A Life Continuing
by Dreamsinlilac
Summary: First comes love, then comes marriage and now a family. Following on from "A Life Together", how have Constance and Imogen's lives changed now that they have children? Story 3 in the "A Life Universe"
1. A Summer With Ava

**A/N 1. I couldn't resist writing more. Before we begin a couple of things for clarification.**

 **1\. This follows on from "A Life Beginning/ Together so will refer to things from those stories. There will also be a few running themes and events e.g Christmas birthdays etc. Not for repetition, more tradition.**

 **2\. It is impossible (for me) to write short chapters for this version of Constance and Imogen I have created, especially with a family.**

 **3\. As before I will reference a couple of episodes but there are some differences. So apart from my OC's, Davina, Fenny & Grissy are going nowhere this year.**

 **4\. Apologies for the long note and I hope you enjoy Here we go.**

Everybody tells you that having a baby changes your life. Everybody was right.

For Constance and Imogen the five weeks since Ava's birth had been the most exhausting but rewarding time in their lives. Even with the incredible amount of support they had, having a newborn was hard work. Ava fed about ten times a day so she was very reliant on Constance. She was a good feeder though and both Mama and baby had bonded so well. Though she had been nervous at the beginning she was now completely confident in holding the little one, kissing her and telling her stories as she fell asleep.

Imogen had also bonded with her tiny baby. Even though she couldn't breastfeed she looked after her in so many other ways. Her favourite was bath time. That feeling of wrapping Ava in a soft towel before holding her close and singing to her was beyond compare.

And if she sometimes used the opportunity to style her little poppet's mop of dark hair into a quiff or some other style that didn't exactly please her Mama, so what? Everyone else thought it was funny and it made for some cute pictures.

Despite the tiredness neither mother would have changed anything. Ava was sleeping relatively well and only really cried when she was hungry or wet. She seemed to like being outside, especially in her sling which meant she was very close to whoever was holding her and she was still wiggling her arms and legs constantly which was both amusing and adorable.

Her grandparents and Aunty Davina were a massive help in that first month. They helped the couple by cleaning, cooking and just being there when they were needed. Tom was still staying at the castle and he and Amelia were delighting in spending time with their family and getting to know the newest addition. They would normally take Ava for an hour every afternoon to give her mothers a break or just to allow them to spend time with Abby.

Unsurprisingly Abby was in love with her little sister. She was very gentle and loved holding her, talking softly and feeling the little hand grip her finger.

In many ways she was the greatest help her parents had. Although she was of course too young to look after the baby by herself, she helped them to not get too caught up in the new arrival. Their eldest daughter was just as important and they were determined she would know that.

It was the summer holidays and neither wanted Abby to feel that she was stuck inside so they made sure there were plenty of activities for her. In the mornings she would cycle down to the village with Imogen to pick up the papers. While Ava was having her long afternoon nap she would often pop down to the lake for a swim with one or both of her mothers. In the evenings they carried on their Italian lessons or she would crochet with Constance, always keeping a close eye on her sister. She had been so excited for Ava's arrival and that excitement remained. She just sometimes wished the baby would do a _bit_ more.

In August it was time for Ava to make her first longer car journey. Jamie was going away for a week and he had suggested to his friends they come and stay. After all it was their house too. He had of course been to the castle several times in the past few weeks and thought the baby hair styling was hilarious. The fact that it annoyed Constance made it even funnier.

Deciding that it was a good idea to get away and knowing that there were a lot of baby essentials there already, Constance and Imogen packed up the car with their cat and children and got ready to make the trip.

"I'm going to miss them, well all of you." Tom said as he went to see them off.

Imogen hugged him, "Dad, it's two weeks then we'll come to yours. You're going back to your place. It's not that far, much closer than here. You can come see us, and by us I mean Abby and Ava, whenever you want to. Anyway, your girlfriend is a witch. I'm sure if you ask really nicely she'll bring you over on her broomstick. It's faster. You have a new relationship to think about. You and Amelia have been amazing but you deserve some time alone."

Although was a bit strange to be referring to Tom as having a relationship, Imogen was pleased for them. Ava had brought them even closer and they seemed extremely happy.

Tom smiled. "You're right pumpkin. Phone me if you need anything at all. We'll come on Thursday evening. Don't worry about dinner. we'll look after that."

There was one last thing he had to say before his daughter got into the car.

"I love those girls, but I love their mothers just as much."

Still smiling Imogen buckled her seat belt and went to turn the engine on. As she did so she looked at her wife who was nervously biting her lip.

"What's wrong Sweetheart?"

Constance sighed. "Maybe I should sit in the back? What if she needs me?"

The journey they were about to make was between sixty and ninety minutes depending on traffic. Ava had been fed and changed and was currently fast asleep. That was little consolation to the nervous mother.

There was something that might be though.

Imogen looked in the rearview mirror and grinned at what she was seeing.

"If you want to of course you can but I think she'll be okay." She indicated to the backseat.

Constance turned around and smiled herself. Ava was asleep in her carseat but was gripping her big sister's hand.

"It's ok Mama. I'll look after her. You can trust me."

As Imogen drove out of the grounds Constance answered honestly. "I know I can dear."

It was Sunday and traffic was light so they arrived at the house in just over an hour. Jamie had left that morning and the rest of the day was spent settling in. Luckily Ava didn't notice that she was somewhere new and went right to sleep when her Mama placed her into the cot that night.

On Monday they took Abby to the park where she could enjoy the good weather and burn off some of her excess energy. She was excited as she was going to spend the night at her best friend Lily's house. Ever since Abby's move to the castle the two girls had kept in touch and saw each other regularly. Still, nothing beat a sleepover and she couldn't wait.

She was also excited to show off her baby sister. That evening when Lily and her mother came to collect her she was very proud when they came in and spent some time admiring Ava.

"You're so lucky." Lily thought the dark haired baby was adorable.

Although they would miss Abby, her mothers were feeling excited as well. Well, one was excited, the other was feeling a bit nervous.

Despite being blissfully happy, one area of their marriage had been neglected over the past few weeks. The doctor had cleared Constance for any bedroom activities weeks beforehand but they simply hadn't had the chance. Tonight was different though and the anticipation, though lovely, was causing a bit of anxiety.

 _"_ _Will she notice that my stomach is looser? Those stretch marks look bad. What if I leak? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I'd been younger when I'd had a baby?"_

Even as she had the thought Constance felt guilty. She wouldn't change a thing about their situation or about Ava and she knew it had been right not to take a potion to shrink her stomach back, It was just hard not to feel a little self conscious, especially in comparison to the most desirable person ever.

Once Abby was gone, Imogen put the final touches to the romantic dinner she was preparing while Constance fed Ava. Both were finished at around the same time and as it was such a nice evening decided to eat on the patio.

"That was lovely Darling. Thank you."

Imogen smiled over the table. "You're welcome. This is nice isn't it? Don't get me wrong, the girls make me so happy but I've missed having time alone. Speaking of which, we can't do what I really want to do out here. Come inside with me? I'll make it worth your while."

Constance smiled but it was a bit shaky. She knew Imogen loved her but even though she felt a bit silly, she had to ask the question.

"Do you still find me attractive? You're so perfect and I'm, oh i don't know what I am"

She wanted this so much but she couldn't help being a little nervous. During pregnancy she had felt so desirable, right up until the end. Now? She just felt a bit deflated.

"What you are Sweetheart, is the woman of my dreams. I love you, I love your body, even more now because it's produced Ava. The first time I touched you I felt so lucky and that will never go away. i'm certainly not perfect, though thank you for saying so but you and me, together, making love. That is perfect."

Imogen had guessed this might come up and she wasn't lying. Even if Constance had gained fifty pounds she would still be madly attracted to her. As it was, the weight she gained had nearly gone thanks to breastfeeding and running around after a baby and a nine year old. Yes, her body had changed, she was even more curvy and in her wife's mind, sexier than ever.

Deciding actions spoke louder than words she stood and held her hand out.

"Come on, let me show you what I've been thinking about every time I've sneaked a look at you getting changed."

To her delight that caused a proper laugh. "Sneaked? You're hardly discreet Darling. I know what you've been thinking."

"Then why are we waiting here?"

They ended up on the couch with Constance relishing in the feeling of her wife in her lap. The kisses were hot as were the caresses and whispers of desire.

"You know what this reminds me of baby?" Imogen whispered with a smile.

They both knew she was referring to the time they started to try for a child. Perhaps the night Ava was conceived. There was something her lover had done that night that still remained one of the sexiest things Constance had ever seen.

"Make it more like that night. Strip for me Darling. Please?"

Just as Imogen reached for the hem of her dress and was about to show off the tan she had acquired from her time by the lake, they were of course interrupted. The monitor let out a loud cry, signalling that their baby needed them.

"She'll either need to be fed or changed. We can take up where we left off as soon as she's done."

Unfortunately it wasn't as simple as Constance had thought. Ava wanted to be fed and changed but she did not want to sleep. Every time she was put down in her cot she would whinge. Whether it was that she realised she was in a new place or she was just extra hungry it didn't matter, for once she was not a happy baby. Everything else was forgotten as her mothers spent the night cuddling and feeding her.

Eventually at 4AM she fell into a proper sleep after one last long feed. Her Mama was exhausted and fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

Imogen was also tired but also feeling more frustrated than she had in a long time. She missed making love to her wife, how could she not? She'd known things would change with a baby and It was a small sacrifice to make but it was still hard.

That morning she went to collect Abby, leaving Ava in bed with Constance.

"Try and get some more sleep, both of you. I'll take Abby swimming. We'll go shopping later. I love you."

"Love you too." Constance mumbled sleepily. She was still tired, thanks to the wiggling baby next to her. "Come on little one, you're tired too. Let's sleep."

They both dropped back to sleep and seizing the opportunity, Imogen quickly snapped a picture of her two dark haired loves. It was a perfect image for this years memory book.

A few hours later everyone was feeling more awake, apart from Ava who was napping again and it was time to do the shopping.

"Honey, if you don't stop dragging your feet I'll put you in the trolley and push you around like the baby"

Abby sighed at her Mummy, "You know I don't like the supermarket. This place doesn't even have eel noodles, just boring flavours. Isn't that right Mama?"

At the mention of eel noodles Constance went a bit green and excused herself to get the cereal. She had eaten them every day in her last few months of pregnancy and now even the thought of them made her feel ill.

Imogen tried to hide her smile but couldn't. "Who taught you to be so mean? Now, make yourself useful and pass me those peppers."

The Drill family weren't the only usual Cackle's residents who were in the supermarket. Maud Moonshine also lived in the area and was enjoying the holidays at home with her family. Especially this week as her best friend Mildred Hubble had come to stay. Her Dad was away with work and her mother had said that the girls could choose whatever they wanted to eat for dinner that night. They had decided on pizza and were choosing their toppings.

"Maud. Doesn't that look like Abby? Hang on, it is. And Miss Drill."

With that the two girls were running up the aisle to see their younger friend.

Abby was very excited to see them. Suddenly the supermarket wasn't so bad. They hugged and chatted happily for a couple of minutes. Mrs Moonshine was happy to see Miss Drill, she had been very helpful when Maud was going through a tough time and they had build up a good rapport."

"Looks like you have your hands full." She smiled as she looked in the pram.

Maud and Mildred had been so busy catching up with Abby that they hadn't had a chance to look at the baby.

"Oh, is that Ava? She's beautiful."

"We've hardly had another baby in the past month Mildred."

Constance had returned and couldn't resist teasing the girl, just a little. It was said with a smile, especially when she saw that her daughter was awake and waving her arms around.

"Yes Miss Hardbroom. I mean no."

It was strange for Constance to hear herself referred to as Miss Hardbroom now. Everything had now been changed from a legal perspective and she was now officially Constance Drill. Still, they had agreed she would keep her maiden name for work so what else would Mildred call her?

What was strange for Maud and Mildred was seeing HB outside school. For some reason the sight of her in a supermarket carrying breakfast cereal was even stranger than seeing her carrying Ava. She looked so happy as she leaned into the pram and fixed the baby's little hat.

They stayed chatting for a couple of minutes before each group went off in separate directions. They met again near the checkouts where Maud's mother called Imogen aside.

"It's just an idea but I'm taking the two girls to a safari park tomorrow. I thought that Abby might like to come. I know the girls would love it and I'm sure you could both do with a break."

Imogen smiled, it was a lovely thought. There was just one person she needed to check with. "Honey, would you like to go?"

To her surprise Abby was a a little reluctant. "What if you need me? What if I miss something?"

It hadn't been so bad staying in Lily's as she knew Ava would, or should, be asleep. This was different though.

Her Mummy hugged her. "All you're going to miss are lot of sleeps and dirty nappies honey. You'll love the safari park. There'll be loads of interesting animals and you'll get to see them really closely."

It did sound good to Abby, especially when Mummy had an offer for Maud's mother.

"Tell you what, the last thing you'll want to do after that is cook. How about you bring the girls to dinner at our house when you're done? I'm guessing they'd enjoy spending a bit of time with the baby."

Plans made, Imogen gave directions to their house and her phone number just in case. Maud and Mildred were thrilled that Abby was coming and only slightly nervous about dinner the following night.

At 9AM the following morning the car pulled up outside. There was no danger of Abby not being ready, she had been hovering around the window since around eight.

"They're here!"

Imogen carried Ava out from the kitchen, opened the front door to wave and indicate that Abby was on her way and then popped the baby into her swing.

"Have you got everything?"

Abby nodded and impatiently waited as her Mummy applied sunscreen before giving her a kiss and going to say goodbye to her Mama.

"Have a lovely time dear. Be good." Constance hugged her daughter, it had been very nice for Mrs Moonshine to make the offer and she knew Abby would enjoy the trip.

Before Abby left she reached into her purse and gave her some money.

"But Mummy gave me my pocket money."

They gave Abby a small allowance each week. This was different though.

"I know, but you've been so helpful I think you deserve something extra. Spend it on something you really want. Now, you'd better go. I love you."

"Thanks Mama, love you."

Abby hugged her again, ran downstairs and made one more stop. 'Bye Ava, I love you. Don't do anything cool while I'm gone.'

Once Abby was gone the house was very quiet. Imogen was cleaning up after breakfast and Constance was using magic to deal with Ava's nappies. The baby had been awake for a bit and looked as though she might sleep now.

Constance gently rolled the cot into another room, along with the baby monitor. "I don't think your sister will mind if you sleep in her room, just for a while."

Both mothers knew that making love with a baby in the room wasn't an issue. She didn't know what was happening. It was just after their last thwarted attempt this mother didn't want to take any chances. Besides, her wife was rather loud.

Imogen was drying her hands when she felt those wonderful arms snake around her waist.

"I hope you're thinking what I am Sweetheart?"

Smiling into the blonde hair Constance whispered a version of the words from two nights before. "I know I am. Come upstairs with me? I'll make it worth your while"

It didn't matter that it wasn't in the evening. Or that they hadn't been terribly romantic beforehand. It just mattered that they had a chance to be together and they were going to take it.

They moved swiftly to the bedroom where they eagerly proceeded to remove each others pyjamas. The kisses quickly turned hot again as they fell onto the bed.

"I loved when you were pregnant. Sex was amazing then but it did mean there were a couple of things we couldn't do. Like this."

With that Imogen rolled onto her back and pulled Constance on top. The rhythm quickly came back and soon they were kissing, touching and moving together, everything culminating in a very powerful, mutual orgasm which they both badly needed.

Ava woke up after her nap to two very happy mothers who decided that seeing as it was too hot to take her out, a day in bed in a room cooled slightly by magic was allowed. Once she had received her fill of cuddles, entertainment and milk she was back down for her long afternoon sleep which her parents took full advantage of.

"Darling. I know things have changed but surely we can find some time to be alone? Not just to make love, although now that we have I never want to go without again, I just mean to be together."

Imogen snuggled close to her wife who was now feeding Ava. "Of course we can Sweetheart. We have no shortage of babysitters. I know you want to feed Ava yourself, I want the same, but she's six weeks now and expressing sometimes isn't a bad thing, she'll still get your milk. Once things have settled we can start having date night again. Besides. Jamie will be back next week and I'm sure he'd be willing to take them. We could go for lunch or maybe if he took the girls out stay here and….?

Constance smiled. She still wasn't used to leaving the baby and was glad Imogen had suggested lunch, It sounded easier than a night out. She handed a kicking Ava over to her Mummy who was waiting with her arms outstretched.

"Come on my wriggly poppet. Let's snuggle while Mama showers."

Having prepared a lot of the dinner in advance, Imogen only had to assemble the lasagne and pop it into the oven before their guests arrived. She was in the front garden picking tomatoes for the salad when the car pulled up and Abby came running out.

"Mummy, I had such a great time."

She didn't need to be told. The smile on her daughters face said it all. "I'm glad honey. Why don't you show everyone into the living room and I'll be in when I've washed up."

Once their guests were settled with drinks Abby had a question.

"Where are Mama and Ava?" She was excited to see them.

"She's feeding Ava honey. Go up and tell them everyone is here."

Abby ran upstairs sighing at the "No running" that followed her. She found Mama lying on her side while Ava had her own dinner.

"Hi" Abby whispered.

"Hello dear. Did you have a good time?"

"It was brilliant. I want to tell you and Mummy both together though. Everyone is here for dinner. Are you coming?"

Ava had nearly finished, once she had they would be down.

"Can I show Maud and Mildred my room?"

Constance agreed that she could and half sighed half laughed as she heard Abby thunder down the stairs to get her friends. "No running."

Once they had admired the room Maud and Mildred were back in the sitting room. Maud's mother had gone to help Miss Drill and the girls were nervously waiting and looking at the pictures Abby was pointing out to them. The latest one that Jamie had put on display was his two best friends and their children.

"That was the day after Ava was born. She's teeny there."

As much as the girls were enjoying themselves they couldn't help being anxious. They were essentially in HB's house and she was nowhere to be seen. Miss Drill was being very nice and popped her head back into the room.

"Dinner is nearly ready girls. You can wash your hands in the cloakroom across the way."

Abby ran upstairs to wash her hands and call her Mama again while Maud and Mildred used the downstairs sink.

"Where is she?" Mildred whispered.

As they left the room they found their answer. HB was walking downstairs carrying the baby in her arms. Her sleeveless arms? This was even more extreme than seeing her in the supermarket. She was dressed in a mid length dark green skirt and a sleeveless white blouse. Her hair was tied back but loosely, not in her typical school bun.

"Hello girls."

They gathered themselves and managed to reply. "Hello Miss Hardbroom"

There was a slightly awkward atmosphere which Abby ignored as she gently passed her Mama. "Is Ava eating with us?"

That was the plan. Constance adjusted her hold on the baby and considered her options.

"Girls. Could you please carry Ava's swing from the sitting room into the dining room for me please?"

She had sounded so kind, so different that Mildred especially was surprised. Still, they did what was asked and watched as their teacher sat her baby in the swing and pressed a button that caused it to move gently.

"There little one. You like that don't you? Now, let Mama and Mummy have dinner with their guests and we'll play with you again later. That's my good girl."

Her two students were shocked. They had both seen HB being nicer, especially to her family but she was so tender talking to the baby. She stroked Ava's hair and even leaned down to give her a kiss.

She also knew that she had an audience and turned to face them.

"Girls, I know you're used to seeing a different side of me. That will always be there in the classroom. However, we are not there now. You're here as my daughter's friends so please do not worry that I'm going to give you lines or an essay. "

She smiled at the shocked faces and couldn't resist adding. "We'll save that until September. Now please sit down. Would you like some juice?"

The two girls were stunned for a couple of minutes. Right up until they started eating.

"This is the best lasagne I've ever tasted. Sorry Mum but it is." Maud was genuine in her praise. Fortunately her mother didn't mind.

"No arguments from me. How did you learn to cook like this?"

Imogen blushed happily as she explained about her time studying in Italy and how she loved to cook.

"You're so lucky. I wish I could speak another language."

Constance considered the point. Always a fast learner, her own Italian skills had developed a lot over the past year, she wasn't fluent like Imogen but she was getting there and they practiced a lot together and with Abby in the hope that Ava would also develop in both languages. Maybe not now but in the future they could look at the school curriculum. She was so busy thinking she missed a question.

"She does cook Mildred. She didn't always but she's very good now. She makes a very nice curry actually."

It was now Constance's turn to blush and she distracted herself by gathering up the plates and helping to serve dessert.

Both Maud and Mildred noticed that HB didn't use any magic at all. They would both have expected her to use her skills constantly. Unless?

"Abs, is Ava still not allowed be exposed to magic?"

Shaking her head Abby looked at Maud. "No, that was just for a few days. Why?"

"Well, it's just we haven't seen your mother use any magic?"

"Oh. No, it's always like this. She uses magic sometimes, like for Ava's smelly nappies and for ironing because Mummy hates it. Last night when I was too hot to sleep she cast a spell to cool down my room. Things like that magic helps but this is how we live. Sometimes, when you're not in school I forget she's a witch. She's just Mama."

It was yet another revelation for the girls in an evening full of them. By the time they left an hour later it was with a different insight into the family life of their teachers. Ruby and Jadu wouldn't believe them.

Dishes done it was time for the family to relax. Imogen was putting Ava on her mat for tummy time as she asked Abby more about her day. "So, the giraffes were your favourites?"

That reminded Abby. "Yep. Hang on a second." She ran to pick up a bag from the corner.

"I bought this for you Ava." It was a little giraffe teddy bear. "I thought we could put it on her shelf until she's old enough to play with it."

Constance hugged her on behalf of the baby. "That's lovely dear, thank you. I hope you spent your money on yourself as well."

Abby grinned and reached into the bag, pulling out a larger teddy.

"I did. This is the big sister version."

Both her mothers were extremely touched by the gesture. Despite everything there was always the worry of jealously when a new baby came along, especially with such an age gap. They were relieved that this had never been the case. Abby adored her sister and they were sure Ava already felt the same.

As promised Tom and Amelia came to see them on Thursday evening bearing dinner ingredients and something else. Amelia had an agenda.

"You haven't been on your broomstick for over six months. Come on, it's a lovely evening. Let's fly before dinner."

Constance was nervous. She loved flying but since she had mastered the skill this was the longest she had gone without doing so.

"Go on Mama. I miss flying with you. Once you've practiced you can take me out again." Things like this made Abby glad her mother was a witch.

Encouraged by her family Constance followed Amelia to the nearest clearing and took off. After five minutes it was like she had never stopped. She smiled as she felt the wind blowing through her hair and revelled in the freedom of flying. The only thing better was having someone with you.

Once dinner was over it was time to go out again. She took Abby for a quick spin around the large town and then returned to take her wife for a longer trip.

"To think, I spent so much time warning you not to get on someone's motorbike, I forgot to warn you about broomsticks." Tom was only joking. He had travelled with Amelia enough by now to know how safe it was and he trusted his daughter in law implicitly.

The married couple took a spin as far as the beach, stopping in a quiet spot for a kiss and some light petting.

"I feel like I'm a teenager." Imogen whispered as her backside was caressed.

Constance agreed. "So do I. Isn't it marvellous?"

Once they got back and said goodbye to their parents they took advantage of two facts. One, their girls were fast asleep. Two, they were not teenagers but married grown ups which meant they didn't need to stop at petting.

Knowing that she hadn't granted the request that was made to her a few nights before, Imogen entertained her eager lover with a very slow, very sensual striptease. Of course, she was expecting a return show soon but for now, that look of absolute desire was exactly the aphrodisiac she needed.

Over the coming weeks they continued to enjoy the holidays. Jamie and Sarah returned and were happy to take Abby and Ava for a few afternoons out which meant their mothers could spend some time alone. Never for more than a couple of hours though, they missed their daughters too much but loved the time together.

Afterwards, they were spending a week at Tom's house where Amelia of course was staying. The grandparents were eager to take the girls and Abby was delighted to go to her favourite park. She couldn't wait until Ava was old enough to play on the swings and slides as well.

As the holidays drew to a close both Imogen and Amelia noticed that Constance had become very quiet. She denied anything but they could tell she was off. Imogen was worried, she knew that the "Baby Blues" could come on at any time. It was a relief one morning when she asked to speak to them both.

As she held her baby close Constance finally uttered the words that had been going around her head for the past couple of days.

"I cannot leave Ava. Not even part time. I'm sorry Amelia but I'm going to have to resign."


	2. Support and Solutions

"You're lying. There's no way _she_ had a baby two months ago?"

The third years were getting acquainted with the first years who had just arrived to Cackle's Academy. Maud, Mildred, Ruby and Jadu had been asked to buddy up with the new girls to ensure they knew what was going on. Right now they were making sure they were lined up while Miss Hardbroom called the register.

To be fair, it was quite hard to believe. HB was wearing a long button down dress and her hair was pulled back in a bun. She looked the same as she had on their first day two years beforehand. Well almost, there was a lightness in their teacher that was clearly linked to the changes in her life.

Maud looked at Jenny Juniper, the most outspoken new girl. "Call us liars all you want. You'll soon see for yourself. Her name is Ava and she's the cutest baby ever."

Jenny rolled her eyes. Just because they were first years these older girls thought they could take the mickey. There was no way that blank faced woman who had already materialised behind them out of nowhere twice was married to that happy looking P.E teacher. Not alone married but they had two daughters? Who were they trying to kid?

Although, the two women did seem to be standing awfully close together?

"Are you alright Sweetheart?" Imogen discreetly brushing her fingers over her wife's. She knew this was difficult and definitely felt the same but it was just for a couple of hours and their girls were being well looked after.

Constance turned her head slightly and whispered softly. "Just about. I am going to have to feed or express soon though so I hope we get through this quickly."

She had expressed enough milk for Ava a few hours before but was starting to feel uncomfortable. Still, she was managing better than she had expected and that was all down to three special people. She thought back to the morning she had confessed her desire to give up teaching.

 ** _10 days before_**

"Alright dear, let's talk this through,"

Amelia wasn't overly worried. This wasn't the first time that Constance had threatened to resign. The issue was that they had never settled on a concrete plan for what was going to happen in September. For once this was not due to Amelia's procrastination but rather Constance's. She had been adamant throughout her pregnancy that she would return part time, spreading her maternity leave that way rather than altogether. She just didn't seem to be able to explain how that would work.

While Amelia had been expecting this, for some reason Imogen hadn't. Or at least not such an extreme revelation.

"Resigning? Do you not think you should have spoken to me, your wife, about this first?" Her voice was low but she was obviously annoyed.

Constance sniffed slightly, not her usual huffy sniff, she was genuinely trying not to cry. She knew Imogen was irritated with her and she understood why but she hadn't been able to articulate her feelings up until now.

Seeing there was a tiff on the cards Amelia stood up.

"You two talk. I'll take Ava." She took the baby from her still sniffling mother and gently closed the door.

"Darling, please try to understand. She's my baby. She needs me. I know I should have spoken to you first but I needed to get it off my chest and it was easier to tell you both."

She looked at her partner who was now staring straight ahead with her jaw clenched. Although they bickered, Imogen rarely lost her temper with Constance or anyone else. In fact the last time had been the day before they got engaged.

To Imogen's credit she kept her voice neutral and not raised. That didn't hide her anger though.

"Your baby? Needs you? I'm sorry, I seem to remember being at the conception."

"Don't be crude."

Imogen looked directly at Constance. It wasn't like she hadn't tried to talk about this before but every time the subject came up she was brushed off.

"Don't tell me what not to do. Let's talk about you shall we? You said _nothing_. You've left everything until the last minute and now you tell us you want to stop working. How will we manage? We're not exactly well off. Do you really expect to stay at the school and contribute nothing?

"And as for Ava being YOUR baby? She is just as much mine as yours. You seem to forget that. You also seem to forget we have another child to look after. Or is that how it's going to be? Ava is yours and Abby is mine? We should probably tell them that."

She knew she was being unfair and unreasonable. This was part of the reason Imogen rarely allowed herself to lose her temper, when she did untrue words and insecurities came tumbling out.

Constance was crying properly now. She hated feeling weak but she couldn't help it. This wasn't right. She hadn't meant that Ava was just hers, it had just come out badly.

"That's not fair. You know I love Abby just as much. They're both ours. Please, let's talk about this. I know I've left it late but I want to talk about it now."

"Well, I don't. I'm going for a run. You made me wait. Now it's your turn." Imogen knew it was childish but she couldn't face this now, she needed to clear her head.

Within seconds she had stormed upstairs and pulled on her running gear. Looking out the window she saw Abby playing outside, oblivious to what was going on. She grabbed her iPod and stuck her head into the kitchen where Tom and Amelia were playing with Ava.

"I'll be back later."

They could hear her music blaring as she left the house.

"What are we going to do?", Amelia sighed as she cuddled the baby close.

Tom kissed her head softly. He knew his daughter and right now, it was better that she was burning off her anger. Still that didn't solve their problem. Luckily something else might.

"You are going to pull out Plan A after you change Ava. While you're doing that I'm going to talk to her Mama. Don't worry love, we'll sort this out. We knew it was coming and I think our plan will work."

He then focused on his granddaughter.

"Both your mothers are a bit highly strung princess. It's okay, Granny and I will bang their heads together if we need to."

Knowing his granddaughter was well taken care of, it was time to look after his daughter in law. Tom walked into his sitting room to find her sitting on the couch stroking Morgana and crying, though she was trying to hide it.

"I'm sorry.", Constance sniffed. Although she loved Tom this was an embarrassing situation to be found in. Besides, surely he would side with Imogen?

Her father in law sat next to her and smiled as a tray of tea magically appeared on the coffee table. He poured them each a cup and then started to speak.

"You don't need to apologise for being upset. I know Imogen is too and unless she's had a massive personality transplant, I'm guessing she's said a couple of things she shouldn't?"

She nodded, tears still falling down her cheeks. "She thinks that I consider Ava mine and Abby hers. That's not true. I did say Ava was my baby but it was a slip of the tongue, she wouldn't let me explain. And she said I couldn't live at the castle and not contribute."

"Of course it's not true. They're both of yours. You know that and so does she. And as for the not contributing, that's rubbish. So tell me, do you really want to stop teaching?"

Over tea she poured her heart out. She didn't want a childminder looking after Ava, even though they had gotten recommendations from reliable people it didn't feel right. She loved teaching but couldn't think of another way.

"What if I miss something? Her first words? Her first steps? What if she thinks someone else is her mother?"

Tom held her as she cried, he was just glad that she was letting all of this out.

"I understand. I felt the same when I was going to work when Imogen and Stephen were babies. The thing is Constance, you can't be with her twenty four hours a day. She might speak when you're out of the room for a minute. Hopefully that won't be the case but you are going to experience so much with her. Ava has two mothers who love her, she's never going to think of anyone else as her parent. "

She nodded, feeling slightly better for releasing her burden. "I knew I'd love her but it's so much more than I could comprehend and it's the same with Abby."

"That's what having kids is like. I know Imogen feels the same and if I had to guess, I would say that daughter of mine is feeling just as reluctant to leave Ava. That's why you need to talk. I'm pretty sure you're feeling the same and between us all, I'm sure we can come up with a solution."

Constance pondered what Tom was saying. She knew Imogen adored Ava just as much as she did so it made sense that she was perhaps reluctant to hand her over to someone else during the day.

"I'm a terrible wife aren't it?"

Tom answered honestly. "You're a wonderful wife. And mother and daughter. This is just a silly row. I promise, by this evening it will be over. And if Imogen doesn't pay attention to what we're saying I'll ground her for the rest of the holidays. She needn't think I won't. I'm still her father, no matter how old she is."

Pleased at the little laugh he received he made another offer. "How about Amelia and I take the girls for a couple of hours? You two can talk and then when Abby's gone to bed, we can all have a chat?"

She agreed, pleased to have some sort of plan. With that there was a little cry from the kitchen.

"I'll feed her now. That should keep her going for a while. There are two bottles in the fridge you can take with you."

Before she left she gave Tom a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

After Ava had been fed and Abby had eaten a snack, the grandparents put the car seat in Tom's car and took the girls on an adventure.

"Where are we going?" Abby was dying to know.

"It's a surprise. Now, hug your Mama and get in the car.

Abby wrapped her arms around Constance. "Love you Mama."

As the car drove off Constance saw her wife running up the street, pausing to wave as her family drove past. She slowed down even more as she walked up the driveway.

"I'm sorry."

Constance sighed, "I am too. Why don't you shower while I make lunch? Then we'll talk."

Neither was very hungry but after Imogen had showered they sat down to eat.

"How do you want to do this?"

"Can I tell you what I'm sorry for and then maybe we can talk it through?"

At the nod Constance started to talk. She told Imogen exactly what she had told Tom, all her fears on missing out.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Darling but I honestly did not know to to say it. I can't leave her with a stranger."

Imogen was next to her straight away. She needed to wrap her arms around her wife and give her the comfort she needed.

"Come on, lets sit outside."

Tom had a large rocking swing and the couple sat there with Constance's head resting on Imogen's shoulder.

"Can I tell you what I'm sorry for now? I overreacted, I should have been supportive, not shooting my mouth off and then running away. I'm sorry I made that dig about you thinking Ava was yours. I know that's not what you meant. And as for Abby, God I could kick myself for saying that. She's been yours as well from the moment we decided to adopt her and you have never treated her any differently. Please forgive me."

Constance wanted to, but something else had hurt her.

"I forgive you for that. I didn't articulate myself well. What hurt me more was that you made it about money. You know I don't have family to fall back on. You have your father. I don't have that. You made me feel like you would have to support me, well us. I know we don't have a lot of money but we could manage. We have some savings. Until I met you I had nothing to spend my wages on apart from books. What you said made it sound like I would be a burden, not just to you but to Amelia."

It was Imogen's turn to cry now. She barely remembered the comment. It had been said out of panic and hearing it back was making her feel sick.

"Sweetheart. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. You would never be a burden, to me or to anyone else. Whatever you want to do I'll support you. You're my wife, my partner and if you want to stay at home forever with the babies we'll have then I'll find the money for you to to that."

They swapped positions slightly so Constance could hold her love. "Shh, I know. I needed to tell you how I felt rather than store it up. It's done now. But, let me ask you something. Your father seems to think that you might be reluctant to leave the little one as well. Is he right?"

Imogen sighed. "Yes. I remember what it was like when I had to drop Abby to daycare when I was working. I was always so worried. I know this would be different but I worry that she'll get confused."

It seemed that they were both in a similar dilemma.

"I think what we need to do is talk to Amelia properly this evening. From what your father said I think they have some ideas."

"I am sorry." Imogen couldn't say it enough.

"I have no doubt. We need to find a way to rid you of your guilt though. Come on, my shoulders are sore from the tension. You can give me a massage."

Despite everything Imogen managed a cheeky grin. "Just a massage? If you let me I'll give you something else to really make it up to you."

Constance kept walking towards the house, calling back over her shoulder. "I'll allow it."

Two hours later they had both more than made up. In fact Imogen was dressing after her second shower of the day, although this one had been shared and more active, when she heard Tom's car pull up.

"Sounds like they're back."

Before they got downstairs the front door was opening and Abby was running in.

"We went to the indoor adventure centre. It was so cool. I went down a huge slide with loads of turns. Ava watched, well slept but she's hungry now."

Sure enough the baby was crying softly as her Granddad carried her in.

"Don't worry. She only started as we turned into the road. She's had a lovely afternoon."

Taking the baby Constance kissed her. "Hello little one. We missed you and your sister. Let's get you sorted out. Are you coming Darling?"

"Of course. Come on honey, you can tell us what else you did while Ava feeds."

Tom and Amelia watched them go upstairs.

"Do you think they're okay?"

Amelia smiled and linked her arm around Tom's. "They seem to be."

Ava fed while Abby shared the rest of their adventures. Afterwards Imogen was giving the baby a bath when her father came in.

"We'll get Chinese food for dinner. Is that okay?"

It was. After telling him what to get for them she added something else.

"Thanks for looking after my girls Dad. All three of them."

Tom grinned. "Don't worry pumpkin, we'll get this sorted."

The afternoon had tired Abby out and she was half asleep as she ate her dinner. Once she had kissed everyone goodnight she took herself upstairs. Then Constance fed Ava before Imogen put her to bed.

Once she was done it was time for the grown ups to talk.

"Well, we're glad you two seem to have made up. Do you have a solution though?"

Both younger women shook their heads at Amelia's question.

"Well, luckily for you we have. Constance. If I could arrange it that you spent as little time as possible away from Ava and that she was never with a stranger would you consider teaching part time?"

She nodded, it wasn't possible though.

It turned out it was.

The plan that Amelia proposed involved both teachers taking classes for four half days a week.

"Imogen, you will take your P.E classes in the morning. Two double classes per week for each year. You will also be able to fit health class in too. Constance, you will do the same in the afternoons for practical potions and flying for the first years. I've done this because Ava tends to feed less in the afternoon. You will both have Wednesdays off. I will take magical theory and combine that with spells, really I let you take that class for too long. As for supervision, I have started to find mealtime duty unnecessary. The girls can fend for themselves with Maria serving their food. We can check in but do not need to watch them eat. We will need to cover wake up and bed check but that is easily done. There may be times when we need to be flexible but I'm sure we can do that.

"As for weekend supervision, we'll stick to every three weeks. As you know it doesn't involve much. Now, Constance, you had success with your study groups last year."

She saw the hesitation on the potions teachers face.

"Hear me out. As you know, Fenella and Griselda are joint head girls. I thought if they could meet with you once a week you could direct them on what to cover. They're always talking about wanting to write a book or becoming teachers. They're clever, they know their stuff. They just need guidance."

"Also, I'm taking you off class tutor duty this year. Imogen, you can take the second years, Davina will take the first years. The older groups don't need a tutor but I will keep an eye on them. You will still be Deputy Head and can bring Ava to our meetings. Any disciplinary hearings we'll arrange for when Imogen can take her."

It all sounded too good to be true. They had a few questions though.

"Amelia it sounds perfect. It's just that it would mean we would be down to two half wages. I'm not sure we could manage."

Constance hated bringing this up but Imogen had been right with her concern earlier. They had children to think about.

"There will be no difference to either of your wages. Honestly, you've both put in so many extra hours over the years that I owe you. When I looked at it, you were both already working far more than Davina or me. This way it's even We will probably have to tweak as we go but I think this plan will work. And not for just this year, if Ava gets a younger sister at some point we can adapt to that too.

"Ultimately, we're being more efficient. Tom has pointed out to me that we were wasting quite a bit of time. The girls don't need triple classes, they would benefit more from self paced learning."

Imogen also had a question. "I think it's great. I just wondered what we'll do on Monday and Friday for assembly? We can bring her but she might be distracting and it won't look good if we have to tend to her."

Again, there was a solution to that.

"I can help you out here." Tom was beaming happily. "Amelia and I have discussed it. I am going to start spending long weekends at the castle. I'll come Thursday evening until Monday. I can take care of Ava during Assembly and bring Abby to school on those morning."

"Dad, we can't ask you to do that. It's a long journey to do every week."

He reached out and patted his daughter's hand. "You're not asking me pumpkin. I'm offering, Amelia can fly me if needs be but you know I love driving. I have five good reasons to be there. And I never want to hear of either of you worrying about money. Is that clear? "

It was but his offer raised another question. "Are you two moving in together?"

Amelia laughed, "No. Unlike some people who moved in together after two months, we are not ready for that yet. We do want to spend more time together though."

Constance sniffed. "We had known each other for over a year."

She was fixed with a steely stare. "You knew each other but barely spoke a civil word. Now, back to the subject in hand. Tom is not moving in but if things change we will tell you. We may not be at the castle every full weekend but we will be there when you need us. I suggest that you start your Friday date nights again when we go back. We will take the girls and I know that Davina is keen to help. What do you say?"

They both said yes. It was the perfect solution.

 ** _Now_**

"You're such liars."

Miss Hardbroom already had her eye on a first year with too much to say for herself. By the looks of things Miss Juniper was about to be eating her words. Tom was walking up the driveway, pushing Ava in her pram as Abby walked beside him.

He pushed the baby towards his daughter in law and shrugged. "I kept her for as long as I could but I think she's going to need her Mama soon."

Keeping her face impassive she reached into the pram and picked Ava up. The first years stared, open mouthed as the fabled Miss Hardbroom lifted up the smiliest, happiest baby they could imagine.

As she turned her back to them only the third years could see her face. She was smiling happily at Ava, nuzzling her head while she whispered to her. Miss Drill walked alongside them after directing Maud, Mildred and company to show the girls to their rooms and telling them that they had two hours before assembly to settle in.

Ava had started to smile properly just a couple of days before and both mothers were ecstatic at the development. Right now she was very happy with life, if not a little hungry as her moving mouth and attention to one area of her Mama's body was indicating.

Back in the staffroom, Tom made tea while Constance settled down to feed the baby. She used a light blanket to protect her modesty while Ava suckled happily.

A couple of minutes later a knock on the door indicated the arrival of the head girls.

The headmistress smiled at them. "Ah, Fenella, Griselda. I wanted to talk about your duties. Although, now may not be the best time."

Constance looked up from the couch. She had grown a lot more comfortable with breastfeeding over the past two months, more than even Imogen had expected. Besides, they couldn't see anything.

"It's fine Amelia, carry on. I'll add what I need to.

Amelia outlined her plans for the girls to lead a series of study groups. Two per week for potions and two for spells. They would be optional but girls who were struggling would be encouraged to attend. She would give them guidance for spells. Miss Hardbroom would do the same for potions.

"Well girls. Are you interested?"

They were more than interested. "Of course Miss Cackle, we won't let you down."

This was where Constance had to interject.

"We don't doubt that girls. Let me say this now because I don't expect to again. You must stick to the curriculum. This is not the time for your obscure spells. I, more than anyone want this to work. I want the students to do well but I also want to spend my spare time with my family. That being said, I want you to feel you can ask us where you are unsure. I will meet you each Monday to discuss your plans for the week. If you need more you can schedule another meeting."

That was the biggest shock for the two girls. Well and that HB, who had finished feeding Ava, was doing up her dress under the blanket manually.

They were in for another one. Miss Drill's father was refilling the tea cups and as he got to Miss Cackle she smiled broadly at him.

"Thank you love."

It looked like there was another couple at Cackles. Still, these two knew better than to blab.

Meanwhile, Ruby and Jadu were agog at what Maud and Millie were telling them.

"You were at their house? Extreme."

Maud looked around. "Let's not tell anyone else. I don't want them to think we're gossiping about them. Honestly, they were both so nice to us. Besides Abby is our friend and I don't feel right talking about her mothers."

The girls agreed. Unfortunately, one first years were not as discreet and one in particular had not learned that HB was everywhere. Even when she wasn't transporting herself by magic she always knew where to be.

"OK, she has a baby but there is no way she carried and pushed her out."

The third years half cringed, half laughed when they saw Miss Hardbroom walk up behind the big mouthed first year.

"Really Miss Juniper? I must have imagined the ten months of pregnancy and sixteen hours of labour. Thank you for correcting me."

She breezed past them with a smiling Miss Drill who was carrying Ava. Bringing up the rear was Abby who took advantage of her position to poke her tongue out at the new girl.

"What will she do to me?" A worried Jenny turned to the older girls.

"I'm not sure. Maybe turn you into a cricket?" Mildred couldn't help teasing the new girl.

Amelia, smiling as she nearly always was, kicked off assembly by welcoming the new girls. She also had a few other things to say.

"For you new girls, as well as meeting the staff there are two other very important residents of Cackle's that you should be aware of. These are Miss Hardbroom and Miss Drill's daughters. Imogen?"

One of the proud mothers stood up. "Firstly, This is Abby. She's nine."

There was a pause while Abby frantically whispered something.

"Yes, honey, nearly ten. You might wonder and like me she is not a witch, not that that makes a jot of difference. She goes to the local primary school and I'm sure you'll all meet her properly if you haven't already."

She knew that one of the new girls was already aquatinted with their eldest and they would be having a chat about poking out tongues when they got upstairs.

"And in my wife's arms, is Ava. She is just over two months old so very new to the world. Again, you will be seeing a lot of her. Also, there in the back of the room is another of our family. My Dad. He'll be helping with the girls so will be around a few days a week. For some of you newer girls, it might sound a bit strange. I'm sure you didn't expect to come to boarding school and find this domesticity. Please rest assured that your parents know everything. The children are our responsibility and will not affect your learning. If you have questions, please ask us. We may be your teachers but we are also a family and we ask you to respect that. Well, I've taken up enough of your time. I know Miss Cackle has more to tell you."

The older girls all nodded at their teacher's words. They remembered what had happened with Enid and nobody wanted that to happen again.

Amelia carried on.

"Many of you will remember last year you came back to a big announcement. Well, this year it is smaller but will affect you more. You will find that your timetables are different. Miss Hardbroom and Miss Drill will be teaching part time. This means that you will have extra study time. We believe the way that it is designed will work, however, a lot of that is down to you. If I get a hint of you not using this time correctly we will have a problem and discipline will be required. As you know that is generally Miss Hardbroom's area so I will hand over to her."

Knowing that Ava was almost asleep Constance gently passed her to Imogen. Luckily the baby barely noticed and happily curled up to her Mummy while her Mama spoke.

"As well as the changes to your timetable we have decided on some changes to discipline. Detention will only be given as a last resort."

There was a happy sound from the students.

"Do not let that fool you. It is a last resort but we will schedule it if we need to. Punishment will now be on a strike system. The first is lines. Second a ten thousand word essay. Third is loss of privileges for a week. After three strikes we will be looking at suspension. These are of course dependant on the infraction. If deemed necessary you can go straight to three strikes or even suspension or expulsion. Your parents have all received and signed a copy of the new rules. First years, Miss Bat will go through these with you tomorrow. Second years Miss Dill will do the same for you. Third years, for old times sake I will brief you and Miss Cackle will take the fourth years."

They had based the new system on advice from Jamie who was used to working with youth groups. Perhaps surprisingly, the biggest detention giver of all wanted to avoid the wasted time.

Before Constance sat down she some more things to say.

"For the most part you girls were very supportive when I was pregnant. We both appreciate that. Now that Ava is here we know we can rely on the same support. As my wife said, our children are our responsibility. Your responsibility is how you conduct yourselves. Anything that may have been said up until now is forgotten, we'll put it down to first day nerves."

Jenny breathed a sigh of relief.

"But mark my words. Whether I am part time or not, If I hear one word of speculation about my family you will indeed see "HB" in action. Do I make myself clear?"

Every single girl, including Fenella and Griselda nodded back mutely. She may have been different in private but they wouldn't cross Miss Hardbroom for anything.

"That went well didn't it? I believe the plan will work."As was traditional for first night, tea was supervised by the Head Girls so the first years could get to know them. Meanwhile the teachers and Tom assembled in Constance's and Imogen's sitting room. Abby was cuddled up to Davina having missed her enormously during the previous month.

"That went well didn't it? I believe the plan will work."

They all agreed with Amelia. Davina thought it was great and was much happier not doing any type of food supervision.

Imogen had a question for the Deputy Head. "As an expert in discipline, how would you deal with a nine year old who poked her tongue out at one of the new girls?"

Constance tried in vain to hide her smile having been already been informed of the crime.

Before she could say anything Abby was sitting up defending herself.

"She was being rude. I know I was rude back but she deserved it. What she said was silly."

To everyone's surprise it was Davina who spoke sense.

"That may be Abby, but the students will watch you to see what they can get away with. That's part of being a teacher's daughter. Also, you need to be an example to Ava. She's going to watch you like a hawk. Being a big sister is great, but its a responsibility. You're well able for this job. Just remember, what you do, your sister will."

Abby felt guilty now and went to hug her mothers. "I'm sorry. Punish me. I deserve it."

She was pulled onto her Mama's lap. "I believe I said everything before assembly was forgotten. Just don't do it again. Now, will you please get Ava's pyjamas? I'm going to bathe her while Mummy cooks dinner."

She could have gotten them herself but she was trying very hard not to laugh, as was every other adult in the room. The movement had been _almost_ perfectly timed by their daughter.

As she dried Ava off an hour later Imogen came to tell her that dinner was ready.

She kissed Constance before hugging both her and their baby.

"So Sweetheart, his part time thing. Can we can handle it?

Mirroring Ava's happy smile Constance replied. "Oh yes. Together, we can handle anything."

 **A/N Those of us who work in the real world may have had to suspend reality slightly but, you know… it's Cackles. Thanks for reading, reviews are always welcome.**


	3. The Unwanted Reunion

**_A/N Thanks to HoganCymreig for the prompt request. Keep them coming. Hope this works for you. Prompt listed below. In in this chapter, someone isn't too pleased about something Constance did at the end of "A Life Together"_**

"This is lovely isn't it Sweetheart?" Imogen squeezed the hand that was holding hers just a little bit tighter.

It was a Friday night and to celebrate the upcoming second anniversary of their first date they had followed their tradition of going to dinner and the local concert series. Right now it was 11PM and they had reached the clearing where they could take off to fly home.

"Anywhere I go with you is lovely Darling but this was especially nice. And it's not over yet. I have plans for you when we get home."

Knowing there was nobody around, Constance bent to give her wife a kiss. It didn't last too long though.

"What's so funny?" Imogen was slightly miffed. Normally their kisses had her wife moaning, not laughing.

"I'm sorry Darling. I just realised you were standing on your tiptoes as you kissed me." Constance sniggered again as she watched Imogen fold her arms in a huff.

"Really? It took you two years to notice I'm shorter than you. Anyway, I'm wearing flats tonight, your shoes are giving you an advantage. _And_ we're standing on a slope."

"I know, I know." Constance was still laughing. "Oh, your stroppy face is making you look so endearing, just like Ava when she's tired. Besides, you like it when I laugh"

Imogen rolled her eyes. "Not when it's at me. We'll just see how much you're laughing when I go straight to sleep when we get home."

Constance knew an empty threat when she heard it and bent down to give Imogen another, deeper kiss.

"You don't seem tired to me. Now, that should keep you going until we get home."

It really didn't. All it did was make Imogen sit even closer and wish the short journey would go faster. Still, they were home in no time. Things had changed a lot in two years. Now, the first thing they did was pop into Abby's room where Imogen fixed the blankets which had been kicked off despite the cold. The second thing was to go to their living room to relieve their babysitters.

"They were both very good, as always. We did let Abby stay up a bit later but she was asleep by ten. Ava finished a bottle around thirty minutes ago and went back down after a nappy change. Now, we'll go and leave you two relax."

Amelia and Tom had spent a very pleasant evening with the children. This was only the second time their mothers had actually gone out, up until the week before their dates had taken place in the castle. It had taken a few weeks but they knew their daughters were well taken care of and both were more confident in leaving the baby now, especially in such capable hands.

The plan for part-time teaching was working out extremely well. The students were learning as much as ever. For their teachers, the timings were perfect. They were still able to do their jobs well and they could be a proper family.

Before she left Amelia had something to say,

"Imagine, two years. Who would have thought this would happen?"

Both Constance and Imogen thought the same. After a quick check on the baby they were both on their couch, kissing, touching and removing the now unnecessary clothes. The height difference wasn't relevant as Constance lay back against the cushions.

"This time last year you were carrying our baby and we didn't even know"

The line that had developed during pregnancy still hadn't fully faded and right now for Imogen it was serving as a guide. She smirked as she felt the hand on her head pushing her further down.

"I was, oh that's nice. I was also madly in love with you. That hasn't changed, ahhh, right there."

The normally articulate witch lost the ability to speak beyond moans and gasps for quite some time.

By the time they finally got into bed it was nearly 2AM and Ava needed another feed. Once she was back in her cot her mothers were ready to curl around each other and sleep. Thankfully they could sleep later although Constance and the baby had an appointment in the late morning so perhaps not for as long as they would have liked.

They were up by 9AM. Once everyone was dressed and breakfast was over it was time to get in the car.

"What way will we do this Sweetheart? Will Abby and I come with you?"

Although Ava's birth had been registered in July she still needed to be registered with the Witches Council. Halloween was coming and they were planning on combining the celebrations with a ceremony for Ava. Constance wanted to have all her paperwork completed beforehand. The plan for today was to do this as well as getting Abby some new clothes and shoes for the colder weather.

"There's no need Darling. You take Abby to the shops and make a start on what she needs, I'll meet you once we're done."

Thirty minutes later Constance was taking a smiling Ava out of the car seat and placing her into her buggy. They made their way into the converted old house that held the records of witches in the area.

Despite what everyone thought, most witches were in fact very friendly. As Constance waited she met a few people she knew. Everyone stopped to admire the baby, complimenting the pretty dress she was wearing and commenting on her happy nature. After a few moments they were called into the office where Ava would be officially be registered as a witch.

The woman sitting behind the desk was perhaps ten years younger than Constance and looked vaguely familiar. Her tone was businesslike, veering on abrupt.

"Your paperwork?"

Constance handed it over noticing that Ava was no longer looking very happy, perhaps sensing the tone in the room. She smiled and rolled the pram gently while the official read the documentation.

"Her other mother is not a witch. How can you be sure she will have powers? How was she conceived? Did you carry her?"

Constance was taken aback by the tone and the questions. Everything was in the documents she had provided.

"Yes, I carried her. It says so right there. She was conceived by using a personalised conception spell, not that it is relevant. Her powers would come from me regardless, that has been verified by a Wizard and a medical professional. Now, if you have finished with your ridiculous questions may we proceed or do I need to speak to someone else?"

As she spoke Ava let out a little cry and was swiftly lifted out of the pram by her Mama who was trying to calm her own irritation.

"There there little one. We won't be long and then we'll see Mummy and Abby."

She held her baby as the documentation was completed. This woman had irritated her and was about to do so again. Once the paperwork was filled out Constance checked it over for accuracy.

"Her surname is Drill, not Hardbroom."

The registrar raised her eyebrows. "Why does your daughter not have your surname?"

Only the cooing baby in her arms was keeping Constance civil.

"She does have my surname. I have legally changed it. Again the paperwork is there. I do not understand why you are making this so difficult."

Rather than apologising for the mistake she had made, the registrar took a different approach which was the final straw for the mother in front of her.

"It is difficult to concentrate when your baby is so loud."

Eventually the paperwork was completed again and Constance could leave. She had held her anger, not wanting to upset Ava but needed to say something.

"Perhaps if you were more pleasant you would get some pleasure in your work. And my daughter is not loud. She is happy, something you clearly do not recognise. I will be filing a complaint about your behaviour and inefficiency."

By the time Constance walked the fifteen minutes to the shops Ava was asleep and she had calmed down somewhat. She felt even better when she found her wife and other daughter in the large department store.

"Mama look at my new clothes. Do you like them? Mummy said I can get a dress for Ava's ceremony. Will you help me pick one?"

She leaned down to give Abby a kiss and look at her pile.

"They're lovely dear. Of course I'll help, I saw some nice ones on the way in."

Within the hour Abby had her new dress as well as her other clothes. They also picked up some new pyjamas and leggings for Ava who was rapidly growing out of her existing wardrobe. This fact was slightly upsetting her Mummy until her Mama had pointed out that they were only putting them away for a while and they would be used again in the future.

Once everything had been paid for went to drop the bags back to the car. Imogen had the foresight to park in a hidden part of the car park so Constance could feed Ava before they had their own lunch.

Abby was walking a little bit ahead as Imogen pushed the pram towards the restaurant. Constance hadn't quite been herself and she was a bit worried.

"Sweetheart, you don't seem very happy. We can go home for lunch if you've had enough?"

Constance briefly reached for her wife's hand. She was annoyed that the interaction from the morning was bothering her.

"No, I'm enjoying being away from the school Darling. I'm sorry. The woman in the office was rude and it annoyed me. I suppose I'm used to everyone fawning over Ava and she certainly didn't."

They were still talking as they sat down for lunch.

Having dealt with her fair share of administrative nightmares Imogen could relate. She could however not relate to a comment that was apparently made.

"Well, clearly she doesn't enjoy her job, that's her problem. As for our little poppet being loud, I'm not just saying this as her mother but she is not. Its sounds like that woman was just looking for something to blame for her own stupidity. Forget about it Sweetheart. We'll have a nice lunch and then I was thinking when we're done we can go to that bookshop you like?"

Taking the advice that was offered to her Constance enjoyed the rest of her afternoon. She picked out some new books for herself and for the children with Abby's help. She also distracted their oldest child when Imogen whispered that she was going to go to a different section to pick up another new book that they could both use. All in all it was a very pleasant day out and everyone was tired but happy when they arrived home.

The following morning Imogen was jogging back after her long Sunday run. As she reached the top of the driveway she saw a tall man in dark robes about to knock on the door.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

She smiled as she reached the entrance. The smile was not returned. The man looked at her with an impassive face before he spoke.

"I am here to see Constance Hardbroom."

Before he could say anything else the door opened to show Amelia who was wearing a shocked expression.

"Chief Wizard Hardbroom. This is a surprise. Please come in."

Imogen was stunned. This was Constance's father? And she was in her running leggings and t-shirt the first time she met him.

 _"_ _Shit."_

"Your Honour. This is Imogen Drill, Constance's wife."

He looked at her with the same blank expression before turning back to Amelia.

"Please tell my daughter that I am here."

Amelia took him into her study to wait while Imogen went to find Constance. On the way she ran into Tom and quickly explained who was there.

"Will you take Abby for a walk or down to the shops? I don't want her here if he's going to upset Constance and from the way he looked that's on the cards."

Tom was already getting irritated. Amelia had told him plenty about Duncan Hardbroom and along with what his daughter in law had shared, it was grounds to not like him. He too knew what it as like to have a non existent relationship with a parent and could empathise with his daughter in law in this situation. Regardless, he would do what was asked of him.

"Of course I will pumpkin."

Glad that one problem was sorted she went upstairs where she found her wife dressing their baby with Morgana at her feet. Constance's smile was so bright when she looked up and it was killing Imogen that she was going to lose that.

"Sweetheart. Your father is downstairs." The smile was gone. "Amelia is entertaining him. You finish dressing Ava, I'll have a quick shower, then we'll see what he wants."

Constance nodded mutely. Why was he here?

Imogen was out of the shower and pulling on her jeans and favourite purple jumper less than ten minutes later. She took Ava into her arms, allowing her Mama to dress in a mid length grey dress and her dark grey cardigan.

"Maybe he wants to see the baby?"

Constance was realistic. "Darling, I wish that was the case. I haven't seen him in a long time but I know what he's like. Please do something for me?"

Imogen nodded. "Anything."

"Stay with me. I want you there but don't try and argue with him, whatever he might say. Let me deal with him."

She knew that her wife would always defend her That was yet another reason why she loved her so much and hated having to expose her to a father in law who in likelihood had not changed over the years.

They entered the study together and found Amelia trying to make conversation with the Wizard.

"Ah here they are. I'll leave you to it. I'll be in the staffroom if you need me."

For the first time in almost twenty six years Constance looked at her father in person. He looked older but then, they both were. Now, he was nothing to her and she was not going to allow him to intimidate her in front of her wife and baby.

"Chief Wizard Hardbroom. How may I help you?"

He looked at his daughter. Over the years he had caught glimpses of her at events but he had always left before she saw him. She was older of course but in a way she looked younger and happier than she ever had. Her wife was holding what was clearly their baby. He couldn't see the child's face, just her dark hair. Still, that was not why he was here.

"You have changed your surname. You did not even tell me. I had to find out from your sister."

Constance sat down, almost feeling a sense of relief to know why he was here. She did have a question though.

"My sister? You mean your daughter, the one you did not allow me any contact with. What does she have to do with this?'

Appearing irritated at the question he explained.

"Your sister works in the registrars office. She registered your child yesterday. And please do not start dragging up the past as you are want to do."

She wanted to laugh. By coming here here the only person dragging up the past was him. But Constance didn't laugh, she sat next to a seething Imogen while her father ranted, albeit in a controlled manner, at the apparent mistake she had made.

"You have thrown away your heritage, the name I gave you. You are as ungrateful and selfish as ever."

Although his voice was not raised, Ava had clearly picked up on the tension and let out a whimper. To calm them both down Imogen carried her around the room, whispering sweet words into her ear while wishing she could say the same things to her wife.

"Have you quite finished?"

Constance was fed up of being blamed for the past and was going to have her say. For a moment she considered asking Amelia to take Ava but decided not to. He needed to see the wonders she had achieved and in all likelihood he would not be seeing their baby again.

"I did change my surname. I am married, I wanted to share the same surname as my wife and for our daughters to feel secure in our family. As for my heritage? I have none. You abandoned me. Even before you had your new family you sent me away with nannies and then to school. You gave me nothing."

Normally famous for his control, Chief Wizard Hardbroom was turning red in the face from anger.

"I gave you power. I am powerful, your mother was powerful. That is the reason my family had me marry her. You gained your powers from both of us and rather than utilising your name, your skill, your position, you have thrown it away twice. You refused the help of Mistress Broomhead to develop your skills. You could have been a mighty witch but look at yourself. A teacher in a rundown school. And now I find you have thrown away your name."

Constance looked at her wife and child, needing their strength before she answered in a quiet but firm voice.

"I am powerful. I choose to utilise my power by educating others, in my mind there is no more noble profession. I keep up my studies, I am tested regularly and I write academic papers aimed at higher levels. I am equal to, in fact above any witch in this country. My name change will not affect that. Not for me. Clearly it does for you.

"You talk about my powers now but before now you have never spoken to me about them or helped me hone my skills. Yes, that woman helped but it was for selfish reasons. She treated me like dirt. You have never been a father to me. The last time we spoke I asked, no, begged you for help. I had nowhere to go and I asked could I live with you in the time before I started college. You turned me away saying I would be a bad influence on your other children. I wanted to know them but you did not let me. You chose to listen to the lies of an evil old witch rather than the truth from your own child.

"I'll tell you why I changed my name. When I met Imogen, she became my family and we then built our own family together. Her father has shown me what it is like to be a parent and between him and Amelia I now have the parental support I missed out on in my youth. Our two daughters have the grandparents they need, who will help them mature into young women. So, did your daughter have anything else to say because I could say a few things in regards to her demeanour?"

Her father, unaccustomed to being spoken back to answered testily.

"She said you pandered to that baby, spoiled her. I can see your wife is doing the same thing. That's what your mother did for you. She ruined you, made you desperate for attention and difficult to deal with. Mark my words, your child will be the same."

Seeing that Imogen was about to, rightly, lose her temper, Constance answered.

"That baby is named Ava, not that you deserve to know Neither you nor anyone else has the right to pass comment on her. She is three months old and deserves every bit of attention because she is loved by both of us, just as her sister Abby is. Now, you have said your piece and I believe you should leave. We have nothing more to say to each other."

Apparently they did.

"My daughter and son did not inherit my level of power. When I die neither will be able to carry on the Hardbroom name to the extent it should be. I had thought that you would be able to do so. If you change your name back I will make sure you inherit what is yours.

Constance took the baby into her arms before answering. Now she understood why her father had come. It also explained why one of his children was working in an administrative position and clearly unhappy about it.

"I do not need anything from you. All I need is my wife and our family. Without Imogen I would not have this beautiful baby or our other wonderful daughter. I do not need your power because I have my own. My mother was just as skilled as you, if not more so. If Ava is as powerful I will be proud. If she is not, even if she decides not to be a witch, I will be equally proud.

"As for your other children. You said once that they were the children you wanted, I was not and you could not love me. I understand that even less now that I am a parent myself, There is no limit to the love either of us have for our daughters or will have for any future children. I hope that you and your wife do still love yours even if they are not as powerful as you would have wished, they are still your children. I am not and for that I am glad.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a baby to apparently spoil. You have done well in ignoring me over the years, I suggest you go back to that."

Imogen looked at the man in front of her. He appeared to be both shocked and angered and she had to say something.

"You have missed out and you allowed your children to miss out on the most loveable, special person I know. Constance made the decision to change her name. I never asked her to do so. I expected Ava's surname to be Hardbroom but now that I have met you I know that it was the greatest decision my wife ever made."

It was left to Amelia to see the angry Wizard from the castle. After putting Ava in her cot Constance gathered up her coat and went to kiss Imogen.

"Please don't worry Darling. I'm going to go for a walk, I need some air and to think about things. We'll talk when I come back."

Understanding the need for space, Imogen kissed her back before giving her a tight hug.

"I love you."

Constance walked through the woods for almost two hours, processing the conversation. It had hurt to be rejected by the one person who should have been there for her but she was over that now. She didn't need him, his name or his power. She had everything back at the castle and now she needed to be with them.

To her surprise there was nobody in the sitting room so she quietly opened the bedroom door, not wanting to wake anyone if they were asleep. What she found made her smile broadly.

Imogen was wonderful with the children, it wasn't a surprise but it had made Constance fall even more in love with her. Right now she was lying on the bed with Ava balancing on her stomach and Abby curled up to her side making her sister giggle. The laughter was a new thing and her mothers and sister were awed by the sound.

Also, their baby's neck had become much stronger, even the doctor had commented on it. Imogen put it down to the baby yoga they had done with her from a few weeks old. As Constance watched from the doorway Ava did a little push up so she had a better view of her reclining Mummy.

"Look who's home poppet?"

With that Ava was lifted gently to see her other favourite person.

"Oh!"

She had also started to make more noises and that little sound was used to indicate a lot. Currently, along with her smile it indicated how happy she was.

"Oh indeed little one. I missed you, all of you.

When Abby arrived home she had known something was wrong and had been given the edited highlights by her Mummy. She got up and hugged her Mama.

"Take your shoes off and lie down with us. Granddad and Amelia are making Sunday lunch and I want to look after you.

Constance allowed herself to be lead to the bed where she used trivial magic to remove her shoes and outer layers.

It was nearly feeding time and she was beginning to ache so she opened her dress and bra and took Ava who latched on immediately. While this was happening it was time for her parents to talk.

"You were wrong about something Darling. Changing my surname was a good decision but two years ago, when we started this relationship, that was the best decision either of us ever made."

Imogen was in complete agreement as was Abby who had cuddled back up to Mummy.

"Of course. You two were meant to be together."

Over lunch Constance cherished that family feeling she had never experienced as a child. Both her children were surrounded by adults who loved them. Also, they each had a sister who would, without question, always be in the other's life.

That night once their girls were in bed she curled up to the love of her life, the person who above all others made her feel loved and cherished.

"Your father was wrong about a lot of things Sweetheart but then, he always has been. You know I wish things had been different for you. But something that he said today really stuck with me. Do you know what that was?"

Constance shook her head. Nothing he said seemed worth retaining.

Imogen smiled and went to retrieve something from the dresser.

"This picture of you and your mother. The way she's looking at you, it's the exact look on I see on your face when you're holding Ava or when you and Abby are snuggled up together. It's the look of a mother completely in love with her child. Your mother loved you and I'm sure that love you received when you were so young set you off on the right path to becoming the amazing wife and mother you are."

They looked at the picture together and Constance knew that Imogen was right. Even though she had only had her for a short time, she _had_ received love from her mother. She had also received the skills and powers that had helped her to become the witch she was today. If she had read between the lines correctly, that power came more from her mother than her father.

She had not been strictly honest when she had told her father about her level of skill. Only her family knew but at Constance's last magical test she had been informed that she was one of the most powerful witches in the world, There was one time when that would have filled her with pride and made her question if she was utilising her gift correctly by teaching. Now she knew that her skills would only grow with time and this was where she was meant to be.

The magical pride she felt now came from other things. When Mildred Hubble finally grasped a difficult potion or when Fenella and Griselda helped the younger girls differentiate between the various ingredients they needed.

But her biggest sources of pride were her family. She was proud when Abby gained a new badge at scouts, did well in a test or drew a new picture she was pleased with, Every new skill Ava learned made her proud. And as for Imogen, she was proud of her incredible wife every moment of every day.

"I love you Darling."

They kissed gently both thinking back to their first kiss and feeling more in love than ever. As things heated up Imogen broke the kiss and asked a question.

"So… That book I bought, I marked a page for you. Did you get a chance to look?"

Continuing her kisses down the exposed throat Constance replied in her lower bedroom voice,

"Oh I did. It looked very interesting but I'm not sure that even you are athletic Darling."

Imogen raised her eyebrow. "Well, we have been keeping up our yoga practice. Come on baby, let me make you feel good."

How could anyone refuse that request?

The following morning they both flushed happily as they thought of what they had done together the night before. Imogen had more than lived up to her promise and Constance was playfully ignoring the smug look. It had been completely worth it.

"You two look very happy this morning." Davina made the comment over tea in the staffroom before assembly.

"Of course they are Davina. This week is Halloween and Ava's naming ceremony. Then Abby's birthday."

Amelia was just pleased to see Constance looking so content, even after the run in with her father the day before. She didn't want anyone to hurt her girls and she knew Tom felt the same protectiveness.

Constance and Imogen smiled again but for different reasons now. Amelia was right, there were lots of good things coming up in the weeks ahead and they were excited to share them with their family.

And a certain wizard would never know what he was missing out on.

 ** _OTP Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP noticing for the first time that Person B has to stand on their tippy-toes to kiss them. A can't stop laughing. B's reaction is up to you. Either way, more kissing and cuddling ensues._**


	4. Halloween With A Difference

**A/N So there is a celebratory theme to the next few chapters including the comeback of an (un)familiar face in this one. Not intentional or lazy writing, just the time of year. All will be revealed. Hope you like Ava's big day.**

For Constance it was easy to put the incident with her father and his family behind her. Perhaps that would have shocked some people but she truly felt that he was the one who had lost out, not her. Besides, there was so much going on right now that she had far better areas to focus her mind on.

October had been a month for making plans. Halloween, always an important time for witches, was on the horizon. It had also given Imogen an idea. Since Ava's birth she had been keen to do something special to mark the arrival of their little miracle. The question had been what?

"Are you sure you don't want to have her christened?" Constance had asked one morning as they lay in bed cuddling their baby.

Imogen had thought about it, in fact she had considered the question before Ava was even a reality.

"I'm sure Sweetheart. I believe in God but I don't go to church every week and that won't change. I'd rather Ava decide when she's older, that way it's her choice."

Constance understood, she also agreed with her wife when she said that they should do something special to celebrate the baby's birth.

"I was thinking maybe a naming ceremony. It doesn't have to be anything very official but something that shows how much we love our baby girl. Not that there is any doubt about that. I know she's too young to know what we're doing but we can get the family involved and when she's older she can look at the photographs and we can tell her about it."

Constance thought it was a lovely idea, as was combining it with the Halloween festivities.

"When a new witch is born, normally it is referenced by her family in the child's first Halloween celebrations. We could include Ava in ours this year. If you agree that is?"

Imogen bent down and kissed her smiling. leg kicking baby. "Of course I agree. She is a mini witch after all. The only concerns I have are regarding the time and location of the ceremony. Midnight in the woods is no place for a four month old, or her sister. The other thing is I don't want it taken over by Helliboring."

Luckily Amelia had the answers to their problems.

"Firstly, the ceremony doesn't have to be at that time, just after nightfall. It also does not have to be outdoors. And as for Hellibore, he has already given his regrets that he cannot attend this year as he will be in Germany. I'm sure we will manage without him. Now, what way do you want to do this?"

They decided that the private naming ceremony would be earlier in the evening. Afterwards they would have the traditional Halloween ceremony where Ava would be welcomed to the witching world. The evening would end with a party to celebrate both events. Once Davina heard of the idea she was able to suggest someone who may be able to help.

"You know since Elizabeth left she's been working as a Humanist minister? Will I ask her if she knows anyone in the area who could help?"

Constance had a better idea. She had worked with Elizabeth Gimlet for a number of years. The other witch had always been a bit unusual but nice. Very clever but prone to hiding herself away. It had become apparent in the final couple of years she was working at Cackles that teaching was no longer for her. Since she left they had received a regular letters and before Ava's birth she had sent some lovely baby clothes as a gift.

"Perhaps she could do it? I would rather it was someone we knew and she mentioned that she would like to come and see Ava in her last letter. Would you ask her?"

Davina extended the offer which was eagerly accepted. With one event planned it was time to consider another. Unfortunately Constance wasn't initially feeling as included in this one.

Abby's tenth birthday was on November 3rd. Like most children the thought of moving to double digits was very exciting and the people in her life wanted to make it special for her.

One evening Jamie came with an idea for her birthday party.

"You remember John from college? Well, he's opened an adventure centre. November is a quiet time and he's got indoor facilities if the weather is bad. He won't charge us and she'll love it. You and I can go and test it out beforehand but from what he says it's perfect. I'll borrow a bus from work and we can take her and her friends for the day, spend the morning doing activities and then have a party in the indoor area. What do you reckon?"

Imogen was really excited by the idea. They looked over the list of activities, picking out what they thought would be the most appealing to Abby. She had already decided to have her party the weekend after her birthday so it wouldn't clash with Halloween. She was open to a surprise and this was different to anything she had done before.

As her wife and their friend planned the party Constance got up to tend to Ava. Yes, Abby would love their idea but she couldn't help feeling a bit left out. To be completely fair it wasn't her type of thing but she still wanted to be involved. Plus, Ava wouldn't be able to go which was a pity, she knew how much Abby loved her sister and she had already been talking to the baby about her birthday party.

In the past Constance would have stewed on the situation and allowed it to blow out of proportion. She now knew that she needed to take a different approach here. That night after Abby had gone to bed she made some tea and sat down next to Imogen who was re-reading the brochures while sitting on the couch.

"What do you think of the party idea?" She grinned broadly as she accepted the steaming cup from her wife.

Constance thought carefully about what to say. "I believe Abby and her friends will enjoy it very much and i know you and Jamie will. The question I have is what about me and Ava? I'm sorry Darling but I can't help feeling we're not being included in the celebrations and I like to think that Abby would want us to be."

Imogen was gutted, she had gotten so caught up in the idea that she hadn't even considered this.

"Oh Sweetheart. _I'm_ sorry, that wasn't my intention. You know that. Come with us, Dad's going to. But it will be too cold for Ava. Damn, I should have thought about this. I'll call Jamie. We'll do something else."

After putting down her cup Constance pulled Imogen into an embrace. She had already had an idea to suit everyone.

"I think we've established that I am not an outdoor adventure type of person. There is nothing wrong with that idea but rather than having the party there why not bring them back to the village? I know the castle is a bit imposing for children but Amelia and I were talking and we could have her party in Cosy's in the afternoon. I can organise that and it means that Ava and I can go as well as Amelia."

It was a perfect compromise and showed what a great mother Constance was. With that potential crisis averted both mothers worked well together in planning two big events in their daughters' lives.

The naming ceremony was relatively straight forward to plan. Elizabeth suggested that Ava's mothers may want to say something to show their love and commitment to her. It was also suggested that grandparents may wish to do the same along with the people who were to be her mentors in life.

"You want me to be her mentor?" Davina was delighted with the request. Over the past couple of years she and Constance had become a lot closer but she hadn't expected this.

Imogen smiled at their friend. "Of course, I told you the day she was born that you were Aunty Davina. You've been a huge help and we know you'll be a great example to her growing up."

Davina cuddled the baby she was holding closer. "I'd be honoured."

Ava's other mentor was of course Jamie. Her parents were keen that she had a strong male presence in her life along with her grandfather. He was already great with her, visiting often and keeping up with her development. He was also another link between Ava and Abby.

Both mentors agreed to say a few words. They were discussing it with Davina in the staffroom one morning when Amelia and Tom walked in.

"Great, so everyone knows what they're doing. We're going to ask Abby to say a few words too. Don't say anything yet, we don't want her to feel pressured."

Imogen was very excited about this ceremony and thrilled that other people loved Ava so much.

Later that night Tom went to see his daughter and her wife to discuss a slight problem.

"I'm not sure I should say anything but Amelia is a little bit upset about the ceremony."

They both looked at him with concern. "Why?"

He sighed, he had tried to convince his partner that she was wrong but she couldn't see it.

"She's a bit bothered that you asked Davina to be a mentor and not her. Now, from what I heard when you spoke to both of us, you see her as Ava's grandmother. For some reason she didn't hear that so maybe you should talk to her."

Constance was already on her feet, hating the fact that the mother figure in her life had misinterpreted their intentions. Within a minute she was being invited into Amelia's room and trying to ignore the fact that her father in law's bag was half unpacked on the bed.

"Tom said that you might have misunderstood our intentions for Ava's ceremony."

Amelia sighed, "I told him not to say anything. She's your baby Constance, I'm happy just to be there."

Deep down she would have liked to be asked to be Ava's mentor as well but nobody was under any obligation to do so.

Thinking back to when she had come here to share her wish to have a baby with Imogen, Constance sat close to Amelia and took her hand.

"We didn't ask you to be her mentor because that isn't what she needs. She needs a grandmother. I thought you understood that, I said it when I gave you her scan picture and that's what we've been calling you. Maybe we should have been clearer but we do want you to say something. As her granny. If you want to that is?"

Feeling a bit silly now Amelia smiled at the woman she considered her daughter before hugging her

"Of course I do. I don't know why I got so caught up in things, I didn't want to assume."

Glad that the misunderstanding had been cleared up Constance stood up. "Come on, you and Tom should have tea with us and your two granddaughters."

Now that everyone was clear on their roles it was time to plan the final stages.

Before her mothers could ask Abby to say a few words she came to them with a special request,

"If everyone else is making promises to Ava please can I do the same? She's my sister and I want her to know how I feel about her."

Imogen bent down to hug their daughter. "Of course you can honey. Do you want us to help you decide what to say?"

Apparently there was no need. Abby knew what she wanted to say and had already written it down to be shared at the ceremony.

The only thing left to do was tell the students the plans for Halloween which was the coming Friday. Amelia decided that Monday assembly would be the best time for this.

"Girls, as you know Halloween is this week."

There was a collective sigh in the room. In theory, Halloween was great. In reality it was ruined by being out in the cold listening to Helliboring for hours on end. Not this year though.

"I know you'll be as sorry as we are that Chief Wizard Hellibore cannot join us this year." She hid her smile at the happy gasp from the students. "Also, because we would like to include Ava in the ceremony, being outside is not practical. I'm not going to say much more apart from the fact that you will not have classes on Friday and we will be looking for volunteers to help decorate the hall. If you would like to to help please see Miss Bat."

The students were very excited, especially that Ava would be there. Maud, Mildred, Jadu and Ruby along with Fenny and Grissy made a beeline for Davina to volunteer to help. On Friday they were kept busy setting up tables, making decorations and tidying the hall. By 3PM they were finished and Miss Bat had dismissed them to get ready for their festivities that were to begin at seven.

In the meantime Ava's family were getting ready for her special event. When Imogen had been christened she been dressed in a very simple white gown which she had asked Tom to bring along for Ava to wear. It was a perfect fit and the baby looked like a little angel.

Abby, who also wanted to look her best, was dressed in her new navy dress which brought out the chestnut curls that her Mama had spent extra time brushing that afternoon.

While they had been shopping the week before Imogen had also found a new dress for herself, It was red, not a colour she normally wore but she had liked the shade, style and cut. She wore it with some beige coloured shoes and the necklace her wife had bought her as a birthday gift that year. Looking in the mirror she was happy with her appearance, however not as happy as she was when she saw Constance coming out from the bathroom.

She was wearing an emerald green, long velvet dress. The cut was similar to her wedding dress and highlighted her small waist perfectly.

"You look beautiful baby." Imogen was transfixed by the woman in front of her.

Constance wasn't so sure. She hadn't worn this dress in years. As much as she liked it she had some reservations.

"Does it make me look too frumpy or matronly?"

To Imogen it was the complete opposite. The dress was in no way immodest but it certainly hinted at the assets that it was covering. It wasn't just the dress, Constance's subtle make up was perfect and her shiny hair was flowing down her back.

"I told you, you look beautiful. I'm so proud that you are mine."

Feeling a bit better Constance moved into the open arms that were waiting for her.

"You're the beautiful one and you know I feel the same about you. It's just.."

"Just what Sweetheart?"

It was slightly embarrassing to admit but Constance needed to say it.

"Well, Jamie will be bringing Sarah. She's so much younger than I am. I could be her mother, I'm sure she thinks I'm an old relic."

Jamie's girlfriend was twenty six but so far they had all gotten on very well. It seemed some of the post pregnancy confidence issues hadn't quite gone away yet.

"So she's younger? So what? You two get on so well, age has nothing whatsoever to do with it. You're not old so stop thinking that. You are a mother just like I am but you are the hottest mother I have ever seen."

With that she pulled Constance into a kiss that rendered her speechless for few moments after it had ended. She did feel a lot better about herself though.

"Now that we've sorted that out lets fix our lipstick, get the girls and go to our baby's ceremony."

Imogen carried Ava into hall where Elizabeth was waiting. They had met her on her arrival to the castle to catch up and go over the plans. Now they were introducing her to Abby who was very excited for the evening ahead.

After a few moments Tom and Amelia arrived, followed by Davina who had left Jamie and Sarah in. Once everyone was settled it was time for the ceremony to begin.

"Ava Rose, we have gathered her today to celebrate your arrival into this world. Those who love you most would like to say a few words to show how much they care for you."

Her mentors went first. Both promised to always be a part of her life, to be her friends, a source of advice and equally of fun when required.

Both Tom and Amelia spoke committing their love to the baby who was smiling up at them. They promised to listen to her, to be there whenever she might need them and to guide her on her way in the world.

Plus, as Tom couldn't resist adding, "And spoil you when your mothers are not around."

Before they moved on Amelia made a request. "If I may just say something else?"

Constance and Imogen nodded.

"Everything I have promised to Ava I also promise to you Abby. I already think of you as a grandchild and I want you to know, I will always be part of your life."

Abby got up to hug her. "I already knew that but thank you Granny. I love you."

She had wanted to call Amelia 'Granny' for a while but hadn't been able to find the right time to start. This seemed perfect.

As Amelia sat back down it was time for Abby to say her few words. She stood next to her Mummy who was holding her sister.

"Ava, I love you loads. I thought being adopted by Mummy and Mama was cool but when I found out I was going to have a sister as well it was so much better. I promise that I will always be your sister and your best friend. As soon as you're old enough we'll play games and I'll try my best to teach you things. If you're ever scared or lonely you can sleep in my bed and tell me your secrets. We're lucky. We have the best mothers ever but we've got each other too, always."

She looked up. "That's all I wanted to say."

Everyone in the room was suddenly blinking back tears. Constance opened her arms to Abby.

"Those were beautiful words and we're so proud of you and Ava is the luckiest girl in the world to have a sister like you."

Imogen leaned over to kiss the proud child. "She's right honey. We love you."

After a moment Constance and Imogen stood up to say their piece. They had worked together on what they wanted to say, no words could accurately describe their love for their daughter but they wanted to try.

Looking directly at her baby girl Constance started to speak.

"Ava, from the moment your Mummy and I decided we wanted a family, we loved you. You have far surpassed even our wildest dreams. We will love you, along with your sister always. We promise that you will always have a home, shelter, food, warmth and most importantly a family. We wish nothing but goodness and happiness for your life but no matter what may happen we will always be there for you. Nothing will ever stop us from loving you."

Imogen continued. "Again, your Mama is right poppet but she often is. We promise you that we will support you with anything you want to do with your life. We will do everything we can to start you off with a happy childhood, full of fun, laughter and cuddles and no matter whether our family grows or stays the same size, you will never be unsure of our love for you. Not just our love. You have a family around you that adores you and will always be there for you. We are all so lucky to have you in our lives because you make things so much better for all of us."

As soon as Imogen finished speaking Ava looked up at her mothers and let out a happy giggle which made everyone in the room smile even wider.

"I believe that means she's happy with us all." Constance reached over to stroke the baby's head.

Jamie had been taking pictures during the ceremony and was going to take some more throughout the evening. Everyone posed for a few more before they got ready to allow the girls into the great hall.

Sarah had been slightly nervous about attending the event but already felt very welcomed by her boyfriend's best friends and the other guests. As Jamie was taking pictures of Abby and her grandparents she wandered over to Constance.

"Your dress is lovely, you always look so put together and glamorous. I can't believe you had a baby four months ago."

Imogen came up behind her wife as they were talking and wrapped her arms around her waist. "I know. I have to pinch myself every morning when I wake up next to her."

Constance blushed at the compliments. "You both clearly need your eyes tested but thank you. Now, I believe there is a party about to happen."

At 7PM exactly the students were greeted at the door by their teachers and two happy children.

Once they were seated Amelia cleared her throat ensuring they were all focused on her.

"Girls, welcome. As you know, we are here to celebrate Halloween but we are also here for another reason. Miss Drill and Miss Hardbroom have asked that you join with them to celebrate the changes that have occurred in their lives in the past few months. We will start off with a brief ceremony to honour Halloween and to welcome a future witch into our world. After that, the only direction for you all is to have fun. Also, third and fourth years. Miss Gimlet has come to visit and I know is keen to catch up with you all."

The students looked over to where Miss Cackle was pointing. They had all liked Miss Gimlet, she was possibly even flakier than Miss Bat but was very kind and they were excited that she was there.

Abby climbed onto her Mummy's lap as her Mama carried Ava up to the stage area. The lights in the hall had dimmed and Ava left out a tiny little cry.

"Shh little one. I have you, I will never let any harm come to you."

As Constance held her baby she wondered what her first Halloween had been like. Had her mother held her like this? She hoped so. She was joined by Amelia, Davina and Elizabeth as she reached the stage.

Amelia spoke again. "Another witch being born is always a cause for celebration. It is also a time to reflect on the powers that you have been given. Ava, you are the daughter of the mightiest witch that anybody in this room could imagine. There is no better person to lead you into the world of witchcraft. Constance?"

Holding her baby close the powerful witch began to speak.

"Ava Rose Drill, while you will not come into your powers for a number of years you are already a witch. We are a rare group but we have the ability to do great things. Together we wish you strong magical powers but we also wish for you the understanding that your powers must only be used for good. When the time comes we will help you to manage your abilities and to build your knowledge. Be a good witch Ava, use your magic wisely and you will do wonders."

Together with the students the older witches recited the chant that officially welcomed Ava into their world.

Imogen and Abby watched with awe as a light shone above Ava before almost seeming to be taken in by the baby. Constance had explained that although Ava's powers were dormant, the ceremony would help cement them which was what the light was doing.

As soon as the chanting was over Constance stepped back down and directed the students to the large windows. With a flick of her wrist she set off some silent fireworks that could be enjoyed by everyone without scaring the baby.

As Fenny and Grissy watched they secretly held hands. They had gotten together around Halloween two years before and were hoping to sneak away for a few minutes once the party kicked off.

After the display finished the chairs were moved out by magic and it was time to start the party. Constance went to hang up the cloak and hat she had worn for the ceremony. As Imogen held her baby the two head girls wandered over to say hello.

"Ah perfect timing. Fenny, hold Ava a second, I need to get a wipe."

For the first time ever one of the students was holding their teachers' daughter. This also allowed Fenella and her girlfriend to get an even closer look at the baby. It wasn't just her surname that Ava had inherited from this mother. As they looked at her facial features there was no doubt in either of their minds that the spell they had heard of was in fact real and that two women could have a baby together. How exciting. For the future of course.

"Ouch."

Imogen grimaced slightly. "Sorry. She's just discovered her hands and the joy of grabbing things, hair being a particular favourite."

Imogen took her baby back and gently wiped her face. "You're a menace poppet but we love you. Thanks girls, see you in a minute."

Seeing their chance to get away for a few moments Fenella and Griselda made a break for the broomstick cupboard.

While they were creeping out Imogen had handed Ava to Jamie and was sneaking out herself to find her wife. She met her coming down the stairs and before Constance could say anything she found herself being dragged towards the basement area.

"I just need you to myself for a couple of moments Sweetheart. Five minutes. Please?"

Constance smiled, she had been thinking the same. "Yes, but just kissing. Well, until later anyway."

Davina was having a great time at the party. There was music and dancing and lots to eat. Food was reminding her of something though. Had she forgotten to feed her cat? Taking off like a shot she ran up to her room finding Whiskers very happily asleep next to a half full bowl of food. Feeling relived she went back to the festivities.

As she passed the broom cupboard she heard a noise. Worried that Agatha was up to her old tricks she bravely went to investigate.

"Fenella Feverfew, Griselda Blackwood what are you doing?"

The two Head Girls flushed as they were caught by their chanting teacher.

"Ahhh. Kissing. Sorry Miss Bat."

Davina tried to hide her smile. Everyone knew these two were a couple and normally they were very discreet. However, they were still young girls and she couldn't ignore the fact that they were students.

"Back to the party girls. What would Miss Hardbroom say if she found you?"

The two girls walked briskly ahead while Davina floated down the hallway, dancing by herself to the music. As she passed the stairwell she heard another noise, almost like a moan this time. Was someone in trouble? Quickly she moved down towards the basement.

"Constance and Imogen Drill. What are you doing?"

Imogen grinned while her wife hid her face. "Just kissing."

Davina huffed through her laughter. "Kissing indeed. Don't think I can't see where your hand is. Now get back to the party. What would the students say if they found you?"

Once Constance had cast a quick spell to straighten their clothes they headed back to the party.

"Can you believe Davina caught us?" Imogen had found the entire thing hilarious and she knew that secretly Constance did too.

It was a great night. Everyone ate and danced. To the delight of the students Miss Hardbroom and Miss Drill danced together several times. An even bigger surprise came when HB of all people finally taught them how to properly do a traditional Halloween dance that Miss Bat had been trying and failing to teach them for as long as anyone could remember.

"I don't think I saw this much of Miss Gimlet when she was teaching here."

Constance sniggered internally as she heard Mildred's comment to Maud. It was true however she had been very glad to see her former colleague again. The naming ceremony had been perfect and she was very grateful for the effort everyone had made.

Abby had a great time at the party, she danced with everyone, ate some lovely food and was thoroughly exhausted by the time it was over.

Soon it was time for Jamie to say goodbye to his goddaughter. "Hey squirt. Sarah and I are going to go now but we'll be back on Sunday for your tea party okay? I love you."

Seeing his friends so happy had cemented a desire that had been going around in Jamie's head for a while and he was hoping to have some good news to share when he came back.

She hugged him tightly. She missed her Dad sometimes but she always had Jamie. "I love you too."

it was well after midnight and time for the party to wind down anyway. The girls trooped off to bed while Imogen collected Ava from her temporary bedroom in the staffroom and Constance lifted a sleepy Abby up to bed.

Glad they had the foresight to dress Ava in her pyjamas after her 10PM feed, Imogen placed the still sleeping baby in her cot with a kiss before joining her wife in their other daughter's room.

Abby was just getting into bed when her Mummy came in.

"Ready to sleep honey?"

She received a yawn and a happy smile in response. "Yes. I had a great time, even though it was Ava's night really."

Her Mama smoothed her hair back. "It wasn't just for Ava dear. Everything we wish for her, we wish for you too. Sleep well, we love you."

Once their eldest was asleep the two mothers went downstairs, The night had been even more successful than they had hoped for and Imogen had a snippet of information to share.

"I overheard the third years talking about what a great dancer you are. For some reason they seemed surprised."

Constance laughed as they entered their room. "I'm sure it was a surprise to many."

Imogen moved right up against her still smiling wife, purposefully stroking her hips as she spoke.

"Not to me Sweetheart. I know you have great rhythm."

"Thank you Darling but I think you and I both know how much a partner contributes to great rhythm. Fortunately, I have the perfect partner and what looks like an opportunity to demonstrate. Shall we?"

It was a long, private demonstration and by the end both partners were exhausted.

In other words it was wonderful


	5. Friends, Fights and Festivities

At 7AM on Sunday morning Abby crept downstairs to her parent's bedroom. It was early but she had been awake for half an hour already. She tapped on the door before opening it, expecting her mothers to be asleep but finding that only one of them was.

Imogen had been eagerly anticipating their daughter's arrival. Once she heard the knock on the door she smiled and shuffled back in the bed.

"Happy birthday honey."

Abby moved quickly into the open arms. Her Mama was still asleep so she whispered back, "Thanks Mummy", before cuddling up to the warm body that was holding her.

"It's strange not having Ava in the room." she reflected as they lay together.

Ava had started to sleep full time in her nursery a few weeks beforehand. She was sleeping through most nights and had grown too big for her Moses basket. So far it was working out well, even though her mothers had been sad to see her go.

"I know. She'll wake in a bit and we'll bring her in to say happy birthday, she'd like a snuggle with her big sister. I love you so much honey."

Smiling as the kiss was dropped on her head Abby moved even closer. "I love you too Mummy and I love that we're together on my actual birthday. When was the last time?"

"You were six. Remember the zoo?"

Abby did remember and they spend a few minutes reminiscing about special times.

After about twenty minutes Imogen felt a movement behind her. "Morning Sweetheart."

Constance had been awake for a few minutes but had been enjoying listening to the whispered conversation.

"Good morning. Happy birthday dear." She beamed as their daughter climbed into her embrace while her wife placed a kiss on her lips before slipping out of bed.

"I'm going to get Ava and make breakfast. Pancakes birthday girl?"

"Yes please!"

A few minutes later Ava had been changed and was in bed receiving her morning feed, not understanding the special occasion but knowing that she was very happy.

After a breakfast of pancakes and tea Abby received her presents. She hadn't asked for anything specific, just her parties but fortunately her parents had some ideas.

Imogen reached under the bed to where the gifts were hidden. "This is from Ava."

Abby opened the card first, grinning at the "To The Best Sister In The World" greeting. She knew Mummy had written it but that didn't make it less special. Moving on to the gift she tore off the paper and squealed as she saw the books inside.

Always a keen reader, Imogen had noticed since Constance had come into her life, Abby had started to devour books even more. Right now she was into Roald Dahl and so they had bought her the books that were missing from her collection.

"Thanks Ava." She kissed her baby sister who was propped against a pillow, kicking her legs with excitement.

Constance handed Abby another card. "This is from me and Mummy."

Again the greeting made Abby smile widely. Her Mama had written this card and in her neat writing told Abby every wish they had for her in the coming year.

"I love you too. Both of you."

Imogen took out some more packages. "We've put some money in your savings account but we hope you'll like these honey."

Her gifts included art supplies. wool for crochet, new trainers and her main present.

"A watch. I love it. Thank you."

Feeling very pleased with her gifts Abby got into bed with her parents and sister, enjoying the cuddles before they got up.

Once she dressed she whispered a question to her Mummy. "Did my Dad send a card?"

Imogen gave her a hug before answering. "Not yet honey. I'm sure he will though. You know it's hard for him to post things but he's thinking of you."

Deciding not to dwell on it Abby went with her mothers to see her grandparents and Davina. Here she received money, books, a lego set and from Davina a flower pressing kit.

"Now you can add some pressed flowers to your cards." It was the perfect gift for the crafty little girl and Davina received a massive hug as a thank you.

The birthday girl went for a walk with Tom and Amelia while her mothers prepared her party food. As Imogen was making sandwiches she looked over at Constance who had a big smile on her face.

Seeing the questioning look she elaborated on what was causing the happiness. ."I'm just so happy. This time last year we were going to make the offer to Abby to live with us. Now she's here with Ava, we've got two perfect daughters and I don't think I'll ever stop smiling when I think of them. Or you."

Imogen felt exactly the same way.

When Abby returned from her walk she went to her playroom to put away her gifts. While she was there she had some surprise visitors.

"Happy birthday Abs."

Maud, Mildred, Ruby, Jadu, Fenella and Griselda piled into the room. They were terribly fond of Abby, she was funny and very sweet. Since she had come to live in the castle there was a new energy and they wanted to show her that they thought of her as a friend.

"You didn't need to buy me anything. Thank you though."

Fenny and Grissy had used their head girl privileges to go into town one Saturday morning. While they were there they picked up a card, some paints and brushes along with hair clips and ties.

Mildred helped their friend to put one of the clips in her hair.

"That looks really cool."

The group stayed in the room for an hour, chatting and looking at the other gifts. When they left Abby got ready for her party. She ran upstairs to find another surprise on her be, a new skirt, jumper and boots. When they had been shopping she had seen it on the mannequin in the shop and commented that she liked it. She knew that they had already bought her quite a lot that day and hadn't asked for it. Imogen thought it was the perfect outfit for her informal party and reasoned that the pieces could be worn separately throughout the winter so had driven back to town with Ava one afternoon to pick it up.

Feeling very special Abby skipped back downstairs to where her party had been set up. She did a little twirl as she entered. "Thanks. I love my new clothes."

As Imogen hugged her she noticed something. "Where did you get the clip honey? It's pretty."

She was touched when Abby told her about the students gifts to her. They had been nothing but kind to Abby since her very first visit. For a moment she considered inviting them to tea but she had a better idea.

As they were sitting down Jamie arrived. Constance and Imogen shared a concerned look as their friend walked in. He looked exhausted and not his normal good natured self. Before they could talk to him Abby launched herself at her godfather.

"Where's Sarah?"

Jamie buried his head in her hair as he hugged her. "She couldn't make it. Anyway, happy birthday squirt."

Imogen went over to hug him herself. "Don't call her squirt." She was smiling as she said it.

Normally he would come back with a smart remark but this time he just glowered as he handed his coat over. "Fine."

Not quite sure what was happening Imogen hung the coat up. Luckily Abby hadn't noticed and was busy opening more gifts, this time another lego set, pyjamas and DVDs. As she thanked him Jamie looked at his flashing phone.

"I have one more present for you Abs. Wait here."

After a few moments the door opened to reveal her surprise.

"Happy birthday Abby."

Abby ran into her father's arms and giggled as he easily lifted her up into the air. She was so caught up in the moment that she didn't notice the reactions of everyone else in the room.

Tom walked out while Imogen and Constance looked at each other again, this time in shock.

"I'm so glad you're here. I was thinking about you today."

David kissed his daughter. "I think of you every day. I'm glad I can be here with you."

"Come meet Ava."

Abby proudly showed off her sister who was sat in her swing.

"She's beautiful. Congratulations all of you."

By this stage Imogen had recovered from her shock enough to walk over and embrace David. "Thank you, we're pretty proud of her. Of both of them."

Constance smiled at him from where she was standing. "It's good of you to come. Please sit down."

He gratefully sat and accepted a cup of coffee. While he reacquainted himself with his daughter Amelia went to find Tom who was sat in her office.

"Abby will notice you've gone."

She knew why he had left. He felt that David had used Imogen and had broken her heart by taking Abby away on more than one occasion.

"I didn't expect to see him."

Amelia hugged him close. "I know love but there's nothing to worry about. Abby is legally Constance and Imogen's daughter. He's come to see her for a few hours on her birthday. Don't spoil it for her."

He knew she was right. They arrived back as David was explaining how he was here.

"I'm back for a few weeks. I can't stay long as I have to get back to the base."

Abby was disappointed but it was better than nothing. "Can you come to my party next week?"

He shook his head sadly. "I'll be running manoeuvres then. But I'm free the following weekend if you'd like to do something?"

He looked at Imogen who nodded. "We'll arrange it."

She noticed that Jamie hadn't said much since he had sprung his surprise. "Why don't you help me in the kitchen?"

Once they were outside she turned to her best friend. "Please don't think I'm angry but a heads up would have been nice. You know how Dad feels about David and knowing he was coming would have been easier on all of us."

To her surprise Jamie's response was one of anger. "Forgive me for trying to do something nice for Abby. It's her birthday, he's her father and he wanted to see her. You're just annoyed because I did something you couldn't."

"Hey." Imogen was completely taken aback. Jamie never lost his temper.

"No, I can't do anything right. You don't like it when I call her squirt which I've done for years. You're her mother Imogen. I get it but don't forget, I've known her for just as long as you have. Just because you adopted her it doesn't make you an authority on Abby."

With that he grabbed the plate of sandwiches from the kitchen leaving his friend behind and trying not to cry. Eventually she gathered herself enough to go back to the room where Abby was thankfully still having a good time and not noticing that anything was wrong.

As the food was being organised David asked to speak to Tom outside.

"I know how you feel about me and I understand. What you said the last time we met has stuck with me. Please understand I will never do that again. Abby is thriving with Imogen and Constance. I want to be part of her life but I will never try and take her away from them."

When David and Imogen had become friends Tom had been pleased. It was good for his daughter to have someone older looking out for her. David's no-nonsense approach had really helped her to come out of her shell. It was later that things had deteriorated. However, he was impressed at the approach that was being taken now.

"I was the one who had to pick up the pieces last time and I won't forget it. Having said that, you did the right thing last year. Abby is my grandchild, I want her to be happy and you've done that tonight. Let's try and put the past behind us and make sure she remembers her tenth birthday for the right reasons."

They shook hands and went back to the room.

As _almost_ everyone talked, ate and enjoyed the party Constance reached for her wife's hand. "Are you alright Darling?"

Imogen moved closer so that she could pull Constance's arm around her. "No but I don't want to spoil the party. We'll talk later."

She did feel a bit better as the hold tightened and she heard the whispered "I love you" in her ear.

After an hour David stood up. "I'm sorry but I need to get back." He looked at Abby's sad face. "Don't be upset. I'll phone you during the week and we'll arrange something. I'll have your birthday present then as well, okay?"

Abby and her mothers saw him off. Before he got into his car he pulled Imogen aside.

"I miss her but I have no regrets. You are both the parents she deserves and Ava of course. I'm so happy for you Imogen."

Forgetting her other friend problems for a moment she hugged David again. "Thank you. If you like she can come and stay with you that weekend?"

He smiled back happily. "I'd love that. I'll phone on Thursday and we'll arrange it."

As they waved him off Jamie came out. "I'm going to go too."

Abby couldn't hide her disappointment, it was still early and she was hoping he would play some games with them. "Please stay?"

Constance didn't understand what was going on. "It's only six. Stay and have some more food."

There was no convincing him and after a kiss for Abby he was gone.

Putting her best face on Imogen put her arms around her daughter. "Come on honey, you've still got us."

They went back and played a number of games with Tom, Amelia and Davina. Ava smiled and laughed throughout, especially when her Mummy took her out of her seat and gave her a better view of the proceedings. All the adults had picked up on the strangeness with Jamie but luckily Abby seemed oblivious as she played charades and snakes and ladders.

By the time she went to bed she was exhausted and fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow, just like her baby sister.

"I just said that he could have told us that David was coming. He was horrible to me. I've never seen him like that." Imogen was crying in her wife's arms having finally been able to share what had happened.

Constance knew that something had been off but hadn't been expecting this. She hated seeing Imogen upset and was fighting the temptation to get on her broomstick and give their friend a piece of her mind. Instead she kissed and rocked her love gently.

"Don't cry Darling. Clearly he was in a bad mood. You were right, it would have been nice to know but nonetheless it was nice for Abby to see David."

Imogen sniffed and moved more into the embrace. "When I first saw him my heart stopped for a second. I do believe he should be a part of her life but just for a moment I was scared that…."

She was held even tighter. "That will never, ever happen Darling. Yes, he's in her life but he won't take her away again. I know that."

They went to bed where Constance kept her hold on Imogen, waking at 3AM and wiping away the tears that were rolling down her face. The two friends had never really had a big argument and it was causing a lot of upset.

At six Imogen got up, pulled on her layers and ran off some of her tension in the cold air. After an hour she came back, feeling even better when she saw that Ava was in bed with her Mama- nobody could feel sad when they were with the happiest baby in the world. Once she had showered and had a cuddle with her wife and baby it was time to see Abby off to school with Tom, then get ready for Assembly.

After lunch she went back to their rooms while Constance went to teach the second years. As Ava went down for tummy time she pulled out her phone.

"Let's see if Uncle Jamie is back to normal."

The phone rang out which she had half expected. She left a message and went back to playing with her baby before putting her down for a nap and cooking dinner.

Just as they finished eating a text came in.

 _Can't make Saturday. Have arranged someone to drive the bus for you._

While Abby cleared her plate away Imogen showed Constance the text. She was furious and simply text back " _Fine"_ before putting the phone away.

As she stewed on the couch that night Constance, who was also angry, thought about what she could do to make her feel better. There was one thing.

Imogen got up when she heard her name. She found the reason waiting in the bathroom and instantly her mood lifted. The room was filled with candles and the scent of her favourite bath oil was in the air. Best of all, lying in the bath was her gorgeous, naked wife.

"We can talk if that's what you want but I thought this might relieve some stress?"

Imogen was already pulling her clothes off. She sat between the long legs and leaned back with a sigh.

"It's times like this I'm beyond grateful for such a large bath.

Constance knew exactly what to do in order to remove as much tension as possible. She held Imogen, kissing her neck and whispering lovely words in her ear. Then she started to wash the body that was so familiar to her, spending plenty of time concentrating on the sensitive back before moving into the front. The whimpers encouraged her to move her touch down, stroking gently at first then picking up the pace as Imogen started to rock against her hand. Luckily she had cast a soundproofing spell on the room so only she could hear the noises, culminating in a loud moan that vibrated off the tiled walls.

Imogen was feeling a lot better as she turned around to kiss her lover and take in the view. The sight of Constance's breasts above the water was driving her crazy.

'I've got to have you."

The witch smiled, she too was grateful for the bath, even more so for the clear wide ledge against the wall that she gracefully lifted herself to sit up on. She looked down at her flushed, eager partner, adjusted her position to convey her desire and whispered,

"Then take me."

By the time they finally got under the covers they had each enjoyed two orgasms and were very ready for sleep.

The next day Imogen refused to contact Jamie. As far as she was concerned the ball was in his court, she had better things to think about. Classes were over and carrying Ava she made her way to the lab where Constance had asked to speak to four of the third years. Fenella and Griselda were also outside.

"Are we in trouble?"

Imogen laughed. "Not with me. Don't worry. This is a good thing."

She laughed even more when she saw Maud, Mildred, Ruby and Jadu waiting. They really thought they were in trouble. That was until they saw HB's face light up at the sight of Miss Drill and the baby.

After handing Ava to her eager Mama, Imogen sat on the desk and faced the girls.

"Firstly, we want to thank you for Abby's gifts. You know there was no need but we're very grateful aren't we?"

Constance looked up and nodded. "Yes, it was very thoughtful. We also know you put a lot of work into getting the hall ready for Halloween."

Imogen continued. "So, we would like to invite you to Abby's birthday party this Saturday. I'm going to bring her and six of her friends to an adventure centre. Then it's back to the village where Constance will meet us and we'll have her party in Cosy's. Would you like to come?"

Of course they wanted to, although Maud had a question.

'Is it just us or...?"

The same thought had occurred to Imogen, she didn't want anyone to feel left out but Amelia had reassured her that that wouldn't be an issue.

"Yes, and a bunch of ten year olds. You're her friends and you deserve a day out. We'll leave at nine. Wear your tracksuits, bring a back up and whatever clothes you want to wear to the party. Abby will be back from Scouts soon. Please don't tell her, it's a surprise."

With that she hopped off the table and held her hand out to pull her wife and baby from the chair. "See you later girls."

On Wednesday neither mother had classes. They had fallen into a nice little routine which included taking Ava to playgroup after dropping Abby to school. Imogen had made the suggestion based on a recommendation from a mother at Abby's school. While Constance had been apprehensive at the beginning, she agreed it would be good for the baby to make friends early. To Constance's surprise she really enjoyed the social aspect and they both benefited from having other parents to talk to. Once it over they would normally go for tea at Cosy's then run whatever errands they needed to do before collecting Abby again.

That afternoon was slightly different as Abby's basketball practice had been moved from Thursday to Wednesday. At 3:30 Imogen left to coach the team while Constance took Ava to Davina's room.

"Thank you for looking after her. I'll be back by half past five." She gave her baby a kiss before gathering her broomstick and flying a well known route before knocking on a certain door.

"You don't have to knock." Jamie wasn't surprised to see her, he was more surprised that he hadn't been hexed already.

"I know" She walked into the sitting room. "You look awful. When was the last time you shaved?"

Despite himself he smiled slightly. "I haven't been feeling great. Forgive me for not preening myself in anticipation of your visit."

Constance was concerned. "Are you ill?"

He sighed. "Not in the way you're thinking. Get it over with. Tell me how horrible I am."

"I don't think you're horrible. I do know that you upset Imogen. Ordinarily I would destroy anyone who did that. However, you are my friend too and I'm worried. You're not going to Abby's party, the one you were so keen to plan. You left her tea party ridiculously early after coming to our home and speaking badly to my wife, your best friend. You know how the David situation bothers her, you could have warned her. She reached and you sent back a cowardly text. I want you to tell me why."

It took a few moments but eventually Jamie spoke.

"You're right. I did those things and I feel awful. The David thing wasn't definite, he could only get away at the last minute but I should have said it was a possibility. I'm so sorry I hurt you all, you're my famil. But on Sunday I just couldn't help myself."

"Why? You were fine on Friday. What happened?"

Jamie sighed and blinked back a couple of tears. "I asked Sarah to marry me and she said no."

"Oh."

"Yep. On Saturday. She said that she doesn't feel ready to get married or have a family yet. I don't know if we're together anymore. Apparently we need space."

Constance hugged him. "I'm sorry."

"He laughed bitterly. "I love her. I want to marry her. I handled the no badly, I got jealous. That's why I lost it on Sunday."

"Jealous?"

"Of you and Imogen. I want what you have, this great marriage and family. You have Ava and Abby who now thinks of you as her parent. Don't get me wrong, that's how it should be, I know I'm still in her life. I just want a family of my own before I get too old."

Hugging him even tighter Constance spoke. "Jamie, you are a massive part of Abby's life, just as you will be with Ava. As for being too old, I'm almost forty four, I've just had a baby. I hope that we'll have a least one more in the future so don't worry about age. As a man you have less to worry about. It will happen. I hope you can work it out with Sarah, maybe a break will give you perspective."

Jamie considered the points. "Does Imogen hate me?"

"You're not her favourite person but if you apologise I think you'll be back in favour."

He shook his head. "Give me a couple of days."

"You have until Friday."

He raised his eyebrows. "Friday?"

"Yes. I'll expect you 6PM . Lily is coming to stay so you can save her mother the trip. I will take care of them while you and Imogen do something. Go out, stay in, I don't care. I just want you to talk. Then on Saturday you will go with her and Tom to the adventure centre where you will make up for missing the end of Abby's party. Do I make myself clear?"

Jamie swallowed a mixture of fear and laughter. "Yes Miss Hardbroom."

Constance smiled back. "Technically it's Mrs Drill but that will do. Now, I have left our baby with Davina, chances are she has been turned into a flower so I must rescue her. I won't tell Imogen about this, I expect that you do."

After a hug she was on her way back, hoping he would take her advice and not lose his relationship with his friends or girlfriend. She got back to the castle, picked up Ava who seemed to be intact and was just putting dinner in the oven when Imogen and Abby arrived home. Part of her felt guilty for not saying anything but she reasoned that it was for a good cause.

On Friday Abby was glued to the window waiting for her visitor.

"It's Jamie in a bus with Lily."

She ran past her mothers and was soon jumping up and down with her best friend while Jamie took their bags out. He found his own best friend waiting with a disbelieving look on her face.

He took a deep breath and held his hands up. "I've come to beg forgiveness and explain why I was such a tosser. I've also been given permission to take you out for the evening if you can bear to talk to me."

Imogen turned to Constance. "You knew he was coming?"

"Yes, I did. I went to see him on Wednesday. You have been friends for too long to fall out like this and the children need Jamie in their lives. Get dressed. I will mind the girls."

Constance brought Abby and Lily upstairs where after they unpacked Lily's bag the girls sat down to eat the pizza that was waiting for them. Before leaving Imogen said a quick goodbye.

"I love you Sweetheart. Don't wait up."

Jamie and Imogen made their way to the village pub. After ordering a large glass of wine and a beer Jamie sat down. By the time they finished their drinks he had apologised profusely and explained what had happened.

"I'm so sorry. Please don't worry, Constance is right. A break isn't a bad thing. Besides, it's not all about marriage you two are great together. Don't throw it away."

"Says the happily married woman."

Imogen smiled as she signalled for two more drinks before they ordered something to eat.

"That I am, but you know I didn't consider marriage for a long time. I do know Sarah loves you. Talk, see what happens."

They carried on talking and drinking for several hours.

"You are so lucky Im, you've got two great daughters, a job you love and a sexy wife who adores you."

She spluttered into her drink. "Hey, hold off on calling my wife sexy. I'm the only one allowed to do that." She was joking, to her there was no hiding how desirable Constance was.

Jamie laughed. "Make me feel better. Tell me that having kids has brought on an early onset of lesbian bed death?"

They were both laughing now. "I hate to disappoint you but no. Yes, there are changes but it's about quality, not quantity and believe me, the quality is _very_ high. Bed death will never be an issue, not when I have the hottest woman on the planet in my bed."

By the time they stumbled back to the castle their friendship was as strong as ever. Imogen saw Jamie to his room where they both fell about laughing at what was on his bed. The anti-hangover potion was on top of a note which read DRINK ME in large letters.

"Does she think I'm Alice in Wonderland?" he sniggered before knocking it back.

Imogen tiptoed quietly to her own bedroom. Or so she thought.

"Darling. Do you realise that you are making more noise by trying to be quiet?" Constance had been awake anyway and the display was amusing. Although seeing Imogen hopping around trying to remove her socks was nowhere near as interesting as when she normally removed her clothes.

"My sock is stuck."

Suddenly it was no longer an issue. A quick spell had her in her pyjamas instantly.

"Potion and sleep. You have to be up in six hours to get the girls ready."

After following orders Imogen asked, "Did you get on okay with Abby and Lily?"

"Yes. After dinner they played with Ava. Once she went to bed we watched a film and I, on request, brushed their hair. Apparently, I missed my calling, I should have been a hairdresser."

Imogen was still laughing as she drifted off to sleep.

All too soon it was morning and she was yet again grateful for the potion that her amazing wife had concocted. They got Lily and Abby ready before rounding up the other girls.

"Where are we going?" Abby was dying to know and excited that her older friends were coming too.

Imogen pulled her close. "Surprise remember honey. You'll enjoy it."

Abby looked at her Mama. "Are you and Ava coming?"

'Not to the first part." Constance hated the sad look that appeared. "But we'll see you this afternoon for your second surprise."

She was pleased to see Abby smiling and kissed her wife and daughter goodbye, not caring that there were students around.

After collecting Abby's other friends the bus left for the surprise location. Imogen and Tom kept everyone entertained by encouraging them to sing songs and tell jokes. The Cackle's girls noticed that Abby's friends all called her mother by her first name. Luckily that had been considered by their teacher.

"Girls. I'm not your teacher today, call me Imogen."

That felt a bit strange too but they soon got used to it.

Abby was amazed when they arrived at their destination. Although it was cold there was no rain or wind so the conditions were perfect. Imogen, Jamie and their friend John laid out the plans. They would do some games to start off with then there was abseiling, a rock climbing wall, archery and finally a zip line.

The older girls were a great help with the younger group which freed the adults up to set up the equipment.

Imogen and Jamie had been certified in these type of activities and along with John made sure the group were clear on the instructions. Nothing was exceptionally high but they still needed to be conscious of safety.

Abby loved what they were doing and as far as she was concerned she had the coolest mother and godfather in the world for organising it. She was eager to try abseiling. That was until she started her descent.

"I can't do it."

Imogen was holding the safety rope and could see her daughter starting to panic.

"You can honey. I'm holding onto you. Nothing will happen."

Abby had started to cry now. "I can't I'm going to fall, bring me back."

Jamie knew what to do. "Hang on Abs."

As John held his robe he walked over to his goddaughter. "See, I'm with you. Let's go down together, like we showed you.

After a moment she started to move and by the end she only had one thing to say.

"Can I go again?"

She had no fear when it came to the other activities. She rock climbed and went down the zip line four times,

Imogen hugged Jamie before they got back on the bus. "Thank goodness you were there. I could feel myself starting to panic which I should know not to do. You're great with her, she'll always need you."

Once everyone had showered and changed into their party clothes they were back on the bus to the village.

"Where's Mama?" Abby was dying to tell her about her adventures.

The bus pulled up outside Cosy's.

"Right there honey."

Amelia had arranged with Kathleen Cosy that they could use the back area of the cafe. Despite snacking during the day the group were starving and couldn't wait to eat.

Abby ran into her Mama's arms. "I did so many things." She brought up the photographs on Mummy's phone. "Look at me going down the zip line."

Constance went white and glared at Imogen and Jamie. "You let her do this?"

They just laughed at her. "Yes, she was completely safe and loved it."

Tom joined in the conversation. "It was fantastic. I did it twice. Next time we go you're coming too. I would pay good money to see you do it."

The students from Cackles broke down laughing. HB on a zip line. They'd also pay to see it.

Constance sniffed. If Imogen said it was safe she trusted that it was. There was still no way on earth she would do it, no matter how amusing it may be to others.

As Abby's friends left that evening with the party bags her Mama had prepared they declared it was the best party they had ever been to.

"You made these?" Imogen was thrilled at the effort Constance had made.

"Yes I did, including ones for certain teenagers who may not actually deserve them."

Her students looked sheepish. "Sorry Miss Hardbroom."

With a slight smile she handed over their bags in which she had included some different items than had been in the younger attendees bags . The girls were delighted with them.

"Thank you for having us."

Imogen put Ava into her pram as she answered.

"You're welcome. Thank you for being such good friends to our daughter."

That evening was a quiet one. Abby and Lily watched another film and planned the following week. David had suggested bowling and Lily was going with them.

Jamie stayed again and shared a bottle of wine with Imogen. After Ava had gone down Constance joined them. She sat back into Imogen's arms and enjoyed her hair being stroked while they talked.

"Sarah text me earlier." Jamie had been wanting to say something.. "We're going to meet up tomorrow evening. Neither of us wants to split up, but we need to talk."

"That's good. Just listen to each other. You need to communicate if you want your relationship to work. It's worth it."

He smiled at his friends. They were the best example he could think of a relationship that worked. He'd be a fool not to listen to them.

 **A/N Another long one but It's party central in Cackles right now. Plus, I'm trying to write each chapter like it's an episode.**

 **Coming up in the next chapter, did you ever wonder how a certain fairy godmother came to star in the school panto?**

 **Thanks for reading. Reviews are always welcome x**


	6. Super Witch and Fairy Godmother in One

**A/N You guessed it, its time to see how Cinderella in Boots came to be. Well in my mind. I'm not 100% sure about this story right now, perhaps I should have left a longer gap, but am going to carry on as I'm enjoying writing it and have an idea I want to go with. Prompts or things you want to see are still welcome of course. x**

 **This chapter is for That-geek-in-a-hat, thank you for being so kind to me today. Here's hoping that getting the fluff out there works as I planned.**

It was nearly midnight one Friday at the beginning of December and Constance had just arrived back to the castle with Amelia. Date night haven't happened that evening for two reasons. Firstly, she had been asked to present her latest paper at a Witches conference. Imogen had planned to come with her but two sick children had lead to the second reason. Ava was getting over a cold and Abby was suffering from a nasty ear infection that had warranted a visit to the doctor and kept her off school since Wednesday.

Once the two witches had said goodnight Constance made her way upstairs battling the guilt she felt for having left. Entering the bedroom did not help to alleviate the feeling. Imogen was sat on their bed in her pyjamas, rocking a crying Abby.

"Shh honey. I know it hurts but look, Mama's home now."

Abby raised her tear stained face to see her Mama shedding her cloak before moving next to them on the bed. She had felt better earlier and spent a nice evening with her Granddad and Mummy. When she'd tried to go to sleep the pain in her ear had gotten worse so she had come downstairs to her parents room looking for the comfort she needed. Her Mummy had already put the drops in and they were helping but by now she was overtired and feeling sorry for herself.

After giving them both a kiss Constance took over the soothing. "I'm here now dear. Lie down, give me a minute to get ready for bed and I'll help you sleep."

As their daughter lay down Constance quickly finished her night time routine and spoke to Imogen.

"Ava's fine, a bit sniffy but she went to sleep quickly. Abby was alright earlier but she came down about twenty minutes ago and was inconsolable. I think her sleeping here is for the best, we can keep an eye on her."

Constance sighed, "I shouldn't have gone. This is the second time I haven't been here when Abby has been ill. I expected to be home two hours ago but there were so many people we needed to talk to afterwards."

The embrace she received made her feel better.

"Sweetheart, you had to go. It was an big honour and we're so proud of you. You've been with Abby since she got sick, it's only been a few hours. Besides, it wouldn't do for a certain Wizard to think you were backing away from events. Now, go give Ava a kiss goodnight and come back to us, hopefully we'll get some sleep."

While she went to check on the baby, fixing her blanket and softly kissing her, Constance thought about what Imogen and said. While her father hadn't been there, she knew he would be aware of her presentation. Regardless, she was pleased with how her speech had gone and even more pleased that she was now home with her family.

Abby lay on her back in the middle of the bed. Her Mummy was as usual on the right and after a few moments her Mama got in on the left side. The drops were working but it was the gentle touches up and down her left hand side that helped her drift away.

To some it may have been considered trivial but to Constance there was no better use of her magic than the little jolts she was using to relax her sick daughter. It quickly worked and within ten minutes Abby and Imogen were fast asleep and she was able to drop off herself.

The next morning Ava woke up at 7AM and after a feed and change was brought back into bed for a snuggle. She was still sniffing but was her normal happy self. Constance watched her girls and smiled as Abby reached over to hold her sisters hand before going back to sleep with her Mummy's arm around her. Although she wasn't as adept with the camera as Imogen she reached for it and took a picture of her sleeping family, hoping if there was going to be another memory book this year this image could be included.

It was a later start for everyone that morning. Imogen got up at 8 and dressed for a run.

"Darling. Can you do something for me?" Constance was whispering as their girls were still asleep. "Fenella and Griselda asked to meet with me at ten Can you find them and ask if we can reschedule? I don't want to leave the children."

Imogen smiled, she knew what the fourth years wanted and this could strangely be a good time to ask.

"How about I ask them to come up here? I think Abby would like to see them."

Conceding that it was a good idea Constance began to dress while the girls stayed sleeping for a bit longer.

At ten exactly Fenny and Grissy were nervously knocking on the door of their teachers' rooms.

"It's not so bad for you. You were here before."

Griselda reached over to briefly take her girlfriends hand. "Yeah, but not to ask her this."

After a moment Miss Drill opened the door to let them in. Her hair was damp and she was dressed in jeans, a purple jumper and green socks.

"Come in girls. I've just made some tea and coffee. Don't worry, she'll say yes."

As Imogen poured the drinks Constance emerged from Ava's nursery carrying the baby who was wearing a cute grey and pink striped babygro.

"Fenella, Griselda. My apologies for the change."

Fenny swallowed her coffee. "Thank you for seeing us. Miss Drill said Abby and Ava were ill. Are they ok?"

On cue Ava gave a little sneeze then giggled as her Mama daintily wiped her nose.

"Ava is almost recovered but Abby is still not well and will be off school for a few days. I'm sure you'll see her in a moment once she's finished bathing."

Constance handed Ava over to Imogen and smoothed her navy skirt as she sat down. "What can I do for you?"

Seeing Miss Drill's encouraging nod Griselda asked the question they were dreading.

"As you know, Miss Cackle has agreed that we can have a pantomime this year. We've decided on the show and have cast most of it." She paused and took a deep breath. "We need someone to play the fairy godmother and Miss Cackle suggested we ask you."

There was silence for a moment and then Constance started to laugh. "Me? Surely you are joking?"

Imogen moved closer on the couch. "They're not. I think it's a wonderful idea. Go on Sweetheart, do it."

Both Fenny and Grissy squeed internally at the endearment.

"A fairy. You're much more suitable."

Everyone had a part to play in the production and Imogen had already agreed to hers. "I'm doing the set design so I can't."

Constance didn't know what to say. Thankfully the focus was taken away from her for a moment when Abby emerged from the bedroom followed closely by Morgana.

It was clear that their little friend was unwell but Fenny and Grissy couldn't help thinking how cute she looked in her Lego pyjamas and furry dressing gown with the hood pulled up around her ears.

"Hi Abs. Are you feeling any better?"

She snuggled up to her Mama's side gave the girls a sad look.

"I wish. Can I go back to school on Monday?"

Constance pulled her daughter a bit closer, "Not Monday dear. Maybe Wednesday." She smiled as she heard the sigh and explained to the girls. "Abby loves school but she needs to get better before she can go back."

Deciding it was time for a sneak attack Imogen explained Griselda's request to Abby. "What do you think honey, should she do it?"

Abby laughed for the first time in days. "Yes!"

"That was devious. Let me think about it. I'll tell you tomorrow."

The girls stayed for a while to hang out with Abby and to their excitement Ava. After a few minutes Abby leaned closer to her friends and whispered,

"Don't worry. We'll get her to do it. Won't we Ava?"

Her sister smiled in response before rolling over on her mat. She had apparently done it a couple of times but Abby hadn't seen her. It was the perfect cure for her fed up mood.

"Mummy, Mama, she did it again."

Their mothers both came out to see their baby lying on her back, still looking vaguely surprised at what she had done. She was back to smiling when her Mummy crouched down and ticked her tummy.

"Good timing poppet."

After an hour their guests left. Abby ate some cereal and then went back to her parent's bed. While Ava remained on her mat Imogen snugged up to her wife.

"Please do it baby. You'll make them so happy. You know it took a lot for them to ask."

Constance sniffed. "I will look like an idiot. A fairy of all things."

Imogen moved even closer. "Maybe I can sweeten the deal? If you do it, I will do anything you want in bed that night?"

Seeing the eyebrow raise she upped the stakes. "For a week afterwards?"

"I thought the point of bribery was that I would gain. I always want to do things that benefit you also Darling. It seems like a poor sacrifice really."

With that she scooped the baby up and carried her into her room.

Once of Constance's favourite places in the world was the rocking chair in the nursery. She had spent many happy hours here since they had bought it as it was the perfect spot for feeding and cuddles. She rocked gently and as Ava suckled, whispered a secret.

"I'm going to do it and I'll tell you why little one but you can't tell anyone. Two years ago the students were scared of me and would never have asked me to do anything. Now since I have you, Abby and Mummy I'm different and I think they like me. That's why. But if Mummy wants to bribe me I won't say no."

Imogen stood hidden at the doorway and smiled at what she was hearing. The students did like Constance. She was still strict but those who knew her before could all see the change. She wouldn't tell her what she had heard but there was something else she could do if fake bribery was required.

"I must dig out my dungarees. I don't think I've worn them since I painted these rooms. I'll probably wear them when I'm doing the sets." She saw the look of interest instantly. The last time she had worn that item of clothing some very hot bedroom action had taken place. If everything worked out, this time they could be even wilder as there was no baby bump to consider.

"A month."

It was Imogen's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"And that is not restricted to just the bedroom either."

"So you'll do it?", she climbed into Constance's lap and kissed her.

"Yes, I will do it. But if I look foolish you are not to laugh. Am I clear?"

 **Three Weeks Later**

"You promised."

Imogen wrapped her arms around her wife's waist. "I'm not laughing Sweetheart. I'm smiling. You look adorable. Amelia did a great job with your costume. You're a wonderful Fairy Godmother."

Constance sniffed in response. "Ava is adorable. I look like an idiot. I'm wearing white tights. And Hellibore is here, he'll be looking at me as usual."

Once he had heard about the event Hellibore had invited himself along and suggested that some of his students could play parts as well. To Imogen's amusement Fenny and Grissy had given them roles as the ugly sisters.

"You did it because you know it will make the students happy. And Abby. And me. As for Helliboring, he's a lot quieter since you confronted him. Look, it's an hour out of your life. Then after we've shown our faces at the party, we put Ava to bed, Dad and Amelia will keep an eye on Abby and I carry out my promise."

She moved closer. "Anything you want."

That was all the incentive Constance needed to go on. "I'm going to hold you to that Darling. Don't think I haven't noticed what you're wearing. Now, where are the children?"

Ava was asleep in the staffroom, her Mummy was going to bring her backstage while the play was on. Abby was meant to be helping but seemed more interested in following Charlie Blossom who she appeared to have developed a liking for.

"She's ten." Her Mama was not too pleased with this.

"It's a crush, I had them. She's just started to notice boys a little. And Charlie is a nice boy, he's friendly, not ignoring her. Now, I need to find out what Ruby has done with the sound system and you need to review your lines. I love you."

After a swift kiss she was gone.

Truthfully Constance hadn't looked at her lines at all. She had meant to do it earlier but Ava was being exceptionally cute and she was enjoying playing peek-a-boo with her too much. Luckily she only had a couple and memorised them quickly. That done she walked around the backstage area where she ran into Mildred Hubble.

Mildred couldn't help it. As soon as she saw HB she laughed. They were used to her looking different but this was something else. She fully expected to get into trouble but luckily Miss Hardbroom just rolled her eyes and moved on.

"Mama, let me see your dress." Abby was momentarily distracted from Charlie when she saw one of her mothers coming towards her. She was so glad that her Mama was helping and knew all her friends were too. Okay, she looked a bit silly but as Granny had pointed out, that was the point.

"You look like a real fairy."

Not sure if that was a compliment or not Constance bent down and pushed Abby's hair back.

"Thank you dear. Now, I want you to watch over Ava while Mummy is busy, I'll see you later." She resisted the urge to say anything to Charlie. Imogen was right, he was a nice boy and she also remembered having crushes herself at this age. As she was about to leave she noticed Maud Moonshine walking past.

"Who is she meant to be?"

Abby was clutching her sides as she laughed. "She's you, well how you dress when you're being a super witch. It was my idea. Fenny and Grissy loved it. It's funny."

Constance did actually find it amusing. A super witch? Like this entire evening it was ludicrous.

Imogen was frantically rushing around trying to get things sorted out backstage. Ruby had been messing around with the sound system and there was far too much magic being used for her liking, especially with the baby around.

"Dad, will you take Ava out front to sit with you. I'm worried one of them will cast a spell and turn her into a butterfly." She was at the end of her tether with them.

Tom was happy to take his precious granddaughter. He knew Amelia had to entertain that irritating Wizard but at least he and Ava could sit on her other side.

"So Miss Cackle am I to understand that romance is in the air?" Hellibore had heard rumours that the Headmistress was in a relationship, it looked like they were true.

Amelia refused to allow herself blush and focused on Tom who was carrying Ava down the stage steps.

'Yes your honour. Very much so."

She then stood to introduce her love to the Wizard. "This is Tom Drill. And of course I don't believe you have met Ava yet."

After greeting Tom, Hellibore went to look closer at the baby. Unfortunately he got a little too close and startled her. Ava was just realising that there were strangers in the world and one of them had just gotten right into her face.

"My, she's got a fine set of lungs on her. How do you get anything done if she cries so easily."

Tom soothed the baby, not wanting her mothers to hear. "She just got a little fright. She'll be alright in a moment, won't you princess?"

By the time they sat down Ava was already smiling and pulling happily at her grandfather's jumper while they waited for her Mama's stage debut.

"It's only a silly pantomime." Constance was trying to reassure herself as she waited in the wings. It would have been easier of Imogen was with her but she was at the other side still not locating a pumpkin by the looks of things. Honestly, how was she meant to "magic a pumpkin?" Hadn't her wife been at a school for witches long enough to know about the Foster's effect?

There was far more than just the pumpkin on Imogen's mind. Whatever magic Mildred had done meant that she couldn't go on stage and Ethel had to go on instead. Why had she agreed to do this? By the looks of them Fenny and Grissy were regretting ever having had this idea as they ran around to try and get everyone ready, including Constance who looked like she was going to be sick.

"Miss Hardbroom, get ready to to on."

As she heard Fenella's direction Constance signalled "Pumpkin?" to Imogen who shrugged. Then, as if by magic the crisis was averted. Taking a deep breath she twirled out onto the stage as scripted. Her heart sank for a moment when there was laughter but soared again she heard the cheers and claps.

"I am your Fairy Godmother. "

Drat. Nerves had caused her to use her strictest Deputy Head voice. Thinking fast she changed to a funny voice she had used when reading to the baby that morning. Ava had loved it and by the reaction it was working here too. Very soon her few lines were over and she was backing of the stage to even more applause.

Abby watched from the wings alongside her Mummy.

"See. I told you she'd be okay."

Imogen folded her arms around their daughter. "You were right honey."

She was yet again proud of Constance. Even now this was way out of her comfort zone but she had done so well. A reward was well deserved.

From the audience Tom and Amelia were also beaming with pride while Ava was busy studying her feet. If they were to guess they would say she was proud too.

Overall the play was a huge success, except for one thing. Abby had been about to go out to the audience when she overheard Ethel and Drusilla talking. From the sounds of it they had used magic on Mildred so Ethel could take her part. There was one person who Abby knew could help.

Within a couple of moments she had informed her Mama. By nature she wasn't a tell tale but when it came to her friend being hurt she had to.

Luckily the two troublemakers were still talking and Constance was able to catch the tail end of their conversation. She was angry but even more disappointed. Ethel had mellowed since the incident with Enid but occasionally reverted to type which was a shame.

Once they had been exposed and the promise of a later punishment had been given Imogen had a task to do.

"Mildred. I'm sorry. I accused you unfairly."

The third year smiled kindly at her teacher. "It's fine Miss Drill, I got out there in the end. I didn't know what happened either."

Imogen still felt guilty but was glad that Mildred had such a good attitude. "Well, I hope you enjoy the party, you deserve it."

She watched as Mildred walked off to where Charlie was waiting for her. As they left they were watched by a certain ten year old with a dejected expression on her face.

Both Constance, who had just changed and Imogen caught the look and shared one of their own. Puppy love was tough.

"Abby, lets go out to Granny, Granddad and Ava."

Dragging her feet she walked over to her Mama. "Can we go back upstairs please?"

Constance felt her heart break a little at the sad face and she pulled Abby into her arms. "I thought you wanted to go to the party dear? You know all your friends want you to go."

Abby had wanted to go to the party but seeing Mildred and Charlie had made her feel a bit strange, like a baby. She was worried that she wouldn't fit in with the older girls and boys.

"It's okay. I think I'd like to go to bed."

It would have been easy to say yes and bring her upstairs but both her mothers knew that wasn't the right thing to do.

"Well, Mummy and I are going to go. And it won't hurt Ava to stay up a little later. What's say we go for an hour, then if you're tired and want to go to bed we'll all leave?"

Looking up at her Mummy who was smiling at her Abby shrugged. "Okay."

As expected Abby had a great time at the party. She was shy for a couple of minutes but was soon taken out to dance by Maud who wanted their friend to feel included.

Unfortunately poor Ava had another encounter with Helliboring, this time while Imogen was holding her.

"I don't think she likes him." Tom whispered to his daughter.

"She's not the only one." Even though the Wizard was on his best behaviour Imogen still had no time for him and could only really relax when he and his students left.

Taking advantage of a quiet corner she snuggled up to Constance.

"You are a wonderful mother Sweetheart. Look at Abby now, she's having a great time and it's because you encouraged her and didn't let her wallow."

Constance moved back into the hold. "I couldn't stand to see her upset. I don't know what I'm going to do when it becomes more than crushes. What if someone really hurts her feelings?"

Imogen felt the same. "We'll be angry and we'll want to hurt them but we won't. We'll be there for her to talk to or cry to, we'll let her eat comfort food and then we'll help her get over it. But for now, she's only ten, we've got a few years before we need to worry about that, I hope."

The married couple swayed to the music and watched what was happening. Charlie had gone with the Wizards and Mildred was showing Abby some new dance moves.

Eventually the party wound down and it was time for everyone to go to bed. Ava didn't stir as she was placed in her cot. As for Abby, there was something she wanted to say before going upstairs to her own room.

"Night, I love you. And thank you Mama, without you I wouldn't have gone to the party. I'm glad I didn't miss it."

Constance hugged her tightly. "I am pleased."

Once they were in their own bedroom Imogen asked. "Well?"

As she sat on the end of the bed Constance yawned daintily. "Oh. Let me think." She yawned again.

Imogen moved over and placed a kiss on the dark hair.

"I'll tell you what. Tonight, let's go to sleep. You've had the exams to deal with as well as the play. And it does feel like we've had an awful lot of parties lately. Your month can start tomorrow. You were so good tonight that I'll even throw in an extra week."

Constance laughed. "Do you know what Darling? I enjoyed it. I am tired though and tomorrow sounds wonderful, just as long as you wear that outfit again."

They quickly dressed for bed and after a kiss they were ready for sleep. Imogen was kept warm by the tender hold of her wife as she fell asleep.

Early the following morning Constance was already awake when she heard Ava whimper. Even as the tired baby had her first feed she was already falling back to sleep. Once she was back in her cot it was time to take advantage of the early hour.

Moving quietly she entered the bedroom, took off her pyjamas and got back into bed. Instinctively Imogen moved back into their earlier spoon position and within a couple of minutes was waking up to a lovely surprise.

"Mmm, that's nice."

Smirking Constance continued her gentle stroking actions. "Can I persuade you to forgo your run in favour of expanding some energy with me instead? I do believe my month has started now."

Imogen moaned as skilled hands moved under her short nightdress. "Oh, I think you can but you seem to have an unfair advantage. Let me take this off."

"No need Darling."

Magic ensured that the inconvenient nightwear was gone leaving both women completely naked and ready to have some fun. They stayed as they were, this particular position was a favourite, especially for morning sex.

As her body was caressed and her neck kissed Imogen whispered. "I love this. I love you."

"I love you too, there is nothing I want more than this." Constance moved closer behind her lover, pressing her breasts into Imogen's back and gasping at the pleasure she was feeling.

After a while she moved her hand down between the open legs. As she started to stroke, she groaned when Imogen reached her own hand back and mirrored the movement, for both the sensations were always better when they were shared.

It was slow and gentle but eventually they both started to move with more purpose. Imogen reached orgasm first but her focus ensured that Constance was there shortly afterwards.

"That was incredible baby."

Imogen had turned around and tangled her legs with her flushed and very happy wife.

"It was Darling. I can't think of a better start to the day. That being said, this was only a taster. I do expect to see you in that outfit tonight."

There was no need to worry. Imogen had already planned out their evening, it included dinner, maybe a massage and definitely a certain pair of dungarees with something special underneath. As for anything else, she would wait for directions again.

Enjoying the quiet time they talked, laughed and kissed. Today was going to be busy. Amelia was dropping Abby to Jamie's where she would stay overnight with Lily. Constance and Imogen were taking Ava to town while they did the last of the Christmas shopping, including collecting Abby's main gift. The holidays were in a couple of days and then it would be their first Christmas with both of their daughters.

Neither could wait.


	7. A Bigger Family Christmas

It was three days before Christmas and Abby had a dilemma. She had been working on the cards she was giving to her family when a thought struck her. Deciding she needed advice she went upstairs to the sitting room where her mothers were with her sister.

"What's up honey? I thought you weren't to be disturbed because you were so busy?" Imogen laughed as she rolled a ball towards Ava who was fascinated by the bright object.

Abby sniffed, nobody seemed to realise how busy she was, these cards had to be perfect.

"I am but I need your help. Do I make a card for Granddad and one for Granny or give them one together?"

Her Mama looked up from her vantage point on the couch. "It's up to you dear but it might be nice to give them something together. "

She thought back to the first thing she had ever received addressed to both her and Imogen, actually a card from Amelia, and how special it had felt. In fact she kept it stored away with all the special cards, love letters and pictures she had received from her wife and daughters. Tom and Amelia's relationship seemed to be getting stronger by the day and she knew they would appreciate the gesture.

"Mummy?"

Imogen gave a weak smile, "Whatever you want honey. I'm sure it will be lovely."

Happy that she has been guided to a decision the artist went back to the playroom to finish her job while her Mummy stood and picked up the baby.

"Come on poppet, bath time."

Twenty minutes later Ava was nice and clean and enjoying a cuddle on the rocking chair. Unfortunately one of her mothers was not so happy. As Imogen held her baby close tears were running down her cheeks while she wished for something impossible.

Constance had been engrossed in her book but was beginning to feel a bit lonely. She unfolded her legs and went into the nursery, not expecting what she found.

"Darling, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry, it's just…"

Kneeling in front of the chair Constance placed her hands on Imogen's arms and looked up at her sad face.

"Tell me."

After a moment Imogen found the words she needed.

"When Abby started talking about a card to Granny and Granddad it really made me miss my mother. It just hurts so much that she's not here to get to know you and the children. She saw Abby once when she was a tiny baby but she had no idea what she would become to me. It's harder at Christmas because that was always a special time. We had so many traditions and I wish that she was here to do them with our girls."

The sobbing continued. "And then I felt guilty because of Amelia. I'm glad that she and Dad are so happy and you know I love her but I… I want my Mum."

Gently Constance adjusted the seating so she was holding her wife and baby, even Ava was looking sad as she stared at her Mummy.

"I know my Darling and I would do anything to give you that. There is nothing to feel guilty about, Amelia would understand. Now, tell me about these traditions"

While she was rocked gently Imogen shared stories of making biscuits, watching Christmas films and opening presents on Christmas morning.

"But we would get new pyjamas on Christmas Eve and we were always allowed to wear them when we went to bed."

Constance held her tighter. This wasn't their first Christmas together, last year had been lovely however their focus had been on collecting Abby a few days later. Although the holiday didn't have the same connections for her as for Imogen or even Tom and Amelia, she wanted to celebrate it. She especially wanted the children to have the happy memories their Mummy had. There were a couple of days left and she was determined to make this first proper family Christmas special.

"It sounds lovely Darling and I never want you to forget your mother, nobody does. You're a mother now and you, me, Abby and Ava are such a happy family. We are going to have a wonderful Christmas break and make lots of happy memories. We promise you that, don't we little one?"

Ava slowly smiled as her Mama held her tiny hand.

Imogen snuggled closer to both. "I know Sweetheart and we have traditions already, like the carol service. I'm sorry I got so upset. It just hits me sometimes, even after all these years. But I do know how lucky I am too. And Dad. He was lonely for a long time and Amelia changed that."

"Please Darling, never hide it from me when you're upset. I need to know so I can help you, even just hold you. Promise me?"

She promised with a kiss and then started to laugh. "Ava and I are a bit damp. I don't know if it's my tears or her dribbling. I'd better dry us off."

The baby was coming up to six months and showing signs of teething, one of which was drooling everywhere.

Constance didn't want the snuggle to end so had an alternative idea. A whispered spell removed the dampness and bought them a bit more time.

"Have you noticed something about Ava?" Constance asked after a few moments.

Her wife had indeed noticed but was waiting for it to be brought up.

"You got your wish Sweetheart. We have a little green eyed girl."

Ava's eyes had gone from the grey colour they had been at birth to the same striking green as Imogen's and Constance could not be happier. Intuition told her they would stay that way.

"I have two beautiful green eyed girls and one blue eyed one. Speaking of whom, let's drag Abby away from her important work so we can eat and maybe have another cuddle later?"

Apparently the critical part of Abby's enterprise was over and it was a good time for food. The rest of the evening was spent with the family curled up on the bed as they made plans for the two weeks ahead.

The following morning Constance was up early to action the plans she had made the night before. She leaned down and whispered in the barely exposed ear.

"Ava is fed and gone back to sleep, I'm going to go out on my broomstick and collect a few things. I love you."

"Me too." Imogen was a already back asleep, she had been up late wrapping gifts so needed a few more hours.

After checking on Abby Constance took her bag and collected her broomstick. A short time later she was landing in a quiet spot in town and shrinking her broomstick before braving the relatively quiet shops. Her first stop was the department store where she selected pyjamas for Ava and Abby. She wasn't sure if the tradition extended to parents but decided she and Imogen could probably do with some too. Passing by the homeware section a display of biscuit cutters caught her eye. Having checked already she knew that Imogen already had some festive cutters but she couldn't recall having seen these bell or angel ones so she bought one each for the children.

Once she had finished there she went to the supermarket section to collect some ingredients that were missing from the kitchen in Cackle's. While they were strict in regards to sugar consumption Imogen had shown her how using natural sugars worked just as well in baking and she knew exactly what to buy for the biscuits they would be baking. They liked chocolate but it was a special occasional treat rather than something to be eaten daily. Still, it was Christmas so she picked up a few pieces to share.

The shops were getting busy so she quickly made her way back to the clearing where she could shrink her shopping down and get back to her family. Flying home she felt quite proud of herself. It surprised even her sometimes how much she had changed but it was no sacrifice. Being with Imogen had enriched her life so much, even her magical abilities had improved because she was so much more confident and balanced.

On entering the castle she hid the night clothes she had purchased and dropped the ingredients downstairs. Then she headed to the staffroom where she found Tom and Amelia eating a late breakfast. Davina had gone gone out for the day but would be back for dinner.

"Imogen has taken the girls swimming. They'll be back by lunch, she took the bottles that you had left in the fridge." Amelia poured Constance a cup of tea as she spoke. She was terribly excited about this Christmas. Although last year had been lovely, this year seemed even more special.

Constance accepted the tea gratefully. "Thank you. Seeing as she isn't here, let me tell you what I have planned."

Without going into detail regarding Imogen's upset she informed Tom and Amelia of her ideas regarding how they could bring some Drill family traditions into their lives.

Tom thought it was a great idea. "I know that's exactly what Rose would want." He reached over to take Amelia's hand, "For all of us."

By the time Imogen and the children came home from the pool the plans were well underway. Ava was sleepy but eager to get into her Mama's arms as her sister chatted about their swimming time.

"I'm starved." Abby had enjoyed their morning but needed something to eat. Luckily her grandparents were way ahead of her and had already made soup and fresh bread for lunch.

"Where did you go this morning Sweetheart? Did you have to get potion ingredients?" Imogen grinned as she ate the last of her bread, she too had been starving after an active morning but was so happy that Ava seemed to love the water.

"Not quite Darling. I needed ingredients but not for potions. I thought about what you told me and I decided that we're going to spend the afternoon baking, all of us."

Abby's head shot up, she loved baking. "Yes! Even Ava?"

Constance laughed, "Well, her skills are not that advanced yet but she'll be with us. We'll start after her nap."

As Abby helped Tom and Amelia with the dishes, Imogen moved over to her wife.

"So that's what you were up to?"

"Partly. There's more but you'll have to wait."

They all spent a very pleasant afternoon baking. Abby loved the cutters that her Mama gave her, choosing the angel one for herself and the bell for Ava. She took charge of decorating along with Amelia while Tom measured and Constance and Imogen mixed the ingredients. Ava supervised from her high chair which she had just started using and loved. The end results were very good and Abby was eager to taste their handiwork.

"After dinner dear. We're going to do something else this evening and they'll be nice to have while we do it."

While the decorating was happening Imogen had been busy making the spaghetti they were having for dinner. While she was finishing it off Constance took Abby aside and asked her a question.

"Do _I_ have Christmas films?" Abby looked at her mother as if she had just asked her if grass was green. "Of course I do."

"Well, choose one you want to watch tonight and another for tomorrow."

Davina arrived back just as dinner was being served and admired the afternoons handiwork before they sat down. Afterwards everyone moved upstairs to Constance and Imogen's sitting room where the next part of the plan was in place.

Watching films together did happen occasionally but this was even more special. Davina sat on the floor as she always did while Amelia sat next to Tom. Abby sat on her Grandfather's lap although they all knew she'd move around the room as always. Imogen sat holding Ava and leaned back in her wife's arms after she had cast the spell to project the DVD.

"How on earth did those parents manage to leave their child behind them?"

Thirty minutes in Constance was already questioning the logic of the film her daughter had chosen. She was shh'd instantly but by the end of the film she had a list of the stupidity she had observed. It didn't matter though, the main thing was that everyone else had enjoyed it, especially Abby and Imogen.

Once everyone left and the children were in bed Constance found herself being straddled by her very sexy, very naked wife. In between kisses Imogen whispered.

'I love you. You're so thoughtful, so kind and it's still your month of whatever you want so tell me."

The possibilities were nearly overwhelming but Constance knew what she wanted.

"You. I want you to take my clothes off then get right back on my lap. I want to kiss you, touch you and watch as you climax." She paused to kiss the freckle right in the valley of Imogen's breasts that she loved so much. "Then I want you to use your hands and that incredible mouth until I can't think of anything apart from what you are doing to me."

As she was speaking her clothes were already being removed and Imogen was quickly back in position and ready to deliver on the request.

The next day was a blur of activity for almost everyone. Abby was busy finishing her cards while Tom and Imogen were preparing dinner for the following day. Constance didn't have a lot to do, her presents had been wrapped and she knew better than to get in the way in the kitchen. At a bit of a loose end she took Ava into bed where they both had an afternoon sleep.

Once Abby had finished she went on a mission to find her Mama and sister. When she saw them both asleep she suddenly felt very tired and climbed into bed with them. That was how Imogen found them when she had finished her work in the kitchen and nothing could have made her happier. Right there in that bed was her entire world and she loved them more than she could ever articulate. Reluctantly she woke her girls up, knowing that if Abby slept any later she'd be awake all night.

After dinner they were back to watch the second film that Abby had chosen. Imogen was more interested in watching someone's face as it started. It was priceless.

"You mean they left him behind again?

Before Ava fell asleep for the night Constance handed three packages to her wife and daughters. Imogen laughed as she opened up the new pyjamas.

"You thought of everything Sweetheart."

Ava was changed into her snowflake pyjamas and fell asleep before she even got into the cot. Then it was time for Abby to go to bed in her snowman set.

Even though she didn't believe in Father Christmas anymore. she was still very excited.

"Will Ava believe in Santa?", she asked her mothers as she got into bed.

Imogen looked at Constance, they hadn't talked about this yet and she wasn't sure what her wife's opinion was.

"I think she will dear. The way you believed sounded nice and I think she deserves the excitement."

Abby had lived with Imogen when she first started to be aware of Christmas. In the same way that she had been brought up, Imogen had told the little girl that her gifts had come from her, Jamie and her father but one special one came from Father Christmas when he delivered the others. That way Abby didn't expect ridiculous gifts but still had that magical feeling. Ava would grow up with real magic but she was still going to be a normal child as far as her parents were concerned.

"I can't wait for tomorrow", Imogen whispered later as they spooned together in the dark.

"Neither can I Darling"

The following morning Constance woke at 6:30. Imogen was still asleep so she gently eased herself out of bed to check on the baby. Their daughter was always lovely but this almost awake version was Constance's favourite. As she lifted her baby gently from the cot she savoured the, thankfully clean, smell and smiled as Ava blinked, recognised who was holding her and broke into a gummy grin. She sat down and began to nurse as they rocked in the chair.

"You're going to have a very special day today little one."

After a couple of minutes the nursery door opened and Abby entered,

"I saw the light. Merry Christmas Mama. I love you. And you Ava." She climbed onto the wide chair and snuggled up to her mother and sister.

Constance kissed her head. "Merry Christmas, we love you too. We won't be long and then we'll wake Mummy."

Sure enough, fifteen minutes later they silently entered the bedroom where Imogen was still asleep, now lying on her back with her left arm spread out. Constance gently placed Ava onto her other mother's chest and watched as the arm instinctively came up to hold their baby. Abby took advantage of the space and got in the middle while her Mama lay next to her. Almost straight away Imogen opened her eyes to see one daughter curled up on top of her while her wife and other daughter watched them.

"Happy Christmas."

Abby moved closer. "I love you Mummy, Happy Christmas." She scooted down so her mothers could kiss over her head.

Imogen held her cooing baby close as she listened to Abby and Constance talk. Last year she couldn't wait until the four of them were in bed together and she was going to savour this feeling.

As they lay there Abby pulled something out of her dressing gown pocket. "I made this for you, it's from Ava too."

Constance opened the envelope and as she pulled out the card her smile got even wider. It wasn't just a card but a photograph of Abby holding Ava under the Christmas tree at Jamie's house. They were both wearing Lego pyjamas, Ava was beaming at the camera while Abby was smiling at her sister.

At the back there was another photograph, this time one taken at the castle. This time they were wearing the winter cardigans Amelia had knit as they lay on Abby's bed grinning up at the camera. There was also a beautiful, neatly written message inside.

 _ **Mummy and Mama, you are the best parents we could ever ask for We love you lots and lots.**_

Constance was tearing up as she handed the card over to Imogen.

"Honey, this is incredible. How did you do it?"

Abby had been dying to tell. "Well, I asked Jamie to take the first picture when we was minding us last week. Then I realised I couldn't use that for his card so I asked Granddad to take another. They printed copies for me, I stuck them to the cards and then added the insert. You're the only ones who got both. I hope you like them."

"We love them dear and you and Ava are the greatest gifts we could imagine." It never stopped amazing Constance how thoughtful and creative Abby was.

Eventually they had to get up but that was okay, there was more to look forward to. Constance went downstairs to bring up the breakfast items while Imogen began the tea and coffee making process. While this was happening Tom and Amelia arrived, followed closely by Davina. Everyone was excited to see the children on Christmas morning.

Before the gifts Abby had to hand out her cards. It had been a lot of work but the happiness she saw on the adults faces made it all worth it.

"I'm giving Jamie his when we go see him and Granddad helped me to email Uncle Stephen and my Dad theirs yesterday."

The next hour was spent opening gifts and laughing. Abby and Ava both had large piles. Their parents hadn't gone overboard but there were also gifts from their grandparents, Davina, Frank Blossom and Maria Tapioca, Jamie's parents and Amelia's good friend Kathleen Cosy. David had sent Imogen money and asked her to purchase gifts for both girls on his behalf which she had happily done. He had managed to send a card which Abby read, wishing as she did so that he stayed safe before climbing into her Mummy's lap for a hug.

Tom was holding Ava and decided to lighten the mood. "Let's see what you and your sister have princess."

For Ava it was mainly clothes, bath toys and books, although Tom had sensibly bought her some teething toys.

Abby had clothes, books, money, even more Lego and of course art supplies. She also had some presents to distribute. There were frames for the cards to go into after Christmas and items she had crocheted. For Ava she had a picture book and had also made her a hat and toy monkey.

Constance and Imogen had some important gifts to give out. Tom, Amelia and Davina had been such a help with the girls and they could never express how grateful they were. For Davina, Constance and Abby had crocheted a shawl in a mixture of black and grey.

"You can wear it in that cupboard, at least that way you'll be warm if you fall asleep in there." It was said with a smile. They still bickered but the two former enemies were now very close.

"I love it, I don't think I've ever had anything so nice and I will treasure it always. Thank you." Davina cuddled Abby close, even though she had her own family, this was her home and she didn't want to be anywhere else.

For Tom and Amelia they had paid for a weekend away at the same cottages they had visited earlier in the year. "You'll really like it. You can go whenever you want, maybe when the weather is better."

Imogen hugged them both. While she would never stop missing her mother she loved this woman who had made her father so happy.

In return the married couple were handed their gifts. Tom and Amelia had bought them new bedding and a lamp. Imogen received a voucher for the shop where she bought her sports gear, they knew she always needed more.

"This is for you." Tom was smirking as he handed his daughter in law an envelope.

Constance opened it, aware that everyone was watching her. "Driving lessons?"

"Yes, I am going to give you driving lessons. Now, before you start banging on about your broomstick, that's not practical with a family. You've said you hate relying on me or Imogen bringing you places. This way you won't have to."

Imogen sat on the chair next to her wife and wrapped her arms around her. "Think about it Sweetheart. You'll have so much more freedom and Dad is a great teacher, especially after driving a police car for all those years. He taught me and Stephen. And Jamie."

Constance huffed a bit. She hated not knowing how to do things but driving was intimidating. It would be convenient though.

"Right, well thank you. We'll see once the weather improves."

Luckily they had their gifts to give to the children which was a distraction. Ava received a new baby gym. She loved the one Jamie had bought her but had outgrown it. This one had more to stimulate her which was exactly what she needed as she developed her motor skills.

"We should have just bought her a pile of paper." Constance had tried to pick the baby up but she was reluctant to leave the shiny paper that was fascinating her.

Abby was sat on the couch, waiting for the surprise gift that was apparently coming her way. At the signal Constance covered her daughter's eyes with her hands. When the gift was in place she removed them.

"A guitar! You got me a guitar." Abby was ecstatically jumping up and down. She had been playing around with her Mummy's and knew a few chords. To have one of her own was way better though.

"Thank you so much. I love it. I love you." Eventually she stopped her jumping to hug her mothers and kiss Ava.

"You're welcome honey. I'll go through the basics with you but you've got to practice if you want to get better. Isn't that right Dad?"

Tom hadn't just taught Imogen to drive. As a naturally gifted musician he was also the one who taught her guitar and how to sing properly. "Yes. Keep practicing Abby and you'll be as good as your Mummy in no time."

Davina left to put away her gifts while Tom and Amelia went to work on dinner. As she watched Abby help Ava to explore the new play mat Constance couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. She knew it was selfish but she had loved the books that Imogen had given her the last two years and had been hoping for another. Still, with work and the children she had probably forgotten and she was very happy with the gifts that she had received.

After a moment there was a cough from the doorway and Abby ran over to her Mummy.

"Sweetheart, I know you think I forgot but I had one last thing to add. Abby helped me with this one."

Tears were running down her cheeks again as Constance looked through the book. It started from when Abby had come to live with them. It also chronicled her pregnancy, progressing right up until the day before Ava was born. The first pictures of the mothers and baby were there along with a discreet but beautiful image of the newborn being fed by her Mama one summer morning. There were pictures with their friends and family from special events like birthdays and Ava's naming ceremony or even just days in the park and nights at home.

The picture she had taken of her girls in bed a few weeks beforehand was there to her delight as was one of her and Ava fast asleep together. If she remembered correctly the baby had only been six weeks or so at the time. The final picture had been added that morning and was one that Tom had taken using the timer of the entire family beside the Christmas tree.

Imogen had also included some Abby approved drawings as well as lyrics to songs they had loved during the year.

"Thank you Darling and you too dear. I will keep this with my others always." She kissed them both along with Ava. "I love you all."

The rest of the day was exactly what they had wanted. Everyone took a walk through the woods in order to build up an appetite. They ate dinner at a lively table with delicious food, talking and lots of laughter. Once that was over Abby played with her gifts while Ava napped. On waking she was straight back to playing with the paper alongside Morgana, enjoying the the texture in her hands.

"Are you sure you're okay with us taking them tomorrow? We'll be back by six at the latest."

Amelia was looking forward to taking the two girls to her brothers house with Tom the next day. Although she was always welcome, for years she had felt exactly like the visiting maiden aunt. Now she had a partner and her own grandchildren with her and she could not wait to show them off. However she was conscious that Constance in particular might be nervous about both children being away.

"Yes, of course. I'll have expressed enough milk for three bottles and feed her before you leave. That should be enough."

Constance did have mixed feelings about both girls being gone for such a long time but she couldn't deny that several hours alone with Imogen was highly appealing. Especially when Davina would be out for the day as well.

Once the plans had been settled Amelia went to find Davina and help Tom make the turkey sandwiches.

Imogen was watching her wife as she sat looking at their daughters.

"What are you thinking Sweetheart?"

"I'm just so touched at the way other people care about them so much. It's not the presents, it's the thought. It still surprises me that people can be so kind."

Imogen sat next to her and smiled as Ava waved her new rattle at them.

"I know, I think the same way. They are two great kids though, I'm glad other people see that." She leaned in and whispered a secret. "Though speaking of presents I have another one for you but you'll have to wait until we're alone tomorrow to really get the benefit."

Constance knew what the gift was. Whenever there was an occasion, or even when there wasn't, they always bought each other sexy lingerie. That was hardly a gift either could give in front of their parents or children.

"Luckily I have a similar gift for you Darling." She could not wait to see Imogen in the piece she had bought her.

By 11PM Davina was in bed, Tom and Amelia had said their goodbyes and Ava was fast asleep in her carrycot. Abby had cleaned her teeth and was getting into her bed clutching the furry hot water bottle Davina had given her.

"I've had such a good day, thank you."

Imogen squeezed her tight. "You're welcome honey, we had a lovely day too and we'll have another special day with Jamie and Sarah the day after tomorrow. Plus you'll have a great time tomorrow."

Abby nodded, "You'll be okay without us won't you?"

"Yes dear. We'll miss you of course but we'll manage. Now snuggle down, sleep tight. We love you."

After switching off the light they went downstairs and placed Ava in her crib. "You'll know a lot more about what's happening next year poppet but we know you had a good day."

Ava stretched and smiled at her mothers before closing her eyes and dropping off again.

Imogen went for a quick shower before getting ready to sleep. She emerged from the bathroom after twenty minutes and padded towards the bed.

Constance didn't look up from the book she was reading but simply opened her arms enough for her wife to crawl into her hold.

"Good book?"

Imogen loved this feeling. Sex was important but it was this closeness and familiarity that really made her feel married.

"Very. Although I'm only three chapters in. Ava chose well."

There was a snigger from below her chin.

"She did. For a baby she has good taste, and crochet skills. I was very impressed with that scarf she made me."

They lay there for a few minutes, the silence broken only by the turning of pages.

"Is the light bothering you Darling?"

Imogen cuddled closer. "No. I'm sleepy now. Don't read for too long, you'll need your energy for tomorrow. Thank you for making today so special. Love you"

Constance kissed the blonde head. "I enjoyed every moment. I love you so much."

Within a minute Imogen was asleep. Constance always envied this ability to nod off so quickly. Still, she was very much enjoying this book, in particular one female character whose name she stored in the back of her mind for a future conversation.

Eventually her eyes grew heavy. She put her book down and with a quick flick of her hand the room was in darkness. That heavenly smell of citrus and honey filled the air as she adjusted her hold on her sleeping love.

Feeling nothing but content, Constance fell asleep with one final thought.

" _I'm don't know what I did to deserve all of this, but I'm never letting go."_

 _ **AN 1 Reading scene based on OTP Prompts "**_ _ **Person A is in bed reading a book. Person B enters and climbs into bed with them. Without looking up person A raises their arm so that person B can crawl under and snuggle up with them. Person B falls asleep."**_

 _ **AN 2. Yes, Constance driving is possibly slightly OOC but necessary. Also I saw that great image of Kate Duchêne driving in something else so you know, I had to fit it in somehow.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading, reviews and suggestions are always welcome.**_


	8. Ex-Girlfriends and Agony

"So, this is a bit different to our first New Years Eve together isn't it?"

Imogen was mixing a salad to go with the dinner they were having with Tom and Amelia. They had spent a couple of days with Jamie after Christmas before travelling to her childhood home for New Year.

Constance sneaked a slice of pepper. "Well, we did have dinner that night as well."

They both smiled as they worked on the food preparation. Their life together was continuing in a remarkable way and neither would change a thing.

After a couple of minutes there was a slight hiss.

'What's wrong? Did you cut yourself?"

"I've just got a bit of a tummy ache." Imogen saw her wife's mouth opening and pre-empted what she was going to say. "And no, it's not from my alleged rough-housing with the kids earlier. I think I've just eaten a bit much over the past couple of days, I'll be eating lightly later"

Constance moved closer, wrapped her arms around her love and stroked her stomach. She didn't think Imogen had eaten too much, she never really over-indulged, just ate small portions of what she liked.

"My poor Darling. Do you want me to take over, you could go and lie down for an hour?"

"No, I'm okay Sweetheart. What you're doing is helping. Plenty of water and I'll be fine tomorrow. To be very honest I'm a bit stressed out about the whole house situation as well"

As she kept up her gentle stroking Constance kissed Imogen's neck. When they had stayed at Jamie's he told them that he and Sarah were planning on moving in together when her lease was up in June. This led to a conversation that they had been putting off for quite some time about the house they owned together. Right now it was looking that the best option was to sell.

The couple had discussed it in bed that night with Imogen sharing her thoughts.

"As much as I would love for us to buy it, I don't think we can justify taking out a mortgage or using our saving on a house we can't live in all the time. And I got the impression from Jamie that he'd like a fresh start in a house they can make their own. I just hate the thought of selling, I love this house, I love having somewhere away from the castle where we can be a family. Still, it had to happen sooner or later."

Constance felt the same. They had shared many special times in this house, it was where she had met Abby for the first time and where she still thought Ava had been conceived. It had also shown her that the non- witch world was not as scary or overwhelming as she had often thought it was. She would miss it terribly but Imogen was right, the expense could not be justified even though Tom had offered to help them out.

"Dad, we're not going to be in debt to you although we appreciate the offer. We might look at buying somewhere in a few years, it's not like we're homeless."

Tom was letting the subject drop for now but he'd revisit it when the time was right. He wanted his daughter and her family to have security and still felt that property was a good option. He had the money to give them but unfortunately he had raised a stubborn girl who had grown up and married an equally stubborn woman.

Right now wasn't the time for these conversations though. It was time to celebrate the New Year as a family.

While her mothers finished making dinner, Abby set the table. She was feeling very grown up as she folded the napkins. Although she ate with her parents and grandparents all the time, this felt like a special occasion. Plus, she was getting to stay up until midnight at least.

"Will we feed Ava before dinner?"

Now that she was six months, Ava was being introduced to solid food. They had started to give her baby rice a couple of days ago and so far she loved it.

"Yes honey, in fact pass me the bowl now and I'll start making it, you can help me feed her." Imogen was excited to start making proper baby food for Ava. She had already bought some recipe books and marked the pages she wanted to begin with.

Thirty minutes later Ava was sat in her high chair at the dining room table while her sister spooned some creamy rice into her mouth. Her Mama had mixed feeling about this milestone. She loved breastfeeding and was certainly not ready to give it up. However, she was happy that their daughter was developing so well and open to new experiences. Besides, she would hopefully be continuing to nurse in conjunction with the solid food for at least another six months.

Once Ava had eaten she remained her her chair and happily watched while everyone else ate their dinner. The subject turned to plans for the new year.

"I'm going to practice my guitar so I get really good. And I'm going to get another twelve badges at scouts, play lots of basketball, keep up my Italian lessons and help Ava learn to walk. Oh and I'm going to get better at using the watercolour paints Jamie got me for Christmas."

Always a teacher, Constance looked meaningfully at Abby. "And school?"

"Oh yeah, I'm going to go there too."

Nobody was very worried. Despite all her extra curricular activities Abby still did well at school.

"So, how about you two. Any plans for the year ahead?" Tom asked the question as Abby skipped off to get herself another drink. "You've done so well with Ava, I'm sure she'd like a little sister."

Imogen gave her father a steady look across the table. He wasn't alone in his questioning, Amelia had asked something similar earlier.

"You'll just have to wait and see won't you. Just like we'll have to wait and see if you two decide to get married."

She smirked as her father huffed. The thing with Tom was to play him at his own game. And despite still missing her mother she would be happy if they did decide to marry.

Later that night, after they had seen in the New Year and Abby had gone to bed, Constance and Imogen were back in their bedroom watching over a sleeping Ava.

"That teething gel you made up is a miracle Sweetheart."

They had spent a couple of rough nights with the teething baby. Thankfully the gel seemed to be soothing her pain and she was as back to her normal cheery self.

Constance bent down to straighten a blanket. "You can thank Davina's sister. She's the one who gave me the potion details. I'm just glad it worked, I hated seeing her in pain."

After giving Ava's hair a final stroke she was lead back to sit on the bed.

"So, now that it's just you and me, tell me what your wishes are for this year." Imogen was hoping they were the same as hers.

"Well, it would be hard to top last year. Apart from one low it was everything I could have wanted. I've been a mother for a year now and apart from meeting you nothing, not even magic, has given my life so much meaning. So I would like to think that we might start the process of giving Ava and Abby a sister. That is if you would still like another baby?"

Imogen placed a gentle kiss on Constance's lips. "Oh I do. I think we'll know when the right time is, but definitely this year I'd like us to start trying again. When you were stroking my stomach earlier it reminded me of doing the same to you when Ava was inside there. I just…"

She was silenced with another kiss. "I know. I want to watch you carry our next baby so much. I'll happily carry another but I know how much you'd love the experience. Davina's sister was right about the teething portion, I'm going to guess she's also right about using a contraceptive spell but we'll talk to the doctor beforehand. In the meantime, can I interest you in some practice or are you still not feeling well?"

Imogen still felt a bit bloated but was certainly up for some practicing, especially when she felt the hand that was running along her thigh. Maybe some gentle exercise would help.

"I feel fine baby and I know I'll feel even better in a few minutes."

New Years Day was spent very quietly. Imogen decided to give running a miss as she was again feeling a bit achey. Instead she did some yoga practice with Constance in the morning and the family went for a walk in the afternoon.

"Are we still going into town tomorrow?"

They had told Abby that she could spend part of her Christmas money on some things that she wanted. Imogen also knew one of those things was a birthday present for Constance.

"Yes honey but we won't be in there for too long. You know what the shops are like at this time of year. We'll go in the morning then come back after lunch okay?"

Abby was happy with that. She knew exactly what she needed to get. When her Granddad had taken her into town on New Years Eve she had seen the perfect gift for her Mama. It just needed the Mummy seal of approval.

It was a successful shopping trip. Constance needed some wool and took Ava with her while Abby dragged Imogen along to view her present idea.

"Oh, she'll love them."

It was a set of four purple and black patterned china teacups with matching saucers.

"There's a teapot, sugar bowl and milk jug as well but I don't think I can afford them." Abby sighed. The entire set would have been the perfect gift.

Imogen hugged her daughter. "How about you buy the cups and I get the rest?"

Abby thought that was a great idea but had a question. "Haven't you bought her a present yet?"

"Yes. I bought her a new handbag, her old one is getting a bit worn, but I think I can stretch to these as well."

What Imogen certainly wasn't telling her daughter was that she had another gift for Constance and not quite the additional secret gift she usually gave her. She was a bit nervous about this one but hoped it would go down well.

Once they had paid for the tea set they dropped the carefully wrapped packages back to the car and walked to the cafe where they were going to meet Constance and Ava for lunch. Abby sat down while Imogen went to order some drinks. She still wasn't feeling great, her stomach was very bloated and she didn't really have any appetite.

"May I have one normal tea, a peppermint tea and some orange juice please? I'll take three menus as well."

"Imogen, is that you?"

She looked up to see a familiar face. "Jess? Well this is a surprise."

The strained smiled on Imogen's face as they hugged was not just down to the stomach ache she had. She hadn't seen her ex in a long time and this was neither the ideal time nor place.

"I thought it was you but you've cut your hair so I wasn't sure. When did you do that? I forgot, your Dad lives around here doesn't he? Are you visiting for the holidays? Why don't you join us?"

As a barrage of questions were thrown at Imogen, Abby wandered over to the counter. "Mummy, can I have some water as well please?"

"Of course you can honey. Jess, you remember Abby don't you? Abby, Jess and I used to be friends a few years ago, you met her a couple of times but you might not remember."

Abby had her suspicions about what the word "friend" meant in this case. She knew her Mummy had other girlfriends in the past, she had met a couple of them but in her mind Mama was the only one who Mummy had ever really been in love with.

"Abby, of course. We went to the cinema together once. So you still live with Imogen and Jamie?"

The ten year old shook her head. "No, I live with Mummy, Mama and my baby sister Ava."

Jess' eyebrows raised as she finally noticed the rings on Imogen's left ring finger. "You got married. Wow, I never thought I'd see the day. Congratulations."

Imogen grinned. "Thank you. I've been married to Constance for a year and a half, we adopted Abby a year ago and we have a six month old as well. We're just waiting, oh, here they come."

Constance entered the cafe, nodding at the young girl who held the door open while she manoeuvred the pram inside.

The introductions were made. Constance kept her face neutral but recognised the name. After a moment Jess excused herself to go back to her friend.

As the family went to sit down Constance whispered a question to her wife. "Isn't she the one who?", she indicated to Abby.

Imogen gave a quick nod. Jess had never understood the relationship that she and Abby had. She would get jealous when Imogen couldn't always go on nights out or weekends away because she had a child to take care of. Eventually Jess had given her an ultimatum. Imogen had of course chosen Abby and the relationship had ended. She had been very hurt at the time but eventually had realised that they hadn't been right for each other.

"Well, her loss was certainly my gain."

Constance knew Imogen had a past, they both did. It wasn't something she dwelled on though, without sounding conceited she knew she had nothing to worry about. Their marriage was forever.

After half an hour Imogen had finished her tea but barely touched her sandwich.

"Darling. Are you not hungry?"

"Not really. I'm going to go to the bathroom and then we'll head home. Don't worry, I'm fine."

Imogen smiled reassuringly at her wife and walked to the bathroom. She hoped the peppermint tea would help to settle her stomach a bit but it wasn't working yet. As she dried her hands the bathroom stall opened and Jess emerged.

"So a wife and two daughters? I guess us breaking up was the right thing for you after all. You're happily married and I'm still single."

"Honestly, yes although it didn't seem like that at the time. I hated that you made me choose. That's one reason that I knew I loved Constance. Abby wasn't living with me at the time but once I told her about our relationship she was nothing but supportive. She waited until she was ready to meet Abby and then, even before we knew there was the chance of adopting her, they fell in love with each other. I wanted children, marriage was never high on my agenda, not until I met the right woman. Now I have everything I want. I hope you find the same love some day. We weren't right for each other but there's someone who is perfect for you. Anyway, I'd better go, it was good to see you."

Ignoring her stomach ache she walked back to the table to find Ava was awake and sitting up in her pram with a big smile on her face. As they passed her table on the way out, Jess had one more thing to say.

"Your daughter is beautiful."

Constance replied "Thank you, they both are."

The subject turned to Constance's birthday as they drove home. It was two days away, the day the students returned to Cackles after the Christmas holidays and Abby went back to school.

"It's not fair, I wish we were still on holidays that way we could do something really special." Abby was conscious that her Mama hadn't had happy birthdays growing up and was determined that she would always have special ones now.

"I don't mind dear. All I want is a nice dinner with my family that evening, we can still do that."

In reality what Constance was looking forward more than anything were those cards that came from her wife and daughters, everything else was a delightful extra.

That night in bed Imogen lay flat on her back stroking her stomach. "Look at me. I could actually be pregnant. I must have eaten something I'm allergic to."

Constance sat on the side on the bed and pushed the blonde hair back, she could see the bloating now. The only thing she knew that Imogen was allergic to was milk and she definitely hadn't had any of that.

"Do you have any other symptoms? Maybe you should go to the doctor."

Imogen shook her head. "Not yet, I'll give it another day or so. I still think it was something I ate. It's just uncomfortable, especially when I can't…" She paused and blushed.

"Can't what?"

There was a sigh. "Can't go to the toilet, it's been days."

Constance smiled kindly. "Darling, there is no need to be embarrassed. I'm your wife and you went through months of my bodily functions during pregnancy. I can make you a potion that might help once we get home if you still need it."

"Thanks Sweetheart. Hopefully it will have passed by Thursday, I don't want to be sick for your birthday."

"Close your eyes and go to sleep. We'll get you sorted out tomorrow. I love you."

Imogen slept but it was broken. She kept waking up with cramps and had a dull stomach ache. Eventually she got up and made herself some more peppermint tea. Once everyone else was up the morning activities distracted her as they packed up the cars and got ready to head back to Cackles. Tom and Amelia drove ahead with Abby while she and Constance followed with Ava.

The two hour journey seemed never ending and she sighed with relief when she finally pulled into the driveway. Despite the January weather she was feeling feverish and needed her bed.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to go and lie down. Do you mind being slightly trivial and..?"

As she was speaking their things were already magically unpacked in their rooms.

"You go Darling. I'm going to make you that potion and will be up when it's done."

Imogen had only reached their bedroom when a wave of nausea hit her. She just made it to the bathroom before throwing up. After a couple of minutes she stood up shakily and splashed water on her face before cleaning her teeth.

 _"_ _Maybe that will sort me out?"_ she thought as she changed into her pyjamas. The cramps didn't seem quite so bad now as she crawled under the blissfully cool sheets and pulled up the blanket that Constance had made for her two years beforehand. Within a couple of minutes she was fast asleep.

That was how Constance found her an hour later. She had made the potion but on seeing Imogen asleep decided to leave her rather than waking her to take it. She fixed the blanket and left the potion on the bedside table before going back to get Abby and Davina from the cupboard so they could eat dinner before putting Ava to bed.

At 4AM everyone was fast asleep. Almost everyone.

Imogen was woken by a sharp pain in her side. Involuntarily she let out a loud gasp and clutched her stomach. Instantly Constance was awake.

'Darling, what's the matter?"

She could barely talk but eventually managed to get the words out.

"I don't know but something is definitely wrong. Get my Dad, tell him I need an ambulance."

 ** _A/N It can't all be blissful living can it? Some interesting chapters to come. Thanks for reading & reviewing._**


	9. I Can't Do This Without You

Within ten seconds Constance had transported herself to Amelia's bedroom door and was knocking frantically.

"What is it?" Amelia was tying her dressing gown as she opened the door, Tom behind her.

"It's Imogen, she's not well. I don't know what it is, she's feverish and in pain. She said she needs an ambulance."

Tom rushed past and moved as quickly as possible to his daughter's bedroom. When he entered he found Imogen lying on her side, clutching her stomach with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Pumpkin, tell me where it hurts."

"My stomach, all over." She hissed when he pressed her abdomen. "Please don't. Dad, I'm frightened."

Tom noticed that the pain didn't go when he moved his hand. "Don't be scared. I'm getting an ambulance, we'll get you to hospital and you'll be fine." He reached for Imogen's phone on the bedside table.

His hand was shaking as he made the call. Once he was connected he explained the situation while Constance moved back to comfort her wife.

He was back a few minutes later. "It looks like we'll be waiting for an ambulance to get here. I'm going to take her myself, it will be faster. Imogen, don't worry. Constance are you coming?"

She looked up, "Of course, but the children?"

Amelia took charge. "Davina will take Abby to school. Do you have milk expressed for Ava?" There was a distracted nod from the bed. "We'll manage. Now, get her to hospital.

Magic allowed Tom and Constance to be dressed instantly. Once Tom had driven his car at the front entrance they cast a spell to get Imogen into the backseat. Before Constance got in with her Amelia clutched her hand.

"She'll be okay, please stay strong."

The thirty minute journey to the nearest hospital was never-ending and terrifying. Tom had phoned ahead and luckily the emergency department was quiet in the early hour. Imogen was put on a trolley and wheeled into an exam room as her wife and father followed behind. By the stage she was retching and still clutching her stomach.

The doctor asked a number of questions that Constance tried her best to answer.

"She started complaining of a stomach ache four days ago, she felt bloated and had lost her appetite but it came and went."

"Could she be pregnant?"

Constance shook her head. "No, absolutely not."

The doctor pressed his hand on Imogen's exposed stomach, she groaned in pain as he pressed on one part.

"It looks like appendicitis but I need to do some tests to be sure. Once we know we can operate."

Within minutes Imogen was on her way to the CT scan room. Tom went to phone Amelia while Constance sat shakily in a chair trying not to let her fear overwhelm her.

An operation? Her beautiful Imogen was going to be cut open. So many things could go wrong. What if she…?

As she worried the nurse who had been in the examination room came to sit next to her.

"I'm guessing that you're nursing so I went to the maternity ward to get you this."

Constance looked down to find that she had leaked through her grey dress. They had left so quickly that she hadn't had the chance to put pads in her bra and it was past Ava's first feeding time. Immediately she flushed as she took the breast pump and bottles Before she could say anything the nurse continued kindly.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I breastfeed my three so I know what it's like. Why don't you go and express, there's a room there you can use? Today could be long and I'm guessing you left the house in a hurry. She'll be gone for at least an hour, I'll tell your father in law where you are."

The nurse walked Constance to the empty room. "How old is your baby?"

"She's six months. We have a ten year old as well. Oh, she's going to be so worried." Constance's heart hurt even more when she thought of Abby. What was Amelia going to tell her?

At that exact moment Abby was gathering the birthday card she had made and running downstairs to her mothers' room. She wanted to see Mama before school but to her surprise she found neither of her mothers, just an unmade bed. She could hear Ava crying though. Maybe they were with her?

"Come on Ava. Take your bottle please, we know you're hungry." Amelia was at her wits end, the baby had woken up forty minutes beforehand and had been screaming ever since.

"Where are Mama and Mummy?" Abby knew as she stood at the doorway that something wasn't right. Ava never cried like this.

Davina wrapped her arms around her little friend. "We don't want you to worry, your Mummy isn't feeling very well so Mama and Granddad took her to the doctor. She's going to be fine, they just need to do a couple of tests."

Abby's turned cold. Mummy was sick? "Why didn't you wake me?"

Amelia shifted her hold on the crying baby. "It all happened so fast my dear. Please don't worry. The best thing you can do is go to school, Davina will take you and by the time you come home we'll have some news."

She really didn't want to go to school but she knew not to push things. Maybe she could help in one way.

"Mama always feeds Ava in the morning, she's not used to having a bottle at this time and she likes to be rocked Can I can try?" She sat on the chair and opened her arms for the baby to be placed in them before taking the bottle.

"Drink your breakfast Ava. Mummy and Mama need us to be good girls."

Her sister opened up her bright green eyes and after a minute started to drink her milk. Once she had finished Abby passed her to Amelia before getting dressed

"She'll need her teething gel soon."

It was a forlorn girl who walked to school that morning. Davina took the teacher aside to explain the situation before giving Abby a hug goodbye.

"One of us will collect you later but if you feel you need to come home Mrs Flynn will phone. Don't worry."

That was easier said than done. As Abby hung her coat up she couldn't stop thinking one thing,

 _"_ _Mama isn't gong to have a happy birthday again this year."_

Imogen was back from the scan room after two hours. The tests confirmed appendicitis, the next step was surgery.

"I am going to try my best not to do a full appendectomy, if I can get away with keyhole surgery I will. It's less invasive and will leave less of a scar. I need you to sign the consent forms and you can quickly see her before she goes in."

Constance signed the papers before rushing down the hallway.

Tom followed her into the room where his daughter was waiting. She didn't seem to be in quite as much pain but was very groggy.

"I'm sorry. I'm ruining your birthday"

Constance was trying not to cry. "No, you haven't. The only thing I want is for you to be well. We'll be waiting. I love you."

"We all do." Tom smoothed Imogen's hair back and gave her forehead a kiss.

The orderly came to wheel her to theatre.

"I know. I love you, I'm going to be okay. Dad, you take care of her. Sweetheart, I'll be back soon. I love you and our babies, tell them not to be scared"

As they watched her being taken away Tom wrapped his arm around Constance. "Now we wait."

While they were waiting a car pulled up into the hospital carpark. When Tom had called Amelia he also phoned Jamie, knowing he would want to be told. Once they knew an operation was required he had driven to the castle and picked up some things that his friends may need. He gathered the bag and something else from the back seat and made his way into the large building.

 _"_ _I feel so useless."_ Constance was frustrated, there was nothing to keep her attention for more than a couple of seconds. Luckily that was about to change as she heard a familiar sound.

"Oh, Ava."

She looked at Jamie. "Where's Abby?"

Jamie handed over the baby and watched his friend lovingly embrace her daughter who was holding her Mama's face.

"We thought you both needed each other. Amelia sent Abby to school to distract her. I can bring her later if you think that's the right thing to do."

She wasn't sure. As much as she wanted her there, hospitals were new and scary to her. How would Abby react? In the end Tom made the decision.

"I know she won't like it but I think she's better off not being here today. We don't know what tIme they'll bring Imogen back and visitors will be restricted. She'll hate it more if she gets here and can't see her mother."

Constance agreed but also knew Abby would not be happy. To pass the time she fed Ava then took her for a little walk up and down the corridor, trying her best not to focus on watching the clock.

"Mummy loves us, she's going to be alright. She knows we need her."

Ava smiled as her Mama kissed her hair.

By the time they got back to the waiting area Tom had some news.

"She's out of theatre. They were able to do keyhole surgery which is great. She's in recovery, once they're ready they'll bring her down to the room and we can see her."

Clutching Ava close Constance sat down on the nearest chair sighing with relief. "Thank goodness."

The rest of the time waiting moved quickly as Jamie and Tom made her eat something.

"But it can't be lunchtime already?"

"It's well past lunchtime and you need to keep your strength up for those two girls as well as Imogen."

She ate a sandwich and changed Ava before Jamie took her.

"Here's another two bottles. She can have some rice for dinner. Hopefully that will be enough until I get home."

"She'll be fine. I'll collect Abby and take care of them both while Amelia and Davina sort out the students. Call me if you need anything. Now come on baby witch, let's pick up your sister."

Ava grizzled slightly as she was taken away from her Mama but luckily not enough to tip Constance over the edge she felt she was on.

"We love you little one. We'll be home soon."

Jamie went straight to collect Abby and tell her what had happened.

"Are we going to the hospital?"

"No Abs. Your Mummy's operation went well but she needs rest. There is no point in going because we won't get to see her, only Mama and Granddad are allowed in now"

They pulled up to the castle where Abby stormed out of the car.

"It's not fair. She's my Mummy. Ava got to go. I hate you. I hate Mama, she should want me there."

Before Jamie could respond his goddaughter had fled upstairs.

Amelia, who had observed the scene, walked over and touched his arm. "I'll go."

She made her way upstairs and after knocking let herself into Abby's room.

"We know you're scared and upset but please try and calm down. Remember what you said to Ava, you both need to be good."

Abby rolled over and looked at her Granny. "Why can't I go? Why don't they want me there?"

Amelia hugged her close. "They do but hospitals can be frightening and they don't want you to feel worried. Tomorrow you can go if she isn't allowed to come home. For now, they need you right here. Ava needs her rice soon. Can you do that?"

After a minute Abby whispered. "Yes."

They made their way downstairs where the first thing she did was apologise to Jamie.

"I don't hate you. I'm sorry."

He ruffled her hair. "I know you don't and I forgive you but you're growing up now squirt. Saying you hate people hurts them. Imagine how your Mama would feel if she'd heard you."

Abby sat on the bottom stair crying. "Please don't tell her."

"I won't. Now let's get your sister fed and washed. We haven't messed with her hair in ages, I'm thinking mohawk."

Two hours later Imogen was wheeled back from recovery. The doctor spoke to Tom and Constance before they went in.

"It went as well as possible. She'll be uncomfortable but if all is well we will allow her home tomorrow. There will be a recovery process but we can talk about that when she's fully awake."

They thanked him and hurried to the room where the patient was waiting

"Baby?"

It was clear Imogen was still not fully awake, she never called her wife 'baby' when others were around. Still it didn't matter.

"I'm here Darling and your Dad. You've had the operation and you're going to be fine. How do you feel now?"

"Spacey. The drugs…make me sleepy."

Within seconds she had drifted off as Constance held her hand. After an hour she was more awake and able to speak to the doctor.

"We're going to keep you here until tomorrow afternoon at least. If we're happy with your progress you can go home then. You will still need to take it easy, listen to your body. No showering for two days or bathing for five. No lifting for at least a week."

Imogen looked up in anguish. "But we have a baby."

The doctor continued. "You can hold her on your lap if someone hands her to you, just be careful. Now, I understand you're a P.E teacher. I want you to take at least two weeks off from work. After a week you can do some gentle exercise like walking. Stick to a light, mainly liquid diet for a few days but then you can eat normally.

"Well, I'm sure your painkillers are beginning to wear off so I'll give you something to help you sleep now. Your visitors will have to leave shortly but they can come back in the morning, after ten."

"Can I stay until she falls asleep?" Constance really didn't want to leave but knew she had to.

"Yes but only until then."

Before she fell into a deep sleep Imogen whispered to Constance. "I love you. Go mind our girls, I love them too."

Once they were sure she was asleep Constance and Tom made the journey home. They arrived to find Davina, Amelia and Jamie waiting, all were relieved that the news was so good.

"Abby has gone to bed. She was very helpful with Ava tonight. I've suggested school tomorrow but we'll play it by ear."

Amelia was watching over Tom and Constance as they ate the food she had prepared for them. She knew that once Constance went upstairs she wouldn't eat.

"Thank you for the food, now if you'll excuse me I need to see the children."

Before she left she hugged Tom, it had been a hard day for him too. She also shared the thoughts she had while they were waiting.

"Thank you for being so supportive today, we would have been lost without you. It also made me realise how essential driving is so I would like to take you up on your offer once things have settled."

"She's still my baby Constance, I'd do anything for her, and for you. Now, get some rest, we'll leave at 9:30 tomorrow and start the theory part of driving on the way."

Constance wearily made her way upstairs. Her first stop was Ava's nursery where she found the baby wasn't alone, Abby was fast asleep on the rocking chair. Gently she woke the sleeping girl.

"Why aren't you in bed?"

Abby rubbed her eyes. "I wanted to stay with Ava in case she was scared. Is Mummy really okay?"

Constance explained the situation while she fed Ava who had also woken up.

"I think Ava and I should sleep with you tonight."

Guessing that Abby didn't want to sleep alone either, Constance lifted the baby up. "I think so too."

Before she got into bed Abby had a confession to make. "I said something bad earlier. I didn't mean it though."

Constance decided not to ask what it was, she too had wanted to say a few bad things that day. "I understand."

"I'm sorry you missed your birthday."

As she stroked Abby's hair Constance bent down to give her a kiss. "My only birthday wish was for Mummy to be well. She will be and I have you and Ava with me now. What else could I want? Now, watch your sister while I shower to get this horrible hospital smell off me and then it's lights out,"

She got very little sleep that night, the couple hadn't spent a full night apart since before they were married and she hated it. Instead she watched over their sleeping daughters and willed the hours to pass until she could get back to the hospital.

By 9:30 Abby was in school, Ava had been fed and Constance was gathering up some suitable clothing that hopefully Imogen would be wearing home that evening.

When they got to the hospital she entered the room to find the patient sitting up in bed looking tired but smiling.

"Darling, how are you feeling? Did you sleep?"

Imogen smiled even wider as she was gently hugged and kissed. "Like a log, whatever they gave me knocked me out. I've had breakfast and been for a little walk. It looks good for me going home today thankfully How are the kids? I miss them so much. Did you sleep?"

"They miss you too, they both slept with me last night. I got a couple of hours sleep in between Ava kicking and Abby sleeping diagonally but I didn't care. They're so excited that you might come home."

Tom sat on the end of the bed. "Are you in pain?"

"A little, not my stomach but my shoulder. They said it's common due to the gas they use. It will pass in a few days. I just want my own bed and a cup of tea made by the best tea maker in the world." She looked at her wife.

Constance laughed. "You may have to wait for the bed but I can oblige you with the tea." She took her own tea from the stash she always kept in her handbag and went to get hot water from the nurses station.

Once she had a cup of tea and was in the arms of her love Imogen felt a hundred times better. Now, if only she could get home to her daughters.

At 5PM, after some final tests, her wish was granted.

"Now, remember, you need to take it easy. We don't want to see you back here."

The kind nurse who had spoken to Constance the day before handed over some care instructions.

"Don't worry. I doubt someone is going to let her lift a finger once she gets settled." Tom smiled as he watched Constance help Imogen with her jacket.

Forty minutes later they were pulling up to the castle where they found Amelia and Davina waiting for them.

"It's so good to have you home." Amelia hugged Imogen gently. "The girls are upstairs with Jamie. I've made you some broth for tea, I'm sure you're still exhausted."

As Imogen walked slowly upstairs, supported by Constance she could hear Davina whinging to Amelia.

"I don't know why you wouldn't let me make up my grandmother's recipe. She'd be back on her feet in no time."

Both Imogen and Constance shuddered at the thought of what that cure may have entailed.

Tom opened the sitting room door to reveal two very excited girls.

"Mummy!"

Abby didn't need to be told to be gentle, she knew her Mummy was sore and certainly didn't want to cause any pain.

"Hey honey. I missed you. And you too poppet." Imogen sank onto the couch and relished the feeling of holding her daughters close.

"I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble and worry." She looked at Amelia. "What will we do about my classes?"

"You have done no such thing. As for your classes, there is no need to worry. We have already found a substitute. You are not to think about work until you're ready."

She raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Me" Jamie laughed as he saw his friends face. "I am also a qualified P.E teacher. Amelia has moved your classes to Thursday and Friday for the next two weeks. That way I can do my own job Monday to Wednesday and stay here on Thursday. I already put the first years through their paces. I'll take Abby's basketball practice as well. And before you start being a martyr, I want to do this. I enjoyed teaching today and I want to help out so let me."

"Of course I will. Thanks Jamie"

Imogen was so thankful for her supportive friends and family. She spent the rest of the evening in bed being waited on by Abby and Constance while she snuggled with Ava. Unsurprisingly the baby was very clingy having not been able to figure out why one of her three favourite people had gone missing so suddenly. Her life was so much better when both her mothers were around.

Saturday was spent in much the same way. Imogen was allowed to get up to go to the bathroom and stretch her legs but apart from that she was confined to bed.

"I hate staying in bed. Well, unless my sexy wife is in here with me."

Constance arched an eyebrow. "You are going to stay right where you are. You know if our roles were reversed you would be saying exactly the same to me. Darling, we were lucky, your appendix could have burst, you could have had to have a more invasive operation."

Before she could trivialise what had happened Imogen noticed that Constance had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I was so scared, seeing you in pain like that. I didn't know what was wrong, I thought you were going to die. What would we have done? The girls and I need you so much. I can't do this alone.

Imogen felt a lump in her own throat. "Oh Sweetheart I'm sorry. I know you were scared. I'll do whatever it takes to get well, I promise."

Constance gently held her, mindful that she was still uncomfortable. "I can't even think of life without you."

"Shh baby, you don't have to, I'm right where I should be."

On Sunday Fenella and Griselda paid a visit with some flowers and cards from the students. By now Imogen had been allowed to shower and although her shoulder still hurt, she was already feeling better. Constance had conceded that she could have a bed made up on the couch where she could watch Ava play and enjoy the family being around.

"Thank you girls. I'm improving every day, especially with the care I'm getting"

The two head girls were pleased to hear this. Miss Drill looked pale and tired but she was smiling and cuddling a babbling Ava as she talked.

"Get well soon. We all miss you though Jamie is doing a good job. The first years didn't know what hit them. We thought Jenny Juniper was going to pass out after he made her play soccer."

Imogen laughed. "It sounds like I need to up my game when I come back."

The following week was like being in a strange timezone. The days dragged but at the same time the week went quickly. Tom stayed while Constance went to work. As promised Jamie came to cover classes and basketball coaching. The change in the timetable meant that Constance only worked on Thursday morning after which she was back to her nursing duties. Imogen felt stronger daily and soon she was back at the doctors to make sure she was healing.

"You're doing extremely well. Keyhole surgery has a number of advantages but it's your high level of fitness that has really helped. I still want you to take it easy for a week or so. Walking is fine. If you feel ready you can lift some light weights and yes, that includes your baby."

The mention of Ava reminded Imogen of a question she wanted to ask.

"We were hoping to start trying for another baby this year with me carrying, will this affect our plans?"

The doctor shook his head. "No, I would wait a couple of months but that's all. You will be back to full health in no time with just a couple of tiny scars to show this ever happened. Going back to work is your call, like I said listen to your body. I'm pretty sure your wife won't let you push it too much."

He was right. Constance couldn't believe how quickly Imogen was recovering, even without magic but she was still going to be cautious. The couple left the doctors office to find Tom and Amelia waiting for them.

"All okay?"

Imogen stepped into her father's embrace. "All okay Dad. Now, let's eat, I need some solid food after a week of soup and porridge."

The following week passed even more quickly. Imogen was so happy that she could lift Ava again, she hated not being able to do things for her baby. On Saturday she went for a walk with her wife and daughters, loving the feeling of the crisp air blowing her hair. The walks continued over the following days. When Constance wasn't around Tom would go with her and on Wednesday she walked Abby to school with Constance before they brought Ava to playgroup.

She wandered down to observe one of Jamie's P.E classes on Thursday and that evening she went with him to basketball practice While he was gathering up the equipment Abby wandered over to her Mummy.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. I like Jamie coaching us but you know more about basketball."

"That's true honey, let's remind him of that shall we?"

Abby agreed, she loved winding Jamie up. She did have a more serious matter to discuss though.

"I feel really bad that we missed Mama's birthday. I know it wasn't your fault but it's not fair that she didn't have a special day. We haven't even given her her presents yet."

Imogen had been having the same thoughts. She had made a promise to herself that Constance would feel loved every day, especially on her birthday. They needed to do something.

"I feel the same honey. How about we do it on Saturday? It's late but she'll be happy with the thoughts and gifts."

On the way back, after teasing Jamie for his lack of basketball knowledge, they made plans for Constance's repeat birthday.

Luckily the not quite birthday girl had plans on Saturday morning. After feeding Ava she said goodbye to Imogen and Abby before leaving with Tom.

"Right, we've got two hours."

Sarah had arrived the night before and she and Jamie helped Amelia to put the food together while Abby and Imogen decorated the sitting room. Abby told her friends about the occasion and so there was a plant and a card sent from the students. Davina wasn't really sure what she was meant to do but floated between the groups, helping where she could.

Just over two hours later Constance and Tom arrived back.

"Happy belated birthday Mama." Abby ran to hug Constance as soon as she entered the room.

"But… what's all this?"

Imogen carried Ava over to join the hug.

"It's a bit late but just for this year we've moved your birthday. We're going to have a special lunch and you are going to allow us to spoil you. Now sit down and open your presents."

Constance felt very emotional and slightly overwhelmed as she sat down, she had pretty much forgotten about her birthday. What she had said to Abby was true, as long as Imogen was okay there was nothing else she wanted.

That didn't mean she didn't appreciate the cards and gifts. The cards certainly did not disappoint. Abby had made her two, one from Ava who had apparently signed it or at least that's what the pink squiggle was meant to indicate. They were perfect, as were her presents.

"I love my tea set, thank you so much. I look forward to using it later."

"You're welcome Sweetheart, we're just sorry you had to wait so long for it. We love you."

Moving in for a quick kiss Constance whispered. "I love you too and anything to do with you is worth waiting for."

Taking advantage of the fact that Abby was talking to Sarah, Imogen whispered back. "There's something else but you'll only have to wait a few hours for it."

As Imogen got up to help Tom serve lunch Constance pondered what she had said. They hadn't made love since New Years Eve, of course it hadn't been a priority over the last few weeks. However she couldn't deny she was looking forward to something more than kissing.

 _"_ _I just need to trust that she knows she's ready."_

While Constance was pondering Imogen was grilling Tom. "How did she get on?"

"She aced her theory test even with just a few days study. She doesn't want everyone to know so let her tell you herself. We'll start lessons next week."

They had a lovely lunch followed by a walk to the park where Abby took advantage of the dry weather and played on the swings and slide. What made today extra special was that Ava was allowed to go into the, magically disinfected, baby swing where she giggled as she was lightly pushed by her mothers and sister.

"Are you sure you don't mind me staying at Jamie's tonight?" Abby wanted to go but didn't want her Mama to feel like she was abandoning her.

"Not at all dear. You'll have a lovely time and tomorrow I'll collect you and we'll fly home."

Glad her plans weren't causing any problems, Abby went off to pack her overnight bag before saying goodbye to her mothers and sister. Constance and Imogen spent a couple of hours playing with Ava before seeing the baby was becoming tired and getting her ready for bed.

"I think the park wore her out."

Constance wrapped her arms around Imogen's waist. "I think so. It was a perfect day, thank you."

"Oh, it's not over yet. I have one more gift for you. Come with me?"

She pre-empted the next question. "Yes, I'm sure. Baby, apart from wanting you so badly I am absolutely fine. Now, come and get your gift."

Following her lovers lead Constance allowed herself to be dragged into their bedroom. It didn't matter how many times they did this, she knew that these butterflies at the thought of what was going to happen between them would never go away.

She smiled as she was gently pushed to sit on the bed and felt her hair be taken down from its plait.

"I'm ready for my gift now."

Imogen stroked the long dark hair and looked down at the woman she loved. There was nobody she trusted more, which is why she had decided on this gift.

"I know what gift you're thinking of and yes, that is on the way but first there's something I want you to have."

She reached under the bed and pulled out a flat package. There was a thin photograph album inside.

"This is for you. _Only_ for you."

As she flicked through the pages Constance's jaw dropped. "This is you?"

"You should know, you see me naked often enough."

"But how. When?" Constance couldn't take her eyes off the black and white images. They weren't anything explicit, in fact they were quite arty. The one where her wife was kneeling down so you could see the muscles in her back and her full bottom she especially liked but then she turned the page and oh….

"Here, before Christmas, hence the lack of little scars. I used the tripod and my printer. Don't worry nobody saw me and please Sweetheart, keep them in your magic drawer with our other private things. I just thought you might like them. Remember, when we saw that photograph in the art book and you said you'd like it a lot more if it was me? Was I wrong? If you don't you can get rid of…"

She was silenced with a passionate kiss. "Do you have any idea how sexy these are? How beautiful you are? I could orgasm just from looking at these, in fact I think I did. I'll keep them safe always. They are mine. _You_ are mine. Now, how about showing me exactly how you took them?"

Imogen smirked, this was exactly what she was hoping for. "Of course. I can't have you just _thinking_ you came can I?"

The live version was indeed better although Constance knew those pictures would be treasured always. The trust that Imogen placed in her made her feel like the most special woman in the world. She felt so happy, so in love.

That feeling was mutual.

"I love you. You're everything, a fantastic mother, a perfect wife, my best friend and the hottest lover I could ever want."

Constance smiled into her wife's shoulder. "That's exactly how I think of you Darling. I don't know what I did to deserve you but I will never stop being grateful that I have you."

Imogen was drifting to sleep as she held her lover close, dropping one final kiss on the dark hair and keeping her warm against the frigid January air.

"You'll always have me Sweetheart and anything that comes our way we'll deal with it, together."

 _ **AN1**_ : **_Ominous words?_ **

**_AN2: Obviously I am not a doctor, I based Imogen's appendicitis on what happened to a friend plus what I found on various websites._**

 ** _AN3: As for the pictures…well, after I saw a certain image from a play on Tumblr, I had to find a way to fit it in. And you know, they ARE married…;)_**

 ** _Finally, thanks for reading. Maybe it wasn't what you expected but who knows what will happen in their future. Any ideas are more than welcome._**


	10. Crawling From The Past

To Constance's surprise and relief, Imogen did not push herself too much as she regained her strength. She went back to work after two and a half weeks but eased herself into it slowly. It was now February and she had returned to running along with the gentle yoga she had been practicing.

"I thought you'd be out running loads as soon as the doctor said you could." Abby shared her thoughts as she watched her Mummy stretch after some laps around the woods.

"No honey, I love running and I'm glad to be back but I need to take care of myself so I can look after you and Ava. And Mama." She ruffled the curly hair before passing Constance who was stood in the doorway and whispering,

"And so I can make sure I'm ready for our plans for this year."

Constance smiled to herself as she watched Abby talking through a picture book with Ava, imagining another little girl with them. What would she be like?

It was a relatively quiet month. School was going well for both teachers, in particular Constance was very impressed with Fenella and Griselda's tutoring work. Even Mildred appeared to be more confident when it came to her potions work. She still had her moments though, including one on this particular Friday afternoon where she managed to mix up rainbow and fire seeds. Luckily Constance had managed to control the impact but she had been highly irritated as she left the room, especially as she had had to give Mildred a punishment for not paying attention.

Apparently she wasn't the only one in a bad mood, Abby appeared to be in the same state. Putting aside her own frustrations Constance focused on her daughter.

"What's wrong? Normally you're a bundle of energy on Friday afternoons."

Abby sighed. There were lots of things wrong, she had started to tell her Grandfather but then his phone had rung and he had to answer it. She wanted to tell her mothers but she was worried they would get upset.

"I just miss Mrs Flynn. The new teacher isn't the same."

Abby's teacher was out for a few weeks as she was having minor surgery. So far the substitute teacher did not seem to have endeared herself to the ten year old.

"All teachers are different dear, I know you like Mrs Flynn but she'll be back in a few weeks. In the meantime it's the weekend now and you're going to Peter's house for the day tomorrow. Now let's get you something to drink. Mummy's taken Ava to the supermarket so you don't even need to go there this week."

As Abby walked along with the comforting hand on her back she already felt better. Although Lily was her "best" best friend, Peter was her best village friend. He also had the same school troubles she had at the moment and she was happy to have such a good ally supporting her.

"Can I have something to eat please? I'm starving."

Constance and Abby entered the staffroom where they joined Amelia who had already made tea and some scones. As they sat down Tom entered the room looking pale and distracted.

"Is Imogen back?"

Amelia shook her head. "Not yet. What's the matter love? Is it Stephen?"

"No, not Stephen. I need to speak to Imogen though."

While he was speaking his daughter and granddaughter arrived into the room having parked in the back so the shopping could easily be deposited in the pantry.

"We have a nappy situation."

Constance stood up to take a squirming Ava from her wife. "I'll do it. Your Dad needs to talk to you."

By the time the baby had been changed and redressed Tom and Imogen were back in the room.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you all together but I felt Imogen needed to know first. My mother died this morning."

Imogen sat next to Constance, nervously biting her lip as she did so.

"I'm sorry, both of you." Amelia stood next to Tom and reached for his hand.

"Thank you. Even though we haven't spoken for a number of years it's still a bit of a shock, I somehow thought she would outlive us all. Anyway, the hospital have put me in touch with a funeral home. I need to contact them and make arrangements. I should ring Stephen as well."

Two hours later the arrangements had been made and Imogen and Tom had spoken to Stephen in Australia.

"The funeral is next Sunday at 12PM. It's all going to be in the crematorium as she had requested. Stephen can't come of course but Dad said he wouldn't have expected him to. I wish he could, not just for the funeral but it's so far."

Imogen sighed as she flopped down on their couch. They had decided under the circumstances not to go out that night and so Amelia was cooking dinner for everyone.

Abby had remained quiet since the news broke. She had heard of Mummy's grandmother a few times but had never met her. The question was why?

"How come you didn't talk anymore?"

Imogen looked at their eldest, she could see the confusion on her face but before she could answer Tom entered the room. Together they explained the situation.

"Without speaking ill of the dead Abby, my mother wasn't a very nice person. She never had anything good to say about people and caused a lot of trouble. When I was a little boy I thought all mothers were like that, it was only as I grew up I realised how hard she made things for me and my father, who was a very nice man. After I got married she was the same, she said mean and hurtful things to Nanny Rose and to your Mummy and Uncle Stephen every time she got the chance."

"Why was she like that?"

Imogen looked up to the ceiling before answering, remembering how upset her mother had been after several visits and family events.

"I don't know honey. When my grandfather died she got even worse. She especially didn't like when she found out I was gay."

As she heard that Abby shifted uncomfortably, why did Mummy liking girls rather than boys have to matter to anyone?

Tom reached over to touch his daughter's hand, the scene after Imogen had told her grandmother of her preferences had been awful.

"No she didn't and she said some terrible things. It was the same at Rose's funeral. We needed her support, not the venom she was spouting. It was at that point that I knew I had to stop seeing her. Imogen and Stephen did the same. Now, don't get me wrong, it was a hard decision and I felt guilty but it had to be done. That doesn't mean we're happy she's dead, she was still our family but that's why we didn't talk."

Constance hadn't said anything up until this point. Both Imogen and Tom had talked to her previously about the situation, in ways it had reminded her of her own experiences with her father and Mistress Broomhead.

"We understand and please know we will all be here to support you in whatever you need."

Abby nodded and went to hug her mother and grandfather. "We will."

As they ate dinner that night they discussed the plans for the following week. Tom didn't expect it to be a large funeral. He was an only child and besides, a number of people had suffered the wrath of his mother and he doubted they were sad to see her gone.

"Will I come with you?" Abby had never been to a funeral before and wasn't sure what to do.

Her mothers shared a glance across the table. "You don't need to decide now dear. Let's see how you feel next week."

As she was tucked in that night Abby had something else to ask. "Did she know about Mama and me and Ava?"

Imogen bent down to kiss the bothered little face. "No honey and not because I'm not proud of you. You know I am. I just didn't want her involved in your lives. Now, get some sleep, you have a busy day ahead tomorrow. I love you."

Constance was sat on the couch waiting to hold her wife once she got back into the room.

"Ugh, what an evening. She's not even around anymore and still she's causing trouble."

Imogen turned slightly in the embrace so she could get comfortable. "I just told a lie to Abby, I guess I also lied to you by omission but I have to tell you this now. I sent my grandmother a picture of the girls after Ava was born. I told her I was married and had these two beautiful daughters, I think I was just so happy that foolishly I thought she would be. She didn't even reply, just sent back the picture after ripping it up. That's the type of person she was."

"Oh." Constance was devastated both by the reaction and the sadness in her wife's voice.

"I know, that's why I didn't tell you, I didn't want anything to take away from our joy. I'm sorry Sweetheart."

Deciding that there was no point in focusing on the negative gesture Constance stroked the blonde hair. "Don't be sorry, I understand. Like you said about my father, she's the one who missed out. Now, what will we do about Abby and Ava going to the funeral?"

They both agreed that they didn't think it was right to take Ava. Abby could make her own decision but something Imogen said made sense.

"It might be good for her to go just so she knows what a funeral is like. She'll have to go to one at some point and I'd hate for that first time to be someones who she really knew and loved."

Constance agreed. The bigger problem was what to do with the baby. She and Amelia were obviously going to go to the funeral which would leave Davina in charge of the school. As great as the chanting teacher was with Ava, it would be too much to ask. In addition, Jamie was currently away and wouldn't be back in time.

"What about Fenella and Griselda?"

Imogen raised an eyebrow at the suggestion. She thought they would be a great choice but hadn't expected her wife to come up with it.

"Good idea, they're old enough and responsible. Let's talk to them tomorrow and see if they want to. It would be good if they spent a bit of time with her so she gets to know them beforehand though."

With that decision made they cuddled together, which after a while lead to kissing and more intimate touching.

"We don't have to Darling, I know it's been a hard evening."

In between kissing along the long neck Imogen whispered. "I want to. This, making love to you, is the most natural thing in the world to me and I need you so much."

Constance smiled and pulled her lover even closer, "Well, it is Friday."

Imogen laughed. "We're not that couple baby. We've done well this week. There was Sunday morning, Monday night _and_ Wednesday afternoon."

"Ah yes, Wednesday. That was very good, let's do that again."

The following day Imogen dropped Abby off at Peter's house. Once back to the school she and Constance met with the two head girls.

"Oh, we'd love to take care of her."

Grissy was really excited, she loved children and had taken care of her younger cousins on occasion. Fenny was a bit more anxious but still wanted to do it.

"Thank you both. We thought you might benefit from spending some time with her. Maybe you could come to our rooms a couple of evenings this week so she's used to you?"

They both agreed to come on Tuesday and Thursday evening.

The plan worked well. On Tuesday the two girls watched and listened as Miss Hardbroom explained how to change the baby's nappy and the spell she used to clean the dirty ones.

"I know I don't have to tell you both not to play around with any other magic, even if you think you know what you're doing. This spell and the one to heat up her food are the only ones you need. Am I clear?"

"Yes Miss Hardbroom."

"I've written out her routine for you. All her food and milk will be prepared as much as possible. She can drink from a cup now but you just need to make sure she gets enough liquid, if she won't drink from the cup try her with a bottle, sometimes she prefers being held. She isn't crawling yet but she can shuffle and roll quickly so you need to watch her at all times."

Abby was quick to point out her sister's favourite books and toys. "She loves 'Incy-wincy spider' as well. Do you know that?"

As Grissy confirmed that she did, Ava sat on the play mat with her Mummy.

"Hey, fusspots, they'll be fine won't they poppet?"

Ava smiled up at her babysitters, showing off her two brand new teeth before going back to trying to reach the teddy Mummy had moved away from her.

They came back again on Thursday. This time Miss Hardbroom left them alone with the baby for a while as she finished her marking although she checked in a few times By the time Miss Drill and Abby came back from basketball they were all feeling a lot more confident about this babysitting job. Ava seemed happy with the two girls and Constance knew they could be trusted to take care of her.

Just before eight on Sunday morning, Imogen straightened her navy shift dress before picking up her jacket and leaving the bedroom, wanting to get this over and done with. Now where was her bag? She made her way into Ava's nursery where her daughter was being changed after her morning feed.

Constance smiled at her before passing over the missing handbag . "You left in in here. Perhaps I shouldn't say this but you look very nice."

Imogen kissed them both. "Thank you. I don't really have any suitable black clothes so this will have to do. Is Abby up?"

Apparently she was and had decided that she was definitely coming. She'd been a bit quiet during the week but told both mothers that she was fine. Hopefully once today was over she'd perk up a bit.

Within minutes their sitting room had filled up. Tom and Amelia had arrived along with Abby. Then Fenny and Grissy knocked on the door ready to do their job.

"We can't all leave her at once. We'll go down to the car, Sweetheart you follow us down and if she cries you know what to do. Girls, we'll see you later. Abby has left her DVD player and some discs in case you want to watch something. I've left my phone and Dad's number for you. If we're in the service and it's off just leave a message. Bye Ava, I love you."

Constance passed the baby over to Griselda. "She may go back to sleep in an hour or so, that's fine. If the weather holds up maybe you could take her for a walk later. Her milk is in the fridge. Do you have any questions?"

They both shook their heads.

"Expect a call at some point today. Miss Bat will check in as well, don't wait though, find her if you need anything. And girls, we don't want anyone else in here, am I clear?"

"Of course." Neither would have dreamed of it.

"Goodbye little one. We'll be home this evening. Be good, I love you."

Ava scrunched her face up as her Mama left the room but thankfully didn't start to cry. As the door closed Fenny and Grissy looked at each other.

"I guess we're in charge now."

Constance joined her wife and daughter in the back seat of Tom's larger car. It was a three hour drive to where the funeral was being held. Abby slept most of the way while the adults chatted and tried to keep the atmosphere light. Tom was still teaching his daughter in law how to drive and so she watched how he handled the car at various junctions, trying to commit the actions to memory. So far her lessons were going well although she was still struggling with hill starts and reversing. The thought of offering to fly them to the venue had crossed her mind but she knew that this wasn't a day for witchcraft.

Eventually they pulled up outside the crematorium. Tom and Imogen had already been to view the body and had requested that the coffin be closed before this short ceremony. As Constance helped Abby straighten her dress she noticed the nervous look.

"There's nothing to be worried about dear. We'll be with you and you won't see anything frightening."

Abby smiled shakily up at her Mama. She wanted to be supportive but she was a little bit apprehensive.

"Will you hold my hand?"

"Of course I will."

As Tom had predicted, it was a small gathering. A few distant cousins had come out of obligation and after a few hello's and introductions they moved inside to say their farewells.

In the meantime Ava had woken up from her morning nap and was about to have the porridge that Miss Drill had measured out.

"Should we taste it?" Fenny had prepared the mixture exactly as the instructions had said but she wasn't sure.

Grissy shrugged. "Maybe?"

Just as Fenella was about to try it her girlfriend had a thought. "Wait. The milk? Where did you get it?"

"From the bottle, the one they told us to use."

"Yeah, I don't think that's milk we should be drinking."

It took Fenny a moment to realise what type of milk it was before she put the spoon back down.

"It will be fine."

Luckily it was and their charge quickly ate her porridge before drinking some water. As directed they spent some time playing with her, watching as she examined her building blocks.

"Wow, she really concentrates doesn't she? She's definitely HB's daughter."

Griselda was fascinated by the little girl. She was so cute and very good natured, even without her mothers around. Currently she was finding which space was the right one to push her blue block through. Eventually she found it and looked up as if seeking reassurance that she had done the right thing.

"Yay, good girl Ava."

As well as some food for her daughter, Imogen had also laid out some lunch and snacks for the girls. Fenny kept herself busy heating up the soup and bread while watching Grissy interact with the baby. They knew they both wanted a future together and they had obviously spoken about a certain spell in relation to their teachers. They had joked about having to ask HB where to get the spell one day. As she watched the scene in front of her she thought to herself that the embarrassment would be worth it. After they had finished college and had good jobs of course.

Once lunch was over and they were cleaning up the door opened to reveal Miss Bat.

"How are you two getting on?" Davina would have been more than happy to look after Ava but she knew the school needed someone in charge.

"We're okay I think. She's been very good, look, she's smiling. We're going to put her in her pram and take her for a walk as far as the village if that's okay?"

Davina nodded, she knew that Constance had given permission for this. Even though the village was generally out of bounds there were exceptions for the head girls and besides, the paths were a lot easier to manage.

"Of course." She watched as Ava shuffled slightly on the ground and the smile got even wider. She knew from experience what that look meant. "You might want to check her nappy first."

Fenella picked the baby up and placed her on the changing table. "Oh yuck."

"That's the joy of babysitting girls. See you later."

Once Ava, and Fenny, had been cleaned up they carried her downstairs to where her pram was stored. Just as they were about to leave they passed a few first years at the end of the stairs.

"How come you're allowed to take Ava out?" Jenny Juniper couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. Fenny and Grissy got to do everything just because they were older.

"Because we're babysitting. Miss Drill and Miss Hardbroom had to go away for the day. Now, if you'll let us pass, we want to take her for a walk before it gets dark."

They waved to Maud and Mildred as they pushed the pram out of the castle grounds only bickering slightly about who got to push it. It was decided that Fenny would push for the first half and Grissy for the second. By the time they made it to the village Ava was fast asleep. They did a couple of laps around the outskirts, holding hands where they could before heading back to Cackle's and giving the now awake baby her next bottle.

Just as they arrived back to the room the phone that Grissy had been carrying in her pocket rang. Speaking to HB on the phone was a rather strange experience.

"No she's fine. We're just back from a walk and she's had another sleep. Just a couple of nappies, one was bad. No, I just meant messy but it was fine, Fenny changed her. No, no crying. Yes, she had her porridge and she's having a bottle now. We will. We'll see you in a few hours. Bye."

Constance handed the phone back to Abby. "Hang this up for me please dear."

She hated talking on the phone but needed to make sure their baby was well. It all sounded okay but she was still looking forward to getting home. The funeral service had been quick, the minister really hadn't known Mrs Drill and Tom had just said a few short words before the doors had closed on the coffin. Imogen and her father were saying goodbye to their relatives and then the plan was to get something to eat before driving home."

"Is Ava alright?" Imogen wandered back over to where Amelia and Constance were waiting with Abby.

"Apparently so, although by the sounds of it they had to deal with a nappy explosion."

Both mothers cringed, it didn't happen very often but when it it was a most unpleasant experience for whoever had the misfortune of changing her.

Abby moved to give her Mummy a hug. "I think you and Granddad were very brave today."

Imogen smiled and tightened her hold on her daughter. "Thanks honey, you were too. Are you feeling okay after that? Do you want to talk about anything?"

"No. Except can we get some food now, my tummy is rumbling."

They were all hungry at this point so drove to a nearby restaurant for something to eat before driving home.

Fenny and Grissy had spent a lovely afternoon together. They had watched a DVD, cuddled and they were sat reading to the baby when their teachers and family arrived back just after six.

"Hi my beautiful poppet. Did you miss us?" Imogen perched on the couch and held her baby close, kissing the dark hair.

"She definitely missed you all but she was really well behaved." Fenny was watching as Ava raised her hands up to her Mummy's face and giggled when she was lifted high into the air.

"Oh good, she normally is but you never know. Girls, thank you so much, you really got us out of a bind. A funeral was no place for a baby."

The two girls gathered up their things before saying goodbye.

"We're very sorry about your mother Mr Drill."

Tom gave a weak smile as the girls passed by. "Thank you." He was glad this day was over, it had been emotionally draining. Only the support of his family and partner had gotten him through it.

Constance and Abby were eager to get some time with Ava so after Imogen passed her over she followed their babysitters out of the room.

"Thank you again, this is for you." She handed over some money.

"Miss Drill, you don't have to pay us. We were happy to do it." Griselda was being completely honest. She had spent a whole day with Fenny and Ava had been great fun to be around.

"I know you were and that's why we asked you. Now, take the money and the next time you have a break from school go out on a date. You deserve it."

As much as they hadn't expected payment, the thought of going out on a proper date was very appealing, even if they had to wait until the holidays.

"Thank you, we will."

Imogen said goodbye again and went back to the sitting room. Amelia had gone to get changed, as had Abby while Tom was sitting down, staring off into space.

"Dad, you did a great job today. You gave Nana the best send off you could, despite the circumstances. You have been a wonderful father and grandfather. You were a great son as well, even if she didn't appreciate it. We do appreciate you though and want you to know that."

She leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I do, thank you pumpkin. It's just a strange feeling knowing she's gone, but I know you're right, we didn't let her down in the end."

Constance had been about to say something but was distracted by a movement on the play-mat at her feet. With an incline of her head she signalled to Tom and Imogen. By this stage Abby and Amelia had arrived back and were watching the potential milestone from the doorway.

While her family held their breath, afraid they might distract her from her task, Ava pushed herself up and after a wobbly moment slowly started moving on her hands and knees. Backwards.

It didn't matter. Everyone was so proud of her. As soon as she stopped moving her Mama swooped down to pick her up and cover her face with kisses.

"Oh that was wonderful. You're so clever little one."

Imogen blinked back a tear as she watched, seeing her father do the same. Their baby was developing so quickly and had become even more of a little person in the past few weeks.

Abby rushed over. "That was so cool Ava. High five." She tapped her sisters tiny hand, loving the happy little babble that she heard back.

Nothing else could have made Tom feel any better and as the baby was handed over to sit on his lap he decided to forget the past and focus on the future, the greatest symbol of which was smiling brightly up at him.

"Okay. I'm going to make us all some supper and then it's bath time and bed for girls who have to go to school tomorrow."

As her Mummy's mention of school, Abby's heart sank. What had once been one of her favourite places had now become somewhere she dreaded going. Her stomach was in knots at the thought and even though she knew she should tell her mothers, what with Mummy being sick and then her grandmother dying and the bad memories that had brought up she was afraid to upset her even more. She had thought about just telling Mama but she knew how angry she would be. Maybe if she just ignored it everything would go away?

For the first time in her life she was envious of her baby sister. She didn't have to go to school with a terrible teacher and an even more terrible boy whose whole purpose in life seemed to be making Abby's life a misery.

As Constance and Imogen said goodnight to their beloved daughter, neither had any idea of the turmoil she was going through. If they did neither would have been able to rest until the issue had been resolved.

What Abby had forgotten was that with mothers like hers, it was very difficult to keep things a secret. She wouldn't be dealing with this alone for long.


	11. Bad Teachers & Bully Boys

"Darling?"

Constance was sat at the dressing table completing her nightly routine. For the past few minutes she had been watching in the mirror as her wife perched on the edge of their bed playing with her wedding rings, an action she only did when she was anxious.

"Hmmm, what? Oh sorry Sweetheart. I was miles away. I'm still worried about Abby. I know she said she's fine but maybe we shouldn't have brought her to the funeral?"

It had been over a week since her Grandmothers funeral and their daughter had been in a funk ever since

Continuing to look in the mirror, Constance shared her own thoughts.

"I don't think it's the funeral. I agree she hasn't been herself but I'm wondering if it's school? She seems to be struggling with maths. When she was doing her fractions homework tonight she didn't remember anything they had covered in class. I asked her but she was vague. I believe we should talk to her teacher. We've only met her once."

Imogen walked over and wrapped her arms around her love. "Maybe we should push back on her hobbies, although she managed well up until last month. You're right though. When we collect her tomorrow we'll see if we can have a quick word with Miss Black. I'd try in the morning but we have to take Ava for her check-up."

They stayed in the same position for a few moments "Darling, are you sniffing my hair?"

"Mmmm, and your neck. You smell so lovely Sweetheart. Lilacs and that Ava smell." Imogen always loved Constance's unique scent but since she had given birth it had become even more delicious. Eventually she moved and dropped a kiss on her wife's forehead.

"Come on, your hair is shiny enough. Bedtime"

As Constance rose she in turn kissed Imogen's forehead. "We'll get to the bottom of this. I promise."

The following morning they dropped Abby to school before driving Ava to her routine check up. Constance handed over the Lego lunchbox from the front seat, she had woken early and decided that their daughter deserved a special lunch.

"I made your favourite. Have a good day."

While she walked into the yard Abby hoped that today would be different to the past couple. It wasn't.

"Hey midget, what's for lunch today?"

She sighed, knowing who had asked the question, it was the same question she had been asked for the past four schooldays in a row.

"I suppose you're having whatever your mother made for you." She tried to move past the meanest boy she had ever come across. Unfortunately she didn't see the foot that he stuck out and ended up tripping over it.

"Let's see. Apricots- yuk you can keep those. A sandwich, I'll have that and the carrot sticks. You can have this rotten cake thing, it looks gross."

Jonathan had come to the school in January and Abby had been excited to have a new kid in the classroom. She remembered how that had felt and along with Peter and their other friends they had really made an effort to befriend him. They soon learned that it was a waste of time, he didn't want to be their friend.

It hadn't been so bad when Mrs Flynn was there but since she had gone on medical leave he was nasty to everyone, especially Abby. He picked on her size, her curly hair, anything he could think of.

Then he had found out she had two mothers. "Ugh, that's disgusting, no wonder you're so weird."

He walked off with his stolen lunch, leaving Peter to help Abby up. "We have to tell someone Abs. You've no lunch again now."

As she dusted off her skirt Abby bit her lip to stop herself from crying. Her Mama had made her favourite cheese salad sandwiches and now that horrible boy was going to eat them.

"I still have my apricots and the protein bar Mummy made. I'll be okay."

She bent down to pick up the remnants of her lunch, only to find her lunchbox was broken. At that point she couldn't hold back the tears. Her father had bought her that and now it was ruined.

The rest of the day passed in a miserable blur. Their substitute teacher, Miss Black was nothing like Mrs Flynn. Her explanations in maths weren't clear and Abby was struggling to understand the fractions they were meant to be doing. The hunger wasn't helping either although Peter had kindly shared his own lunch with his friend.

Half an hour before classes ended the teacher announced she had a meeting, picked up her bag and left after telling the class to begin their homework. Abby tried to make a start but it was hard when someone was staring at you the entire time. As soon as the bell went she practically ran out of the classroom to find her waiting family.

"Is your teacher here honey? We'd like to say hello."

Abby shook her head. "No, she's gone to a meeting."

Her mothers shared a look. Mrs Flynn always been there until she knew each child had been safely collected.

"Maybe we'll see her tomorrow then. Come on, you can push the buggy."

As her mothers told her how well Ava had gotten on at the doctors, Abby saw Jonathan out of the corner of her eye. He was mouthing something and indicating to her mothers. She didn't know what the word meant but it didn't sound very nice.

By the time they got home both Constance and Imogen were even more concerned. It was bad enough that Abby's teacher hadn't been here but their daughter had been almost mute on the walk back.

"Abby. What's wrong dear? It's not like you to be this quiet."

I'm just upset because I broke my lunch box today. I'm sorry."

As she looked at the sad face Imogen couldn't bring herself to reprimand Abby. Accidents happened, they just seemed to be happening a lot lately, last week she had ripped her school jumper, luckily Amelia had been able to fix it.

"Oh honey. I know how much you loved that. You can take my old one for the next few days until we can get a replacement. Just be a bit more careful okay?"

That evening Abby struggled through her homework. Only her Mama's clear explanations helped her turn the fractions into decimals. Miss Black hadn't explained any of it and she stored the method in her mind to explain to her friends the following day. By the time they had finished it was time for a shower and bed. She hadn't gotten to play with Ava or practice her guitar. Even her artwork had gone neglected, it wasn't even like she had gotten to do any in school because Miss Black had cancelled art classes It was a miserable ten year old who went to bed that night, leaving her equally upset mothers with a dilemma.

"It was the same again tonight, she could recall nothing about what they had covered. I don't understand how such a clever girl couldn't work out such simple maths. No offence Darling."

Imogen stirred her tea and smiled despite her anxiety. Her poor maths skills were legendary but Abby generally picked numbers up quickly.

"None taken. I know she was upset about her lunch box and I didn't want to push her but there's more to it, I know. I'm going to see her teacher tomorrow. Basketball practice is off because they're painting the hall and I have to pick a few things up from the village anyway so if Amelia will take Ava I'll get there early to catch her."

Both mothers were still anxious but reasoned this was the best place to start. Neither slept very well that night but neither did their daughter. Several times Abby considered going to her mothers room to talk to them but each time she chickened out. She was so afraid that the nasty words would hurt them.

"Maybe tomorrow it will stop."

The following morning Davina took her to school. To Abby's disappointment Peter wasn't there, apparently he was sick. Deciding the best thing to do was keep her head down she made her way to the classroom. The teacher wasn't there yet so the door was still locked. Her heart sank when she saw Jonathan coming towards her.

"Is that baby your sister? She's an ugly dwarf just like you."

At the mention of Ava, Abby saw red. Nobody insulted her sister.

"You shut your face. I'm sick of you picking on me. I'm going to tell my mothers when I go home and then you'll be sorry."

Jonathan just laughed. "What are your queer mothers going to do to me? I'm not afraid of them."

"Well you should be, my Mama's a witch."

There was total silence. Abby had never spoken about her mother's powers to anyone except Peter. The silence was only broken by Miss Black who had arrived just as her student had made the revelation.

"Abby, come up to my desk now."

Miss Black just wanted a quiet teaching job, not this drama. "Imagine calling your mother a witch, I'm sure she wouldn't like that. I've been keeping an eye on you over the last few weeks, I would have thought that being new last year you'd be more accommodating to Jonathan. Now, sit down and wait for the others

"Please Miss, that's not what happened. He's always at me. He calls me a midget and pulls my hair." At this point her voice cracked. "And he called my mothers queer and disgusting and said my baby sister was ugly."

The teacher sighed. This was her problem with teaching these days. It was all very well being diverse and politically correct but she didn't think talk of lesbian parents had any place in the classroom.

"Well, that's got nothing to do with your schoolwork. Now sit down."

Abby made her way back to the desk, too shocked to even cry. She thought about what she had whispered to Ava before she left that morning.

"Some people _are_ mean."

That afternoon Imogen made her way down to the village. She decided to pop in to see Kathleen Cosy and after some tea and soda bread was heading towards the school. Passing the chemist she ran into Peter's mother.

"Oh Imogen, I was going to phone you when I got home."

Apparently Peter couldn't keep the secret to himself anymore and had just told his mother what had been happening to his friend. As Imogen listened to the story her heart started racing. Abby was being bullied? Their strong, independent little girl was being picked on, had been pushed and shoved and they didn't know about it? She felt sick.

"Look, I'm sorry to tell you like this. Peter worked himself up so much that he ended up being ill so I had to get something to settle his stomach. I have to get back but I'll call you later."

Imogen was at the gates ten minutes before the bell rang but apparently the teacher had gone to another meeting.

"Who's making sure the children are collected?"

Abby indicated to the other teacher at the other end of the yard. "Mr Murphy, he teaches the baby classes."

On the walk back Imogen forced herself to chat about nice topics while inside her mind was recapping everything Peter's mother had said.

"Why don't you get changed honey. We'll make you some toast."

While Abby ran upstairs Imogen went to find Constance in the lab and tell her what had been happening.

"What?" Constance sat down heavily on her stool.

"Sweetheart. I know, I feel the same. I'm so angry with that little shit. Jesus, how didn't we see it?"

Constance held her wife's hands. "We did, we just didn't know what. Now, how will we approach this?"

They decided to sit their daughter down and ask her directly what was happening. Amelia was happy to take Ava so her other granddaughter could have some private time with her mothers.

"Thanks." Abby practically inhaled the toast as Morgana sat next to her. Yet again her lunch had been taken and she was starving

"Honey. I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to be completely honest with me okay?"

She was met with a nervous look. "Okay."

"I met Peter's mother today. She said the new boy, Jonathan, has been bullying you. Is she right?"

There was silence for a long moment and then a loud sob. "Yes."

Immediately Imogen pulled the crying girl into her arms. "Shh, its okay. Mama and I are here. Please, tell us exactly what's been happening."

Once she had calmed down enough to speak Abby poured out everything, the stolen lunches, the name calling, the nasty gestures, the tripping. As she spoke she noticed her Mummy's jaw tightening liked it did when she was really angry while her Mama just looked more sad by the second.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Constance finally spoke. "You know you can tell us anything. Why not this?"

Abby cried again. "Because he said mean things about you and I didn't want to tell you. He said that Ava and I were ugly dwarves and you were disgusting because you're both women and you love each other. It sounded just like Mummy's grandmother and I thought it would make you both sad. I'm sorry."

It was Mama's turn to do the comforting now while Mummy spoke in the most measured tone she could manage.

"What else did he say honey?"

Abby whispered the words as she stroked Morgana's fur. "There was one name I didn't understand. It began with a "D"."

Imogen knew what word it was, it wasn't the first time she had heard it. "Well I'm glad you told us now. We'll deal with this together. Have you told your teacher anything?"

As they heard what the teachers reaction had been both mothers became even more angered.

"She's not a very good teacher. Most things I can figure out myself but not maths. I know I should have said it when you were helping me Mama but I was afraid you'd talk to her and she'd tell you I was being mean to Jonathan, that's what she thinks. She doesn't listen to me. Peter said she's too lazy to teach us properly.

"I think we need to speak to the principal tomorrow. That woman does not seem one bit interested in teaching or dealing with classroom issues. Don't worry dear, you're not in any trouble. Is there anything else you want to tell us?"

"I know I should have told you, I was just scared. I feel better that you know now though. Please don't be angry at me."

Constance tightened her hold on their daughter. "We're not angry at you. We're angry at that boy and quite honestly, at your teacher but never you. Do you know how much we love you? You never have to deal with these things alone. Now, why don't you spend some time with Ava. We'll talk again later."

With two kisses Abby was gone leaving her parents behind.

"Darling. I feel physically ill."

Moving closer Imogen took the shaking pale hand in her own. "Me too. How could this have been happening under our noses? I can't wait to give that teacher a piece of my mind."

There was something else bothering Constance. "Was I like that?"

"No Sweetheart. You were always focused on helping the girls learn. This Miss Black doesn't seem bothered about that even. Yes, at times you lacked understanding but you always tried to do the right thing. That was a long time ago though. Now you have the balance right."

After a while Imogen went to start dinner while Constance spoke to Amelia.

"Oh, that poor child." Amelia was devastated.

"And here was me thinking I was such a good mother. Clearly I was deluded."

Amelia wasn't going to listen to anyone question Constance's parenting skills, even Constance.

"So Imogen is a bad parent?"

Constance responded instantly. "No, she's an incredible mother."

"Exactly. You are a wonderful mother to those girls. You both are. This changes nothing. You'll deal with it tomorrow and help Abby get over it. Please don't doubt yourself.

"I thought it was a good school. How did they miss it? Should we move her?"

Amelia considered her response "It sounds like the teacher ignored some important things but wait and see what happens when you meet Helen tomorrow. She's a good principal and I know this will upset her. We've missed things here. Remember what happened with Maud? It doesn't mean we didn't care or were bad at what we do. It certainly made us more aware. Just stay calm, explain the situation and decide then what you want to do."

Amelia and Helen Goode were well acquainted and she knew her friend would take any allegation of bulling seriously. Imogen had already called and requested a meeting for the following day. They would just have to wait and see what the outcome was.

That night after Ava had gone down both Constance and Imogen sat with Abby again. They could already see the weight that had been lifted from their daughter's shoulders.

"We'll don't want you to worry about anything dear. I've written down everything you told us and we'll meet with Mrs Goode tomorrow. She'll want to talk to you but we'll be right there."

Imogen gently played with Abby's hair. "Do you have any questions honey?"

There was something. "Why does it bother people when girls like girls? Like Jonathan and your grandmother? Why do they care?"

"I wish I knew." Imogen sighed. "Some people think its wrong or a sin. All I know is that I liked girls from an early age but I love Mama more than I can tell you and to me there is nothing wrong with that. I hate that our sexuality is something that has affected you, I wish none of this had happened and yes, those names hurt but I've heard them all before, you don't need to protect me."

"Well I think its stupid. Its just like you're married to your best friend isn't it?"

Constance smiled "In a way yes, Mummy is my best friend but it's more than that. She's my partner. We made a life together, we have you and Ava. And Morgana. There are legal implications to our marriage and other emotional aspects too. Witches are a bit different. Liking women is less unusual and so luckily I haven't really been exposed to the same prejudices as Mummy has. It's not nice that people think those things about us but the only ten year old's opinion I care about is yours, not some silly boy."

"Do you mind that I said you're a witch?" Her revelation had been playing on Abby's mind

"No dear. Its the truth. I told you when we first met that some people don't understand my powers but I'm not ashamed of them."

Abby fell asleep that night feeling loved and reassured. Yes she was nervous about the following day but she knew her mothers would protect her.

The next morning Amelia swapped classes with Imogen while Tom, who was just as furious as the rest of his family, took care of Ava. Their meeting had been arranged for half eight, Jonathan's mother had been asked to join at ten. Miss Black was also meant to be there but hadn't arrived yet.

"Don't be scared dear just tell Mrs Goode what you told us last night."

Abby nodded and as she sat in front of the principal she shakily told her of Jonathan's bullying, Miss Black's disinterest and poor teaching, especially in maths.

Helen Goode had gone pale. She had known that Jonathan had the potential to be trouble but Mrs Flynn had done a good job in keeping him under control. From speaking to Miss Black everything appeared to be fine but clearly that was not the case.

"Abby, thank you for your honesty. I'm very sorry that this has happened. If I can just ask you something else. Do you remember doing these maths tests?"

The grades were not all familiar to the student. "Not the last last few. I know I got eighty percent in the last test we did with Mrs Flynn. We never did a test with Miss Black, I only know how to do fractions because my Mama showed me. I showed some of the others but we never did these."

Mrs Goode had just had her suspicions confirmed. The classes were meant to have weekly tests in key areas. The substitute had been averaging their previous results without actually testing their knowledge.

"Thank you Abby. Now, I need to talk to your mothers for a moment, why don't you see if Peter is back?"

Constance nodded at her daughter. "I'll come and get you in a minute."

As the door closed Helen focused on the two angry mothers in front of her. "Constance, Imogen what can I say? I feel terrible. I should have seen this happening. You have every right to be angry."

Imogen took a deep breath. "Clearly we believe Abby, she's has never been a liar. You seem to as well. So where is this Miss Black? We want to hear her account of things."

Apparently Miss Black wasn't coming back.

"I didn't want to say it in front of Abby but as procedure states I spoke to her yesterday evening so she could be prepared. I also spoke to a number of the other teachers. The meetings Abby mentioned never happened our meetings are always well after or before school. This week in particular she was leaving early and having one of her colleagues look after the children for the final part of the day. On Wednesday she seems to have left them alone which is inexcusable. Either way she isn't going to be here to defend herself as I received a call from the agency saying she wouldn't be coming back.

"And yes, I will be following up with them as soon as we are finished here. We have another teacher covering today and I will take Abby's class myself until Mrs Flynn is back in a week. I really cannot apologise enough and I hope this doesn't cause you to remove Abby from my school. She's a wonderful. clever girl and very popular with her classmates."

Constance remembered Amelia's advice from the night before and swallowed the angry words she wanted to say, she too had missed things with students over the years and Abby had done well at the school so far.

"Quite honestly, neither of us are impressed but we know Abby normally loves it here. We do understand that as principal it is hard for you to account for everything but the fact is that our daughter was bullied and has not gotten the education she requires over the past few weeks. We had every intention of sending Ava here as well but that is dependant on what happens now."

"You have my word we will deal with this." Helen was genuinely upset but also considerate of both women in front of her. They had always been pleasant to deal with but now, quite rightly, they were concerned about their eldest daughter's welfare.

"I sincerely hope you do. Now I am going to find Abby."

As she walked along the corridor Constance couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was that horrible little boy walking towards his victim. Surely he should have been kept at home until their meeting? A quick invisibility spell allowed her to move towards the children unnoticed.

"Your dyke mothers have blabbed to Mrs Goode and now my mother needs to come in. I'm warning you, I'll get you after this stupid meeting."

"Oh really?"

Abby sighed with relief as her Mama appeared behind Jonathan who had gone white. He looked around but all the other children had gone into the classroom. He really shouldn't be here but he had run off to make his threats before his mother got here.

"Where did you come from?"

Suddenly Constance was right in front of the boy, Then at his side. Then above him. Then in front again. "I came from thin air, that's something powerful witches like myself can do easily. Oh I am sorry, did I scare you? Well we can't have that can we? You should tell your mother, right after you tell her that you've been picking on my daughter. Come along dear."

As she walked alongside her Mama, Abby giggled to herself. She though Jonathan was going to pee his pants with fright. She was still laughing inside as she sat with her Mummy who was waiting in the library while the principal spoke to Jonathan and his mother. She wasn't scared anymore but that silly boy certainly was.

After thirty minutes Constance and Imogen were called back in. Jonathan had been taken to another area by Mr Murphy leaving his mother to apologise.

"I'm so sorry. He's always been highly strung but since his Dad left a couple of years ago he's too much for me to handle."

Imogen looked at the woman in front of her. At a guess she was probably twenty six or twenty seven, not that age was an issue, Imogen had known plenty of young parents who raised great children.

"I'm sorry about that but here's the thing, your son was blatantly bullying our daughter and to a lesser extent her classmates. He called her names that made her worry about her size. Yes, she's shorter than the other children but that's just how she's built and we will not have her feeling bad about that. He physically assaulted her and made derogatory remarks about me, my wife and our baby. I don't know how a ten year old even knew some of those words."

The younger woman looked nervous. "Oh, well he picks a lot up from television. In his defence, from what he told me, it wasn't all one sided. He says that Abby looks for attention, she even said one of you was a witch."

Constance's eyebrows rose high. "Well, _you_ should be controlling what he watches on television. And by the way, as I just showed your son, I _am_ a witch."

With a quick flick of her finger she changed the flowers on the table from roses to tulips and back again. "I can show you more? And as for his defence, there is none."

Mrs Goode stepped in. "I think we can all agree that Jonathan's behaviour was inexcusable and yes, Mrs Drill is a witch. Now I'm going to tell Abby's parents what I told you. Jonathan is currently on suspension. This is not the first school where he has been accused of bullying. We were willing to make an effort but as we told you when he began we have a zero tolerance to bullying and discrimination. I am going to consult with our board but I suggest that you consider alternative arrangements for your sons schooling. We will come back to you with our decision early next week.

Imogen watched the other mothers reaction. It was clear the woman wasn't happy but the rules were set out in the school's charter. In ways Jonathan had reminded her of Enid Nightshade, a tough home life that had manifested itself in bad behaviour.

"If I can make a suggestion. Your son is young he's not beyond redemption. He may benefit from some outside support. I can get some names for you if you'd like?"

"I'm surprised you want to do anything to help us."

The woman in front of them looked to be at the end of her tether and Imogen couldn't help feeling sorry for her. Being a single parent must be tough, she knew how lucky she was to have Constance to parent their daughters with.

"Look, this doesn't make you a bad mother. It's not always easy, especially if you're on your own. Here, this is my number, call me if you want those names."

She and Constance rose and said their goodbyes. "We're sure the other teacher is doing a good job but we're going to keep Abby out of school today."

Helen nodded. "Of course, I'll follow up with you after the weekend."

Abby was delighted with the outcome, especially when she found out she would get to spend the day at home.

"Just today. Mrs Goode said you'll be covering the work you missed over the coming weeks so don't worry honey, you'll be caught up in no time okay?"

"Yep and if Jonathan is gone I definitely want to go back. Can I play with Ava?"

"Of course you can dear. Granny and Granddad will be looking after you both while we teach. Now are you sure you're alright about everything?" Constance was happy there seemed to be a resolution but she couldn't help still being concerned.

"Yes. I'm just sorry I didn't tell you both sooner. You're the best mothers ever."

Feeling somewhat reassured in their parental abilities Constance and Imogen went back to work that afternoon while Abby and Ava were thoroughly spoiled by their grandparents who took them swimming and to the toyshop. Abby was also gently reminded by both that if she ever felt worried that something might upset her mothers she could always tell them or Jamie or Davina.

She also received plenty of what Ava seemed to deem kisses. It was more that she leaned toward someone she loved and placed her open mouth on their face or lips. It was a bit sloppy and her aim was sometimes off but it definitely made Abby feel better.

Her baby sister had been the only person outside of school that she had told her problems to before her parents. It might have sounded silly to others but she felt like she could really talk to Ava. She knew somehow that they would be sharing secrets forever.

When classes were over the married couple met in the staffroom.

"Darling, I don't feel right about going out tonight."

Imogen agreed and had an idea. "Let's see if Abby wants to do something?"

"Anything I want?"

Her mothers smiled. "Within reason honey. We could go to for dinner or to the cinema. Granny and Granddad can look after Ava."

Abby thought for a moment. "A sleepover."

"Do you want us to get Lily?" Imogen would happily see if their daughters best friend was free if that's what she wanted.

"No, with you both and with Ava, well 'til her bedtime. Let Granny and Granddad go out and we can have a sleepover. Mama said she's never been to one. Please?"

"If that's what you want to do dear we'll do it." Constance was somewhat bemused by the idea.

"Cool. Mummy can we go to the shop to buy things? We should make pizza. And can I have ice-cream? And popcorn? Oh, can we watch a DVD?"

As requests went it wasn't too demanding and Imogen reasoned that apart from the ice-cream she could make everything else relatively healthily. And a treat was definitely called for.

Constance stayed behind to give Ava her own dinner. She had progressed to finger food and right now she was thoroughly enjoying the vegetables she was eating.

"Let's do something else to make your sister smile."

While Ava studied her courgette her Mama magically repaired the broken lunchbox. She knew it was trivial but in this case it was warranted, a replacement just wouldn't be the same.

An hour later her wife and daughter were back with pizza ingredients, ice-cream for Abby, a custard tart for Constance and carrot cake for Imogen. Abby had also picked out a new DVD. When she walked into the kitchen she immediately spotted the repaired gift on the table.

"You fixed my lunch box! Thank you Mama, it's perfect again." The big hug received was worth a slight bend of the witches code.

As the pizza cooked Abby went to put her pyjamas on. "You need to do the same."

Imogen laughed as their little whirlwind left the room. "I'm not sure what we have gotten ourselves into but welcome to your first sleepover sweetheart."

Constance moved closer. "I'm quite touched that this is what she wanted to do, its nice to see her happy. And technically I believe you and I have been having sleepovers for quite some time."

They kissed gently before being interrupted. "This isn't kissing time, the pizza is nearly ready."

For Constance her "first sleepover" was certainly an experience. Although pizza wasn't her favourite food she did enjoy the popcorn and her cake. She didn't even roll her eyes when Imogen agreed to paint Abby's toenails. Instead she simply did her own job and brushed the long curly hair as they watched the DVD.

While she brushed she watched how Ava focused intently on her older sister as she sat in front of her. She seemed more content since Abby had shared her burden and this further added to some suspicions Constance had been nursing about their baby.

Ava had just been tucked up in her cot when Abby gave her next directions. "Can we go into bed now?"

"Are you tired honey?" Imogen looked at her watch, it was only nine thirty and she would have expected Abby to stretch the evening out more.

"No way. Now we tell secrets and stories. That's what you do in a sleepover remember?"

After an hour Abby had heard all about the time that her Mama had fallen into the lake when collecting reeds with Davina. She roared with laughter hearing of when Mummy had thought her car had been stolen, only to remember, after calling the police, that she had lent it to Uncle Stephen.

"Luckily Granddad was able to vouch for him after he got arrested. He didn't talk to me for two weeks afterwards"

As the laughter faded the subject turned to more personal matters. "Will I like girls or boys when I'm older?"

"Oh honey." Imogen cuddled her close. "You might like one or the other, you might like both, you might like neither. We don't mind as long as you're happy and feel comfortable in what you decide. We'll always support you."

"I thought I liked Charlie Blossom for a while but I don't know anymore." Abby blushed as she made the confession.

Her mothers both tried not to smile at the shy, not so secret revelation.

"That's what can happen at your age. People call them crushes and it helps you to get ready for when you're older and meet someone you really like. There's nothing wrong with that dear and you can tell us if you feel confused or worried about anything."

Imogen was so proud of Constance. They both agreed to be as open and honest as their daughter moved towards puberty and tried to answer any questions about their bodies and relationships in the clearest way they could. She had asked some general questions about sex but nothing they couldn't handle so far. It was only a matter of time before she asked where her understanding of seeds and eggs linked to Ava but their agreement was to wait until she asked and explain together in a way she would hopefully understand.

"So are we going to the house tomorrow?"

Jamie was keen to see Abby and also he and Imogen had to agree what to do about their shared furniture. The house hadn't sold yet but there were a few interested prospects so far.

As her Mummy confirmed that they were, Abby's eyes were growing heavy and she snuggled under the warm duvet. "I know you have to sell it and I understand why. I just wish you didn't have to."

Constance leaned over and kissed them both gently. They all felt the same way.

"Me too honey." Imogen closed her eyes and tried not to think about the sale. She loved that house and didn't want to let it go. However, they had made a decision and ultimately she knew it was the only choice. Even amongst witches the money they needed wasn't going to magically appear from nowhere.

Was it?

 ** _AN. Hint for the next chapter, we may be seeing someone who got a mention in this one…_**


	12. Whatever Happened To Enid?

"You don't look very happy."

Davina had been watching Imogen stir her coffee without actually pausing to drink it. The chanting teacher had a good idea of what the problem was.

"It's the letter isn't it?"

Imogen looked up at her friend and sighed. "One of these days when Amelia says, 'We've had a letter', it might actually be good news."

In that mornings staff meeting Amelia had produced a letter from former pupil Enid Nightshade. Apparently she had made a lot of progress and wanted to apologise to the people she had hurt in the past. She had asked to meet with Amelia and Davina as well as her friends. In particular she also wanted to meet with Constance, Imogen and Abby to formally apologise for the distress she had caused while Constance was pregnant.

"It just seems like this year is one thing after another. There was my sickness, what happened with my grandmother, having to sell the house, Abby's school issues and now this. Davina, I don't know if I can face that girl. What she did was so awful, she could have killed Constance and Ava. I'm pleased that she's doing well but I just…."

Davina was quick to offer support and some advice. "We all understand and I know you've had a tough couple of months but Imogen, I want you to cast your mind back to about three years ago. You and I were sat right here and you told me how unhappy you were at the school. You felt that you didn't fit in. At the time I thought you were keeping something back and now I know what it was, you were missing Abby. Now that I think about it you had probably started to fall for Constance as well.

"Look at things now. You're married to the love of your life, the fact that it's Constance still surprises me at times but I will admit you bring out the very best in her and I've grown very fond of her. You have Abby and now Ava l and those two girls adore you both. Yes, things have been hard but even I can see how they've made you and Constance even closer as wives and as parents. You being together has changed so much for others as well. The school is a happier place and of course there's your father and Amelia.

"No-one is going to forget what Enid did and I'm not excusing her, but she's a young girl. After what she did to Constance she had a choice, become the evil person she was deemed to be or change. I spent a lot of time with her that day, I saw how she struggled and I for one want to see how she has evolved. Her letter sounds encouraging. Nobody is saying you have to meet her but remember, she doesn't want to come back to Cackles, just to try and lay some demons to rest."

As she took a sip of her drink Imogen pondered the words. It would have been easy to write Enid off but people did change. She herself had overcome crippling shyness and she knew that Constance had faced her own challenges in her search for love and affection. Perhaps a meeting would help them all? She was happily distracted from her thoughts by the activity outside the window.

Amelia had taken Ava to collect Abby from Scouts while Constance had gone for a driving lesson with Tom. As she watched they all approached the door at the same time. She saw her wife's face light up as she met their children, lifting Ava from her buggy while she listened to whatever news Abby had to share. To the relief of everyone Abby was back to normal and had caught up in school. Jonathan had gone and Mrs Flynn was back. They made sure to be available for talks if she needed but so far she seemed to be doing well.

Within a minute they were entering the staffroom and Constance put Ava down so she could crawl over to her Mummy. She moved quickly and was soon at Imogen's feet looking to be picked up. At that moment Imogen knew that Davina was right. The hard times weren't the thing to focus on. She was a lucky woman and would never stop being grateful for the family life she had. She rose from the chair, balancing her cooing baby and gave their friend a hug.

"Thank you. Now, everyone come on it's time for dinner."

Davina followed them downstairs, watching as her friends kissed their hellos. Good things were around the corner, she just knew it.

That night once they were in bed Imogen shared their conversation with Constance. "So, if you still want to I think we should meet her. Maybe Saturday morning?"

Constance had been surprised by the letter but couldn't deny her own want to put things to rest, however she knew Imogen's feelings towards Enid.

"If you're sure Darling though not Saturday, I have a meeting. Perhaps Sunday?" She was slightly bending the truth but reasoned that it would hopefully be worth it.

"Sunday is fine with me. I know she wants to apologise to Abby as well but I think we should meet her ourselves first and then bring her in if we think it's a good idea. "

There was also Ava to consider and this seemed to be the time for Constance to bring up something about their baby.

"Yes and the same with Ava. I wanted to wait until I was sure but there's something I need to tell you." She saw the panicked look and kissed it away.

"Nothing bad, well I don't think so. There are some Witches who in addition to their magical powers have strong emotional powers such as empathy. I believe Ava is one of them, or will be. She picks up on emotions very easily, in fact she has done since before she was born. Remember when she was just a few days ol, how she reacted going to the potions lab for the first time? When I took her to be registered as a Witch it was the first time I saw her get agitated for no reason. Likewise, when my father came here, even though she was clean and fed as soon as he became annoyed, she got upset.

"It explains how she's extra cuddly or will try harder to do something new when someone she loves is upset, when you had your operation for example or when Abby was having a hard time at school. The same when your grandmother died, she was very affectionate with you and with Tom. Equally when we're happy, which we so often are around her, she is especially joyful. Sometimes I get such a sense of peace from holding her, or even being with her which is another clear sign that she is an Empath.

"It's more than being a clingy baby because in fact she isn't. Once she knows someone she enjoys being with them, like Fenella and Griselda. I don't entirely know where it's come from, as you correctly pointed out, empathy is something I struggled with until more recently. My best guess from what I've read is that she has taken some of your emotional intelligence which has combined with her magical abilities to make her more of an empath."

Imogen lay back on the pillow and thought of various moments in their baby's short life so far, she too had felt that sense of peace from their baby and even though it was amazing she had some questions. "But doesn't that mean she'll feel our pain? Will we have to hide our emotions from her?"

"No Darling. Its more apparent now because she's so focused on us. As she gets older it will be there but she won't be impeded by this gift. And it _is_ a gift. Besides we know someone with the same skill and she's turned out well."

It took a moment to consider who. "Amelia?"

"Exactly. I've spoken to her and she can advise us on how to make sure Ava manages this without becoming too emotional but she has said that in her mind having a strong empathy level has enhanced her life, not detracted from anything. Our baby is wonderful and I think her gift will add a huge amount to the world."

They moved even closer together and as Imogen felt the gentle strokes running along her back she whispered. "She already adds to the world and she is very happy so far so I think we must be doing a good job."

Over the next following days they both spoke to Amelia who advised them to carry on as normal.

"That's what my parents did. Yes, at times I was upset by other's situations but I also knew I could talk to them about it and Ava will always know she can talk to you, or to me or Tom if she needs to. I actually see Abby being a great support to her as well, she's a very straightforward young girl and I believe her no-nonsense approach will benefit Ava hugely. I have to say, the strong link between them at this stage, despite the age gap is a wonder to behold. Even in my youth I never had the same link with Agatha and she's my identical twin. You should be very proud."

The parents were extremely proud. As Amelia had said, despite the large age gap and also the fact that their daughters were not related by blood, they could not in their wildest dreams have hoped they would bonded so much. Abby took her big sister responsibilities seriously and would always try and include Ava in everything she could. That had resulted in a paint covered baby at times but it had been worth it and made for some great photographs.

Equally, there was no doubt that to Ava, Abby was right up there with her mothers in the ranks of favourite people. Her little face lit up every time her sister entered the room and she loved cuddling with her, looking at books together and just listening to the sound of Abby's voice.

While talking to Amelia they also discussed the Enid meeting, agreeing that Amelia would meet her first with Davina before Constance and Imogen sat with her. The principal had already contacted Enid's father who was happy to bring her on Sunday.

"Let's just see what she has to say."

On Saturday morning Constance left early to go to her meeting. After a morning cuddle Imogen and Abby bought Ava downstairs to have breakfast with Tom and Amelia. Except Tom wasn't there either.

"He didn't really say where he was going." Amelia smiled at Ava who was eagerly awaiting the banana her Mummy was cutting up.

They didn't have long to wait to find out what was happening. Just as they were clearing up Tom and Constance arrived back together. Imogen immediately noticed the excited look on her wife's face and waited to hear what had put it there.

"I passed my driving test."

Constance was feeling extremely pleased with herself. She wanted to get it done quickly and had been determined to pass full time but had still been nervous. There was no need to worry though, she had passed with flying colours.

"Sweetheart, that's great. Why didn't you tell me you were doing it?"

As Constance was enveloped in a big hug she whispered. "I was afraid I wouldn't pass and I wanted to surprise you."

Abby joined the hug. "But we'll still go flying though won't we?"

"Oh yes. Driving is for when we all need to go somewhere. I will never stop flying."

Tom was also pleased, his daughter in law was a quick learner but hated being told what to do. She had done well though and he knew she would benefit from this new skill.

"Now you just need to be added to Imogen's insurance. You're still on mine though so why don't you take them out for a drive?"

That afternoon they drove as far as the nearest beach where they walked along the seafront before going for a late lunch. Constance was slightly worried about having her wife and children in the car but was encouraged by Imogen's complimentary words and the fact that Ava stayed asleep through most of their journeys.

The look on the students faces as she drove past some of them on the way up the driveway was hilarious.

"HB driving? Now I've seen everything." Ruby agreed with Jadu as they ran back to tell Maud and Mildred. This was really extreme.

There was another compliment when they arrived back. "You're a great driver Mama and you don't swear at other drivers like Mummy does." Abby shrieked with laugher as she ran away from her indignant mother. Once Imogen finally caught her she was ticked until she begged for mercy.

"I was only telling the truth" she giggled as she was finally released from her torture.

The following morning it was time to meet a face from the past. Amelia had suggested neutral territory might be best so they were to meet in Cosy's. She and Davina went on ahead while the Drill family got ready.

"I don't like that girl. She hurt Mama and nearly took Ava away from us before we got to know her." Abby was kicking a ball across the bedroom as she waited for her Mummy to find her other shoe.

"I know honey, I feel the same but she wants to make peace and I think we should give her a chance. If I get a hint of any of her past behaviour I won't bring you in I promise. Now, stop kicking the ball inside or Mama will be annoyed."

She hugged their daughter tightly, Enid had never been very nice to Abby and she understood the feeling of distrust, she would never do anything to put their girls in danger though.

"Okay but she'd better really be sorry. Your shoe is under the chair by the way."

Ten minutes later they were walking down to the village. Once they arrived at Cosy's they knocked on the backdoor where Kathleen left them in. Amelia and Davina joined them after a few moments.

"We had a good talk with her, only about her treatment, not about you on her request. She is very nervous."

She wasn't the only one and Constance kept a tight hold on Imogen's hand as they walked into the room. There sitting by the window was the girl who had caused them so much trouble. She looked different, her hair was shorter, she was slightly thinner and clearly frightened.

"Hello Enid."

Enid stood up, trying to stop her legs from shaking. "Hello Miss Hardbroom, Miss Drill."

The couple sat across from their former student. There was an awkward silence for a moment which Imogen broke by asking,

"How have you been Enid?"

The girl started to tell them about her treatment over the past year. How she had started in a residential counselling programme and then after Christmas had moved to a day centre near her fathers home.

"I live with my Dad now, he's been great. And my sisters, they realised that they had some issues too and we all went for sessions together. It took a while but eventually my Mum and I started to talk properly and we get along a lot better now. I'm still seeing a counsellor but I'm ready to go back to school now."

"But not to Witches school?" The letter had been clear in saying that Enid did not want her magic back and Constance was curious as to why.

"No. Magic didn't work out so well for me and I'm happier without it. I did a lot of drama as part of my treatment and I think I would like to pursue acting. The school I'm going to has a good programme and I can combine that with my studies."

Imogen was surprised but impressed at the mature responses they were getting from this young girl. "Well, it sounds like you have thought about it and have found something that makes you happy."

Enid looked at her former crush. Miss Drill was still beautiful, her hair was a bit longer and she was wearing a lovely top. The feelings of wanting mixed with anger and jealousy were no longer there though. She watched as the couple interacted, pouring tea for each other and touching hands unconsciously. They really were in love.

"I have but I didn't come here to just talk about me. What I did, and not just the day of the spell has been playing on my mind every single day. I know I said it at the time but I need to say it again. From the bottom of my heart I am sorry for what happened. I was so cruel, so jealous and I would give anything to take it back. I can't do that but I needed to tell you again how much I regret my actions to you and Abby and your baby."

Tears rolled down Enid's cheeks as she talked. She had spent so many hours discussing what had happened during her therapy sessions and knew that she had to confront her past in order to move on.

Constance felt her heart go out to this girl. Yes it had been an awful time but they had survived. She clutched her wife's hand as she answered for both of them.

"Thank you Enid. It was very brave for you to come here and confront the past. You need to move on from this now, you have the chance for a new start. I am fine as is Ava so please don't dwell on that period in your life any more.

"Ava? Oh that's a beautiful name."

"Yes, Ava Rose, I'm surprised Mildred didn't tell you." Imogen knew that Enid's friend had been writing to her through the past year.

"No, I asked her to tell me when the baby was born but nothing else. I was so worried that I had caused it, her, any harm and I just couldn't face hearing that. The same when I spoke to Miss Cackle and Miss Bat. She's really okay?"

"She is absolutely perfect. Her personality is really developing and she is the most loving, happy baby you can imagine." Constance couldn't stop herself from smiling as she talked about their daughter.

Enid felt a weight lift from her shoulders. "I'm so happy for you both, she and Abby are very lucky."

Imogen stood up. "Speaking of whom. Enid, I'm going to be honest with you, you're not Abby's favourite person. She's only a child and it's hard for her to process what happened. I'm going to ask her if she wants to meet with you and I hope you're not too hurt if she says no."

"No, I understand."

As Miss Drill went to get their eldest Enid found herself alone with HB and she couldn't help thinking of the last time she had been in this situation.

"You were right you know. I have met someone my own age. She lives near my new house and we'll be going to the same school. So far we've been friends but she asked me to be her girlfriend when I'm ready. I'm not quite there yet but I'd like to be."

Constance remembered that conversation. "That's good, just take your time and see what happens. Being friends is a good start."

They were interrupted by Imogen's arrival back with Abby who sat close to her Mama and held her hand while Enid apologised.

"I was very mean to you Abby and I'm so sorry. I lost out, I could have been your friend like Mildred and Maud and I regret that I'm not."

Abby considered her response carefully, "You were mean to me and my Mama but I know you weren't well. I hope you're better now."

They spent another few moments with Enid before rising to leave. Maud, Mildred, Ruby and Jadu along with Fenella and Griselda were also coming to see their old friend and were due shortly.

"Good luck Enid. Take care of yourself." Imogen smiled kindly as she left the table with her family.

Constance had one thing left to do before they left.

"I thought you might benefit from seeing something more than a picture."

Ava stared and cuddled closer as her Mama nuzzled her dark hair but didn't cry which was a good sign.

"Enid, I love her more than I could ever have imagined. I have done since the moment we found out she was inside me, just as her other mother has. The only people I love equally are Abby and of course Imogen. They have changed me completely and I could not be happier about that. I could lose everything else, magic, my job, as long as I have them, my life is complete."

Enid felt tears in her eyes again but these weren't sad ones, she was relieved and happy to see the child in front of her. "I know you do. And you were right, she is perfect."

At this stage the other students had started to arrive so Constance said her final goodbye. "You don't need magic Enid, you just need the support of your family and people you love, remember that."

There were mixed feelings for Enid as her former teacher left the cafe. She watched as Mildred, Ruby and Jadu waved at Ava while Fenny, Grissy and Maud made a beeline for HB, something that would have been unfathomable to any of them two years beforehand. The baby was clearly comfortable with them though and she giggled with joy as the girls said hello and admired her pretty green dress before opening the door to let Miss Hardbroom leave.

 _"_ _That could have been me if only I hadn't been so cruel._ " Enid let the thought pass as best she could. It was something she would talk to her counsellor about at her next appointment but she knew her own path had changed and she needed to leave the past behind her.

She couldn't resist one final look at the family as they made their way back to the castle. As soon as Ava was in her buggy Abby playfully shoved Miss Drill out of the way so she could push her sister. The very last glimpse she got before they turned the corner was of Miss Drill reaching for Miss Hardbroom's hand as she smiled at something her wife was saying. There was no doubt the love that HB had spoken about was mutual and Enid could honestly say she was glad to have witnessed it.

Constance and Imogen discussed the meeting with their family and Davina as they sat down to the Sunday lunch that Tom had made.

"I know I was reluctant but I'm glad we did that. She appears to have changed and I feel like we can all put it behind us." Imogen held Ava on her lap, feeling somehow that their daughter needed some additional closeness after their meeting.

Abby nodded as she ate her roast potato. "Yeah, I'm glad she's not coming back to the school but she deserves a new start. Maybe she'll be really famous some day and we can say that we knew her."

Davina was glad Imogen had taken her advice. She was a firm believer that if you did a good deed you received rewards from the universe. Her friends had done a number of good things, this was just another one and she knew that they would be rewarded appropriately.

Had she known what Tom had planned, she would be feeling very smug about her prediction.

The school was soon going to be on break for a few days. During that time Constance and Imogen's lives were about to change in a way that neither could have predicted and Tom Drill could not wait to be the one to tell them how.

 **A/N I thought it was important to close off on Enid's story but I didn't feel it was realistic to bring her back to Cackle's in this world.**

 **I also have to mention the psychic Princess Sammi who guessed at Ava's gift.**

 **Big things happening in the next chapter, any guesses?**


	13. Surprise After Surprise After Surprise

**A/N It's another "double episode" one with lots happening including some "private time".**

"I'll drive."

Imogen sniggered as she picked up Ava's changing bag. Since she had passed her test Constance was surprisingly keen to drive at each opportunity. Their current destination was Tom's house where they were spending a long weekend. It actually suited her as she knew she was a bit too distracted to concentrate. Apparently there were buyers who were very interested in the house they were selling and although it was good news, especially as Jamie and Sarah had found a house they wanted to buy, she still didn't want anyone else living there. Perhaps once it was sold it would be easier?

"Thanks Sweetheart. Right, two adults, one child, one baby, one cat, four bags, one buggy. I think we have everything. Let's go."

Once everyone was settled Constance started the engine. She could see that Imogen was miles away but was hopeful that the surprise she knew was waiting for her at Tom's house would cheer her up.

"Tom was right. Driving your car after his is really a lot easier."

A voice piped up from the back. "Granddads car is HUGE, why does he need such a big car?" Abby was momentarily distracted from the game she was playing

"He's always had a big car honey. He loves driving and likes to be comfortable doing it." Imogen twisted in her seat to look at her children. Abby shrugged and went back to playing while Ava closed her eyes to sleep.

Figuring that little ears weren't listening she shared a thought with her wife. "I suppose that if the house does sell at least we'll have some more money to put aside. We'll need to look at getting a bigger car in the future, especially when we…" She left the end of her sentence unsaid, knowing that Constance knew what she was referring to.

"That's true." The witch stole a quick glance to her left and smiled. Another baby along with a toddler, preteen and cat would be rather cramped in their current vehicle. She had already needed to shrink down Ava's buggy to fit in the boot.

Two hours and one successful motorway navigation later they were pulling up in the driveway. Tom was already at the door with a huge smile on his face.

"You say hello, I'll get Ava out of her seat."

Imogen had only seen her father two days before but still walked over to give him a kiss while Abby, who could never get enough of her grandfather, hugged him tightly.

"Hey Dad. I'll just get the bags."

"Maybe I can help you with them?"

Imogen's jaw dropped while Abby's face split into a massive grin.

"Uncle Stephen."

Imogen's younger brother had been living in Australia and she hadn't seen him for over two years and right now she was rendered almost speechless.

"How? What? When?" Deciding words were unnecessary she wrapped her arms around him while Abby clung to his waist.

"I got here two days ago although I slept through yesterday. It was Dad's idea, he insisted I come now. I wanted to of course, I have a sister in law and new niece I've only met over video calls. Speaking of…"

Constance, having watched the reunion from a distance, walked towards the group with the baby on her hip.

"Hello Stephen. It's nice to finally meet you in person."

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "And you, I'm just sorry it's taken so long. " He smiled at the baby who was peering curiously at him. "And you Ava, I've wanted to meet you too, you have no idea how much."

"Say hello little one."

In a move that melted everyones hearts, Ava gave a little wave before placing her head on her Mama's shoulder and smiling.

After a couple of minutes the bags were inside and everyone was sat down drinking the tea that Amelia had made for them.

"You knew about this Sweetheart and you never told me?" Imogen still couldn't believe that her brother was really sat at the kitchen table, holding Ava who was patting his face gently in order to get to know this vaguely familiar person.

Tom answered. "She did and _I_ asked her not to say anything so you and Abby could have a surprise."

Imogen was touched at her fathers thoughtfulness. They both knew that although Constance was nowhere near as socially awkward as she used to be, springing this on her would possibly have caused her to retreat into her shell. By knowing, she could prepare herself and make it an even better experience for everyone.

Once they were finished the tea and scones Amelia, who had arrived the night before, made a suggestion.

"Abby, how about you and I take Ava to the park while your parents catch up with Stephen?"

Abby was torn, she wanted to go but was afraid she'd miss out on something.

"Go on honey, Uncle Stephen will still be here when you get back. You can show Granny how you push Ava on the baby swing." Imogen had a feeling there was more to this visit and was hoping that they would soon find out.

She was right.

"Okay, you said once Imogen was here you'd tell me why you were so desperate for me to come. Not that I didn't want to but you said there was a reason. Is everything okay?"

As he saw his children's worried looks Tom moved to reassure them all. "Yes, this is a good thing. Wait just a minute I need to get something."

While they waited for him to come back Stephen watched his sister and sister in law interact. He still found it hard to believe that Imogen was married but she was, and by the looks of the hand holding and smiles, very happily so.

"Look at you two lovebirds."

Apparently his sister hadn't changed too much and he was swiftly kicked under the table.

Things settled down when Tom arrived back carrying some papers. He had been waiting for this moment for the past few weeks and now that it was here he didn't quite know how to start.

"Right, well firstly I am very glad to finally see the three of you together. What I am going to tell you will come as a surprise, it certainly did to me but I think you are going to be very happy when you hear it.

"After we stopped speaking to my mother I fully expected to be cut out of her will and being honest, that was fine with me. Anyway, apparently she never changed it and a few weeks ago I was contacted by her solicitor. I went to see him and to my surprise I was the sole beneficiary of her estate."

Imogen smiled at him. "Of course you should have been Dad."

Tom wasn't finished yet. "Thank you. That was one surprise. The other was the amount of money that she left. There's no way around it, it's a lot."

He pushed the first paper across the table.

"Dad, there appears to be a few extra zeros on this page." Stephen passed the sheet over to Constance who read it with Imogen. "How on earth did Nana have that much money? She used to make a big deal about putting five pounds in a card for our birthdays."

His son was asking a valid question, Tom had asked the same.

"Apparently her parents were extremely well off, they had died before I was born. She invested well, including the properties you see listed, houses, shops and the like. She also had a lot of land that she sold to a developer a number of years ago. Quite honestly, I nearly fell off my seat when I saw this. We were by no means poor when I was growing up but we lived off what my father earned, from what I can tell she kept this all to herself."

Imogen was trying to wrap her head around the numbers. "All this money and she was still miserable? Sorry Dad.."

He interrupted her, "You're right. She could have done so many things with this and she didn't. She lived a miserable nasty life and I do not want to to the same thing. That's why I have made this decision." He paused to hand a piece of paper to Stephen and another to Imogen.

"I don't want to sit on this money until I die and so I am giving the majority to you. Stephen, that is your half minus any duties and taxes. Imogen, the same for you and Constance. Also included in each are three of the houses she was renting out, apparently they provide a steady income but it's up to you if you want to keep them or sell them."

"Dad, you can't do this." Imogen's hand was shaking, this was a huge amount of money, quite honestly more than she could fathom. They couldn't possibly accept it.

"Yes I can and I will. I have also invested well and am comfortably off. I've kept some properties and money back for a few things I want to do, one of which I would also like to discuss with you after you accept my offer. Please accept, nothing would make me happier than knowing you are set up for life. Think of what you can do with this money. Stephen, you can set up your own veterinary practice. Imogen, Constance, you can easily buy Jamie out of the house or even buy another one, in fact you could buy several houses and still have money left over. Think of what this will mean for Abby, Ava and any other future children. Don't be stubborn, take the money."

Stephen knew that it was pointless to refuse. "Dad I don't know what to say except thank you, this is amazing."

Constance and Imogen looked at each other and made a silent agreement. They knew it would be churlish to decline, especially when this was making Tom so happy.

"Thank you Tom, we are so grateful, more than you could ever know." Constance kissed her father in law before Imogen wrapped him in a tight embrace.

Eventually they sat back down to continue their conversation.

"Does Amelia know about this?"

"Partly, she knows I am sharing my inheritance with you but she doesn't know the amount. I'll tell her later. Actually that leads me to the next thing I wanted to talk to you about. The money I have kept back is for a couple of reasons. I want to do a couple of things to the house, perhaps even buy a second one near a certain school for Amelia and I to live in once she retires. And of course a new car would be nice."

He took a deep breath. "I would also also like to ask Amelia to marry me but I wanted to get your blessing first."

There was another silent look shared but this time it was Stephen and Imogen making the agreement.

"Of course you have our blessing."

Stephen added to his sister's words. "Definitely, I know I've only just met Amelia properly but I know how happy she's made you. That's all we want for you Dad."

After hugs from his children Tom looked at Constance who was smiling broadly. "Do I have your permission?"

She rose up and hugged him again. "Of course."

Feeling relieved at the positive response Tom smiled at his family. "Thank you, now I haven't decided when I'm going to do it yet so not a word."

A few minutes later Amelia arrived back with the children. Once Constance and Imogen had heard details of the park excursion they excused themselves to unpack.

When they were in the bedroom they sat on the bed and looked again at the letter Tom had given them.

"Darling, this is a lot of money isn't it?" It was a genuine question, Constance was more used to dealing with money now that she was married but she still couldn't quite process the amount.

Imogen mirrored Ava's earlier pose and rested her head on her wife's shoulder. "It's a life changing amount. The cash alone is more than we would both earn in a several lifetimes of teaching."

Suddenly she pulled back and smiled. "Do you realise what this means? Dad's right, there is so much we can do with this and I know what the first thing I want is."

Constance grinned back. "To call Jamie and tell him we'll buy him out? Me too"

"Are you sure Sweetheart? We could buy somewhere else, something closer to the village?" Imogen really didn't want another house but she didn't want to be selfish either.

"I am positive. So many good things have happened to us there. Phone him, but first let's tell Abby."

Their daughter bounded up the stairs in front of her Mama who was carrying Ava.

"Sit down honey, we've got something to tell you?"

Abby couldn't wait and blurted out, "You're having another baby!"

Her mothers shared a glance.

"No, that's not it dear." Constance felt her heart break at the sad look that appeared.

"Oh, it was just when you said earlier about needing a bigger car I thought…"

Pulling her close Imogen kissed the curly head. "Someday very soon we would like to have another baby honey, but that's a secret only the four of us know. Would you really be okay with that?"

Abby snuggled closer. "Of course, I love Ava so much and we'd both love another baby to look after."

Ava kicked her legs in agreement.

"Well, that's good to know and we promise you'll both be the first people we tell. Now, get ready for some other news."

They had decided not to share the amount of money, just what it was going to allow them to do.

"Yes! We don't have to sell the house? This is so cool. Can I decorate my room? Can we go there more often? What about Ava? Will she get her own room too?"

Her mothers laughed.

"In answer to your questions. Yes you can. Yes, we'll go a lot more often and yes Ava will get her own room." Imogen was already planing the changes she wanted to make to the place.

The next thing to do was phone Jamie who was more than happy to sell his half to his friends. He was also very excited that Stephen was home.

"Dad, can Jamie come and stay tomorrow night?"

Tom winked at Abby before answering. "Only if his mother says it's okay."

Imogen resisted the urge to poke her tongue out at her sarcastic father. Instead she went to get ready for the meal they were going for. Over dinner they discussed the changes she was already considering making to the house. Constance was happy to allow her take the lead, the only thing she had suggested so far was a bigger bathtub. They had been getting dressed at the time and she had quickly found herself being embraced from behind while a low voice whispered in her ear.

"Mmmm, I know what you like to do in the bath."

"Yes. You."

Constance enjoyed seeing the shock in the green eyes, Imogen wasn't the only one who could come out with suggestive remarks.

Stephen was eager to make plans for the following night. His sister rolled her eyes. "None of your usual antics." His idea of a night out was usually an all nighter.

"Will you come?"

His sister-in-law was having none of it. Imogen had already warned her and thankfully she had the children as an excuse. "No, but thank you for offering. I'll stay with Abby and Ava while Imogen goes."

The following day Constance and Imogen drove to meet their solicitor and arrange the house purchase. The money from Tom could take a while to come through but in the meantime he had offered them a bridging loan for what they needed. Along with Jamie they had agreed a price everyone was happy with and it wasn't going to take long to complete the purchase.

While they were at the house Imogen dragged Constance to the upper floor for the first time. After having people viewing the house for the last few months Jamie was well used to people traipsing in and out of his bedroom.

"When we moved in we tossed a coin and he got the bigger room. I really didn't mind, I like the other room."

Constance looked around, this room was a lot larger than the one downstairs. "And what's next door?"

"A box room that he's been using as an office."

Despite her lack of knowledge about building Constance could see an opportunity to make a change. "What if we moved the wall so there were two normal sized rooms with a shared bathroom rather than one large and one small? Could that be done?"

Imogen loved the idea. "I don't see why not. Dad also suggested we convert the attic now, get everything done together. We could mirror this floor with a guest room and maybe an office? I thought we could add a conservatory at the side too, even if just ends up being a playroom for the kids."

Constance did the calculations. "Three bedrooms downstairs, two here, one in the attic. Do we really need six bedrooms? Won't it be very expensive?"

"Well, we already have two children. We're hoping to have at least one more, let's say for arguments sake that decide on two more. If we have another bedroom Dad and Amelia can stay. Or Jamie, Stephen or even Davina if she wants to. Let's make it perfect so we don't have to make many changes in the future. Will it be expensive? Yes, but remember, we don't need to worry about money any more. We can do whatever we want, what this will cost will put a small dent in what Dad has given us. And I read over the details from renting the houses. Based on where they are located they'll give us a very steady income, even if we gave up work."

The subject of work had come up with Amelia the night before. Both were quick to reassure her that they wouldn't give up their jobs. Neither had gone into teaching for the money. However if their plans for a new baby worked out, Ava would still be very young and that would in all likelihood mean some work- life changes.

Constance also knew her wife had another ambition. "You could take some time off and write the Italian book you were talking about."

"One thing at a time Sweetheart. I definitely want to do that, I also think that Cackle's would benefit from adding a language to the curriculum but right now my priority is you, the kids and the rest of our family. The sooner Dad asks Amelia to marry him the better."

"I'm so proud of you, I know it isn't easy but you've been so supportive of them." Constance was gently stroking Imogen's hair as they stood together.

"I'm pleased for them and I know Mum would want him to be happy, she'd like Amelia. Besides, if you remember what I said to them at New Year, when they talked about marriage we'd talk about another baby, we're already doing that. Once we know when the wedding is we can start planning, although we've already told Abby we'd like another so we'd better not wait too long, she's not known for her patience."

On the drive back Constance thought about the prospect of another baby. She'd be happy to start trying now but she knew there were other plans to be made.

That night she dropped Imogen, Jamie and Stephen to a bar in town where they were going to get something to eat. While the boys hopped out, Imogen stayed behind to give her a kiss goodbye.

"I love you Sweetheart. I have no idea what time I'll get back but don't worry I'll be safe. I left my phone at home so I can text you from Jamie's Don't wait up."

"I love you too. Have a good time. Phone me if you need to be collected."

With a wave she drove away. Tom and Amelia were also going out and she was looking forward to an evening with the children. Once home she made their dinner before settling down to relax with them. When her daughters went to bed Constance decided to turn in too. She was very much engrossed in her book when she heard Tom and Amelia arrive back, in fact she was still reading two hours later when Imogen's phone flashed indicating a text.

 ** _The boys have dragged me dancing. See you later, keep the bed warm for me. I love you x._**

Eventually, after some fiddling with the touchscreen, she managed to text back one word that would hopefully cover everything, **_Yes_**

Imogen smiled as she read the reply. Constance and technology were not the best mix but she knew what that one word meant. She deleted the sent text before Jamie could read it and mock her. Once that was done she handed the phone back and knocked back her cocktail. The DJ was playing cheesy eighties music and songs the trio remembered from their youth. There was only one thing to do,

"Come on, let's dance."

Constance read for a bit longer before deciding to try and get some sleep. It was always more difficult when Imogen wasn't there but she was rather tired. Her final thoughts as she dropped off were that she hoped her wife was having a good time. She knew she was safe with Jamie and Stephen, whom she already liked and trusted. Besides, if their plans came to fruition who knew when the next time Imogen could enjoy a night out like this would be?

It seemed like she had only been asleep for a few minutes when she felt someone frantically shaking her shoulder and shouting loudly,

"Mama, Mama wake up. Mummy's not home yet."

Constance turned over and looked at the clock. 6AM, she had been asleep for just under two hours.

"I know dear. She's stayed out with Jamie and Uncle Stephen."

The noise had woken Ava who let out a soft cry from her travel cot. Constance swung her legs out of bed and went to pick up the baby.

"Come on both of you, back into bed. Let's try and get another hour or two." Judging by how Ava was pawing at her breast she was too hungry to go straight back to sleep and so while Abby, who was clearly annoyed with her Mummy, nestled into the pillows, Constance fed the baby. By the time that was over she didn't see the point in going to sleep and went back to her book until Abby decided at seven thirty that she needed breakfast.

"Are you going to get into trouble for this?" Stephen was sniggering as he paid the taxi driver. It had been a great night out. They had started with dinner and drinks, then went onto a late bar before the adjoining nightclub. Once that had closed they had gone for breakfast in a local cafe that opened especially early.

"Nope. My wife trusts me and besides I am a grown up." Imogen was giggling as she turned the key in the back door. She was very possibly still a little bit drunk. "I can stay out as late as I want."

Or so she thought.

"Where were you? It's eight o'clock. You've been out all night."

It was hard for a ten year old with bedhead and wearing cloud pyjamas to look furious but somehow Abby managed it.

Unfortunately the sight was just too funny and her Mummy, uncle and godfather all burst out laughing.

"And are you _drunk_?"

Constance came over to take her daughter back to the table. "Eat your breakfast. I'll deal with them." She reached for the potion she had laid out for their return. "Drink this. Do you want anything to eat?"

Jamie was the only one who was able to stop laughing enough to answer. "No. We've eaten. We just need this and a few hours sleep."

He had been meant to sleep on the couch but that wasn't ideal now. Constance had another solution.

"Abby, get the clothes you're going to wear today and let Jamie sleep in your room please. That way he'll get some sleep without all of us making noise."

She knew better than to argue but Abby still wasn't happy. As she passed Stephen she fixed him with a look that could have come straight from her Mama.

"You're a bad influence."

Imogen felt slightly guilty but figured it was best to leave Abby calm down, hopefully that would happen while she got some much needed sleep. She waved at her smiling baby and held her wife's hand for a moment.

"Thanks Sweetheart. Don't let me sleep too long, I want to spend today with you and the girls."

As they left the room Constance laughed when she heard Stephen exclaim, "This stuff really is magic."

Abby arrived back to finish her breakfast. While she ate her cornflakes her Mama had a bit of a chat with her.

"I know you were a bit worried about Mummy but she was completely safe. Do you think I would be asleep if I had expected her home? This is a special time and she deserves to have some fun. If that meant going dancing until the early morning I'm alright with that. You need to be too. Are we clear?"

There was a pout followed by a loud sigh. "Yes. I just needed to know she was okay. I'm sorry if I was rude."

Constance kissed Abby's forehead. "I understand. Now, finish your breakfast, get dressed and we'll take Ava out for a walk."

They took the baby to the park where they fed the ducks and wandered through the gardens.

"Do you remember the first time you looked after me? We walked in the gardens of the other park."

Constance did remember and reached for Abby's hand. Look at how far they had come since then.

On the way home they stopped to collect some lunch items and made their way back to Tom's house where they found a note on the hall table. Apparently he and Amelia had gone out for the day and would be home that evening. They entered the kitchen to find Jamie and Stephen drinking tea. Abby gave her uncle a hug.

"You _are_ a bad influence but I still love you."

Stephen ruffled her curls. 'That's not the first time I've heard that Abs. I'm sorry you were worried."

It was time Ava to have her nap so Constance carried her upstairs deciding to wake her wife at the same time. She placed the sleepy baby in her cot behind the screen and then moved towards the bed.

"Mmmm" Imogen smiled as she was kissed awake. "What time is it?"

"Almost one. Come on, I've bought some lunch."

"Can't we just stay here?" Imogen moved even closer and started to kiss Constance's throat.

"Certainly not. You're just about out of Abby's bad books if we miss lunch we'll both be in them. Besides Ava is still awake. Later though, I promise."

Once Imogen had dressed they went downstairs where lunch was already prepared. Not long after they had eaten Sarah arrived to collect Jamie and Stephen decided he needed another nap. It had started to rain and Abby wanted to watch a film so she cuddled up to her Mummy as her Mama held Ava.

"I'm sorry I was mad earlier."

"That's okay honey. One of these days our roles will be reversed and I'll remind you of today. Not until you're well over eighteen though."

Once the film was over the family looked over some paint and paper samples. To her parents surprise Abby wanted to keep the room she had always used rather than move to a slightly bigger one.

"I love that room. It always makes me happy being there, like my room at the castle. So can I keep it? Ava can have the bigger room when she's ready."

"You can have whatever you want dear."

They had just started to think about dinner when Stephen arrived downstairs. A few moments later a very happy looking Tom and Amelia arrived back from their outing.

"We have something to tell you."

The adults could all guess what it was but a certain someone still needed to be told.

"We're getting married."

Abby was overjoyed and immediately ran to hug them both.

Constance and Imogen embraced the newly engaged couple as did Stephen.

"We should go out and celebrate."

Tom sat down next to Abby. "I think your Mummy and Uncle have been out enough. Why don't we stay in and start talking about what type of flower girl dress you might like this time?"

Stephen went to order some Thai food while Abby jumped up and down with excitement. She couldn't wait to be a flower girl again.

"When are you getting married?"

Apparently that had already been decided. They wanted to marry quickly, neither saw the point in waiting. Stephen had taken a leave of absence from work while he decided what to do with his inheritance so he would be able to stay and see his father remarry.

"We were thinking around Easter. We'd like a civil ceremony where we can invite our friends. I also thought Davina could do something separate, similar to what you two had but I would like to invite the students." Amelia wanted to combine both worlds as much as possible. Since being with Tom she become involved in his social circle and made some great friends, however she was aware that the witching world was different. This way everyone was happy.

"So if Abby is a flower girl does this mean you two are bridesmaids? Will you have to wear matching dresses?" Stephen was laughing loudly. Well at least he was until his sister, yet again, kicked him in the shins.

"I would like them to be involved but they can wear whatever they want."

At that moment the doorbell rang to indicate the food had arrived. When Tom brought it into the kitchen he found his daughter waiting. She hugged him again.

"I'm so pleased for you Dad."

He returned the hug. "I never thought I'd marry again but Amelia came out of nowhere and made me change my mind. Thank you for introducing us pumpkin."

The rest of the evening was spent locating possible venues online. By the time everyone went to bed there was a shortlist drawn up.

Once Abby was tucked in Constance went back to their bedroom and quickly cast a spell to soundproof the room. She also used another spell she had discovered to prevent Ava being disturbed.

Imogen was kneeling on the bed waiting for her, wearing a very skimpy green underwear set.

"Oh." Constance felt her heart beat faster as she was beckoned closer.

"Oh indeed." Imogen whispered as she began to unwrap the navy dress. She groaned when she saw the lace bra come into view. Bending her head she started to nip down the slender throat until she reached the sensitive breasts. Mindful of not being too rough she mouthed the tempting cleavage as she unhooked the bra and threw it down next to the dress.

Constance was loving the kisses and touches but wanted to return them. She smirked as Imogen removed her own bra before moving backwards. Within seconds they were both on the bed kissing passionately

"I don't think we need these." Imogen moved her finger under the final bit of clothing, enjoying the noises she was hearing. She quickly removed both pairs of knickers then moved back on top shuddering with pleasure as her own breasts were kissed and gently bitten while shapes were traced on her back.

"I need you."

In a well practiced move she adjusted them both into their favourite position and started to move ensuring they were able to kiss and touch each other all the while.

As she watched her wife moving above her, Constance couldn't think beyond wanting to pleasure her. Imogen was so beautiful and she was all hers. Knowing exactly what her partner liked, she moved her hand from the breast she was caressing and slipped it further down to add some extra stimulation.

"Ahhhh baby, that feels so good." The blonde head was thrown back, she was close, so close and then she heard that word again.

"Oh."

That was all it took, the sight of her wife reaching orgasm below her was the final step in sending Imogen crashing over the edge too. As she recovered her face was being covered in tiny kisses.

"That was…. the things you make me feel. I love you."

Imogen returned the kisses, enjoying the afterglow. "And I love you."

Eventually they cleaned up and went straight back to cuddling. So far it had been an interesting break to say the least. Soon they would have far more money than either of them could ever have imagined but that was secondary to everything else. Their family was about to become more united and hopefully going to grow even more.

"Once the wedding is over Sweetheart, then we start trying."

Constance smiled as she felt the warm breath on her neck. Just over a month, she could wait that long.

 **AN2** **Well, some of you guessed part of it and we'll be looking at some more celebrations in the coming chapters. Hope you enjoyed this one.**


	14. You'll Always Be More Than That

**A/N. Just for reference, this chapter spans over about three/four weeks.**

"There's no need to be nervous."

The teachers were all gathered in the staffroom before afternoon assembly. This time it was the turn of the headmistress to make a personal announcement to the girls and she couldn't help feeling a bit anxious.

"I know. I just never imagined that I'd be saying these words. I'm getting married. After all these years, I still can't believe it myself."

Constance squeezed Amelia's arm in a show of support. "I understand. Remember, I've been in the same situation. The girls will be very pleased for you, just like we are. So come on, let's tell them.

As they left the room Imogen adjusted her hold on Ava so she could take her own wife's hand for the short walk to the great hall. She couldn't wait to see the reaction to the news.

They met Tom who had collected Abby from school at the doorway. While his granddaughter hugged and kissed her mothers and sister he took his fiancé aside.

"Are we ready love?"

Amelia took a deep breath and smiled, "I believe so."

The students shuffled in their seats as their teachers walked onto the stage area. Their interest was immediately peaked as they saw that Miss Drill was carrying Ava while Abby walked alongside Miss Hardbroom. And Miss Drill's father was there too, what was going on?

Davina was practically buzzing as the principal stood up, she reminded Constance of that spinning toy that Ava loved so much. Previously she would have made a comment about the need to be more reserved but she herself was tremendously excited and didn't see the need to hide anything.

After a final encouraging look Amelia stood at the front of the stage and faced her students. "Girls, I trust you had a good break." She took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"Forgive me if I seem a bit flustered. I should be used to making announcements to you but this one is slightly different. As you may know Tom, that is Miss Drill's father, and I have been in a relationship for about a year now. Over the weekend he asked me to marry him and I of course said yes."

The students had all known about their headmistress' romance. Since September Mr Drill had been at the school a lot more often and it had been pretty obvious that it wasn't entirely to look after Ava. However this was still huge news and the student population was delighted to hear it.

Once the applause had died down Tom shyly walked up to stand next to Amelia while she explained the wedding plans.

"Thank you girls. We will be having a civil ceremony during the Easter holidays but before that we are planning a magical ceremony, officiated by Miss Bat which we would like you all to attend."

There was a buzz of excitement as the girls left the hall. They were very fond of Miss Cackle and were happy that she had found love at this stage of her life. There were only good things to be said, well, by most people.

"At least we're actually being invited to this thing. I'm surprised it's not just Fenella and Griselda along with Mildred and company. They get to do everything because they suck up to Miss Drill and Miss Hardbroom by hanging around with Abby."

Drusilla thought she was safe in her observation to Ethel as HB was at the top of the room with Abby and Mr Drill. She was wrong.

"Excuse me?" Imogen shifted the baby in her arms as she walked behind the students. Constance wasn't the only one who could move quietly.

"Ah, Miss Drill, I just meant…"

Ethel was glad she hadn't had the chance to reply and moved away along with some of the other students who had overheard the exchange. Drusilla on the other hand was faced with two pairs of green eyes looking straight at her.

"Firstly, Miss Cackle and my father have the right to invite anyone they want to celebrate their wedding with them. She is very keen to invite you girls, for all of you to be a part of it but if you don't _want_ to attend you are going the right way about it. Secondly, the other girls do not 'suck up to us", they are genuinely our daughter's friends. You have a habit of looking for an ulterior motive in everything Drusilla I suggest you stop because it is more of a reflection on you than the others around you."

As her teacher walked past the third year breathed a sigh of relief, at least there hadn't been any mention of a punishment.

"Oh, Drusilla. The PE shed needs to be cleared out. Maud offered to get a group together for tomorrow afternoon, I didn't see your name on the list. I'm sure I will though."

By the time Imogen and Ava had left the hall Constance and Abby were waiting.

"Anything I should know about?" The Deputy Head had seen the exchange and was keen that nothing spoiled Amelia's moment.

"All handled Sweetheart. Now let's go feed this pretty little girl." She gave Ava a smile and was rewarded with a sloppy kiss to her her shoulder.

That evening they discussed the wedding plans which were very much underway. There was a lovely hotel near Tom's home which luckily for them had received a cancellation for the Friday before Easter. The civil ceremony was booked and the invitations were ready to send and Abby was very proud that one of her drawings was going to be used for the cards that Uncle Stephen was busy printing out. The majority of their friends and family already knew about the plans and were happy to attend.

There was one person who most certainly was not being invited.

"No I am not inviting Agatha. She has tried to ruin every good thing I have ever had and I am not letting her do it again. Besides, I don't even know where she is, most likely in prison again. My brother will be at both ceremonies along with his family and my aunt. The rest of my family is right here."

Davina was nodding frantically. "Quite right too."

After talk about menus and music the conversation turned to clothes. Amelia was going to make her own and was refusing to tell anyone what she had in mind. Abby had been especially excited to hear that she would need two dresses which her Granny was also going to make. She had already decided that she wanted one in lemon and the other in a light blue. Ava would also have two dresses made from the same material. Knowing that the girls were sorted out it was just their mothers who needed to find suitable outfits.

Imogen wan't too worried. "We'll have a look on Saturday after we've met the builder."

It wasn't only the wedding plans that were progressing quickly. One of Tom's friends was a semi retired builder who was looking for a project. Based on her fathers recommendation Imogen was happy to go with him and best of all, he was happy to start work whenever they were ready. Jamie, despite being reassured that he didn't need to leave, had already packed and was going to move in with Sarah while they waited for the contracts to be exchanged on the house they were buying. It looked like the renovations would be ready to start within the next week or so which was extremely exciting news.

On Saturday morning Abby and Ava were kissed goodbye by their mothers before being taken out for the day by Jamie and Sarah. The plan was to bring the girls to the zoo and then for lunch. Not long after they left the builder arrived to assess the job.

"Yes, we can definitely do what you're after. We'll move the wall upstairs so the rooms are an even size. The attic conversation is straightforward and I can add some sturdy stairs as well. I'll draw up some plans for the conservatory and get back to you next week if that's okay. I also know a kitchen and bathroom fitter who I can put you in touch with if you'd like?"

"That's fine John. How much time do you reckon?" There was no real rush but Imogen wanted to be able to make plans.

"At a rough guess four or five months. We'll do the upstairs first so you can start decorating from the top down, does that suit?"

That was perfect. Although it meant that they wouldn't be able to stay there for the summer holidays, they still had the castle and could always go to Tom's house if they needed to get away.

Once a few other questions were answered John left and it was time for Constance and Imogen to go shopping. They left the house smiling and holding hands as they walked to the car, looking like a truly happy married couple.

They did not return the same way.

Constance slammed the car door before striding into the house and straight up the stairs to slam another door.

As she gathered her bags from the back seat Imogen muttered to herself. "It's like being married to a teenager sometimes. Why is she so unreasonable? So rude? Ughh, she can just sulk now, I am NEVER going anywhere with her ever again."

By this stage she had taken the bags in and was busy making herself a cup of coffee. Really she felt like something stronger but that would just have to wait until later. She took her drink into the living room where she stewed for a while before flicking through a magazine that Sarah must have left behind.

"Successful trip?", Jamie grinned as he stuck his head around the door.

"In a word no. Where are the kids?"

"Sarah walked down to the shops and brought them with her, they'll be back in a bit. What happened?"

Without pausing for breath Imogen vented about the afternoon. She had managed to get two dresses almost straight away but Constance hadn't found anything.

"It was her attitude, she was so dismissive to me, the sales assistants. She's just so bloody rude sometimes. Honestly, we can never go back to that shop again. I don't care what she wears to the wedding, she can go in a sack if she wants."

Jamie tried to hide his smile, he knew his friends would make up shortly, their rows never lasted for long. Before he could offer any consolation the door opened and Abby ran in followed by her rapidly crawling sister.

"Where's Mama? Did you get your dresses?"

Imogen sat down on the floor to allow Ava crawl into her open arms. "I got mine honey, they're in a bag in the kitchen. I'll show you later. Mama's upstairs, she didn't get hers yet."

It turned out that Mama was no longer upstairs after all. The door slowly opened and a very subdued Constance entered the room.

"Come on Abs, you can help me start dinner."

Abby followed her godfather out of the room, stopping to give her mother a hug. "Don't worry, you'll find something to wear. We'll help you."

Imogen resisted the urge to make a sarcastic comment, instead she focused on Ava who was standing and clutching onto the side of the sofa with her Mummy's help.

"I'm sorry." Constance was still stood at the doorway

"For what?"

"For being rude and dismissive. For letting myself get self conscious. For embarrassing you and not listening to any of your suggestions. For spoiling our afternoon."

The time she had spent laying on the bed had given Constance a chance to reflect on her behaviour, she was just hopeful that she would be forgiven.

As soon as she looked up Imogen's anger melted away. While she thought about what to say Ava took off, this time towards her Mama who bent down but before she could pick her up the baby was moving back towards Mummy.

"I think she wants you to come over here."

Constance walked the couple of steps and knelt next to her love. "I truly am sorry."

They looked at each other for a moment before Imogen leaned in for a kiss. "I know."

Ava squealed with delight as her mothers kissed over her head. She laughed even more as she was rewarded with kisses from both before they settled against the couch to talk.

"Sweetheart, there is no need to be self conscious, you're stunning and I'm not just saying that. If you didn't like anything in the shops today that's alright but you need to find something, otherwise you'll have to go to the wedding in that black leather dress and you know that's for my eyes only now."

Constance smiled as she snuggled closer. "I just got a bit overwhelmed. I liked some of the colours but not the styles. We only have a few weeks and I don't want to let Amelia down."

Imogen had been doing a bit more than seething that afternoon and she had come across something that may be of interest.

"Hear me out ok? I was looking through Sarah's magazine earlier and I saw this dress. It would look perfect on you. Amelia already said she'd make your dresses, you just need to pick out the fabric."

Together they looked at the picture.

"I do like it Darling but I need two. And it would mean I'd be showing my arms."

That had already been considered. "Just change the necklines, have one a cowl neck and the other more of a v-neck. You can change the colours as well, you looked great in dark red earlier and the emerald green. As for your arms, baby they're beautiful. I've always loved them but since you've been carrying Ava for the past few months they're even more toned. What do you think, will we go and get some fabric tomorrow on the way home?"

Constance blushed happily at the compliment and smiled. "Yes please, I promise I'll be on my best behaviour."

It wasn't just fabric shopping on the agenda the following day.

"Happy Mother's Day." Abby was eagerly sitting on the end of the bed. Jamie had helped her to make breakfast for her parents and right now she was waiting for them to open their cards.

"Thank you honey and you too poppet, these are so beautiful." Imogen was absolutely in love with the pictures Abby had drawn of herself, Ava and Morgana for each card.

There were also flowers and chocolates to go with the cards. It was their second mothers day with Abby and of course the first with Ava who was loving the happiness that surrounded her.

"I love you so much, more than you can ever know." Constance held her girls close and enjoyed the last morning they would spend in bed in this house until the remodelling was complete.

On the way back to the castle that evening they stopped at a pretty spot outside of town. Abby's natural mother Claire had been cremated and there was no grave to visit. Imogen found visiting her own mother's grave to be too upsetting and so a few years ago they had started their own tradition. This year for the second time Constance was joining them. She had no idea where her mother had been buried, numerous searches had proved fruitless due to the lack of information provided by her useless father but she knew there were other ways to honour her memory.

"Ready honey?"

Abby nodded and along with her mothers they set some wild flowers adrift along the river bed, waiting until they had floated out of sight before turning around and walking back to the car.

"I'm sad I never knew her but I know she loved me. I'm lucky because I've had three mothers, some people don't have any. You're lucky too Ava, I told you before, we have the greatest mothers ever."

As they listened to Abby talk to her sister, Imogen reached over and held Constance's hand for a second. Mother's day meant nothing when you had grown up without parental love. Things were different now and she knew how much her wife appreciated the fuss that had been made of them that morning.

A few hours later they were back at the castle with the picture and the fabric.

"That's lovely. I'll have them made in no time. I still have your measurements from the fairy outfit. Come to my room on Wednesday and we'll do a fitting just to be sure."

Even without magic Amelia was a wonderful seamstress and true to her word both of Constance's dresses, along with Abby and Ava's were done by the end of the week. When Constance went to collect them she found Amelia alone with a look she recognised all too well.

"You think the day will never come don't you?"

Amelia laughed. "Oh, I know it will come, I just wish it was a bit sooner. I feel like a young woman, as though I have so much to look forward to again."

Taking the tea that had been poured Constance sat down at the table. "You do and not just the wedding, you and Tom are going to have a wonderful life. I'm glad you found each other."

"It's all thanks to you and Imogen. Without you two none of this would have happened. Imagine, we'll all be a proper family now. What will I be? Your step mother-in-law?"

Constance shook her head and smiled "No, you'll always be more than that."

Once the dresses were organised the time flew by and soon it was the morning of the magical ceremony. It was also the day before the students went on Easter holidays and there was a frenzy of excitement at the castle. Classes had been cancelled and it was all hands on deck to get the wedding location ready. Rather than marry at the lake, which was considered Constance and Imogen's place, Tom and Amelia had opted to marry in the Great Hall. A mixture of magic and elbow grease was being used to transform the dark room into the perfect wedding spot complete with fairy lights, magical candles and lots of violets and daffodils which were Amelia's favourite flowers.

Tom had stayed at his house with Stephen the night before while Amelia had spent the evening at the school with their girls. The wedding was scheduled for 8PM and for the bride there was nothing to do but wait until it was time to get ready. She was sat in her room with Ava when there was a knock on the door.

"Lucas, how lovely to see you."

Lucas Cackle, her older brother was in looks, remarkably similar to his twin sisters. He had grey hair and wore glasses but much like this sister, seemed to have an almost permanent smile on his face. He sat on the armchair and beamed at Amelia and Ava who was happily waving at him.

"So the day has finally come. Now, before we start anything I should tell you, I have already had a word with Tom. I like him enormously but if he causes you a moments pain he'll have me to deal with."

Amelia scoffed, her brother was a complete soft touch. "Well, I can lay money on the fact that you won't need to deal with anything. Tom is a perfect gentleman and I cannot wait to become his wife."

While he watched his sister interact with the baby that she rightly thought of as her grandchild, Lucas smiled although there was a hint of sadness there. By rights Agatha should have been with them but she had chosen the wrong path. Amelia had gone down the right path but had missed out on some important life events, until now. Now she had a family, a man who loved her and had, against all odds, managed to keep the school going.

"I'm proud of you Amelia, I hope my girls turn out as well as their Auntie."

Once the venue was ready it was time for everyone to get dressed. Tom and Stephen had arrived along with Jamie and Sarah. As far as Tom was concerned Jamie had been a part of the family for so long that he was like a second son, there was no way he wasn't going to be at both events.

Amelia's room was a hub of activity while she dressed and did her hair with Imogen's help and Constance dressed the children. Her two bridesmaids then got ready themselves before moving downstairs.

"Will I do?"

Constance finally got a proper look at Amelia. The long sleeved silver dress was both elegant and perfectly magical. She bent down to kiss her cheek before whispering, "You look perfect."

Imogen also kissed her soon to be stepmother. "You really do. My Dad is a lucky man and I'm so happy that you have each other. Are we all ready?"

As soon as the doors to the Great Hall opened the noise and chatter from the students stopped as they craned their necks to see what was happening.

The first person they saw was Abby who was beaming as she made her way down the illuminated aisle in her blue dress with flowers threaded through her hair. She was followed by Imogen who was wearing a mid length purple dress. In her arms was Ava, wearing a miniature version of Abby's dress with a cute violet hairband topping off her outfit. Walking alongside them was Constance in a full length emerald green dress with her long sleek hair flowing freely down her back.

As they reached the top they stopped and kissed Tom who was looking nervous but handsome in his navy suit as he waited with Stephen.

"I love you Dad." Imogen gave him a final hug before sitting with her wife and daughters.

The students gasped as Amelia started to walk down the aisle on her brother's arm. She wanted to take in as much of this moment as she could and smiled at the students as she walked past them. Then it was time to walk past friends and family. Elizabeth Gimlet was in attendance and sat next to Jamie and Sarah whom she had met at Ava's naming ceremony. She also grinned at her nieces, aunt and sister in law before finally looking at Tom who was radiating joy.

Davina cleared her throat. "Thank you all for coming, let us begin."

The short ceremony consisted of two readings, one by Stephen and another by Abby. As the handfasting ceremony was completed and the vows recited Constance and Imogen, each with one of their daughters on their laps, held hands and remembered their own wedding day.

Once the vows had been exchanged it was time for Imogen to sing one of the couples favourite songs. She blushed at the applause as she finished, before sitting back next to Constance who proudly reached for her hand again as Davina brought the ceremony to a close

"All that is left for me to say is that according to magical law, you are now husband and wife. You may kiss."

Neither Tom nor Amelia noticed the noise coming from the cheering students as they exchanged their first married kiss. Only when they broke apart did they suddenly became aware of the number of eyes that were fixed on them. The slightly embarrassing moment was broken as Abby rushed between them.

"It's okay, you're allowed to kiss. Congratulations, I love you."

Tom bent down and kissed his granddaughter. "Thank you princess, We love you too."

While the families exchanged hugs and more kisses, Fenella and Griselda directed the girls in moving the chairs back for the party. Once that was done the students also congratulated their principal and her new husband.

"Are you going to change your surname Miss?" Mildred was curious.

Amelia laughed. "No, technically we already have two Mrs Drill's at the school, three may be too many."

The students looked at each other. Three? In the end Abby put them out of their misery.

"Mama's real surname is Drill. She only uses Hardbroom for work. Ha, you should see your faces."

Once they had recovered from that shock Ruby and Mildred had another topic to discuss. "Mille, did you see Miss Drill's brother? He is hot!"

Stephen suddenly became aware of a number of eyes fixated on him. Jamie patted him on the shoulder and laughed. "The joys of being a man at an all girls school. Don't worry, they're harmless really."

After an hour everyone sat down to eat. Maria had done a fantastic job with the meal. Amelia had given her free reign with the food and the results were delicious, to most.

"This is nice but your pasta is better Mummy."

Constance laughed and secretly agreed while Imogen just hoped Maria hadn't heard.

"It's a pity Chief Wizard Hellibore couldn't make it isn't it?" Davina made the comment later on she watched the girls move to some strange music she didn't know.

"Hmm, more like a fortuitous turn of events." Imogen had been thrilled that Helliboring was away. She didn't want him anywhere near her wife, especially when she looked this amazing.

As the party continued Abby grabbed Davina's hand and took her out dancing leaving the two Mrs Drill's alone.

"You look so beautiful Sweetheart. I'm glad you went with that dress, it's perfect on you."

Constance cast her eyes over what she considered to be perfection in front of her. "Thank you Darling. I do like it but not as much as I like what you are wearing."

Imogen sneaked a kiss before whispering. "Wait until you see me in the other dress, I found some very sexy shoes last week that go perfectly with it."

The civil ceremony was in two days time, The date also coincided with something Constance was very interested in.

"Mmmm, well if you cast you mind back a few weeks we agreed to start something when the wedding was over. Though I generally don't believe in them, the fact that you are ovulating on Saturday must be a sign. I think the time to expand our family has come don't you?"

They had already consulted with Dr. Ravenscroft who had assured them that the use of a contraceptive spell would in no way induce the Fosters Effect. They couple had left her office with the required spell and an agreement. They knew the spell would work and if it took a little while that was okay, they already had two incredible girls who they adored. Another baby was very much wanted but they knew it was pointless putting pressure on themselves. It would happen when it happened.

That didn't mean that Imogen wasn't excited at the thought of carrying their third daughter.

"Oh yes Sweetheart. I most certainly do."


	15. Love and Magic Make Great Things Happen

**A/N This chapter is especially for AndDreamOfSage, thanks so much for your help this week and there's something hidden in here you'll hopefully recognise.**

 **I'm also including a reference to the** **cartoon Steven Universe. (typicalRAinbow :) )**

 **Finally, there are some pictures on my Tumblr from today (d** **reamsinlilac) of what Ava would possibly look like as an infant and in the future. :D Enjoy.**

"We're staying here until Tuesday? Cool."

Abby was straining her neck to look at the grounds of the hotel where Tom and Amelia were holding their civil ceremony.

"That's right honey, so are Granny, Granddad and Uncle Stephen so we'll have Easter here. Now, stay sitting, we're almost there."

Two minutes later they were pulling up at the hotel reception. It was Friday morning and Tom and Amelia were already waiting for them.

"This place is even nicer than I remember it." Imogen made the comment as she got out of the car to check in.

Tom grinned. "I know, we were lucky to get it. Although they were so grateful to fill that cancellation that we ended up getting it for half nothing. Now, we're going up to get ready. We'll meet you at our room at 2:45."

Once they had checked in, Imogen drove down to the cottage they were staying in. It had three bedrooms and Davina was only staying for one night so they were more than happy for her to stay with them. When it came to room allocation Abby had a request.

"Please can Ava and I share? I won't disturb her and I can look after her. Please?"

Her mothers looked at each other. Neither had any worries about the girls sharing, besides Ava was a very heavy sleeper and it was doubtful Abby would wake her. And it _would_ be more convenient for them.

"Of course you can dear. I'm sure she'll enjoy it too."

It was already twelve and time to start getting ready. Once the girls were showered they had a quick lunch before Constance did Abby's hair.

"How come you only had one ceremony?" Abby watched her Mama in the mirror as she pinned the wild curls.

"We combined a magical ceremony and a civil one. As we had such a small wedding that made sense. Granny and Granddad want to include their friends who may not understand witchcraft the same way we do. Likewise Granny wanted to include the students from Cackle's. By splitting them out they could do both. According to magical law they are married. Today their marriage will be recognised by the laws of this country as well."

The explanation was enough for Abby. Two ceremonies meant two dresses and two parties, that was fine by her.

Davina was ready when the girls were, although neither Imogen or Constance could really see the difference. Still as long as she was happy that was fine. This meant she could keep an eye on them while their mothers dressed and did their hair and make up.

Imogen smiled as she felt soft lips press against her neck. "Mmm, that's nice."

Constance returned the smile. "Is it wrong that what I'm most looking forward about this weekend is starting the process of adding to our family?"

Her wife turned in the embrace. "Not at all. Did you cast the contraceptive spell? Do you have the conception one?"

"Yes Darling, this morning, it's active until I cancel it. As for the other one, no need. The spell that brought us Ava and will bring us our next baby is forever in my memory."

They moved closer and kissed although they were quickly interrupted.

"Mummy, you said I can have some lipstick. Can I have it now please? And you don't have time to kiss. It's nearly half two, come on or we'll be late."

Turning back to the mirror Imogen looked at Abby and winked. "I just need to put my dress on honey. The lipgloss is there. Sweetheart, will you put it on for her?"

With a light hand Constance applied the almost sheer pink gloss. She knew it was only a small thing but it was still a sign that Abby was growing up.

"Thanks Mama. Your hair is lovely. You both look very pretty."

Imogen had slipped into her blue dress. "Thanks honey. So do you, now tell Davina we're nearly ready."

As Abby happily skipped out the door Imogen took a proper look at Constance. Her hair was in loose waves as it had been on their wedding day, except this time it was pinned back in the front. The deep red dress was the perfect contrast to the dark hair

"You look amazing."

Constance stepped into her love's arms. Imogen's own blue dress was exquisite and she hadn't been lying about the shoes. The silver high heeled sandals were tasteful but undeniably sexy.

"Thank you. Now, we need to go and you need to stop being so desirable."

They made their way back to the hotel where they met with Tom and Amelia before the second ceremony. This time husband and wife walked down the aisle together, Amelia in a cream skirt suit and Tom in a dark grey suit with a blue tie. They were followed by Stephen and Imogen and then Constance who was holding Ava while Abby held her hand. Both girls looked perfect for Easter in their lemon dresses. They had been slightly nervous about how the baby would react to so many strangers together but so far she just seemed excited and was happily smiling at everyone.

The civil ceremony was carried out by Elizabeth Gimlet. It was quick but ensured there was no question of the validity of the marriage. Soon the happy couple were greeting their guests and beaming brightly as they were congratulated by their friends and family.

For Imogen it was lovely to see so many of her father's friends. She had known many of them since she was a child and was very fond of them. She was even happier to see her mother's sister and husband who had made the trip from Ireland for the ceremony.

"Of course we were going to come. Tom is still part of the family and we're so happy that he's met someone as wonderful as Amelia. Now am I finally going to meet your wife and those two beautiful girls?"

Imogen linked her Aunt Margaret's arm and walked over to introduce her to her girls. She knew Constance was still shy about meeting new people but she was doing very well so far. The introductions were quickly made and Abby in particular was loving the attention.

"Thank you again for the lovely gifts you have sent the girls. We really appreciate them." Constance liked Imogen's aunt instantly, though she generally felt that way about anyone who was kind to their daughters.

"Oh, you're very welcome. We'd love to spend more time with them. Maybe you'll bring them to visit us some time?"

It sounded like a lovely idea and Constance was very keen to see where Imogen had spent her summer holidays as well as where Jamie had grown up.

Once she had gained agreement that her niece and family would come and visit later in the year, Margaret shared an observation with the family,

"It's funny but there's something about Ava that really reminds me of you Imogen something about the eyes. Anyway, I'll let you speak to the other guests."

As her aunt moved away Imogen clutched her wife's hand and whispered. "In case I've never told you, I love magic."

The guests mingled and enjoyed their drinks before being called in for the meal. Constance was conscious that Davina may feel overwhelmed in a non magical environment but she had no need to worry, the older witch was sat close to Elizabeth drinking wine and chatting non-stop. It reminded her of when she had first come to Cackles and the other two teachers always had their heads together. She had envied their friendship at the time and was convinced she would never have the same thing. How wrong she had been.

"She's fine Sweetheart, eat your salad."

Constance grinned and did as she was told, stopping to talk with her family and help Ava pick up her tomatoes. The now almost ten month old was enjoying trying new foods on a daily basis. She still loved being fed by her Mama though and the morning and evening feeds were important to both.

Imogen was also enjoying her meal, but more so the company at the table. There was a lot of talking and laughter in the room and it was clear to everyone how in love the newlyweds were. She caught Stephen's eye and smiled, she knew they were both having the same thoughts, the main one being happiness that Tom had found such joy.

After the meal was over it was time for the speeches. Stephen stood up and shared some anecdotes about growing up with Tom. Everyone laughed while his father cringed at some points.

"Seriously though, Imogen and I could not have asked for a better Dad. You've always supported us and we will do the same for you. We're so happy for you both and Amelia, you are a very welcome addition to our little family."

As he sat down it was time for his sister in law to deliver her own short speech. Many people would have been surprised that it wasn't the bride's brother giving the toast but Lucas knew how important this was to Constance.

"I have known Amelia for longer than either of us would probably care to admit. There are many words I could use to describe her, kind, caring, intelligent, sensitive, these are all true but somehow seem inadequate. Amelia is one of those people who is genuinely interested in life. Somehow she has a way of seeing things that others may miss and in a gentle way, encouraging those she cares about into doing things that will benefit them. For a long time I tried to ignore her, until one day I could no longer do it.

"Without her guidance Imogen and I may still be looking at each other from a distance, we might never have married or had our wonderful daughters. And of course, our marriage had an effect that we had never even considered. It was at our wedding that Tom and Amelia met for the first time. Their second meeting came later, by this stage Ava was on the way and both Imogen and I were witness to this relationship blossoming into something very special.

"I speak for my wife and daughters as well as myself when I say that we could not be happier that these two special people have found each other. We have learned so much from them, separately and together, about love and how to be a family. The fact that they are now married unifies our family even more and we truly love you both. Congratulations."

Constance was kissed by both before sitting back down with her extremely proud girls.

"That was beautiful Mama."

Now that the speeches were over it was time the evening entertainment. Before the music started the guests mingled again.

"Is she walking yet?" One of Tom's friends had stopped to admire the baby.

"Not yet, she'll pull herself up and she'll walk a little if we hold her hands. It won't be long until she's running around." Imogen demonstrated by putting Ava down and walking a few steps with her.

"I think you're right. What a beautiful little girl and such lovely hair. Congratulations."

Ava was picked back up again and laughed as she was swayed to the music. Talking advantage of the moment Imogen asked a question into the tiny ear.

"What will your little sister be like poppet?"

"We'll just have to wait and see won't we?"

Constance had come up behind them and smiled as she heard the thought spoken out loud. They didn't have much time to dwell on the idea though as Abby had bustled over to join them.

"People keep giving me money. I asked Granddad and he said it was fine as long as I say thank you and share with Ava. Look."

She opened up her little bag to show her mothers the pile of notes she had inside.

"Hmmm, well it would be rude to refuse and I know you said thank you. What are you doing with it though?" Imogen knew what the answer would be.

"I'll give you Ava's half to put in her saving account and I will save _most_ of mine but please please _please_ can I buy a sketch set like Mildred has? _Please_?"

The puppy eyes were unnecessary but still worked.

"Yes, we'll go to the shops tomorrow. Now, come on, let's all have a dance."

Just as they often did in at home, the family of four danced together and committed another special moment to memory.

By twelve thirty the party was still in full swing but two tired girls were the perfect excuse for Constance and Imogen to slip away.

"Thank you for everything, we'll see you for breakfast tomorrow. Not too early though." Tom and Amelia kissed their family goodbye. They had a feeling that the celebrations would be going on for quite some time.

"Davina has a key but by the looks of it we won't see her until the morning." Constance whispered as she drove the short distance to their cottage. Once they arrived there was a quick change for Ava, who had been fed an hour beforehand. They kissed their baby before placing her in the travel cot and saying goodnight to her big sister.

"Goodnight honey, sweet dreams. You did so well again today, you're the best flower girl in the whole world"

Abby snuggled into her blankets. "Thanks Mummy. Love you both."

Her mothers were also exhausted from the long day and fell asleep quickly. They both stayed that way until Imogen heard a noise at 6AM. Guessing who it was she went out to check anyway.

"Davina, are you okay? Did you take the potion Constance left out?"

The older witch giggled. "Yes, yes. I had such a good time. Your father and Amelia were still there when I left. Now, I must go to bed. See you later." She tiptoed off to her room still laughing softy.

Imogen got a drink of water and popped to the bathroom to clean her teeth. She knew she wouldn't go back to sleep and it seemed like fate had given her an opportunity.

"Hmmm, what are you doing?" Constance stretched slightly but kept her eyes closed as she felt the gentle hands stroke up her sides.

"This is a wake up call Mrs Drill, just for you."

Constance opened her eyes and smiled. "This is far better than that infernal alarm clock you use. It would be better again if it came with a kiss."

That was easily done. The slow kisses built up until they both needed to catch their breath.

"I can't wait anymore baby. It's early, the kids are asleep. Cast the spell and make love to me. Please."

They kissed again. Constance kept stroking Imogen's bottom and whispered. "Patience my Darling. I'm not sure I'm completely ready, maybe you can help me with that?"

Both were laughing as Imogen removed the silky nightdress, quickly moving back to the pale neck. Slowly her kisses carried on downwards until she was running her tongue over an erect nipple.

"Careful, you might get more than you bargained for." Constance's giggles soon turned into a groan as she ran her fingers through the messy hair.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Imogen looked up and winked before happily going back to her task.

Meanwhile in the room next door a certain ten year old had woken up and was desperate for a drink.

 _"_ _If I keep my eyes half shut then I won't wake up properly and I'll get back to sleep."_ Abby crept past Ava's cot and padded out to the kitchen where she got her juice and went back to bed. Unfortunately in her half asleep state she went to the door on her left rather than her right.

"Mmm baby, I can't wait to…. Oh God, Abby." Imogen quickly grabbed the previously discarded nightdress and tried to cover herself and Constance up as best she could.

"I, I got the rooms mixed up. I'm sorry."

Abby quickly shut the bedroom door leaving her mothers flushed but now with embarrassment rather than passion.

"I never cast the spell to keep the door closed. I was so tired and I didn't think we would.. and I was so caught in the moment that … oh I…." Constance was mortified.

Imogen tried her best to reassure her. "It's okay Sweetheart. We'll talk to her, it happens. Please calm down. I'm going to check on her." She put her pyjamas on and made her way out to the sitting room where she found her shocked looking daughter sitting on the couch.

"Honey. Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to see, I thought it was my room."

This was such an awkward situation but Imogen knew she needed to deal with it. "That's okay. Mama and I were having some private time, we've talked about this before. Please don't be upset or worried about what you saw, that's the last thing we want. Do you want to talk about anything?"

Abby rapidly shook her head.

"Okay. maybe later. Do you want to go back to bed?" The curls shook again. "Well, do you want to watch the TV for a little while? Its got YouTube so you can watch that gem cartoon or whatever you like."

Despite her embarrassment Abby seized the opportunity. TV in the morning were a rarity and she wasn't going to miss out. Deciding she needed something to really distract her she made a request. "Horrible Histories first please, then I might watch Steven Universe."

Imogen busied herself making tea and getting a banana to tide Abby, who was focused on a song about Cleopatra, over until breakfast. Meanwhile Constance was still lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. She stayed that way until the door opened again.

"Here. I made you some tea."

Constance sat up and took the cup. "Is she okay?"

"She''s watching TV. I tried to talk to her but it's a bit soon. What I think would be best is if we both talk to her later. Are _you_ okay?" Imogen was embarrassed herself but knew it was worse for Constance.

"I'm annoyed at myself for not casting the spell. It's all my fault."

There was no way Imogen was listening to that. "No. It was just one of those things. Yes, that spell in convenient but if it didn't exist would only ever make love when the kids weren't at home? No. Now, we'll all have a chat later. She knows that couples have sex and you've been great at answering her questions so far. We'll deal with this like we do with everything else. Together."

By the time Ava was awake and everyone was showered and dressed it was time to meet Tom and Amelia for breakfast. Constance and Abby still hadn't crossed paths as their eldest had gone on ahead with Davina.

"So are you ready to be looked after by the best babysitter in the world tonight Abs?" Stephen smiled at his niece, she didn't quite seem herself as she poked at her pancakes.

"I guess so."

Imogen tried to give Constance a meaningful look over the table, it was proving difficult as apparently the coffee she was drinking needed to be stirred at least fifty times. This awkwardness couldn't go on.

"Well, if you wanted to get a head start on your babysitting skills you could take Ava for a couple of hours this morning? Abby has some money that's burning a hole in her pocket and there's a good art shop in the next town from what I remember."

Stephen was thrilled to spend time with the baby and was soon on his way down to the cottage to collect her buggy and changing bag.

"Is everything alright?" Tom had picked up in on the strained atmosphere and was concerned. That was the last thing his daughter wanted.

"Yes, all okay. You enjoy your day and dinner tonight. We'll see you tomorrow." Imogen gave him a kiss before walking out with Abby, Constance followed them after saying goodbye to Amelia.

"We don't need to go into town today. I might just read my book." Abby was concentrating very hard on the ground as she walked.

"That's fine but before anything else Mama and I want to talk to you. You're not in any trouble honey but we can't have this strange atmosphere. This is supposed to be a fun weekend. Please?"

The three of them had reached the cottage at this stage.

Abby shrugged. "Okay."

Once they had settled on the couch Imogen began to talk. "Abby, you did nothing wrong earlier, I want you to know that. Equally we did nothing wrong either. You know that we have special time together, that's what we were doing, showing each other how much we love each other. It's normal and healthy and we're just sorry that what you saw has upset you."

There was silence for a minute before Abby spoke.

"I know you do things together, have special cuddles and private time but when I saw you kissing Mama there, I don't know, it seemed weird."

While Constance turned pink, Imogen laughed slightly. "I know honey, it used to seem weird to me too but it's not, not when you're grown up and in love with someone. We want you to know that what you saw is natural but we also know you might have some questions. You know you can talk to us."

Abby had relaxed enough to shyly ask, "Why do you do it? Don't you show each other that you're in love when you kiss each other on the lips? Doesn't it hurt?"

As excruciating as it was Constance knew that she couldn't let Imogen handle this all by herself. She cleared her throat and answered. "No dear, it doesn't hurt, it's the opposite in fact. And we do it because as Mummy said we want to show our love and make each other feel good. That's why people call it making love."

Their daughter nodded slowly. "I've heard people say that. Will I have to do it when I'm older? I don't think I'm going to want to." She jumped slightly at her Mama's response.

"No! Oh, I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to startle you. I just want you to know that you don't need to do anything that you don't want to, ever. Making love is a very special thing and it's important that you only do it if you want to and when you're old enough to understand what it means."

Imogen stroked her wife's arm. She knew where this strong response had come from. "Mama's right honey. You might change your mind when you're older, you might not and that's okay. That's something that you don't even need to think about for a long time. Over the next few years you'll have more questions about sex, your body or our bodies and we'll be here to answer them. I know it could be embarrassing but it shouldn't be. Please don't ever feel that you can't keep coming to us like you have been. Okay?"

Abby was feeling much better, enough to ask the question that had been going around in her head for some time.

"Ava doesn't have a Dad like I have does she?"

Imogen nearly fell off the couch. The subject of Ava's parentage was bound to come up at some point but they had both decided to wait until Abby asked about it. They had honestly been surprised it had taken this long but she hadn't expected it to come out now,

"Why do you ask dear?

Abby took a deep breath. "Well, I know where babies come from. Mummies and Daddies do things together, like you were doing, and the baby comes later. Mummy told me that already but I think Ava is a bit different."

Knowing they needed to tread carefully Imogen gently reached for Abby's hand. "So, where do you think she came from honey?"

"Magic. I know Mama carried her but I think you both made her through magic. And love, like Garnet in my cartoon. She looks like both of you, even your auntie noticed it yesterday." Then there was a moment of panic. "I'm sorry I'm being silly, forget I said it."

Her mothers silently communicated what to do next.

"Abby, you're not wrong. Ava did come from magic and from our love but she is a completely normal baby. I hope this doesn't change your feeling for her. Or for us?" Constance's voice shook slightly as she spoke.

"I was right? Oh cool. No, I love Ava so much she's the best sister ever and you're the most brilliant parents. I know you love me just as much as her."

While they were relieved that Abby was so accepting this unusual situation, they still needed to give a warning.

'Honey, we love you more than we can ever tell you and the fact that that you are so accepting of this shows us how mature you are. Most of the witches at the school haven't even figured it out, except maybe Fenny and Grissy. This is different to other magic though and not everyone would understand or think it was normal…"

"I'll never tell anyone, I swear. You can trust me."

Despite her young age, both parents knew this was the truth. Abby would never do anything to hurt her family.

Constance reached out and pulled their daughter into her arms. "We do trust you, as much as we trust each other and that's an awful lot. You are our clever, special girl and we adore you. Come on, let's go get you that sketch set you want so badly."

By the time they came back from town Abby had her set and there was also a new toy for Ava. Best of all the tension was gone. Imogen took the children to the pool with Stephen before meeting their aunt and uncle for coffee. While they were swimming Constance went for a walk around the hotel grounds. She was still annoyed with herself but knew that she couldn't dwell on the situation. She also made a promise to herself. When the time came she would share her own experiences with Abby and later with Ava and any future children. There was no way that she wanted her daughters to ever think that meaningless sex equalled love.

"Do you still want to go out for dinner Sweetheart?" Imogen was pleased with how the conversation with Abby had gone. She was also keen to stick to their plans but would understand if they needed to postpone things.

"Yes Darling. I want to enjoy your company. Then, I want us to come back here, cast the spell and carry on from where we left off this morning."

Imogen leaned in for a kiss. "That's exactly what I want. Let's get ready."

They had decided to go to a small restaurant they had seen in the nearby town. Before they left they kissed the girls goodbye.

"Be good for Uncle Stephen and don't let him do anything too silly with you. You'll be in bed when we get home so we'll see you in the morning. Love you."

"Love you too. Oh and Mummy…." Abby whispered something into Imogen's ear that caused her mother to blush.

"You'll just have to wait and see won't you?"

Constance started the car and glanced at her still flushed passenger. "What did she say to you?"

"She told me not to leave it too long before we magic another baby. If only she knew."

The couple spent a very enjoyable evening together. They ate, laughed and made plans. There was so much to look forward to.

"Ready to head back and relieve the babysitter?" Imogen cast her most seductive look across the table.

They were back at the cottage in no time. Stephen gave them a quick update on the girls before making a move back to his own hotel room.

Once Constance had seen for herself that they were both okay she hurried to their bedroom where she found her lover waiting for her on the edge of the bed.

"Firstly" She cast the spell to prevent anyone entering the room.

"Secondly." The black dress was gone

"Thirdly." Imogen found herself being pulled up before her skirt and top were both quickly removed.

Their underwear didn't last much longer and soon they were on the bed kissing and touching everywhere they could reach.

"Now baby, do it now."

Constance took a deep breath before whispering the magical words into her wife's ear.

Suddenly they both felt the same sensation they had experienced over a year and a half ago. There was no question the spell had been activated.

Imogen finally got her breath back. "Oh, that feeling is amazing, let's create another one."

They made love throughout the night. Neither had their hopes pinned on it working immediately but regardless they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"Sleep is overrated anyway."

Constance laughed as she adjusted her position on the bed to allow for closer contact. "I'll remind you of that tomorrow."

Eventually at around 6AM they fell asleep. Not for long though as there was a knock on the door at 8:30. Once they were magically dressed and covered by fresh sheets Constance released the spell.

"Come in."

Abby stuck her head around the door. "Ava's awake. She's playing in her cot but I think she'd like to come into your bed."

Imogen got out of bed "I'm guessing she's not the only one. Hop in while I get her." Truthfully she was relieved that after yesterday Abby felt like she could come in.

Sure enough Ava was wide awake and very happy to see her Mummy. Imogen lifted her from the cot and covered the little round face with kisses before carrying her out of the room

"I love you poppet, no matter how many babies we might have you are so precious to me and to Mama."

That morning the family lazed in bed before meeting Tom, Amelia and Stephen for a family Easter lunch. Imogen looked at their two daughters and thought about what could happen over the next few months. Constance had once confessed that as soon as they had started to try for Ava she knew it had worked. Of course they had expected Imogen to be carrying her and it was only later that they realised that she had been right.

Imogen didn't have that feeling yet, maybe she never would but she was still hopeful that it would happen before too long. It would be great for Ava to have a sibling close in age and for Abby to have another little sister to look after but even more importantly she knew there was room for another little girl, created from love and magic, in their family.

Constance caught the look of contemplation and smiled over Abby's head. It would happen, at exactly the right time there would be another life to go with the one they had already created and the one that had been entrusted to them.

And if it didn't happen straight away then just as she said when they didn't know that she was carrying Ava, they would just have to enjoy the trying.


	16. Walking Through Art Week

**_A/N Using the Art Wars episode very loosely here. Also, this chapter does contain some 'special cuddles", minus interruptions._**

It was a quiet Thursday evening in May and Constance had finished her classes and marking for the day and was back in their sitting room. To look at her you would think she was just drinking her tea and flicking through the wallpaper samples they were considering for their house. In reality she was secretly watching Ava who was yet again using the couch as leverage so she could stand.

She managed for a couple of seconds before dropping down and landing on her, thankfully well padded, bottom.

Abby was also watching and saw the look of frustration that appeared on her sister's face. "You'll do it soon Ava, we'll help you."

The baby responded with a smile before going back to play with her blocks.

After a moment the door from the bedroom opened and Imogen came out. A quick shake of her head indicated to her wife what they already knew.

Constance opened her arms and planted a kiss on the soft hair before whispering, "Not this month but soon Darling. Do you need more of the potion? Can I do anything?"

Imogen shook her head, she had taken it when she felt the cramps coming on the day before, right now she just needed a cuddle.

"I'm okay Sweetheart really. I know you're right. Soon."

Ava and Abby watched for a second from the other side of the room before rapidly making their way over to their mothers. The baby raised her arms indicating that she wanted to be lifted up by Mummy. As Imogen obliged and exchanged kisses with Ava Abby joined them on the couch.

"Are you okay Mummy?"

"I'm fine honey, just a bit out of sorts."

"Okay, well you can have some of my Easter chocolate later, that will make you feel better."

True to her word Abby insisted on sharing her sweets after dinner. The piece of milk chocolate did help Imogen, as did the gentle strokes to her stomach while lying in bed that night.

"It's not like the last time because I didn't allow myself to get my hopes up. I know it's early days and no matter what we have two amazing girls already."

Constance agreed and moved closer. "We do. It will happen when it's meant to. In the meantime, let's do something nice tomorrow night. Would you like to go to that play we read about?"

Imogen did want to. She had also been told in no uncertain terms that they were going out because Tom and Amelia, who were back from honeymoon, wanted some Abby and Ava time.

"Thank sounds good Sweetheart. I'm going to that art exhibition with Amelia tomorrow afternoon so I'll collect the tickets then and book dinner as well, I quite fancy that Japanese place we went to last month."

"Oh yes, that would be lovely." For someone who had only eaten previously because she had to, Constance now very much enjoyed the social aspect of eating as well as discovering new foods. Also Ava was developing a good appetite and they were both keen that she kept a healthy attitude to food throughout her life.

Happy with their plans for the next day they drifted off to sleep.

The next day Imogen and Amelia walked through the art gallery admiring the paintings on display.

"She's very talented this Lynn Lamplighter, it's nice to see someone from the area doing so well."

Imogen agreed, although she had limited artistic abilities she could appreciate the work.

They spent some time admiring one particular piece before noticing someone standing next to them.

Amelia spoke first. "Ah, Miss Lamplighter. Congratulations on your exhibition, this is wonderful."

Lynn smiled bashfully. "Thank you. I'm quite proud but it's strange to see so many people looking at my work."

Once Amelia had made the introductions they continued chatting for a few minutes before the headmistress had an idea. "Seeing as you're back in the area, I wonder would you maybe be free to come in and talk to our girls? We have a couple of budding artists and I'm sure they would benefit from your expertise."

The painter was more than happy to oblige, in fact she could do one better. "I've done a few events in some other schools spread out over a couple of days. It usually provides me with some inspiration as well and I'd be happy to do the same for you."

"Oh, that sounds ideal."

As Amelia made the plans Imogen looked at Ava who had just woken up from her nap. She bent down to straighten the blanket and whispered softly. "Mama won't like this poppet." Still, there was potentially another opportunity to be had.

"If you have a few moments while you're at the school could I maybe press on you to speak to my daughter as well? Art is her life and not to brag but she is talented and I know she'd love to speak to a real artist."

Casting an eye over the buggy Lynn raised an eyebrow, "She must be if she's drawing at this stage?"

Imogen and Amelia both laughed. "No, this one thinks paint is for getting messy with. I have a ten year old too."

"Ah, I see. Yes I'd be happy to speak to her. We can arrange a time that week."

Before they left they had made a rough plan to hold the art event the week after next. Once Imogen had collected the play tickets they made their way back to the car.

"Yes, I know Constance won't like it but it's good for the girls to focus on something else. I'm keeping the fourth years out of most of it because they have more important exams to prepare for. She'll just have to get over it."

True to form the Deputy Head did have a few things to say when she heard the idea. She was slightly mollified by the plans for the fourth years and the fact that she wouldn't need to be involved but still thought the entire thing was a waste of time.

"Sweetheart, if you're going to be in a mood we might as well stay at home tonight. Will I just give Dad and Amelia the tickets?"

Constance quietened immediately. "No, no. I'm sorry. I just sometimes think that the girls have too many distractions but I suppose it's arranged now and Abby will benefit which is a good thing. I just hope I don't get roped into anything. I have zero artistic ability."

Imogen gave her a quick kiss. "Well, I'm on that first aid course so I'll miss most of it. I'm sure you'll get the chance to catch up on your reading while it's happening. Come on, we have reservations and I for one am starving."

Nine days later Constance was being introduced to the illustrious Miss Lamplighter.

 _"_ _What on earth is she wearing?"_ She knew the thought was slightly mean but she couldn't help it. Nobody needed trousers that were quite so, _loud_.

It also seemed that her agreement with Amelia was going to go out the window.

"Oh Miss Hardbroom, you must join in. I'm sure you have some talent. Everyone else is participating. I know you have classes to teach but in between I do expect you to do something."

It wouldn't have been so bad if the words hadn't been said in front of the students, causing Constance to feel trapped and that she really didn't have a choice.

"It's fine for you. You can paint.", she couldn't help herself from whinging to Amelia as they left the room.

"Oh Constance, do stop complaining. Its only a couple of hours on Thursday. You've got the fourth years tomorrow afternoon, you're off on Wednesday and then on Friday we'll have the prize giving. Just doodle something, it's good for the girls to see you get involved."

Still fuming slightly Constance wandered upstairs to relieve Tom of his babysitting duties. However, when she got there she found that her wife had beaten her to it and was impatiently awaiting her arrival.

Imogen was kneeling on the floor while Abby was poised nearby with the camera at the ready. "Sweetheart, get down by the table. I've been trying to hold her off but I think she's going to do it."

Constance quickly put herself into position while Imogen held a standing Ava under the arms.

"Go on poppet. Walk over to Mama, you nearly did it earlier and I know you were waiting for her. Now's your chance." She gently released her grip and held her breath.

A couple of feet away Constance was also not breathing. She saw the look of extreme concentration as Ava tried to move one leg in front of the other. Slowly, very slowly she managed to do it with one foot, then the other until she had walked four whole steps before landing in her Mama's lap.

Both mothers looked at each other, overwhelmed by the moment. In the meantime Abby stopped filming and jumped up into the air.

"She walked! After all our practicing she really walked and we all saw it. How cool is that?"

The baby looked around and almost seemed to stretch her legs and agree, "Mah mmm "

She didn't have any proper words yet, even Constance knew she wasn't really saying Mama, she said the same thing to everyone, when she wasn't saying what sounded like Dada that is. She was however clearly beginning to recognise words such as her name, their names and 'no'. Anyway one milestone was enough for today and the talking would come. In the meantime Imogen had moved over to wipe away the happy tears that were rolling down her wife's cheeks before bending down to kiss their growing baby.

"You'll be coming out for runs with me in no time poppet. Let's see if you can do it again for Granny and Granddad later."

Sure enough Ava managed another three steps that evening for her thrilled grandparents. She enjoyed the fuss that was made of her before sitting at her highchair to eat her supper. All that walking had given her an appetite and she was more than ready for the pasta her Mummy had made.

The happy event had completely taken Constance's mind off this ridiculous Art Week nonsense. On Tuesday her focus was the fourth years and preparing them for the practical potions exams. Wednesday was her day off and even though Imogen was on her course she still took Ava to playgroup where she proudly shared her daughter's achievement with the other parents. It was only Abby's excitement that night that reminded her of the school event.

"I've laid out some of my best drawings to show Miss Lamplighter tomorrow. I've also got my sketch pad and I've written out the questions I want to ask her about becoming an artist. Is there anything else I should do?"

Imogen shook her head. "No honey. She seems very nice, just listen to what she has to say and enjoy talking to her."

The following day Constance made her way downstairs once Tom had taken Ava. She generally didn't dress as severely anymore but on this particular day she felt like she needed her old armour. Her first stop was the lab where she made up some creams for the baby and started to brew a couple of the potions she was low on, ensuring her hair was well tied back before she started. Once that was done she wandered towards the hall where she looked at some of the work the girls had done already before finding herself face to face with their guest.

"Ah, Miss Hardbroom, I thought you were avoiding me. Are you finally ready to do some drawing?"

"If I must but I only have a couple of hours, what should I do?"

She was advised to find somewhere where she was comfortable and to find inspiration from what was around her. It wasn't very helpful but it did mean she could go back to the lab and watch her potions while she pondered on what to draw. She moved her pen around the page, only really producing squiggles for a long time.

"This is ridiculous, Ava could do better."

There was one way she knew to produce a good picture. A quick spell committed an image of a bunch of wildflowers to paper. Before she could poof it away she had a visitor.

"You see, you can draw. This is excellent."

Constance blushed as she felt the warm breath on her neck. This woman was a bit too close for comfort so she moved away as much as she could before muttering a sort of response.

"Well, I'll leave you to your artistic endeavours. I'll come back later."

Lynn was going to meet Abby who had just returned from school. Amelia escorted her to the playroom where the eager ten year old was waiting with her grandfather and her best works.

An hour later Abby was absolutely buzzing with excitement. She had received lots of praise on her art as well as some advice. Lynn had also answered her questions and told her that yes, some artists did make a living from designing cards. She also advised Abby to concentrate on school as much as possible and to start building up a portfolio once she went to high school.

"She really is very talented. If she hasn't already I would advise her mother to start thinking about making sure the secondary school she goes to has a proper art course. If she's looking locally the nearest school does have a good one that I would recommend. Honestly, I am very impressed by what I saw."

Tom and Amelia were beaming with pride. They both knew that Imogen and Constance had been considering Abby's next school already and nearest one was looking like the best option for a number of reasons, this was just another one.

While Abby rehashed the meeting with her grandparents, Lynn was gathering some courage as she make her way back to the lab. She watched the woman inside from the doorway, took a deep breath and entered the room.

Constance had completely given up on drawing and was instead working on Fenella's college recommendation.

"Ah, Miss Lamplighter, you'll have to forgive me. Art is really not my forte."

Lynn smiled. "That's okay, you tried. I actually didn't come here to talk about art, there was something I wanted to ask you."

While Constance gave a quizzical look, her daughter was quickly making her way down the corridor to share her news.

"Miss Hardbroom, Constance. I find you very beautiful and extremely interesting and would like to get to know you better. I wondered if maybe you would like to come out with me? Maybe for dinner or a drink."

Abby arrived as Constance was trying to find the words to respond.

"I'm married." she eventually blurted out. Looking down she could see that she hadn't put her rings back on, she didn't wear them when she was brewing potions in case they got damaged. She quickly reached into her apron pocket and replaced them.

"I'm sorry, yes, I'm married. Very happily so, with two children."

Lynn blushed and shrugged. "No, _I'm_ sorry. This is why I don't ask women out often. I hope I didn't offend you."

As Constance was about to answer she noticed Abby standing in the doorway. This was the last thing they needed after the last accidental observation though strangely enough Abby didn't seem too phased by this.

"Hi Mama." She wandered over to give her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, I thought your mother was...? Ah, I see."

Constance kept her daughter close. "Yes, you met my wife previously I believe, as well as our other daughter Ava." She seized the opportunity to change the subject. "How did your meeting this afternoon go? We're very proud of Abby, she's the artistic one in our family."

Lynn gathered herself enough to repeat what she had already told Tom and Amelia. As she spoke she watched her crush's face become even more beautiful as it shone with pride.

"Thank you, we'll certainly investigate the art curriculum although we are keen that she focuses on the more academic subjects as well. Now, if you'll excuse us we must start preparing dinner."

They said goodbye and made their way down to the kitchens.

"I imagine that you overheard what Miss Lamplighter asked me?"

Abby nodded. "Yes but it's okay. I knew you'd say no. You'd never cheat on Mummy. I like Lynn but Mummy is your perfect person. Should I keep it a secret though?"

Emphatically Constance shook her head. "No dear, I'd never ask you to keep a secret like that."

Unfortunately she was not clear enough in what she had said. What she meant was that she would tell Imogen herself, not that Abby should bring it up over dinner.

"That's great honey, it sounds like she gave you some good advice. I knew she'd like your work."

There was a sneaky grin across the table. "She liked my work but she liked Mama more, that's why she asked her out on a date."

While Constance cringed and tried not to fix their daughter with a severe glare, Imogen laughed.

"Oh did she? How funny."

 _"_ _Funny?"_ Constance was taken aback by the reaction, she would have expected even the tiniest bit of jealousy or protectiveness. Did it mean nothing that someone else, besides Hellibore, might find her attractive?

"Hilarious I'm sure. I'm going back to the lab to finish my potions. I'll see you later."

Imogen had returned late from her course so Ava had already gone down for the night before they ate. As a result it was just Abby and her Mummy who were left in the room.

"Aren't you jealous Mummy? I shouldn't have said anything but Mama said it wasn't a secret. Did I cause a fight?"

Imogen sighed. "No honey, I did. Am I jealous? Not quite. I trust Mama but I shouldn't have laughed like I did. I was just surprised."

Abby nodded sagely. "Well, you'll just have to tell her that and make sure she knows that you don't want her going out with anyone else ever. Mama's really pretty you know and funny and smart. We don't want anyone stealing her away do we?"

 _"_ _Marriage advice from a ten year old?_ " As Imogen tucked Abby in later she knew she'd do well to listen. She also knew that as much as she wanted to rush down to the lab and apologise she was better off waiting for Constance to cool off and come back by herself. Besides, she couldn't leave Ava or Morgana who was acting very strangely at the moment and actively looking more petting than she ever had before.

After an hour of trying to pass the time by reading she heard a movement coming from the bedroom. At the same time the cat, having received her required affection let out a loud miaow and climbed into her bed. Gingerly she opened the door, there was no sign of Constance but she could hear the shower running. Perching on the bed she waited for twenty minutes until her wife emerged in a long robe.

"Are you angry with me?"

Constance sailed past and began brushing her hair. "Why would I be angry?"

"Because I laughed when I heard Lynn had asked you out. I shouldn't have done that. I don't want anyone asking you out besides me. I love you so much, I know how attractive you are, how interesting and just wonderful. But Sweetheart, I also trust you completely."

Constance turned around on the stool. Truthfully she had been slightly hurt but that had only lasted for a minute. In reality she was grateful for the trust that was in their marriage. Trust was far more important than jealous accusations and dramatic scenes. But that didn't mean that she didn't feel that Imogen wouldn't benefit from a memory jog.

"Hmmm, well I do believe you. Though for a moment I thought that maybe you were amused by the fact that another woman found me attractive. Were you?"

Imogen shook her head. "No, never. To me you are the most beautiful woman in the world. I'm so proud that you're mine and in reality the fact that others see that adds to my pride. That doesn't mean I want anyone to act on their interest and I'd punch anyone who did."

While she was talking Constance had stood up and walked until she was at the edge of the bed looking down at her wife.

"Well, the violence is uncalled for but I believe you might need a reminder?"

"Of what?" Imogen was confused.

"Of this." With that Constance removed her purple robe, displaying the black basque that she had bought for their honeymoon. She had had chosen it for a number of reasons. It made her feel confident, sexy and in control but most of all she knew it would drive her partner wild. "Do you have anything to say?"

Eventually Imogen found her voice. "Yes. Please get me out of these clothes and then do anything you want to me."

Constance was already ripping the shirt and jeans off. "I intend to."

The contrast of being completely naked while her lover moved along her body wearing something so sexy was doing more than driving Imogen crazy, it was almost short circuiting her brain. After a lot of foreplay where every inch of her body was explored until she was begging for more, she was more than happy to respond to the silent request that was made. With some help she got into her knees and groaned as the kisses trailed down her neck and along her back.

"Are you ready?" Constance knew the answer but waited the for the nod before using her hands in the most perfect way, basking in the whimpers she was causing as Imogen rocked against her fingers.

"I am yours, you are mine. That's why this is so good, because we love each other. It is good isn't it Darling?"

"Yes, yes, oh so good. Right there baby. I love you." Imogen turned her head as much as possible so they could kiss before breaking away as she felt the orgasm building throughout her body. For that brief amount of time she felt like they were one person, she couldn't even manage to scream out loud, instead she silently let the sensations wash over her as her lover continued her movements.

"Are you alright?" Constance was amused by the expression on Imogen's face as she stayed gripping the headboard.

"Hmm? Oh yes, more than alright. Now, what about you? What would you like my love?" By this stage she had turned about and was kissing her wife's collarbone. She had a fair idea of the answer and gathering all the energy she could, she quickly pulled Constance's legs out from under her so the witch was flat on her back before she knew it.

Imogen raised her eyebrow as she traced the lacy material. "I think we should leave this top part on don't you? I'll just get rid of these." She removed the lace briefs as she slid downwards. moaning with pleasure as she began one of her favourite sexual activities.

The vision of the blonde head between her legs combined with the sensations she was feeling meant that it didn't take long for Constance to see stars. She was still trying to catch her breath when she felt a lean body lie fully on top of hers.

"Consider me fully reminded." Imogen was peppering the exposed skin with kisses.

Constance laughed, "Then my work is done."

She was wrong.

"Oh no Sweetheart. Right now I'm going to get you out of this, the last thing I want is for it to get destroyed because I'm going to need to see you in this again in the future. Oh, this _and_ the apron maybe, that would be so hot. Then, I think we have another one in us don't you?"

"I do believe you're right Darling. And the apron? Maybe if you're very good I'll fetch it from the drawer later. You were also right before, sleep is overrated."

The following morning the tired but extremely happy couple sat down for breakfast with their daughters. Abby was watching them closely, they seemed okay but she was still a bit worried.

While her Mama went to get Ava some water she whispered a question to her Mummy. "Is everything alright? Did you do as I said?"

Imogen smiled and stroked her daughters face. "Everything is great honey and Mama knows how much I love her and that I never want her going out with anyone else."

It was Davina's turn to take Abby to school and while they got Ava dressed Constance shared something with her wife before going to the prize giving ceremony.

"What happened yesterday didn't make me feel uncomfortable as such but it did make me feel strange. That woman doesn't know me, she had only spoken to me briefly and the fact that she asked me out so suddenly made me think of when I was younger and well, you know that story, Truthfully I didn't like it, that's not really her fault, I know these are my issues. Or were before I met you. You got to know me before we became a couple, my good and bad points. That's why I feel so safe and secure with you. I know you don't just want me for my looks, the size of my breasts or what I might do with you. You love me, the whole person. Maybe that sounds silly and I shouldn't dwell on my past so much but I had to tell you."

There was a lump in Imogen's throat as she turned around. The'd each had such different experiences with previous relationships. She herself had often met women in bars or other social situations when she was single. While she had rarely been one for one night stands, sometimes relationships, even just friendships had come from these encounters. Constance was right though, the way that had come together had allowed them to build a solid relationship based on truly knowing one other.

"It's not silly and thank you for telling me that. I will always love you for being you and be thankful that you are my wife, nobody else's"

They held each other for a minute before there was an almost indignant noise from the cot.

"We love you too little one." Constance bent down to pick Ava up. "Now, let's go and get this over with."

The couple walked into the Great Hall together with Ava waving at the girls from her Mama's arms. Imogen noticed that Lynn looked sheepish on seeing them. What had happened hadn't been her fault and she smiled at the artist to convey there were no bad feelings.

Truthfully, she was finding it very hard to concentrate on the event. She nodded politely as Amelia spoke but couldn't help almost bouncing on her heels as they discussed the artwork. Although the rational part of her brain was telling her she was insane there was another thought running through her head.

Now she could finally understood what Constance had meant all those months before.


	17. Someone's In Trouble

"I'm almost sure she's pregnant." Constance clasped her hands together as she watched what was happening.

"Well there's no question about it, she is." Stephen looked at his sister in law, seeing how concerned she was, "She seems in good health, don't worry, she'll be fine. You should know."

Morgana stretched and hopped off the table into her mistresses arms, purring happily as her neck was stroked.

Constance had mixed feelings about having her suspicions confirmed. She had expected Morgana to have had kittens a few years beforehand but she had never shown any interest in other cats. Apparently that had changed.

"What about her age? She's six, isn't that a bit old?"

Stephen shook his head. "It's unusual but not unheard of. She seems to be about three or four weeks pregnant going by what you've said and from what I can see. I'm sure you have a vet but I've been doing some work with an old college friend and I'm happy to bring her in for a scan and a proper checkup."

She had never been too keen on the vet that looked after the school cats so Constance was very keen to take Stephen up on his offer. They arranged for for the scan to be conducted the following week and discussed the care she would require while they waited for Imogen and the children to get home from basketball.

Thirty minutes later Imogen arrived into the sitting room carrying Ava who still seemed to prefer crawling and being carried for now despite having taken her first steps.

"Well?"

Stephen smirked at his sister. "Congratulations, it's kittens. Due in about five or six weeks I reckon."

Imogen felt her heart sink slightly though she tried to cover it. She loved Morgana but kittens were not in the plan. Six weeks would bring them to the end of June and that was just the kittens being born, they would need a lot of care afterwards. She didn't want to be selfish but they had been hoping to go on holiday this year plus they would have so much to do with the house. And possibly something else that she couldn't get off her mind.

Ava had gone to Constance at this stage and was sharing lap space with the cat who she was gently petting. Imogen gathered herself, the main thing was that Morgana wasn't ill, she knew how much that would have devastated her wife and daughters. And herself. They'd manage.

A couple of minutes later Abby came running in. "Is she okay? Can Uncle Stephen look after her?"

"Yes honey, she's fine. Mama guessed right, she's having kittens."

Abby's face lit up. "Cool. How many?"

"Three or four from what I can tell, I'll confirm it with a scan." Stephen answered his niece as she joined her Mama and sister.

"Can we keep them? I'll look after them, Ava can help."

Constance looked over her head and received a meaningful look from Imogen. They had already discussed this possibility and her wife had been pretty clear with her thoughts

"I don't think so dear. Kittens are a big responsibility and I don't think Ava is old enough to help yet. We'll probably give them to the new students who arrive in September. You can help to look after Morgana though, just like you looked after me when I was pregnant. I know she'll appreciate that."

September was months away, Abby wasn't too worried. Her Mummy would be more difficult to convince but she was pretty sure that her Mama would let her keep at least one kitten. She had plenty of time to come up with a convincing argument.

Over dinner there was something else that Abby wanted to talk about. "I met Fenny and Grissy earlier and they looked so stressed out, like they haven't slept. I wanted to talk to them but I was afraid I'd bother them."

Imogen had noticed the same, "Well they do have exams but you're right, I think they're studying a bit too hard. Leave us with us okay?"

Abby nodded and went back to eating her fish pie, she loved basketball but was always starving after it and looked forward to whatever Mama had made. This was one of her favourites.

Later when dinner was over and the kids were in bed, Constance gave Imogen a foot rub. Two double PE classes and basketball practice meant that this had become a Thursday tradition.

"Thanks Sweetheart, you're so good at this. Now we need to stay strong with Abby, she thinks she'll get around us, especially you. Remember what we agreed, we'll look after the kittens just until they're old enough to go to other homes."

Constance sighed. "Yes Darling." She personally thought another kitten wouldn't be too much trouble, Morgana had been very well behaved. And the girls would love another cat. However this was one of those times in their marriage when they would have to compromise. Though maybe she could change Imogen's mind? She had a few months to try.

They also discussed the stressed out fourth years. "I do agree, Fenella and Griselda do look very worried and quite honestly, they have no need to be. Amelia has noticed as well and we're going to meet with them tomorrow to discuss their future plans."

Imogen was glad to hear it, the old Constance would never have told a student to study less or worried that they were were pushing themselves too hard. "Good, let me know how it goes. Now let's get some sleep. I'm so tired tonight."

The following day Fenella and Griselda found themselves in Miss Cackle's office sat across from the Headmistress and her deputy. They had been racking their brains since the meeting was called. There was no head girl business to be discussed that they knew about. They hadn't gotten up to any mischief in months, in fact, all they had been doing was studying.

"Exactly." Amelia lowered her glasses and looked at the two girls. "You've been working yourselves into the ground and there is no need. Your marks are very high, Miss Hardbroom and I have both written you glowing references. We're not saying to stop studying but you need to take a break before you burn yourselves out."

Grissy sighed. "We just want to make sure we get the marks we need to get into the college courses we want."

Taking over from the principal, Constance tried to reassure them. "You will. I understand you want to attend Darkest Night college rather than Weirdsister?"

With a nod Grissy answered. "Yes, they do more advanced Spells and Potions courses, I want to focus on Spells with a secondary degree in potions, Fenny wants the opposite."

Fenella chimed in, "And it's close to where I live. Grissy's parents and mine have agreed that she can come and live with us for the first two years. If we went to Weirdsister we would have to go into a dorm and, no offence, after four years of boarding school we'd like some home comforts as we start college."

Both Constance and Amelia guessed that the prospect of living together, even with parental supervision was a big part of the attraction, however there was no doubt that Darkest Night was the better academic institute.

Constance continued. "That sounds like a sensible choice. Now, even though their requirements are slightly higher, I have no doubts that if you were doing your final exams tomorrow you would both make the grade. As it is you have a month to go and you need to pace yourselves."

Fenella looked at Grissy. Their teachers were right, they had been studying non stop and they were completely fed up with it. The thing was, there wasn't much else to do around here. Usually.

"Abby misses you both and I know you enjoyed looking after Ava. Tomorrow Imogen, I mean Miss Drill, I mean, oh it doesn't matter. Imogen and I have to go away for a few hours. Our house is being renovated and we want to check on the progress. I don't think it's an ideal environment for the girls so we wondered if you would look after them? Then on Sunday go for a walk, go into the village, just do something so you're taking a break for the weekend. On Monday you can go back to studying but you need to find a balance."

The two girls were thrilled with the offer. They had enjoyed looking after Ava and really missed hanging around with Abby.

"Thanks we'd love to. Is there anything special you want us to do with them?"

After considering the question Constance answered, "The weather looks to be nice so some fresh air would be good. I have a feeling there are four third years who might also want to join you outside. As for everything else, come to our rooms at nine tomorrow morning and we'll discuss it a bit more."

It was two much happier girls who left the office. They both felt reassured about their future plans and were very excited about the weekend ahead.

The following morning they arrived promptly at their teachers rooms.

"Ava, you look so cute."

The baby grinned at them from her Mummy's arms. She was looking especially sweet in her navy leggings and pink top with a white heart on the front. The pink and white ribbon in her hair set her outfit off perfectly.

"She sure does. Now, I believe the direction for the day is no studying. All their food is ready, we've left plenty for you as well it's in the kitchen downstairs, I've marked it. Don't let Abby have any sweets, her best friend Lily is coming to stay tonight and she knows she has to save her treat for then." Imogen placed Ava on the floor where she crawled over to Grissy and clutched her leg.

"Any words yet?" Fenny asked the question as Constance walked into the room.

"Not yet, still just some baby babble." Imogen was busy gathering her bits and pieces together as she answered and missed the look on her wife's face. Before she could say anything else Abby was there, hugging her older friends.

"Yay, you're here. We're going to have a great day."

"Right, well I think that's everything. My Dad and Amelia are around if you need them, we'll be back around five or just after. Abby, I've told the girls, no sweets. Why are you all looking at me so strangely?"

"Darling, you might want to get dressed before we leave." Constance was trying her best not to snigger.

Imogen looked down to see she was still in her short pyjamas. She flushed slightly and then started to laugh. "Good point."

She was back in five minutes dressed in jeans, a blue striped shirt and brown ankle boots. "Let's go. Kisses?"

Ava gave both her mothers big sloppy kisses before waving goodbye. Abby on the other hand gave them both almost reluctant hugs. "Bye."

Both Constance and Imogen were slightly hurt by the half hearted gesture but understood why their daughter may be shy in showing affection in front of the two other girls.

Fenny and Grissy had also noticed the reluctance and didn't want to be the reason for any distress caused to their teachers. As soon as the door closed Fenny spoke.

"You're so lucky Abs. I can't wait to get home and hug my Mum, in fact I'm not going to let go of her for at least an hour."

Abby looked at her two friends and moved to the door, "Watch Ava, I'll be back in a minute." She ran downstairs and to the front door where she found her mothers about to get into the car. They both received big hugs and two kisses each.

"I'm sorry, I love you both. Don't forget Lily"

Imogen kissed their daughter and stroked her hair. "Of course we won't"

"Mama won't. I'm not sure about you, you forgot to get dressed today."

Imogen was still laughing as she got into the passenger seat and gave Abby a final wave. Constance was laughing too but looked slightly bothered. Eventually she shared why.

"Should we be worried that Ava hasn't spoken yet?"

"What? No, not at all. She's on track with everything, in fact she's walking quite early, Abby didn't walk until she was one. Sweetheart, please don't worry. I can't wait until she starts talking properly, to hear what her little voice sounds like but right now she's communicating in her own way. She'll talk when she's ready."

Constance nodded as she turned out of the village. "I know you're right Darling. And she is making lots of sounds and she recognises words when we say them. I'm being silly, I just want to hear her voice as well I suppose. Now, what do we want to do today?"

While they drove to their house they made plans for their visit. They were also hoping to meet Jamie and Sarah and see their new house. It was going to be a busy day.

In the meantime Fenny and Grissy along with Abby had taken Ava out to the castle grounds where they were enjoying a morning snack of fruit. They were laughing as Ava toddled around on the grass, never going too far from her sister. She clearly loved the flowers that were growing in the area and was making very excited noises as she stroked the daffodils. After a few minutes, as predicted by HB, they were joined by Mildred, Maud, Ruby and Jadu. The third years had also been busy studying but really wanted to take the opportunity to be with Abby and Ava.

Tom and Amelia wandered past as it was coming up to lunchtime. They had been watching from the window and saw how well the students were taking care of their grandchildren, both girls were gigging and clearly having a great time.

"How are my two princesses doing?" Tom had bent down to pick up Ava while Abby clung to his waist.

"We're having so much fun Granddad. Can we eat our lunch outside?"

Amelia smiled at the girls. She knew Imogen had left plenty of food and it would do them all good to get some fresh air, especially on this lovely day. "Of course. Maud, Ruby, Jadu if you'll go and get the food Miss Drill left in the kitchen, Mildred, you get the utensils, I'm going to suggest that the other girls do the same thing with their lunches. There are plenty of blankets in the cupboard that they can use to sit on.

Lunch turned into a giant picnic in the castle grounds where the majority of the students took advantage of the warm weather and the chance to get outside without having to run through the woods. Tom and Amelia along with Davina who had also joined them, watched from their own blanket as Abby helped Ava to eat her lunch and drink her water. They were incredibly proud of their girls and still hopeful that one day soon there would be a third little Drill girl running around with them.

Meanwhile Constance and Imogen were having a very productive morning. They had been expecting a bomb site but John and his team were very organised builders. Downstairs was very much intact, the biggest change there would be the conservatory which had not been started yet and a new kitchen which they had just picked out. Everything else was just decoration.

On the second floor the master bathroom had been ripped out and they could see where the new suite, including a larger bath, would be added. They had also decided to turn the seldom used walk in wardrobe in their room into an en-suite. That would be started in the coming week but for now the bedroom was untouched.

The third floor was the biggest change. The wall had been taken down and they were now left with the outline of two even sized bedrooms with a bathroom in between. There was still a lot of work to be done but they were delighted with the progress.

"It's a pity we can't see the attic." Imogen couldn't see a ladder and was also concerned that it wasn't safe for them to be up there.

Of course there was a answer. "Give me a moment Darling."

Imogen found herself looking upwards as her wife hovered at the point where the stairs to their attic rooms would be placed.

"Yes, he's done a good job here too. I can see where the rooms will be and where the bathroom plumbing has been installed. It's far bigger than I expected. Hang on, I'm coming down"

"No, just stay where you are for a minute."

Constance looked down with a quizzical look on her face. "Why?"

"Because I can see right up your skirt from here and it's a very nice view." Imogen soon found herself being swatted by a very flushed looking witch who had come back down to solid ground.

"You are so crude at times." There was no hiding the smile on her face though.

"And you are so sexy all the time. Come on, we have over an hour before we have to meet Jamie and Sarah, let's enjoy it."

They both ran to their bedroom, losing clothes along the way. By the time they flopped on the bed they were completely naked and giggling as they savoured the moments of total freedom.

Of course the time passed far too quickly and they were soon gathering up their clothes and redressing before meeting their friends.

"Shit."

Constance looked up from tying her blouse and raised an eyebrow as she heard the swear word.

"Abby asked me to gather up some of her toys. I completely forgot until now. I'll ring Jamie and tell him we'll be late. I don't even know what she wants, she just said anything she's grown out of."

Again there was a solution. Constance used a quick spell to gather all the toys and shrink them down so they easily fit in a box.

"This way she can sort through them and decide what she wants to do with them. We'll be decorating her room soon anyway so she might as well do it now."

"Thanks Sweetheart, magic really is amazing. Let's go."

Imogen drove the short distance to Jamie and Sarah's new home where they had been invited for a late lunch. It was a new housing estate and she was happy that they would be so close by.

"Welcome." Jamie opened the door with a big smile and hugged his best friends. There were boxes everywhere but they were still able to admire the bright and airy layout of the house.

"This is wonderful. I like your garden very much." Constance had accepted Sarah's invitation to see the upstairs and they were looking down from one of the guest rooms.

"Thank you, I'd like to do some gardening over the summer. I was hoping for your advice actually, Jamie said you know a lot about plants."

Constance shared a few ideas and offered to visit the garden centre with her over the coming weeks. Despite the age difference she really liked Sarah and it was nice to have someone to talk to when their respective partners went a bit too far down memory lane.

Over lunch they discussed the renovations that were being done to Jamie's old home.

"I won't recognise the place by the time it's done. It all sounds great though and you know you can stay here any time you want over the summer. There's also a room upstairs for Abby and Ava of course when you're ready to let her go for a night."

"Thanks we'll definitely be taking you up on that." Imogen grinned across the table, she knew Abby was dying to see the house and would love to stay over. She knew that Jamie and Sarah would look after Ava very well but she would take Constance's lead on allowing their baby spend a full night away from them both.

Once lunch was over Constance and Imogen said their goodbyes and made their way into town before collecting Lily. They wanted to get some lighter pyjamas for the girls as well buying what they would need for dinner that evening. Just before four they were pulling up to collect Abby's best friend for the big sleepover.

"Hi!' Lilly answered the door and hugged her friend's mothers. She had always gotten on well with Imogen having known her since she was two years old. It had taken her a while to get used to Constance though. Lily was by nature a shy little girl, especially around people she didn't know. However, since Abby's birthday she had gotten over her shyness around her best friends Mama and was now very comfortable with her.

After spending a few minutes talking to Lily's parents it was time to leave.

"Oh I nearly forgot." Constance took two bottles of hair oil out of her bag and handed them to Lily's mother. "Let me know when you need more."

"Thank you so much. This is an absolute miracle. I've been using it on my own hair as well."

They noticed that Lily looked a little put out. "What's wrong?"

"Will you still brush my hair tonight please Constance? It's really nice when you do it."

Luckily her mother wasn't offended and laughed along with everyone else.

"Yes of course, now we'd better go. I know Abby and Ava are excited to see you and they won't be happy if we're late."

Abby was indeed checking her watch while she waited for her best friend to arrive. They had gone back upstairs so Ava could have her nap and she had played Monopoly with Fenny and Grissy. Then once her sister had woken up they went back outside to take a walk with Ava in her buggy. Just as they returned to the castle they saw the car coming up the driveway.

"Oh, Abby's with her other friends." Lily bit her lip nervously.

Imogen turned around in her seat, she knew that Lily's shyness was making her nervous, she remembered feeling exactly the same when she was younger "Don't worry, they're very nice girls but you're Abby's best friend. You'll have to share her with Ava later on but I think you'll be okay with that because I know they'll be fighting over you as well.

Lily didn't have time to answer because as soon as the engine stopped Abby was pulling the door open and dragging her out of the car to hug her.

"You're here, you're here! I've missed you so much. Guess what happened in school yesterday? I got 100% in my maths test."

Abby and Lily spoke twice a week on the phone or through FaceTime but there always seemed to be so much more to say when they met up. Imogen listened to their chatter as she went to take Ava from their babysitters.

"Was everything okay?"

"Yes, we had a great day, thank you for your advice Miss Hardbroom, we're a lot less stressed now."

Constance nodded at them both. "That's good to hear, thank you for minding the girls today. It was a big help to us." She also handed some money to Fenella.

"We can't take this, The last time was different but this time you were helping us by giving us something else to focus on."

"Nonsense. We needed babysitters and you stepped in again. I believe as head girls you are allowed certain privileges and I would see going out tomorrow, maybe for lunch, to be one of them. Now, take the money and enjoy the rest of your weekend. Thank you again."

The girls left after saying goodbye to their teachers and to Ava, Abby and Lily, both feeling excited about their plans for the following day.

As Constance followed Abby and Lily inside she overheard their daughter giving the news about Morgana's kittens. Suddenly a thought hit her, she had been so concerned about her cat that she never considered who had fathered the kittens.

She was sharing her thoughts with Imogen while they unpacked the shopping.

"She never seemed to, well, socialise with any other cats. That's what surprises me most about this. What cat has she been hanging around with?"

"Tabby."

Both her mothers turned around and stared at Abby who had come to get a drink for herself and Lily.

"Pardon me?"

"Yeah, Morgana is always with Tabby during the day, she has been for the past few months. Didn't you know? I bet he's the kittens dad. Mama, are you okay?"

Imogen couldn't help laughing. In a castle full of cats of course it had to be Mildred Hubble's who had gotten Morgana in trouble so to speak. "She'll be fine in a minute honey. Here's some juice, dinner will be in about an hour."

By the time they were serving the quiche that Imogen had made Constance had calmed down somewhat. If was Tabby who had done the deed so to speak she was slightly irritated that Mildred's parents had not had the cat neutered. It was mandatory for all student's cats in order to avoid a large number of kittens being born throughout the years. Regardless, it didn't change anything, the kittens were on the way now and her priority was making sure that Morgana was well looked after.

She also thought that there may be something in Imogen's suggestion that seeing Constance with Ava had somehow prompted Morgana to want some kittens of her own, it just seemed a shame that she wouldn't get to keep them.

She decided to put the revelation out of her mind for the evening and concentrate on what was happening in their sitting room. Abby and Lily were going through the toys that they had brought back and were deciding with Imogen's help what to do with them. Currently there were three piles. Keep. Give to Ava now. Give to Ava later.

Constance went to make some tea and hot chocolate while the final bits were being sorted out.

"Where did this come from honey?" Imogen held up a baby doll complete with sleep set. Abby had never really been one for dolls and she couldn't recall seeing this before.

Abby thought for a minute. "I think Dad bought her for me. She's cute but I only played with her a few times."

While her older sister may not have been interested in dolls, Ava was fascinated. She crawled over to her mother and tried to get a better look at the toy.

"Can Ava have her?"

Abby gave a distracted nod, she had just discovered a forgotten Lego set and was focused on that. Imogen passed the doll down to Ava and felt a warmth in her stomach as she watched their baby gently stroke the tiny face and lean down to give it a kiss.

"Do you have a new toy little one?" Constance was back with the tray and enjoying the sight she was seeing.

Ava beamed up at her Mama then went back to staring at her doll.

It was a lovely evening. Constance brushed Abby and Lily's hair as they watched another film, and giggled together. Ava had gone to bed, for safety sake they had not put they doll into her cot but instead she had been tucked up in the box that Abby's toys had come back in which seemed to please their baby.

When the film was over the two girls trooped off to bed with little intention of going to sleep, not when Abby needed to discuss her kitten plans. Constance was clearing up while Imogen sat on the armchair with Morgana in her lap. The thought that had been in her mind was getting stronger by the day. She hadn't shared her feeling with her love yet as she didn't want to cause any false hope. Soon she would have a better idea if she was right. For now, there was only one person she could tell and she took the opportunity while they were alone for a minute

"I think you and I have something in common Morgana."


	18. So Much Happening

**_A/N Massive thank you to AndDreamOfSage for all your help with this one. The ideas really helped, I hope you spot them._**

 ** _I know this is a long one but I'm sticking to my twenty chapter max plan on this one so a lot needs to happen here and I had quite a few ideas. And yes for everyone who asked- there will be words with Mildred._**

"Four kittens. Wow!"

Abby and her Mama had just left the vet's office where Uncle Stephen was working and were making their way back to the carpark.

"Yes I'm glad that everything is looking well for her. I'm sure the care you're giving is helping a lot. "

By this stage they had reached the car. After she was sure Abby was belted properly Constance started the engine and exited the multi-storey. Once they were on the road she heard a sigh from the back.

"What's the matter dear?" In the rearview mirror she could see her daughter looking thoughtful as she gently stroked their cat.

"I just think it's sad Morgana is going to have these kittens and give them all away. She's going to be so upset. You've had a baby, imagine if you'd had to give Ava away?"

Constance tried to ignore the pang she felt as she heard those words. However she needed to remain strong.

"I do understand but Morgana is a cat, this will seem more natural to her than it does to us. We'll look after the kittens when they're first born but then they'll go to some of the first years. You'll still see them. Let's not get caught up in all that, we've got nicer things to talk about like Mummy's birthday. Are you sure you're okay with my plan?"

Abby still wasn't worried. She knew her Mama wanted to keep one, she hadn't specifically said no which was the biggest sign that she'd get her kitten

"Yes. I'll help Granny and Granddad look after Ava on Friday night. You'll be back before lunch Saturday and then I'm in charge of what we do. I can tell you we're having a pyjama day. We're going to watch DVDs and play games. I want Mummy to be really relaxed before her birthday on Sunday."

As they turned into the castle grounds Constance gave another smile in the mirror. "That sounds lovely. Write down what you want from the supermarket for Saturday and I'll get it tomorrow."

They entered the castle with Abby mentally planning her shopping list and wondering how she'd get away with two packs of strawberry laces. Mummy did like them too.

The next morning Imogen and Constance kissed goodbye before going their separate ways. Imogen also kissed Ava before leaving to teach the first years while Constance took their baby shopping. Two hours later they were back with the majority of Abby's requirements plus the the final gifts ready to be wrapped for Sunday.

"Well, that was successful little one. Though your sister was pushing it with three packs of those strawberry sweets, she only got two because Mummy likes them. You know we're going away tomorrow night but we'll be back the next morning and you'll have such a nice time. Who's going to mind you? Granny and Granddad are, yes."

Constance been about to put Ava into her playpen while she made herself a cup of tea. However one word stopped her in her tracks.

"Abby."

For a moment she thought she had imagined it but no, she hadn't. Ava had spoken, her tiny voice had said her sisters name.

"Oh Ava, you spoke. You said your first word and I heard you. We must tell Mummy."

The tea was forgotten about and Ava found herself being carried quickly downstairs to find her other mother. If she'd had to Constance would have run into the woods to locate her but in fact she was in the yard directing the students in a game of rounders.

"Stay here girls. Sweetheart, is Ava okay?" Imogen couldn't help feeling worried, that was until she saw the excitement on her wife's face.

"She spoke to me. She said her first word."

"She did? Oh poppet, you clever girl. What happened? What did she say?"

Constance took a deep breath to calm herself. "I was talking to her about tomorrow night and when I said Granny and Granddad were minding her she said, 'Abby' "

Imogen was so excited and she knew that Abby would be thrilled to have been her sister's first proper word. There was a part of her that was sad to have missed it but she knew how important this moment was to Constance who was trying her best to get Ava to say it again. She was having no luck, the main noise coming out of their baby right now was laugher, she was finding the whole situation very amusing.

"Right girls, put the cones away and go for lunch. I'm taking my little chatterbox inside."

The girls cheerfully put the equipment away. They didn't know what had happened but whatever it was had made Miss Hardbroom extremely happy so it must have been good.

As much as Constance wanted to stay with Ava that afternoon she also had classes to teach and a somewhat awkward conversation to have with a certain third year.

It had been a while since Mildred was told to stay behind after class and she was a bit anxious. Her results this year had been okay and she and Ethel hadn't been fighting. What was up?

"Mildred, it has come to my attention that my cat and yours have become quite friendly. So friendly in fact that the result is four kittens that Morgana is currently carrying. Would you care to explain to me how it happened?"

The student shifted uncomfortably, of all people Miss Hardbroom should know where babies come from. Although that was another question altogether. Blushing profusely Mildred tried to answer

"Well, when two cats get together and they….."

Constance rolled her eyes and tried not to get too annoyed. "Not that. Mildred, we told you and your parents, the students cats have to be fixed, otherwise we would end up with hundreds each year. I'm assuming from my pregnant cat that Tabby was not neutered?"

Mildred shook her head. "I gave my parents the letter but my mother forgot. I know I should have reminded her but I didn't want Tabby to be in pain. I'm sorry."

Having met Mildred's mother on several occasions Constance could see how this had happened. The woman was pleasant but scatty. Regardless, the fact was Morgana was having kittens and there was an issue to be resolved.

"If you wish to keep Tabby at the school he must be neutered. If you and your parents are not willing to do that then you will have to leave him at home. Please do not think I'm being harsh here, it is just a practical fact. Miss Cackle agrees with me and will be calling your parents to tell them this." She saw the sad look that passed over Mildred's face, there was no question that the girl loved her cat, she could certainly relate to that.

"If I may, I have a suggestion. My brother in law is a vet. He will carry out the procedure and I guarantee he will look after Tabby. If your parents agree either myself or Miss Drill will take you and Tabby to him and he will do the operation."

Mildred nodded, she knew that if Miss Hardbroom said Tabby would be looked after, he would be. She gathered her books, turning back to ask a question.

"Should we give you some money? Towards the kittens that is? I'm sorry Tabby caused so much trouble, I know he didn't mean to."

Constance shook her head. "No Mildred. We'll look after the kittens and as for Tabby, well, he wasn't alone in his actions."

Laughing slightly to herself at the idea of Mildred paying maintenance towards the kittens Constance picked up her bag and made her way back upstairs to allow Imogen go to basketball practice.

When Abby returned from basketball her mothers shared the news. Of course she was ecstatic.

"My name? Yes! Ava say it again, say Abby. Remember, your favourite person. Ahhhhhh Beeee."

"Buh." was all Ava had to say to that. It didn't matter, she would say it again soon enough.

Imogen had been so caught up in the excitement that what Constance had said before Ava spoke hadn't really registered. It wasn't until they went to bed that night that she had the chance to ask.

"I was going to tell you anyway. For your birthday weekend I thought that we might go away for the night tomorrow, just the two of us. Tom and Amelia will mind the girls and we'll come back the next morning. Abby has organised a special day for you on Saturday and on your actual birthday we're having a family meal."

Constance wanted Imogen to be happy about this but what if she didn't want to leave the girls overnight?

Imogen was thrilled but had the same question. "You'll be okay leaving Ava?"

"Yes, I'll miss them both of course but Darling I can't deny that the thought of having you all to myself is so appealing. Besides, they're in good hands and I have plenty of milk in the freezer for Ava to go with her solid food. Please say yes?"

"Yes. Definitely yes. Where are we going?"

"Oh no. All you need to know is that we are leaving at 11AM tomorrow, Amelia is taking my afternoon classes. You don't even need to worry about packing, I've done that for you. Now, get some sleep Darling, you're going to need your rest."

The following morning Imogen said goodbye to Abby who was being taken to school by Constance before teaching her only class of the day. By 11AM she was showered, dressed and almost ready to leave. After checking her hair she sat on the edge of the tub and considered her dilemma. By now she was almost sure she was pregnant. Her period had been due that day and even if she was occasionally a couple of days late she would always have the symptoms in advance.

The decision she had to make was whether to tell Constance her suspicions now or wait. The words from the night before made the choice easy for her. Even though this news would be so welcomed it would naturally become the focus of the weekend. They needed a night just for them and by the sounds of it Abby had plans for the next day. Unless the topic came up she would keep her secret for another two days and then on Sunday, even if it was her birthday she was hopeful that she would be giving her wife the greatest gift of all.

She exited the bathroom to hear their babysitters receiving what sounded like a very long list of instructions. Eventually Tom put his hands up in a stop motion.

"Constance, I managed to raise two children until adulthood, you're well acquainted with one in particular. We take care of Ava several times a week and so far we've coped. Go, enjoy your night. If anything out of the ordinary happens, yes, including her speaking again we'll call you. If not you we will see you tomorrow. Am I clear?"

Imogen laughed as she reached for her love's hand. "I think that's our cue Sweetheart. Goodbye poppet, we love you so much and we'll see you tomorrow."

After two kisses and hugs Ava waved goodbye to her mothers and curled up in her Granny's arms for a cuddle.

"She seems okay." Both mothers were relieved that their baby hadn't cried as they left, however she was used to them not being there all day. The test would be that night.

"Yep. So, we're child free for twenty four hours. What are we doing?"

Constance directed Imogen past the car and towards the shed where she had left her broomstick. Her next task was to shrink the bags and pop them into her pocket.

"All in good time Darling. I thought flying was more efficient, driving would take far too long, especially to get home tomorrow. Hop on, we'll be there in no time."

"How were you able to land so easily?" Imogen couldn't believe where they were.

"Darling, it's the capital city and this is a magic area. Now, we need to get a taxi, I think if we walk up here we'll find one easily enough."

She was absolutely correct and they were immediately on the way to their home for the night.

"We're staying here?" Imogen looked at the hotel. She had walked past it several times but had never set foot inside.

"Yes. I hope it's okay. I asked Jamie and Sarah for a recommendation. Did I get it right?"

Imogen hugged her with excitement. "You definitely did, let's go in and see it properly."

It was perfect. The room was clean, spacious and very private.

"Want to test out the bed?" Imogen raised her eyebrow and gave her best suggestive look.

"Later Darling. For now we have plans. I understand that the pool here doesn't use chlorine so we are going swimming. Then I have booked you in for a facial and pedicure, while you do that I am going to try the seaweed treatment they offer."

This was so much more than Imogen could have expected. And for Constance to have arranged all this? She was amazed but slightly concerned. Did her wife actually want to do these things?

"Yes. I do."

Imogen slipped her arms around the small waist. "Will you be okay with someone else rubbing my feet?"

Constance smirked, "Yes, I am fully aware that even though I give good foot rubs, I am not very good at painting your toenails, I'll leave that to a professional."

After a couple of hours relaxing in the quiet pool the couple split up and went for their treatments. The seaweed treatment was strange but enjoyable and Constance felt comfortable with the therapist who talked her through the natural ingredients they used. She left after an hour with softer skin and a feeling of relaxation. Imogen would be a little longer so as arranged she made her way back to their room where she passed the time by flicking through a book and making some tea.

Thirty minutes later her wife joined her. For someone who always had good skin Imogen looked even more radiant.

"That was so good. I think I fell asleep for a minute and look." She showed off her coral coloured toenails.

"Abby will be jealous. Are you hungry? We're eating at six. Will we have some fruit to tide us over?"

Imogen was quite peckish. "Sounds good, we're eating pretty early. How come?"

Despite a tickle attack and the tempting offer of something very private Constance would not reveal her plan. Instead she cut up their fruit, made more tea and settled down for a pre dinner cuddle with her love.

It was when she saw the outfit that had been laid out for her Imogen realised that they weren't going on their typical night out. Constance had chosen a flattering black dress for her that she had bought in the January sales but hadn't had the chance to wear yet. With it she had paired the silver shoes that had been for Tom and Amelia's wedding. There was also some very new, very interesting underwear that she was excited to wear. The necklace from her last birthday and just a touch of grey eyeshadow, mascara and lipgloss meant that the birthday girl looked absolutely perfect.

"You weren't wrong about those shoes Darling."

With a grin and a wink Imogen responded, "Maybe I'll wear them for you later. Along with my new gift."

Shaking her head but also feeling very excited Constance finished getting ready. In her mid length maroon coloured dress with lace sleeves she looked incredible. So much so that Imogen couldn't keep her mouth closed.

"I'm going take your facial expression as a compliment. Thank you Darling. Now, shall we?"

Hand in hand they left the room for dinner in the hotel's renowned restaurant. They were seated, by request, in a discreet location in the back. Over a wonderful meal they talked about everything and anything. Of course the children came up in conversation and Imogen nearly choked with laughter when she heard about Abby's "Poor Morgana" routine in the car.

"She gets cheekier by the day."

Constance reached across the table. "She gets more perfect by the day, just like her Mummy."

"And her Mama. You've been an incredible influence on her."

Once their main courses were finished Constance signed for the bill. "We'll have dessert later", she whispered, causing a shiver to run down her lover's spine.

Another short cab ride later they were standing outside a busy concert hall.

"No?"

"Yes. I know how much you've wanted to see them, let's find our seats."

The concert was everything Imogen could hoped for and more. Seeing what had now become their favourite band together was just perfection.

"Sweetheart I know how hard it would have been to get those tickets, especially those seats and I, well all I can say is thank you and I love you."

Getting the tickets had been difficult but it was worth every excruciating phone call to see that smile. "You are more than welcome. Seeing them, hearing the songs we listen to together live. It was a marvellous experience and as well as creating a memory it brought back so many like the day you first took me to meet Jamie, our first time, well you know, our wedding day and the night Ava was born. And of course all the lyrics that are parts of the books you've given me, they're so special. Thank you for introducing me to them. The night isn't over yet though."

"Dessert?" That seductive look was back and this time it was returned.

"Oh yes Darling, dessert."

The journey back seemed never ending to Constance, in all likelihood due to the fact that her wife was touching her in a most inappropriate way at every opportunity. Eventually they pulled up to the hotel, paying the driver and hurrying to their room.

As soon as the door was closed they became entirely focused on one thing.

"Clothes off. Now."

The clothes disappeared, followed by one pair of shoes. The others stayed on for quite some time although the underwear once admired, found its way to join the other set.

"Oh my goodness. That was incredible."

Constance could not keep the smug look off her face on hearing those words. It had been exceptionally pleasurable and she was very much enjoying the afterglow. Eventually however she needed to get a drink. Amazing sex did tend to make one very thirsty. As she poured some water she had a thought.

"Darling, you didn't even have a glass of wine with dinner. Do you want one now?"

Truthfully the thought hadn't even crossed Imogen's mind but she knew she really couldn't partake.

"No thanks baby. What I want is for you to get your sexy body back over here and let me ravish you."

"Again?" This time it was Constance's turn to raise an eyebrow as she slowly walked towards the bed.

"Oh yes. Again."

Again brought them right up until 7AM.

"It's hardly worth going to sleep now is it? I hope Abby doesn't have anything too active planned." Imogen stretched before moving back into the strong arms that were holding her.

"Without spoiling any surprises I believe today involves pyjamas, films and cuddles with our girls and to me that sounds ideal."

Their final indulgence was a long breakfast in bed before they left to make their way home from their special night away.

"We missed you. Did you have fun? How was the show? Did you miss us?"

As Abby fired questions Ava held her arms out and sighed with happiness as Imogen showered her with kisses.

"We had a lovely time, the show was excellent but we missed you both so much. I hear we have plans today and seeing as you're both in your pyjamas I'm feeling overdressed. What's happening honey?"

Before Abby could answer Tom stepped in. "We'll leave you to it. They were both very good. Ava grizzled a bit when she realised you weren't coming back last night but Abby did a great job in looking after her and she went to bed with no trouble."

"Abby."

This time her parents, sister and grandparents all heard the little voice. For the second time Ava said her sister's name out loud and a certain ten year old was moved to tears.

"I know you were telling the truth Mama but I couldn't quite believe it. She said my name, out of all the words she could say."

Constance, who was quite emotional herself, held Abby close. "Of course she said your name and what's more, she knows what she's saying. She adores you dear and I'm not one bit surprised by her first word."

After a few minutes Tom and Amelia left, thrilled with what they had heard.

Although they had had an amazing time the night before, neither Constance or Imogen could deny the pleasure they took from this simple pyjama day. Once they were suitably attired they played some games while listening to the music from the previous night which was also loved by both their girls. Imogen had musically had a big influence on Abby and it was clear that Ava was already going down the same path. After eating the lunch Abby had prepared earlier with Amelia's help, they settled down to watch a DVD in bed. Two hours later Imogen woke up to find herself surrounded by three sleeping Drill girls. If she were to hazard a guess Abby had lost out on some sleep the night before and was also benefitting from the catch up.

"A nap was totally part of my plan, it's what we do on PJ days." Abby blinked as she gave an explanation, pulling her Mama's arm even more tightly around her while Ava climbed further up on her Mummy's tummy.

They had more success with the second film and Abby was delighted that her baby sister seemed to enjoy The Jungle Book just as much as she did. Dinner consisted of magical toast. It wasn't very substantial but of course they had been picking at sweets, cheese and fruit throughout the afternoon which made a big meal unnecessary. At the sight of the toast Imogen smiled broadly.

"When Mama and I first started going out together we often had this for tea in one of our rooms."

That started a lovely trip down memory lane. Abby was always eager to hear about her parents relationship and even though Ava didn't understand, she felt very safe as she suckled from her Mama's breast and listened to the voices she loved so much.

By 10PM after a lot of stories, everyone was ready for sleep again. There was no question where Abby and Ava were sleeping that night and they snuggled happily between their parents.

"Thank you for my special day honey, I loved every minute it and I love you."

"You're welcome, I had so much fun. Love you all."

The next morning, for the second day in a row Imogen was treated to breakfast in bed. While the food this time may have been more simple, the love with which it was made meant it was even more delicious.

As usual Abby had excelled herself with the card. Again there was a photograph of her and Ava, this time with Constance from Tom and Amelia's first wedding ceremony. There was also a drawing of the family, complete with grandparents. cat and kittens. Subtle she was not.

Her gifts included a new purse from Ava, a crocheted photo frame and the lipstick she liked from Abby. Then there were the gifts from her wife.

"Sweetheart, I thought Friday was my present?"

Constance shook her head. "Only partly, I also benefited from _all_ those gifts. I love you, no present will ever show you just how much but this weekend, today especially, let me spoil you."

This year she had more money to spend on the occasion. It wasn't about the cost of the gifts though, she had chosen items she knew her wife would enjoy and appreciate.

Imogen opened the neatly wrapped packages. There was a book of poetry that she couldn't wait to read, some new sunglasses and a handcrafted jewellery box.

"Open it Mummy,"

Nestled in the centre of the box was a delicate gold and silver bracelet.

"That's from the three of us. You mean the world to us Darling. Happy birthday.

"Thank you so much. I'm the luckiest woman to have the three of you in my life. You _are_ my life and I love you."

After spending the day before indoors some fresh air was definitely required and they went for a long walk through the woods. As they returned they met their guests who joined them, along with Davina, for the meal that Tom and Amelia had prepared.

The family meal was exactly what she wanted. It felt so good to be surrounded by the people she loved and she said a silent thanks for the blessings she had been given.

By 8PM Jamie and Sarah had left along with Stephen. Tom and Amelia insisted on cleaning up and Davina was dozing on the couch in the staffroom. Ava was also asleep but in her cot and was soon to be followed to the land of nod by her freshly showered older sister. After a final birthday kiss for her Mummy, Abby climbed into bed where she fell asleep instantly.

Imogen's heart was racing as she entered their bedroom. This was the moment, she couldn't wait any longer. She found Constance putting clothes away in her chest of drawers.

"Sweetheart, I need a potion."

Constance was grateful that her back was turned, it made it easier to hide her disappointment. She knew that Imogen's period had been due around now but had promised herself that she wouldn't allow that to become the focus of this weekend. She took a breath and turned around with a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Of course. There is one in the bedside drawer. That should do for tonight and I'll make more tomorrow if you need it."

Imogen allowed the big smile she had been holding in to spread across her face. "Not that type of potion."

For someone who was so well known for her intelligence, Constance could not process the request for a good thirty seconds. _"If not that potion then wh… Oh."_

"Darling. Are you sure? "

"Honestly? Yes but I want you to confirm it. Please Sweetheart."

Constance was already on her way out the door. "Wait here, I'll be back in a minute."

Fenella and Griselda were leaving the library when they saw HB running, actually running past them.

"Maybe being married to Miss Drill has finally rubbed off on her?"

Constance's hand was shaking as she grabbed the potion she had made as soon as they started trying. She hadn't wanted Imogen to feel pressured so had kept it in the lab. Now she couldn't get back upstairs fast enough.

"Here." She paused to catch her breath before handing over the potion.

Imogen did think about pointing out the fact that she could have used magic to a) get the potion she knew had been prepared from the lab or b) transport herself there and back but this was not the time. Instead she sat on the edge of the bed with Constance next to her, just as they had nineteen months beforehand. The difference was that this time she was the one knocking back the slightly lemony tasting liquid.

As with Ava, after a couple of seconds a light shone from her stomach area. Then one, two, three, four flashes.

"Four weeks. I was right. Oh Sweetheart, we're having another baby."

There was no response from Constance who was still staring at where the light had appeared.

After a couple of minutes Imogen began to get slightly worried. "Sweetheart, are…."

Before she could finish the sentence Constance dropped to her knees. Carefully she lifted up Imogen's top and placed her hand on the flat stomach before pressing her lips to the spot where their daughter had just started to grow. That was the moment that the emotion came for both.

"Darling, it's your birthday and yet here you are giving me, giving us, this incredible gift."

As she also sank to her knees Imogen whispered. "Well, we both created her and I couldn't think of a better time to tell you. Are you happy?"

"I am the happiest woman in the world. You said you were sure? How? When."

As Imogen wiped away the tears that were falling from the brown eyes as she answered. "From the night she was conceived. I told myself I was being fanciful but after a few days, even with no symptoms I knew. I thought about telling you but I was still afraid to get your hopes up. Also, without being selfish, I wanted this weekend with you and our family, not because it's my birthday but because I know it meant so much to you all."

Constance was doing the maths in her head. "Art week?"

"Art week. The night you reminded me how lucky I am to have you, you proved your point by putting a baby inside me and I could not be happier."

They both leaned in and shared a tender kiss. "Let's get ready for bed, we can talk there."

Ten minutes later they were wrapped around each other in the middle of their large bed.

"So this means you're due in February? How are you feeling, any symptoms now?"

"We are. Yes. I worked it out online. Around the eleventh. And as for symptoms, apart from missing my period nothing. In fact I feel great, that may change but for now I'm good. We're taking Ava for her check up on Wednesday so we'll talk to Dr. Ravenscroft then."

That prompted a question from Constance who was already resolving to make up some potions in the event of morning sickness. "Abby will be so excited. And Ava. When will we tell them?"

Imogen had also considered this.

"Not yet baby, for a few reasons. I know a magical pregnancy is safe but I'm superstitious about telling people at this early stage. Besides, when you were pregnant I loved that time when it was just us knowing. Also, to Abby February is a hundred years away, by telling her later it will make it shorter for her. I was thinking, unless we have to we could tell her at the end of July or start of August."

Constance was in agreement, she too had loved that secret time. "Well, that timing works well. I know we spoke about it ages ago but I thought we could go on holiday then? We can spend July sorting out some house things and then take the girls away like we planned. I think that would be the perfect time to tell them."

"But, I thought that with Morgana and the kittens we wouldn't get away?"

Apparently they had their wires crossed.

Constance explained. "Darling, I adore Morgana, she is a massive part of my life and our family. The kittens will be born at the end of June, yes they'll need to be looked after but I have already spoken to Davina who is happy to help. I probably will take my broomstick and fly back once or twice to check on them but that won't stop us having a break. Quite honestly, I'd be devastated if we didn't go. We deserve a holiday, so do the girls. We could even invite your father and Amelia to join us? What do you think?"

Imogen sneaked a kiss, "A baby and a holiday? I think this is the best birthday ever. Do you still want to go to Sorrento?"

"Yes. I know we've been to Italy before and we will go to other places but Abby and I have been working so hard and I think our Italian is pretty good. I'd like the chance to practice properly and you said it would be a good place to bring the children."

There was another sneaky kiss. "Yes, all 2.3 of them by then. I'll talk to Dad and book it next week. Let's not tell Abby though. Imagine her face if we just take her to the airport and make it a total surprise."

Constance was very nervous about flying by airplane but also excited. "That daughter of ours is going to be getting quite a few surprises isn't she? Just like I did. Another little girl? Darling, thank you."

"Thank _you_. You made this possible. I'm so excited, I don't think I'll get to sleep."

"Oh, you'll sleep. It's my turn to look after you now"

As she was held Imogen giggled to herself, after a minute the giggles turned to proper laughter.

"What?"

"Well, I've been spending a lot of time with Morgana this week, we do have something in common after all. But I've just realised that right now you and Tabby also have a common bond."

Pregnant or not Imogen still received a pinch for being so silly. It didn't stop Constance, who could not stop smiling, from lovingly watching her wife drift off to sleep.

She had been truly in love three times in her life. First with Imogen, then Abby and of course Ava. That evening she had started to fall in love for the fourth time. And it felt amazing.


	19. A Magical Day For Our Magical Girl

"She's really out for the count isn't she?"

Imogen was lying on her side gazing at Ava who was fast asleep on Constance's chest. It was June 30th, their precious daughter's first birthday but for now the birthday girl seemed more interested in dreaming than celebrating.

"She is, she hasn't even had her milk yet. Though I suppose we were the excited ones who got her out of her cot at 6AM even though we know she loves her sleep. She'll need another forty minutes or so then she'll be ready to party. We're going to have a magical day for our magical girl."

In reality both mothers were enjoying looking at their one year old and reflecting on the past twelve months. It was a cliche but neither could imagine a life without her. Ava was everything they had wanted and more. She was developing perfectly and now had two more words to add to her vocabulary, "Cat" and "Hi." She also clearly knew that Constance was Mama and Imogen was Mummy and could point out her grandparents, Stephen, Davina and Jamie and Sarah.

Her hair remained thick and dark and was becoming quite wavy. Constance had refused to cut it until she was one due to a magical custom so Imogen was relieved that she could now trim the long fringe that was generally clipped back. Her eyes and nose were exactly the same as her Mummy's but her pale skin and full lips meant there was a strong resemblance to her Mama. This all combined to give her a beautiful look that was all her own.

Personality wise she was unquestionably one of the happiest babies anyone had ever met. Everyone was a potential friend, the girls in the school, the other babies in playgroup, she just enjoyed mixing with people. Her empathetic abilities were still very apparent. This sometimes caused her to be upset or confused when someone was sad but in general, due to the love that surrounded her, she was a very contented little girl.

What both her mothers had noticed, especially over the past couple of months, was the strong bond that Ava had formed with Amelia. Her parents and sister were her absolute favourite people and she adored her grandfather and other family members but any chance she had to be with Granny, walks, snuggles or even just sitting in the office and watching her work, she took. It could have been the gift they had in common that drew them together, equally it could just be that Ava loved the soft voice and gentle demeanour. In all likelihood it was a combination of both and it was clear to everyone that this was a very special relationship.

Certain current events were only adding to Ava's happiness even if she didn't actually know about one of them. Imogen was seven weeks pregnant with a little sister for their two girls. A visit to Dr Ravenscroft had confirmed the pregnancy dates and offered some insights into the certainty the expectant mother had felt.

"I've only dealt with one non-witch who conceived this way and she said the same thing. If I were to guess, I would say it's due to the magic that entered your system to protect her. Constance, you said you noticed something with Ava but probably to a lesser extent because you are used to having magic. It may also explain why you are feeling so well in comparison to some other women at your stage although that could also just be down to luck and there is no guarantee it will continue."

It made sense but Imogen had to ask a question. "This doesn't mean I'll have magical powers will it?"

To her relief, the doctor shook her head. "No, just what you need for the baby."

They left having arranged to come back before their holiday for the first scan. Abby and Ava wouldn't know by then but they would have the print out to show them while they were away.

Over lunch with Ava, Constance enquired about the question.

"Honestly Sweetheart, it's nothing against magic but it is about Abby. Not having powers is a link for us in the same way that for you, Ava and this baby, having them will join you. I just never want to her to feel left out."

Constance stroked the non existent bump and kissed her wife. "I understand, let me worry about the magic. You just focus on keeping her warm inside you."

The other event that was making Ava very happy was also related to babies, well in this case kittens. Three days beforehand, with the help of Constance, Stephen, Imogen and of course Abby, Morgana had given birth to four healthy kittens. There were two boys and two girls and Abby in particular was over the moon with them. Constance also couldn't deny her relief that her familiar had given birth with no issues. Currently the new mother was set up in what would soon become the baby's nursery but for now was a spare room where Morgana had opted to give birth.

Stephen had advised that a separate room was probably best for the beginning of the kitten's lives. Of course they were checking on the newborns as well as their mother on a regular basis. There was no question that, including Imogen, they were all entranced by the new additions. She was however doing her very best to ignore a certain ten year olds hints that at least one kitten should stay with them forever. She had also been banned, as Constance had been previously, from cleaning the cat box. Luckily that wasn't a big issue as for some reason Abby was being extremely helpful when it came to anything cat related.

Speaking of Abby, the bedroom door opened to reveal the excited big sister who entered the room clutching a card, package and a bunch of flowers.

"Aww poo, she's still asleep."

"Not for long honey, come join us."

Abby placed her card and package down and walked around to Constance's side of the bed with the flowers. "These are for you Mama."

With a kiss Constance accepted the surprise gift. "Thank you dear they're beautiful but what are they for?"

"Well I know today is Ava's birthday but this time last year you were having her and I know it hurt a lot so I think you deserve a present too. Davina helped me pick the flowers and make a bouquet yesterday I hope you like them."

Both her mothers smiled at the thoughtful gesture as Abby hopped up on the bed.

"Oh I checked on Morgana before I came in and topped up her food and water. She was awake and licking the kittens. They're so cute, I can't decide which one is my favourite, it changes every time I see them." She saw the warning look from her Mummy. "I know, I know. I'm just saying they're cute, that's all."

All talk of the kittens was forgotten as Ava opened her eyes and stretched her arms and legs.

"Good morning poppet. Happy birthday, you're one whole year old today." Imogen leaned over and kissed the half asleep baby.

"Hi." Ava smiled at her mothers and sisters as she rubbed her eyes and snuggled back against Mama's soft bosom.

"Ava, you really need to get into this birthday thing, it only happens once a year. You're going to get presents and we're going to have a party later with everyone there. It's going to be so much fun." Abby wanted to ensure that her baby sister squeezed every special moment from this day.

"She'll be more awake once she has her milk. Sweetheart, you feed her and I'll make us some tea to tide us over until we have her birthday breakfast."

The morning plan was to have a family breakfast with Ava's grandparents, Uncle Stephen and Davina. Imogen jumped out of bed, not noticing that Constance was biting her lip and looking a bit nervous.

It was when Abby had run off to check on the kittens again before setting the table for breakfast that the issue came up.

"Darling, I need to talk to you."

Imogen looked concerned and wrapped her arms around her wife and baby. "Tell me."

Constance sighed and stroked Ava's hair as she opened up. "She's one year old today and I said I'd stop breastfeeding at this point. But Darling, honestly I don't feel like I'm ready and neither is she. I know she likes eating solid food and that makes me so happy but I know she still benefits from my milk and looks for it. I…."

Imogen silenced her with a gentle kiss, "Sweetheart, I want you to keep feeding Ava for as long as you're both happy with it. I agree that she is still benefiting and I know you enjoy it. You don't need to put a deadline on things, you'll know when it's right to stop."

This time with a sigh of relief Constance kissed them both. "Thank you Darling, I knew you'd be supportive. I didn't expect to feel this strongly about it but it's just been so rewarding."

"I understand and just think, in February I'll get to find out for myself exactly how it feels. I just hope I'm as good at it as you are."

They kissed again over Ava's dark head and enjoyed the happy anticipation that was bubbling in both their bellies. After a few minutes they became aware of the hunger that was also competing for a place.

"Come on, let's have breakfast. Dad and Amelia will be dying to see her."

Sure enough there were two very eager grandparents along with an uncle and honorary auntie waiting for the birthday girl in their sitting room.

"There's my princess, happy birthday." Tom took the baby into his arms and kissed her cheek.

"Hi." Ava smiled at her audience, her eyes lighting up at the fruit, toast and cereal that her Granny had been busy arranging that morning. They had opted to have a private family breakfast because in the afternoon the students had all been invited to celebrate this important milestone with them.

Once the meal was over it was time for Ava to open her presents. From Davina she received a large teddy bear and an ornamental cauldron. Stephen had transferred some money into her saving account and there was also a set of children's books for his niece to open.

Tom and Amelia as well had put away some money for their granddaughter but had also purchased a handcrafted wooden cart that she could be pulled around in. Later it could be used to carry and store her toys and books. They knew that her mothers were very keen on wooden toys and by their faces they were reassured that they had chosen well.

"Oh that's so cool, I can't wait to take her out in it." Abby was a massive fan of the gift and already thinking that it would easily hold a kitten as well as her sister.

Abby herself had spent a long time thinking of what to do for Ava's gift. She had thought about soft toys and dolls but quickly dismissed the ideas. Her old doll which she had decided on Ava's behalf was called Katie, was her sister's prized possession. In the end she had decided to make the present based on something she had seen in a shop . As she handed the neatly wrapped square package over to her Mummy to help Ava open she became very nervous.

"I hope you like it, I tried my best but if you don't like it that's okay."

Both Imogen and Constance gasped as they saw what their little artist had created. On a square canvas Abby had used a mixture of pink, blue, green and purple tones to illustrate her sister's first year on earth. Three quarters of the canvas was focused on her neatly written birth details and milestone dates, then along the bottom there was an illustration of two mothers and two daughters. If looked like something a much more mature craftsperson would have created and they were so proud of her.

"Abby," Ava pointed at the curly haired girl in the image.

"Yes little one, Abby, Ava, Mummy and Mama. That's us and isn't it beautiful? Abby, I know she'd say it if she could so I will thank you on your sister's behalf dear. This is incredible." Constance was yet again overwhelmed by the creativity and generosity that was so much a part of this young girl's personality.

"Honey, this must have taken you days."

Abby shrugged shyly. "Weeks actually. It was worth it though. I'm glad you all like it." She bent down to kiss and hug the sister she thought she would never have. Nothing was better than having a sister like Ava, even a kitten.

The final gifts of the morning was of course from Ava's parents. They too had been dwelling on what to buy their baby. In the end they had decided on a little pink couch that she could sit on for her first gift.

In an idea that had started as a joke based on Ava's love of going to the supermarket, unlike her sister, her second gift was a sturdy little wooden trolley that she could push around. It was partly for developmental purposes as well. Although she was walking she obviously wasn't very steady on her feet just yet. Apparently it had been a genius move and she had already thrown her much loved doll and the new clothes her mothers had also bought her in there and was scooting around the room pretty rapidly.

Imogen laughed as she lifted her legs out of the way. "I've told you already, you're a menace poppet."

For Constance it was nearly unbelievable that the baby who twelve months beforehand had still been in her stomach was now walking around like she had always been there. And they were going to get to do it all again in a few months time? She could not believe her luck.

Family presents unwrapped it was time to prepare for the party. On hearing of the impromptu picnic that had taken place the day Fenny and Grissy had looked after the children Imogen thought it sounded like a great idea for Ava's party. Luckily the weather was good and she knew that the girls would enjoy this special Saturday in between their exams. The idea was that Constance and Imogen would share a bit of their family life with the students such as the food they enjoyed. They had been busy the day before preparing what they could in advance, there were just a couple of things that still had to be done.

"Okay, Sweetheart. You're going to finish the salads right? Jamie text, they'll be here in a few minutes and he'll meet you in the kitchen. I'll check on Morgana and then get this one down for a sleep."

One of Ava's absolute favourite foods was the brown bread that Jamie made. He always made sure to make plenty so his friends had a supply in the freezer for her, and themselves. For her party he had made several loaves along with some fruit cake. Constance had just gotten the salad ingredients out of the fridge when he arrived. After they kissed hello they both got to work.

"Have you been up to see Ava?"

Jamie shook his head with a smile. "No, I knew if I saw her and Abby I wouldn't want to leave so I sent Sarah up. I'll go as soon as we're done here."

Feeling a warmth go through her at how much their friend cared about both girls, not just Abby, Constance got back to slicing mozzarella and tomatoes to go with the basil leaves she had picked from the garden area. A few moments later Amelia arrived and was putting the finishing touches to the naturally sweetened cakes she had made for the occasion. As she decorated the main cake with strawberries and blueberries Jamie sliced the bread. They also found themselves humming along to a tune that Constance had been singing almost under her breath.

Abby had come to offer her help. However, what she heard when she turned into the kitchen made her cover her mouth to stifle her giggles and run back upstairs to get her Mummy.

"You've got to hear this."

Together with her daughter Imogen stood outside the kitchen door and chuckled as she placed the tune. Soon they were laughing so hard that the occupants of the kitchen couldn't help hearing them.

"What?"

Eventually Imogen calmed down enough to ask, "Do you know what you're singing?"

Amelia shook her head. "Not a clue, I was just following their tune."

Jamie actually contemplated what he had been humming for the first time and started laughing. "Well I should have known it, I've heard it often enough- but it was your wife who started singing it."

Constance looked at them all with a confused expression on her face. "Again I ask you. What?"

Abby finally put her out of her misery. "You were singing the Kings and Queens song from Horrible Histories. The one _you_ said was silly. Oh this is so good, I wish I'd recorded it."

Her Mama blushed as she realised that yes, that was what she had been singing without realising. "Yes well, you've had it on the computer so many times it was bound to get into my head. Now are you going to help or are you going to stand there being mean to me."

Apparently it was the latter as Abby danced around the kitchen singsonging. "Mama loves Horrible Histories" until she was threatened with no kitten time for the rest of the weekend.

"Admit you do like it, I know I do." Imogen stole a kiss in the pantry as they were taking out the dishes that had been prepared the day before and stored magically to keep them fresh.

"Well, yes it can be quite interesting but let's not tell her that just now, she's smug enough."

With the food prepared it was time to wake the birthday girl from her nap and get her ready for the party. Before that could happen there was another special gift to open.

"That is amazing, thank you both." Imogen was as excited as Ava as they opened the box, pulling out a little tent.

"We thought it would appeal to her, and to you. It's one of those ones that you can put up indoors as well." Jamie was thrilled at the reaction and was already helping his friend to put it together. Once it was assembled Ava was straight into her new hiding place and in a moment that was both hilarious and adorable, stuck her head out of the flap and said "Abby", demanding apparently that her big sister join her.

"Would you like to see the kittens?" Imogen was already dressed in her blue capri pants and white t-shirt. As soon as Abby heard 'kittens' she was out of the tent and ready to lead the way.

"Oh, they're lovely." Sarah didn't get too close but was entranced by the furry bundles.

Jamie knew she was too shy to ask the question that she wanted to, however he was pretty sure their friends wouldn't mind the request. "Im, we know you said that the kittens would go to the students in September but, well, we were thinking of getting a pet and were wondering if….?

"Oh, of course. We'd love for you to have one wouldn't we honey?"

Abby looked a bit cheesed off but nodded. "I guess so."

"I'll just tell Constance, I know she won't mind. Be back in a minute." Imogen left the room leaving her daughter in charge of the kittens.

"Abs, you don't look too happy. You know we'll look after it don't you?" Jamie had noticed the worried expression.

Abby took her godfathers hand and pulled him down to her level. "I know you will and I do want you to have one. But I really want one as well, for me and Ava. Mummy says no but I think Mama wants to keep one. I'm just scared that they'll all be gone and we'll miss out."

Based on a number of years experience with Abby Jamie could hazard a guess at what his best friend was doing. If Abby thought she would get one kitten she'd ask for three. He knew Imogen was wise to her but he had the feeling that Constance maybe wasn't just yet. Somehow he had a feeling that someone would end up with a kitten in a couple of months. Before he could answer, Imogen arrived back with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, that's fine with her." We'll hold onto them until mid September but you can visit whenever you want. Which one would you like?"

"Not the black tabby." Abby whispered before letting go of Jamie, apparently she did know which was cuter.

In the end Sarah chose the other more grey tabby, a girl which had been her preferred choice anyway. So for now everyone was happy.

Especially Ava.

"Oh poppet, you look even prettier than usual." Imogen laughed as her daughter almost preened at the praise. In her mint green and white spotty sun dress, complete with green sun hat she did look beautiful. As did her Mama. Constance was wearing a floral sun dress which on some people may have looked a bit quaint but suited her perfectly.

"Come on my beautiful girls, let's get this party started ."

Abby lead the way in her new denim shorts and striped top. The students had all gathered outside waiting for the guest of honour and on seeing her burst into a round of applause.

From her Mummy's arms Ava waved at her many friends before becoming a bit shy and hiding her face in Imogen's neck for a minute until she adjusted to being the centre of attention. It didn't take too long and soon she was looking happily at what had been set up for her.

The grounds had been divided into three areas. There were tables where the food would be set up, a seating area and also a games area where Imogen had set up a makeshift tennis court, rounders layout and basketball net.

When the plans for the party had been announced the girls had been told in no uncertain terms that a gift was not required. The request had fallen on deaf ears though and on behalf of the students Fenella and Griselda handed HB a toddler sized rocking horse for Ava.

"Girls, this is far too much, you really should't have. It must have cost a fortune" Imogen was admiring the craftsmanship, it was exceptionally well made.

"Honestly, it didn't. Maud's dad makes them, we just had to pay for the materials."

Maud had joined them at this stage. "Yes and he's put a spell on it so it will get bigger as she does. I had one when I was Ava's age and used it for years. I hope she likes it."

Constance loved the wooden horse and allowed a long suppressed memory of when she'd had one to come to the surface of her mind. The difference in this case was that her little girl would be able to keep this forever, maybe even pass onto her own child one day.

"Please tell your father we are very grateful Maud. He's extremely talented. Girls, thank you all, you have all been so kind to Ava in the past year and I know she is very fond of you and wants to share this afternoon with you. So on that note there is plenty of food and games, enjoy yourselves."

Somehow the sight of Miss Hardbroom, well Mrs Drill really, in a summer dress with her hair in loose waves was no longer as alien to the more established residents of Cackle's. The change that had occurred in their scariest teacher had been a wonder to behold but there was no question that it had been for the better.

Once everyone had helped themselves to some food the girls spread out across the seating area where they enjoyed the party atmosphere, helped by the music that Miss Drill had chosen for the occasion. Their teachers had done an amazing job with the food, the salads and pasta dishes all went down very well with a lot of praise for the caprese salad that Constance had made.

It was very relaxed with a lot of movement between different groups. Of course Stephen remained a source of interest for the girls who giggled nervously as he walked past them on his way down to Mildred.

"Hey Millie, how's Tabby doing?"

Mildred blushed as she answered, "Very well thank you. He's recovered just like you said he would. Thanks again for being so gentle with him."

Stephen had carried out Tabby's little procedure just over a week beforehand. He knew that this particular cat owner had been very nervous and he was glad that both she and the patient were doing well.

"Great, you have my number so call me if you have any questions." He walked away trying to ignore the feeling of several eyes on him as he made his way back to his family.

He took a seat next to Imogen and gratefully took the lemonade she poured for him.

"You've made a few fans during your visit. I'm so glad you're here for today though. The fact that you can celebrate this with us makes me so happy. We're going to miss you so much when you go back."

This was something that Stephen had actually been wanting to discuss. Now that he was here with his new extended family it seemed like the perfect time.

"I'm not going back."

Tom nearly choked on his sandwich. "What?"

"I've decided to stay here. I loved Australia but I never really settled there. If I'm honest I was running away from a lot, what happened with Mum mainly. Things are different now though. I want to see Abby and Ava grow up, get to know Constance even better, and Amelia. There's an opportunity to buy into the practice I've been helping out in and I'm going to take it.

"Also I've been looking at houses in the estate that Jamie and Sarah bought in, in fact my offer on one was accepted yesterday." He looked at his sniffing sister "Hey are you crying? Me staying isn't that bad is it?"

Imogen was thrilled that her brother was staying. It was only by having him back she realised how much she had missed him. And now he would be here to see the girls grow up, to meet his new niece as soon as she was born.

"No, it's so wonderful. None of us wanted you to go did we Dad?"

Close to tears himself Tom hugged his son. "No, we certainly didn't."

Stephen blushed and returned their hugs. "The money helps a lot. This only puts a tiny dent into it and I feel like I'm in control of my life for the first time ever, like a proper grown up who is part of a family again."

Abby clung to her uncle. She had known him before he left of course and they had kept in touch but having spent this much time with him she would have been devastated if he had gone. "This is the coolest thing ever. Can I sleep over at your new house when you move in?"

"Of course you can and your sister when your mothers deem me trustworthy enough."

Jamie was especially pleased with his new neighbour. "Think of the nights out. Abs, be warned your Mummy might be out all night again soon."

Imogen shook her head. "I don't think so." before changing the subject quickly. "Look at Ava."

The one year old was having a great time with Fenny and Grissy who were taking her around to all the different groups of students.

"She's going to miss them."

Constance agreed, "She will. She's not the only one. I've never really said this about students before but I will miss them. There's something special about those two, not that I would dream of saying that to them."

Imogen wrapped her arm around her love's waist. "Just because they're leaving doesn't mean we need to lose touch. I think we'll see a lot of them in the future."

The couple stood together and watched their daughters having fun with their friends. Ava was now having a story read to her by Maud and Jadu while Abby was running rings around the much taller Drusilla and Jenny Juniper at the basketball net. After a while Imogen got a bit fed up with just watching and went to join some of the games.

"Be careful Darling."

"Of course, she's safe with me Sweetheart. I promise."

After several games of rounders and sets of tennis it was time for some more food. The students gathered around again as Ava, with the help of her mothers and sister got ready to blow out the candles on her birthday cake.

"Honey, you make a wish for her this year. Next year she'll probably be able to make her own but for now she'll need your help.

Abby took closed her eyes, made a wish and then helped her sister blow out the candle.

"What's the betting that a certain someone's wish begins with a 'K" and ends with an "N"." Jamie and Stephen both smiled as they watched Abby cuddle her sister before posing for yet more photographs with her family.

The festivities continued well into the evening. Imogen was eventually persuaded to get her guitar out and along with Tom played some songs that they thought the girls would know and could sing along with. Abby had progressed well with her guitar lessons but was still a bit too shy to play in front of people outside the family. Instead she curled up on a blanket with her Mama and Ava, listened to her Mummy's lovely voice and thought about her wish.

In fact her uncle and godfather had been wrong. Abby's wish had been for both herself and Ava but it hadn't been for a kitten. What she wanted more than anything for them began with a "B" and ended in a "Y"

She just hoped that she wouldn't have to wait for too long for her wish to come true.

 ** _A/N For anyone unfamiliar with Horrible Histories I strongly recommend looking it up, especially that song. I told you I'd get it in AndDreamOfSage ;D_**

 ** _A slight deviation next week, on Wednesday we'll have a one shot saying goodbye to Fenny and Grissy then Sunday the final chapter of this part of the Drill story. Thanks for reading._**


	20. Another Wish Granted

July had been an exceptionally busy time for the Drill family.

The month had started with the final school exams, once they were over it was time to say goodbye to the students, in the case of the fourth years for the final time. Collectively the entire year had been a lovely group and would all be missed but of course Fenella and Griselda always stood out from the rest. Abby in particular had been very sad to see them go, as had her mothers and her Granny. She was reassured by their promise to keep in touch and had already met up with them alongside Maud and Mildred one day during the break.

As holidays went, for the ten year old they were pretty good so far. She was getting to spend lots of time with Ava which was always fun. Plus she got to watch the kittens as they got even bigger. The black tabby, who in her mind she had named Pixie was still her favourite and she was loving the fact that she could now hold and stroke her.

Mummy and Mama were around a lot but they were also busy doing what they could to their house which was still being renovated. Abby helped but in truth, after spending a couple of hours painting her bedroom she got bored and happily went off to spend time with Lily, her grandparents, Uncle Stephen or Jamie who were all happy to keep her and Ava entertained. She was a bit upset that Lily would be going to visit her grandparents in Jamaica for two weeks at the start of August. In reality she was jealous of her best friend's holiday but she understood that her mothers had a lot happening.

They were having some lovely days though. Her parents had gone out for dinner at the start of July to celebrate their second wedding anniversary. However that morning they had also a very special breakfast in bed with their daughters that Abby had only needed a tiny bit of help from her Granny to prepare. The day her Mummy and Mama got married was still one of the greatest days of her life and she was just so happy that they both loved her enough to make her part of their world forever.

For Constance and Imogen they were trying to get as much as possible done in the time before they went to Sorrento. They were so grateful to their friends and family who were helping them out by looking after the children and also painting the rooms that had already been completed. The attic conversion and bedroom changes were completely finished. The attic rooms were bright and airy and a proper staircase lead to the two even sized bedrooms on the floor below. The walls were all freshly plastered and just needed to be decorated.

Constance was fully aware that decorating, both the practical aspect and choosing the colours was not her forte. She left the majority of that to Imogen but was happy to be consulted when her option was required. Her biggest worry was that her wife would push herself by doing too much of the laborious work. To her relief she had drafted in a team of wiling workers and Tom, Jamie, Stephen and Sarah had all helped her out without realising exactly the reason why.

Imogen still did her fair share, decorating was one of her favourite things in the world to do and she was thrilled to have all of these blank canvases to work on without having to worry about the cost. She spent hours online putting together image boards of what she wanted in each room and was happy to add in any ideas that Constance or Abby had for what would be their family home. They also spent time visiting showrooms and shops, picking out furniture and all the little extras that would pull everything together.

They were conscious that it was the holidays so made sure there was plenty of family time. When they were at the castle there were trips to the park and swimming at the lake. Ava had never seen her Mama swim before and was tremendously excited to see her dive underneath the water and emerge at the opposite side. They also went for days out, trips to the beach and to some of the beauty spots nearby. As much as they loved their work it was wonderful to be able to spend these weeks together without worrying about the students.

Speaking of family, near the very end of July it was time for both mothers to pay a very exciting visit. Imogen pulled up outside Dr Ravenscroft's office, beaming with excitement. She was now twelve weeks pregnant and it was time to see their baby. So far she still didn't have a huge amount of symptoms. She was tired at night but then again, her days were very active. There had been no morning sickness but she certainly found herself needing the bathroom more often, a feeling Constance remembered all too well. Her food tastes had changed somewhat and she found herself craving cinnamon, something she had never liked before but now couldn't get enough of. On the other hand she had no interest anything tomato based which was most unlike her.

Together they held hands and made their way into the office. Dr Ravenscroft did the usual tests and asked about her symptoms. So far everything sounded perfect but there was one way to really make sure.

"Oh Darling, look." For the second time Constance was seeing their child appear on the screen in front of them, except this time she wasn't the one lying on the bed. It didn't make the slightest difference though, the feeling was still awe-inspiring. Their tiny daughter was only about three inches long but she had already captured their hearts.

"Is she alright?" Imogen tore her eyes from the screen to look at the doctor.

"Yes, she is. Strong heartbeat just like Ava and everything looks absolutely fine. " Dr Ravenscroft had been so pleased to see this couple return to her, she had been looking after Ava since birth and it was apparent that they were wonderful parents who adored their children.

"Are we able to get some print outs again?" Imogen had wiped the gel off and was fixing her green cotton top.

Dr Ravenscroft smiled at them. "Of course. Also, I got a new machine that allows me to record scans. I'll email you a video as well, I'm sure Abby would like to see her new sister."

They left the office and as they had after their first scan with Ava, went for lunch to talk about what they had seen.

"It was amazing just to think she's right there inside me. I knew it was true but it seems so much more real now."

Constance could completely relate. "Yes and having that video will make telling the girls even better. I truly cannot wait."

"Just another couple of days Sweetheart. Let's go, we still have a few holiday bits to pick up."

They paid the bill and walked to the large department store nearby. Imogen wanted to get a couple of bikinis and a new swimsuit for Ava. Constance noticed that she was looking thoughtful as she browsed the adult swimwear section having tried a couple of things on.

"What's wrong?"

Checking that there was nobody around, Imogen confided her thoughts. "Well, I was hoping that I might need to go up a cup size but I'm still the same. Aren't your breasts meant to get bigger? I was quite looking forward to that symptom and I thought you might be too."

As much as she tried to look sympathetic Constance failed miserably and just started to laugh. "Don't worry, it will happen and some point and you'll know about it." Her voiced dropped so it was in no way audible to anyone else. "As for me, when your breasts do get bigger I will certainly enjoy them but as they are they fit perfectly into my hands and my mouth which we both love. Besides, if we're really talking favourite body parts in that way, you know for me it will always be your backside."

Imogen flushed bright red and started laughing, she did indeed know that. "Hmm, well these bottoms would certainly show it off. Shall I buy them for when the kids are in bed one night?"

Constance was already taking them to the checkout.

After the shopping was completed it was time to head back to the castle. They were flying out the next morning and Abby still didn't know that they were going away. She and Ava had both spent the day with Stephen who had come to check on the kittens before taking his nieces to a play area. Constance and Imogen had been home for about an hour when they returned with Abby chatting eagerly about their day.

Over dinner Abby remembered something. "I don't have any clothes to wear for the rest of the week, well not summer things except one pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Where is everything else?"

Her summer wardrobe had been packed in a suitcase and was in the back of the car ready for the next morning so Imogen bluffed her way around the question.

"The washing machine wasn't working honey but it's fixed now. You'll have them tomorrow but wear the outfit you have in the morning, take your cardigan as well. We need to be up early to go and look at some furniture so I want you to get an early night."

Abby rolled her eyes when she was told she needed to be up before seven. This furniture shop must be miles away and it was going to be so boring. Still, she went to bed without too much whinging and just hoped they'd do something fun on their way home.

Once she was in bed Constance and Imogen sat down with Davina and Amelia to discuss care for Morgana and the kittens. Tom and Amelia were going to join their family after four days meaning that Davina would be the primary caretaker while they were gone.

"Yes, I can do all of that. I promise I'll look after them." In reality she was very pleased to have been given the responsibility.

Imogen smiled at their friend. "Thank you. I just hope you won't be too lonely here by yourself."

Davina flushed slightly and decided to share something that she had been keeping secret for the past few weeks. "I won't be by myself. Elizabeth is coming to stay."

"That will be nice. You two always got on so well when she taught here. I'm glad your friendship has continued." Constance was relieved that Davina wouldn't be completely alone.

Amelia, always perceptive, had noticed something about her oldest friend. Maybe she was wrong but she knew Davina wouldn't be offended by the question. "Are we just talking friendship?"

Despite their own romantic situation both Constance and Imogen found it difficult to keep their mouths closed when they heard the bashful answer.

"No."

"But you're… When?"

It was hard to keep the smile off her face but Davina eventually answered. "You've both known me long enough to know that I'm not the type to label myself. I have had relationships with women in the past, not for a long time I'll admit and I know it may have seemed that I was not that way inclined from how I flirted with certain people. That's all it was though, flirting. This is different. As for when, Tom and Amelia's wedding. It was just a little kiss but afterwards we talked and decided to explore our mutual feelings. It's been about three months now and I'm very happy, what's more she says she is which is the main thing. I care for her hugely and want her to always be happy."

Constance smiled kindly. "Well we're very pleased for you. Abby will be as well, she likes Elizabeth very much."

Feeling guilty about her reaction Imogen added, "Yes, it was just a surprise. Please forgive us."

Davina shrugged. "Of course. Now you know how I felt that Christmas a couple of years ago when I saw you two smooching in the staffroom."

Still laughing Constance and Imogen went up to bed, they too would have an early start in the morning.

By 8AM they had two tired girls in the back of their car. Ava was asleep again as soon as she was strapped in and Abby was barely awake. She had showered, eaten breakfast and fed the kittens but she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Go to sleep dear. We'll wake you when we get there."

Abby nodded at her Mama and clutching the pillow that had been placed in the back of the car for her, joined her sister in a nap.

Two hours later they had parked at the airport. The girls were still asleep and once the bags were out of the boot their mothers were ready to wake them.

Ava was lifted from her carseat by Constance while Imogen woke Abby.

"Honey, wake up, we're here." She saw Abby's blue eyes open and look around.

"Where are we, this doesn't look like a shopping place?" Then she saw the bags in the trolley next to the car. "What's going on?"

Her mothers shared a happy look.

"We're at the airport before going to Sorrento dear. We thought you and Ava deserved a holiday."

Abby's face split into a massive smile as she looked at her parents. "Italy? Really? For how long? Oh cool but wait what about my clothes? Does everyone know we're gone? I never said goodbye. What about Pix… I mean Morgana and the kittens?

Imogen answered all her questions. "Yes really. Your clothes are in your suitcase. Yes everyone knows but you can phone them later. We're going for just over two weeks. Granny and Granddad are joining us on Sunday and as for the kittens, Davina and Elizabeth are looking after them and Mama is going to fly back on her broomstick next week to check on them but only if they need her. Are you happy?"

"I'm so happy. Thanks. Oh, we're going to go on a plane. Mama and Ava have never been on one before. Are you excited?"

Excited was not the word that Constance would use, anxious and nervous maybe but she was assured by her wife that it was perfectly safe. She would be happy when this part was over. They made their way into the mainly glass building, following Imogen to the check in desk. Once their bags were gone they went through passport control and got a snack before going to their gate.

"The seats aren't quite as small as I imagined Darling." Constance leaned across Abby who was sat in the middle to share her thoughts.

Imogen smiled and felt highly relieved that they were now able to afford the more comfortable seats. The thought of dealing with Constance being cramped in economy was not in the least bit appealing. The flight itself was quite pleasant, Ava in particular loved it once she had adjusted and spent the time in her Mama's arms watching the other people and listening to Abby chatter about all the things she wanted to do while they were away.

Three hours later they had landed, collected their bags and were sat in the car that Imogen had hired. A short time later they were pulling up at the villa they had rented for their stay.

"Cool. It's so pretty. And look, did you know there was a pool?"

Part of the reason they had chosen this villa was the private pool but neither said anything. This reactions from their eldest daughter had made the secret keeping entirely worthwhile. And the biggest revelation was still to come. Not tonight though, there had been enough excitement for one day.

The first thing to do was to unpack and get the girls settled. Again Abby had asked to share with Ava, something their parents were happy to allow. As soon as that was done they took a dip in the pool to cool off before getting dressed and exploring the area.

Over drinks in a charming local restaurant Abby, with a bit of encouragement, ordered her meal in near perfect Italian. It was a lovely evening with lots of people stopping to admire the two pretty girls. They ended the night with a walk along the seafront. By the time they got home Ava was fast asleep in her buggy and Abby could barely keep her eyes open, the day had taken a lot out of her and she was ready for bed.

Their mothers weren't quite ready for sleep just yet and sat outside enjoying the warm air and relaxed atmosphere.

"They were just so excited. I don't think I'll ever forget the look on Abby's face. I loved that we were able to do this."

Imogen settled back into the arms that were holding her and enjoyed the gentle strokes to her slightly protruding stomach. "Me too. I just can't wait for tomorrow night, it's going to be so special that we get to tell them about the baby while we're here in this perfect surrounding."

"Hmmm yes. Speaking of perfection, I believe you offered to model a certain pair of bikini bottoms for me?"

"You're right baby. Do you want to see the top as well?" Imogen already knew the answer.

"Yes I do, on the floor once I've pulled it off you. Come on."

Trying not to giggle too loudly they made there way to the bedroom where Imogen put on her very private show to unsurprisingly rave reviews.

Both girls were up early the next morning, Abby especially wanted to get out and explore some more in the daylight. Once everyone was showered and dressed they set out to walk through the brightly coloured narrow streets, stopping for lunch along the way. Constance felt very proud that she could recognise a large amount of the words people around her were saying. She also felt confident enough to converse with the people in the shops and restaurant, accepting their compliments about the beautiful "bambina" in her buggy.

"Are we eating out again tonight?" Abby had just finished her lunch but was already thinking about her next meal,

"No honey, Mama and I thought we'd have a special meal at home. We'll sit out by the pool and eat, what do you think?"

Abby was happy with that and didn't complain once as they went to a local market to pick up the ingredients required. On arriving home they took a nap together before Constance took the girls for a swim while Imogen prepared then served dinner.

"I wish you'd come swimming with us more often Mama, it's so much fun when you're there."

"Actually, I've been thinking about that. The pool in that hotel near the village doesn't use chlorine. We can have a look when we go back and if you like it we could get a family membership?"

Constance considered her wife's idea. She did love swimming and it would be lovely to go with the girls, seeing Ava enjoy the water so much had been wonderful. She knew the hotel in question and while it was clearly expensive they could easily afford it.

The money from Tom's inheritance had come through the month beforehand. They had taken advice on what to do with it and the majority of the lump sum, minus what they needed for the house and a new car in a few months, had been invested. They had also inherited three houses which they were happy to keep renting out. Two of the incomes went straight into an account which was for the children's futures. The other went into their own account and would be used to supplement their wages and allow them these little extras.

When the meal was over Constance cleared away the plates while Imogen took the children to sit on the sun loungers. With Ava on her lap and Abby across from them she smiled as her love joined the family.

"Are you having a good holiday so far?"

Abby nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah. It's great and I can't wait for Granny and Granddad to get here too."

Imogen ran her hand through the messy curls and planted a kiss on both her daughters heads. "Well, before they arrive Mama and I have something very important to tell you." She watched as Abby turned on the seat and regarded them both.

"Can you guess what it is dear?" Constance was grinning as she watched Ava, who seemed confused and Abby, who looked a bit nervous as she shook her head.

"Come on honey, I bet you can. Tell us what you think."

Abby's eyes filled with tears as she shook her head. "I'm afraid to."

She felt her Mama's arms wrap around her as she whispered gently. "Why are you afraid?"

"In case I'm wrong."

"I don't think you're going to be wrong honey. Tell us what you want it to be?" Imogen held her breath as she waited. The response took a moment but eventually it came.

"A baby?"

Ava looked up at the word while her mothers nodded with excitement.

"Yes, we're having another baby. Except this time." Imogen paused to run her hand along her stomach. "She's in here."

Abby was crying with happiness now as she moved slowly to the other sun lounger. "She? Another sister? And she's in _your_ belly? "

"Yes dear. The spell we told you about means that we can only have girls. I don't think you'll mind that so much though."

The ten year old didn't mind in the slightest. In fact it was great, boys were okay but she wanted another sister. "Ava, and I are both going to be big sisters now."

Imogen cuddled them both close. "Yes and you're both going to take such good care of this new baby, she's so lucky to have you. Do you want to feel? There's not much so far but she's definitely in there, we had a scan the other day."

Abby was slightly miffed at having missed the first scan but she was excited to put her hand where her peach sized sister was living. "Mama, remember we used to do this when Ava was in your tummy?"

Constance nodded. "I certainly do, that only seems like yesterday and now here the four of us are talking about this baby. A fifth Drill girl."

Ava, who had been copying Abby by touching her Mummy's stomach, looked up at them all. "Bay-bee."

"Oh poppet, yes. And another word from our clever little girl. We're so proud of you both and we want you to know that the new baby won't affect anything in regards to our love for you. We adore you both and this new addition is only going to enhance our family."

Abby spoke directly to her sister. "She's right Ava, I was a tiny bit worried before you were born but there was no need, you make things way better and our little sister will do the same."

After a long cuddle they went back into the villa where Imogen showed the girls the scan picture and the video that Dr Ravenscroft had emailed them.

"I know you can't see a lot here but that's what she looks like. At the twenty week scan we'll see more and we promise you can both go to that."

Abby was pleased with that promise, she remembered how great it had been to see Ava at that stage and was excited to see it again.

When she was being tucked in that night she made her own promise to her Mummy. "We're going to look after you so well while you're pregnant. Anything that I can do to help you I want you to tell me and I'll do it."

Imogen lay down on the bed and pulled her into a hug. "There is something honey. I thought you might like to tell Granny and Granddad when they arrive?"

Feeling very excited about that job Abby allowed herself to enjoy being held by her Mummy and inhaled her special smell as butterfly kisses were placed on her forehead . When she had been a little girl she remembered lying just like this, wanting a sister so badly and wishing that one would just appear in her Mummy's tummy one day. It had taken a while but she had finally gotten her wish.

The following days passed in a blur of activity. They had driven around the area, exploring the little villages and soaking up the atmosphere and taking pictures. Luckily Constance had gotten used to having her photograph taken and even though she pretended to complain she loved having the family images, including the self portraits her wife and daughter insisted on constantly taking, to look back on. The evenings were spent eating good food and making plans for the coming months.

"Will you have the baby at the castle? What about your job?"

Her mothers had already considered these questions.

"Yes, we'll have her at the castle because you'll be in school dear but we'll be going to the house at weekends and over the holidays. We need to talk to Granny but we're going to take some time off from teaching. Mummy will finish in January, maybe at the Christmas holidays. I'll finish when the baby comes. Ava will still be very young and I want to be there to look after you all so my plan is to take time off from teaching until September but I'll still help Granny run the school."

"But who will teach your classes?"

Again, they had thought about this and a plan Amelia had mentioned was going to benefit them hugely. "Granny's niece is looking for a job and she's already asked Mama if she would mind if she took one of her classes, she's also going to take one of Granny's spell classes. I'm sure by February she'll be ready to take on a bit more responsibility. That only leaves a P.E and health studies teacher to find so we might have to advertise for that."

"I bet Jamie would do it, I know he loved teaching when you were off sick. You should ask him."

Imogen considered Abby's suggestion. Her best friend did miss teaching and his current job was very flexible. She'd run the idea by him anyway.

The following day Constance was watching from the window as Tom and Amelia landed by broomstick in the back garden area. She went out to greet them and show them to their room.

"Where is everyone."

"They've all fallen asleep, it's been a busy few days."

She had looked in a few minutes beforehand to find her three girls asleep on Abby's bed. Ava was tucked up against her Mummy's left side while Abby was on the right side with her hand over her new sister's home. Constance was amazed at Imogen's energy levels for this stage of her pregnancy but remembered the fatigue that could hit out of nowhere.

It was only after the new arrivals had unpacked their bags and were drinking some fresh lemonade by the pool that a bright eyed Abby and Ava emerged alongside a slightly bleary eyed Imogen.

"Well pumpkin, looks like you needed a rest, these girls must be running you ragged." Tom kissed his daughter while Amelia bent down to pick up Ava who was babbling with excitement at the sight of her Granny.

"Something like that. Did you have a nice flight? Is everything okay at the castle?"

Apparently everything was fine. They had spent a lovely evening with Davina and Elizabeth the night before and Tom had even taken a video of the kittens on his phone, knowing his daughter in law and granddaughter would appreciate the reassurance.

Imogen watched with amusement as her wife and daughters squeed at the images. She had meant what she had said at the beginning, a kitten would be a lot to take on. However, she could see how Abby in particular had fallen in love with a certain black tabby. If she kept up with the feeding and cleaning up after the new additions as she had been then maybe she would be rewarded in September. Not that she was going to tell her, or her Mama that just yet. One kitten wouldn't be too bad but knowing them they'd want to keep all three that were left.

After the fifth time she'd watched the video Abby noticed how closely two certain witches were sitting in the background.

"Elizabeth and Davina are girlfriends now? Cool, I knew it. I saw them holding hands one day but didn't say anything. I'm glad they have each other." She was exceptionally fond of Davina and so happy that she had someone special. The next thing was to find Uncle Stephen a girlfriend.

Constance had prepared their evening meal and with some help from Amelia, served it on the terrace.

"That was delicious Constance. I know you won't me saying this but for someone who could only ever make toast with magical help you've certainly evolved as a cook. One of the many wonderful changes that has happened over the past few years."

That was the prompt to tell the soon to again be grandparents the big news.

"Thank you and I don't mind at all. They've all been changes for the better. Speaking of which, Abby don't you have something to tell Granny and Granddad?"

Abby had been so excited she had barely been able to eat her meal. She quickly took out the picture that she had hidden under her chair and made her way to stand between her grandparents to deliver the speech she had been practicing.

"Me, Mama, Mummy and Ava have something special to tell you. In February our family is going to get even bigger because that's when the baby that's in Mummy's tummy is going to be born." She handed over the scan to illustrate her point.

"Pumpkin?" Tom had tears in his eyes as he looked at his daughter.

Imogen nodded, also crying. This was such a special moment. Her father had been in Australia with Stephen when they had announced that Ava was on the way and although it had been wonderful it was nothing like this.

"Thirteen weeks Dad."

Tom and Amelia were thrilled, they too had been hoping for this news but would have understood if their girls had waited until Ava was a bit older. There was hugs and kisses as they took in the announcement.

"Oh, what marvellous news. Imogen how are you feeling?"

Over dessert which Abby hoovered up- her appetite was well and truly back now, Imogen talked about her experience so far. The edited version of course, there were some things her father didn't need to know about.

"I'm not really showing yet. Right now it's more food baby then anything else but I guess we'll see some changes soon."

Amelia was also keen to reassure them that school should be the least of their worries. "We'll manage, Gaby will be well able to take over and it's not like you'll be gone away really. We'll both help you with anything you need, during the pregnancy and of course afterwards. We're just so excited to meet our new granddaughter and once our house is finished we'll be more than happy to have the three of them to stay when you're ready and need a break."

In an inspired move Tom had suggested that rather than buy a house in the village for after Amelia retired, they build one in the castle grounds. There was plenty of space and they could make it exactly as they wanted from the beginning. The blueprints were ready and planning permission had been granted. They hadn't been in any rush to start but this news prompted them to get a move on so there was plenty of space to entertain their grandchildren.

That night Abby and Ava kissed their mothers goodnight and went to bed with their grandparents tucking them in. While this was happening Imogen yet again lay in her wife's arms and watched as the sun disappeared in the distance.

"I knew they'd all be happy but it was even better than I had expected. She's not even here yet and our little baby is causing so much happiness."

Constance kissed the blonde hair and smiled. While she never would have made the suggestion, she adored Imogen's now longer hair and was enjoying playing with the soft strands. "Yes, she's going to be a very welcome addition to our world isn't she?"

"She sure is. Oh and the name you suggested? I liked it when you said it but the more I think of it the more I love it. It's perfect, different to the girls names but it fits so well"

They snuggled closer and thought about their baby, having a name made her even more of a little person in their minds.

"So Sweetheart, what do you think of our life so far?" Imogen had to pinch herself at times when she thought about how lucky she had gotten.

"Well Darling. I think that our life together began and has continued in a way I never even dreamed of. Now, it's about to expand even more. And I am so excited to see what is next."

 ** _A/N And for exactly what is next we are going to wait a little while. Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to read and review this story. A couple of things coming up:_**

 ** _-The first is a two part story that shows us exactly the events that made Constance and Imogen "my versions" of the characters in this world.._**

 ** _-Then another pretty short, non " A Life" story._**

 ** _After that I'll decide what to do with The Drill's and their expanding family. Requests and ideas are always welcome._**

 ** _Thanks again._**


End file.
